Contra viento y marea
by historias hasta el amanecer
Summary: Haría todo por estar con ella, incluso renunciar a todo lo que su clase social alta le daba, desde que la vió, supo que había encontrado lo que tanto había buscado y lucharía Contra vientos y mareas.
1. Día 1

Contra viento y Marea

Haría todo por estar con ella, incluso renunciar a todo lo que su clase social alta le daba, desde que la vió, supo que había encontrado lo que tanto había buscado y lucharía Contra vientos y mareas.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía.

Día 1

Sintió que era observada, camino por la calle rápidamente hacia una esquina se dio vuelta de improviso , para ver quien podía estarla siguiendo, pero no vio nada, esa sensación de ser vigilada seguía en su subconsciente, cruzo la calle para esperar un taxi, nada venia, y la ansiedad comenzó apoderarse de ella, nuevamente comenzó a caminar pero mientras más lo hacia la anoche se iba apoderando de la ciudad de repente se vio envuelta en la oscuridad de un callejón sin salida, solo su respiración se escuchaba, volteó para seguir caminando, con el rabillo de su ojo divisó una silueta masculina, no quiso girar y mirar camino más rápido, ya no sabía donde iba, intento correr pero sus piernas no le respondían, intentó gritar, pero el grito se ahogó en su garganta… estaba perdida… frente a ella un hombre, de chaqueta de cuero, cabello revuelto, no pude ver bien su cara, la tapaba con un pañuelo, resaltaban sus ojos, eran verdes, penetrantes e intimidantes, daban miedo, tapo su boca para ahogar el grito que estaba apunto de proferir, comenzó a mover sus brazos tratando de zafarse de aquel hombre, nada hacia efecto, sus brazos y piernas las sentía como gelatinas, de un tirón la tiró a la muralla, cerro los ojos avecinando el golpe que recibiría en la cabeza, pero el dolor nunca llegó, abrió los ojos y se encontró en su habitación, la capa de sudor en su frente señalaba que había sido un muy mal sueño.

Se levanto más temprano que otros días, no había podido seguir durmiendo con el mal sueño, no podía sacar de su cabeza esos ojos verdes, se alisto como siempre y tomo su desayuno lentamente, sus padres aun dormían, no quiso despertarlos, tomo su bolso, donde llevaba sus libros, después del trabajo debía pasar a la universidad y luego a la pre practica que hacia en el New York Hospital Queens, había estado estudiando cerca de tres años y medio y solo faltaban unas semanas para que se recibiera de Enfermera, había sobrellevado su fobia a la sangre y a las agujas, sus constantes accidentes pre adolecentes la habían hecho inmune a sus miedos y fue allí que conoció su vocación.

Subió al metro, donde se dirigía a su trabajo de asistente de la publicista Victoria Sutherland, trabajo el cual no le gustaba pero si ayudaba a pagar sus estudios y algo más, antes de ser devorada por el enorme rascacielos estiro las arrugas inexistentes de su falda, contó hasta diez y entro al mundo loco de la publicidad, llevaba minutos de adelanto a su horario habitual de entrada así que las oficinas donde ella pernoctaba estaban casi vacías, casi, porque siempre encontraba a Carmen, no importa que tan temprano o tarde se fuera Carmen pareciera que dormía en esas oficina.

Comenzó adelantar trabajo antes de que la maniática de su jefa llegará, se preocupo de encender la cafetera con el café colombiano que tanto le gustaba a su jefa y ordeno su escritorio, trajo las carpetas de los bocetos que se estudiarían hoy, mando los correos que debía enviar y organizo la tarde de reuniones, hoy sería un día ajetreado.

La oficina comenzaba a llenarse, el aroma a café, impregnaba la esencia y tapaba los aromas de perfumes y enjuague bucal, las risas y comentarios de un fin de semana recién terminado, no se hacían esperar, ella guardaba silencio, no tenía mucho que contar, una fiesta el día viernes en la casa de Jessica, que termino con la policía apagando todo y ella volviendo a casa después de una larga jornada de trabajo y practica en la urgencia del hospital.

Cuando Victoria se hizo presente en gloria y majestad, el silencio fue sepulcral, ella se levanto instintivamente con su agenda y BlackBerry, su ultimo fiel amigo, siguió a su jefa a la oficina de vidrios polarizados donde se podía observar a todas las mentes pensantes e ingeniosas de la agencia, allí han salido miles de Clian Awards, las mejores empresas buscaban a "Eclipse Spot Corp.", eran los soberanos del marketing y la publicidad y Victoria era la encargada de ver y estudiar quienes eran las empresas dispuestas a pagar cifras millonarias por aparecer en televisión, revistas o en las mejores avenidas, Bella, no era de ese mundo, lo que no era motivo para hacer mal su trabajo, por ella pasaban cifras millonarias, pero no perdía la cabeza por conocer modelos, actores empresarios, no lo hacía, pero si el resto de los trabajadores de la agencia.

Su mente estaba puesta en aprobar exámenes y desligarse del mundo de las apariencias falsas, donde te creaban la necesidad de consumir, de comprarte una cartera aun cuando tus liquidaciones no te alcanzan ni para comer, no, ella no era de ese mundo, su mundo era cuidar, medicar, sonreír, sanar a personas internadas en un hospital frío y lúgubre.

Hoy era un día especial en la agencia, habían amarrado un pez gordo, hoy era la tan esperada reunión con las empresas Twilight's Corp. La reunión y presentación sería en un hotel en el centro de Nueva York, una ridiculez para Bella, en las oficinas tenían un gran salón de presentaciones pero Twilight's Corp. Deseaba encontrarse en un punto neutro.

Victoria y Heidi, su otra asistente, habían dejado todo listo la tarde anterior, por eso Bella solo se preocupaba de los otros pormenores para el día de hoy, todos estaban con los nervios tomados, gran parte, de las inversiones se verían favorecidos con este contrato, eso, si… no ocurriera algún error, Twilight's Corp. era una empresa importante nacional e internacionalmente, mucho estaba en juego.

Todos corrían en el piso, incluso Bella, Victoria estaba histérica, Heidi se bloqueaba y se daba vueltas en el mismo lugar hasta para encontrar un lápiz, la hora avanzaba y todos se ponían más nerviosos, aunque Victoria no lo demostrase y confiaba ciegamente en su equipo de trabajo, estaba aterrada.

Faltando para las diez, las dos divas salieron al hotel y a sus presentaciones, se podía respirar un cierto aire de tranquilidad, nuevamente en las oficina.

Ángela, la asistente de Carmen, llamo a Bella hacia su lugar de trabajo, Bella, que en ese momento no estaba haciendo nada, se levanto para ir a sentarse junto a su compañera y charlar un poco de la agitada mañana.

-Espero que todo salga bien hoy, o si no tendremos a tu jefa como león enjaulado hasta otra presentación- replico Ángela.

-Sí, también lo espero yo, ¿sabes quienes iban a la presentación por parte de Twilight's?

-creo que iba el mismísimo Edward Cullen ¿lo conoces?- Ángela puso cara de incredibilidad al ver que su compañera no tenía idea de quien era el empresario más exitoso de los últimos tiempos, portada de tres ediciones de la revista Forbes, por ser el más joven empresario, junto con su padre y hermanos han levantado una empresa que estaba al borde de la quiebra, por los malos manejos del padre de la madre de éste.

Bella comenzó a reír al ver lo inspirada que había hablado Ángela- y yo que me imaginaba que Edward Cullen era un viejo patético, he escuchado sobre él, claro, pero solo que es una mierda de jefe y un cascarrabias, pero no escuche más de Victoria, por eso ella rezaba que en la reunión solo estuviera Carlisle Cullen, que era más abierto a propuestas nueva, ridículo, pensó Bella, el tipo si era joven debería estar abierto a nuevas propuestas.

-¿Lo conoces Ángela?-

-Solo en las revistas, Lauren me contó, que es un mujeriego, su preferencia… modelos rubias ¿crees que por eso Lauren cambió el color de su cabello?

No pudieron evitar la carcajada- Bueno Ángela, me siento decepcionada no estar a las alturas para el don Juan Edward Cullen- la chica ironizaba con Ángela, mientras buscaban imágenes de Edward en la web.

-Si es guapo, el desgraciado- comentaba Ángela.

-Tiene cara de engreído, Edward "me follo a todas las rubias" Cullen, espero no verlo tan seguido en estas oficinas o veremos a Lauren, Heidi y hasta la misma Victoria en un mar de babas acá- comentaba Bella.

-Creo que se gay- despotricaba Ángela, todos en algún momento aparentan ser exitosos con las mujeres, se aburren de ellas y salen del closet-

-Solo he oído de su hermana Rose, la top model, tiene una cara de engreída igual a la de su hermano, ¿ella no es la que se casó en el museo metropolitano?-

-sí, ella fue, mierda por ella llegue tarde a mi cita, habían cortado el transito en casi todo Nueva York, Bella ¿crees que podrás ir el viernes a la celebración?, si es que todo sale como lo planeado, claro.

-No lo sé, aun tengo muchos trabajos pendientes en la universidad- el teléfono de Bella, comenzó a sonar, vió quien llamaba y le causo extrañeza. Se disculpo con Ángela y atendió.

-Bella, escúchame bien, la limusina de Edward Cullen, pasará por ti, debes traer las carpetas que se quedaron en el escritorio de Victoria, ya esta todo arreglado con el chofer de Cullen, por favor Bella dependo de ti, Victoria está que me arranca la cabeza-

-Esta bien Heidi, voy por ella, ¿me esperarás abajo?- se levantó con una señal de disculpa a Ángela y fue hacia el despacho de Victoria en busca de las famosas carpetas.

-Sí, Bella estaré esperándote, una cosa más… en la limusina irá Edward Cullen, por favor no le comentes nada de la presentación, el accedió a traerte, porque estaba de paso ¿puedes hacer eso?-

-Claro que sí, confía en mí- Bella pensó, no soy rubia, no llevo zapatos Jimi Choo, mi cartera no es una Prada, mi vestuario no es de diseñador, él ni siquiera intentará mirarme.

Espero debajo de las oficinas con las carpetas y su bolso, llevaba un libro de tratamientos médicos en su otra mano, pensó en llevarlo para no aburrirse en el camino de ida y vuelta, debía aprovechar cada minuto libre para estudiar.

Dos minutos más tarde una limusina, ultimo modelo se detenía delante de ella, bajaba un chofer que además tenia la facha de un guardaespaldas, le sonrío, ella dentro del asombro también intento una sonrisa, fue ahí que cayo en cuenta que quizás en la limusina estaba el mismísimo Edward Cullen, miro su vestimenta aliso las arrugas inexistentes en su falda, el chofer abrió la puerta y ella retrocedió un paso.

-No te preocupes, él no esta en la limusina-

-¿puedo ir junto a usted?-

-Y que ruede mi cabeza, créame, no quiero quedar sin trabajo, además él, no muerde, lo pasaremos a buscar y solo serán cinco a tres minutos con él, arriba del vehículo.

-Esta bien- subió a la limusina, su respiración se corto por el asombro de ver tanto lujo, todo era ultimo modelo, la puerta se cerro atrás de ella, segundos después comenzó el viaje, se debatió donde sentarse, no fuera a ocupar el lugar del cabrón Cullen, pensó que cerca de la puerta estaría bien, tomando en cuenta que el panel de mando y toda las mierdas estaban casi al fondo del vehículo, luego pensó que al lado de la puerta, no era la mejor opción, ya que el tipo podría afirmarse de ella y caer, se cambio al frente.

Saco el libro y comenzó a leer, no pudo concentrarse mucho, ¿quien mierda se paseaba por nueva york en una limusina tan lujosa? Seguramente en las Vegas podría pasar desapercibido pero en Nueva York, donde las calles cada vez eran más estrechas debido a la cantidad de vehículos, solo un tipo arrogante podía hacerlo, seguro que el vehículo es blindado ¿podría ser blanco de algunos terroristas o algunos indignados, no cabía dudas que se protegía el tipo, con tremendo gorilon al volante.

Se obligo a parar sus pensamientos, ella no era así, por más que las personas aparentaban riqueza y pobreza ella no lo juzgara, comenzó a tratar de leer.

La limusina se detuvo en un edificio lujoso, el chofer bajo de ella, minutos más tarde se abría la puerta, el estomago de Bella se contrajo, frente a ella el mismísimo Edward Cullen, ella palideció estaba seguro de ello, esos ojos… eran los mismos con los que había soñado aquella madrugada, un apenas audible "Buenos días" salió de sus labios.

Él estaba sin habla y solo atinó a inclinar su cabeza, se sentó frente a ella.

-¿tu debes ser la asistente de Victoria, no?- ella sintió que él la estudio de pies a cabeza.

Sí, soy una de sus asistentes- su respuesta fue cortante, no le gusto para nada como él la miraba y esos ojos la inquietaban…

-¿Y eres la que olvido los archivos?- sonrío el desgraciado y era ver sonreír un dios, pensaba Bella, con razón Victoria, Heidi, Lauren y hasta la mismísima Ángela estaban loquitas por este tipo.

-soy la que lleva las carpetas a quien las olvido- y se centró en su libro, pensó que el tipo no haría tantas preguntas y se enfrascaría en su periódico, teléfono o la mierda que llevara para pasar el rato en la limusina por suerte quedarían solo minutos para llegar.

…

No… ese día la suerte no estaba de su lado, había un atochamiento de kilómetros, su teléfono sonaba, el chofer avisaba que tardarían un poco más de lo establecido.

Respondió el mensaje a Heidi, avisándole que ya iba de camino y del atochamiento, Edward Cullen la observaba y ella se ponía nerviosa ante esos ojos, había un silencio incomodo pero ella bajo la vista y siguió en su pseudo lectura.

-¿hace cuanto trabajas en Eclipse Spot?- la pregunta la sacó de su trance interno.

Saco la vista del libro y enseguida se arrepintió, frente a ella, unos ojos penetrantes la observaban con detenimiento solo atino decir –dos años-

-¿Te gusta?- ¿comenzaba el interrogatorio?

-Paga mis estudios

-¿Te gusta? insistió, una sonrisa torcida salió de sus labios, sí, las chicas tenían razón al estar embobadas con este cretino, era un mismísimo Dios.

No, no mucho, paga mis estudios y me sirve para ayudar a mi familia- oh oh, demasiada información Bella.

-¿Que estudias?- el tipo cruzo sus brazos a su alrededor, frunció el ceño y Bella sintió una rara sensación, ¿él quería en verdad saber sobre ella o solo lo hacía para matar el tiempo? El semidiós baja del Olimpo para hablar con los mortales.

-estudio enfermería, por las tardes, después que salgo de Eclipse Spot, hago una pre práctica, después de la universidad- Mientras hablaba él, cruzo la piernas ella se perdió en la vista de sus mano que entrelazaban la rodilla de éste.

-¿y te alcanza el tiempo?, ¿a que hora vuelves a casa?-

-Me alcanza y vuelvo tarde, son los sacrificios que hay que hacer- Bella en un momento se molesto por las preguntas que este magnate le hacia.

El sonrío divertido, sin sacarle la vista de encima, Bella se inquieto y refugió su vista en el libro que llevaba, mordiendo sus labios por el nerviosismo.

-¿viajas en tu auto, de regreso a casa?- nuevamente saco de sus cavilaciones la pregunta a Bella, lo observo detenidamente, memorizando cada centímetro del rostro, buscando la respuesta perfecta, para no parecer grosera, lo que menos quería es que el tipo saliera medio ofuscado y el contrato se fuera a pique.

-No tengo auto, viajo en el metro- se arrepintió enseguida de dar aquella respuesta, el semblante de Edward cambio rotundamente, sus ojos oscurecieron y Bella sintió una oleada de temor, se pegó a su asiento pidiendo a los cielos llegar de una puta vez a destino.

-¿Como una persona como tú, viaja a altas horas de la noche… en metro?, ¿no sabes lo peligroso que es? ¿Porque no tomar un taxi o tener un auto?

-no soy la única persona que viaja a esas horas de la noche, muchas personas trabajadoras lo hacen, no bajo muchas estaciones, por lo demás, no viajo en taxi porque implica un gran gasto más, y no lo hago en auto porque no sé conducir-

El magnate se agarró el puente de la nariz y Bella se extrañó, por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación, no le gustaba hablar de ella y sin embargo a él, le había proporcionado más información que a otros no le había dado.

-¿Habías viajado alguna vez en limusina?- suavizo la pregunta.

-Sí, en el baile de graduación-

-Con tu novio, supongo-

-No, con un grupo de amigos, no era tan lujosa como esta, pero valió la pena, lo único que queríamos era sacar la cabeza por las escotillas y gritar estupideces.

-¿Acá en Nueva York?-

-No, en Los Ángeles, después a mi papá lo trasladaron y nos vinimos acá- fue inconsciente el hecho de escuchar el tono nostálgico de su voz.

-¿En que trabaja tu padre?-

-Policía-

-oh-

Por suerte y después de muchos silencios incomodos llegaron a destino, Bella agradeció llegar ya que no quería que por incomodar a Edward Cullen el negocio no se concretara, la limusina se detuvo y ella rápidamente acomodo sus cosas, el chofer abrió la puerta y ella se aprestó a salir, pero antes una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo y un toque cálido rozó su brazo. Edward Cullen la estaba deteniendo.

-Cuídate, por favor- esas simples palabras aturdieron a Bella, pero salió de la ensoñación en cuestión de segundos, asintió en respuesta.

Afuera del gran hotel estaba Heidi, esperando por aquellas carpetas, corrió hacia Bella, ella les paso todo lo que llevaba y Heidi fue muy agradecida con ella, atrás bajaba Edward, quien acomodo su saco, hablo algo con el chofer y se dirigió donde estaban las chicas, unos pasos mas y nuevamente esos ojos penetrantes la observaban, Heidi estiro coquetamente para saludar, Edward educado y frío le devolvió el saludo.

Bella se dirigió a Heidi y murmuro –suerte con ello-, Heidi se retiro rápidamente a buscar a Victoria.

-Fue un gusto conocerla Srta. Swan- el tipo volvió a sonreír torcidamente.

-El gusto fue mio señor Cullen- intento sonreír, pero solo logro un sonrojo total.

-mi chofer la va a llevar de vuelta a su lugar de trabajo- y ahí estaba el tipo autoritario, que tanto habló Victoria.

-No es necesario, puedo irme sola, de todas maner…

-Es necesario Srta. Swan, para mi lo es- el tipo se fue y ella se giró, ya bastante ofuscada, el tipo arrogante, autoritario, que jamás había conocido en su vida, primero le regalaba sonrisas y luego la trataba como un empleado cualquiera, quizo zafarse del chofer quien la esperaba con la puerta abierta, pero la cara del tipo era de suplica, ella se imagino que si no la llevaba de vuelta, el tipo podría hasta perder su trabajo, resopló y subió, el viaje de vuelta fue más rápido.

…

…

No había podido sacarse a Edward Cullen de la cabeza, la conversación que mantuvieron, la revivía persistentemente, su aroma, su sonrisa, sus gestos, sus manos, su pelo desordenado, todo lo recordaba, no pudo evitar buscar en Google, información sobre él, los medios económicos, lo daban como uno de los más jóvenes exitosos empresario, ganancias de millones de dólares lo avalaban, en las imágenes recientes salía con su familia en cenas de caridad, las paginas amarillistas lo tildaban como un galán, eso ya lo había comprobado Bella, otras imágenes de él salieron en la pantalla esta vez con una rubia de enormes pechos, con un vestido dorado casi transparente, no pudo evitar bajar su mirada a los suyos, que no eran pequeños y tampoco tan grandes como la mujer de la imagen, de todas maneras se sintió inferior, ella nunca podría estar a las alturas de una tipa como esa, sofisticada, elegante no eran palabras en su vivir, su madre siempre decía que ella era hermosa, pero lo único que ella veía frente al espejo eran imperfecciones, su labios son grandes, su piel demasiado pálida, sus ojos color café, para nada llamativos en comparación con el verde que había soñado y conocido en la mañana.

Siguió leyendo y se entero que la mujer de la foto había sido su esposa, recientemente había salido el divorcio mas caro de lo iba del año, por no decir de la historia, según la prensa habían pagado millones de dólares y había un acuerdo de estricto silencio por ambas partes.

-¡PORQUE NO ME LO HABIAS DICHO! Ángela, llegó al lado de Bella, asustándola, enseguida bajo la pantalla de su computador, para no ser sorprendida con la información que estaba buscando.

-Fue una emergencia-

-¿y como es? Lo quiero saber todo, conociste su limusina, oh dios no puedo creerlo como te envidio, ir al lado de Edward Cullen, dicen que si esa limusina hablara…

-¿Hablar que?-

-Oh, Bella, por favor, no te hagas la inocente-

-No me estoy haciendo nada, no se a lo que te refieres, apenas y he cruzado palabra con él, yo fui para algo especifico y nada más.

-Bella, él es conocido por follarse a todas las tipas que suben a esa limusina, a las rubias, que son su debilidad.

-Yo, no soy rubia Ángela, por si no te has dado cuenta, así que no me preguntes ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Cómo es estar a su lado?-

-Estuve al frente, es guapo, pero he visto mejores- no sabía porque a este punto le estaba mintiendo a su compañera de trabajo, pero esta experiencia, la quería guardar solo para ella.

-No hablaron de nada, ni siquiera de la propuesta-

-me saludo, me presente y se enfrasco en sus cosas- lejos de la realidad, Bella aun mantenía la conversación que había sostenido con él, había querido preguntar un montón de cosas, pero no se atrevió a nada y solo proporcionó información sobre ella.

La llegada de Victoria y Heidi durante la tarde no paso desapercibida, estaban optimistas y aunque no habían cerrado el contrato, Edward se había gustado muy a gusto con algunos bocetos, habría que hacer algunos cambios mínimos pero eso lo arreglarían en distintas reuniones que quedaron pendientes.

Bella se junto con Heidi para organizar la agenda de Victoria de manera conjunta, mientras su jefa se encerraba en el salón de reuniones con los otros pendientes.

-Bella, de verdad muchas gracias, por lo que hiciste por mi esta mañana- siguió agradeciendo Heidi.

-¿Debe haber sido incomodo viajar con él?-

-Lo fue, pero eso ya pasó-

-sinceramente me imagine a un Edward Cullen más participativo, no sé, estaba como ido, en otro planeta, varias veces Victoria tenia que llamar su atención ¿notaste eso, cuando venían juntos?

Bella solo negó. Pensándolo bien él nunca se mostro perdido con Bella, todo lo contrario, tenia mucha atención puesta en ella, pero Bella no le dio importancia.

La jornada laboral había terminado ella corrió a la estación del metro para ir a su universidad, las clases fueron monótonas y solo de repaso, ya en los últimos tiempos no había mucho nuevo que pasaran, pero había que estar presente, por los créditos.

Junto con un grupo de compañeras se fue ya pasada las ocho al hospital donde estaban a cargo de una enfermera de edad avanzada a portas de la jubilación, comenzaron hacer las rondas, esta vez se quedo en el área de urgencias, mientras hacia las anotaciones que le dictaba la otra enfermera, no podía sacarse de la mente esos ojos, todavía estaba pegada con el asunto Edward Cullen, y varias veces se perdió en sus pensamientos, le daba vueltas por la cabeza, lo que converso con Ángela, lo que escuchó de Heidi y Victoria, su parte racional le obligó sacarse él tipo de la mente, una situación así, no lo volvería a vivir, un congojo y un suspiro fueron acompañados por un raro sentimiento que se había apoderado, volvió de sus cavilaciones y se apresto hacer un buen trabajo.

Las tres horas que prestaba en aquel hospital, avanzaron muy lentamente, estar en urgencias era mantenerse ocupada, pero los ángeles estaban confabulando contra ella y tuvieron que atender a unas escasas personas, nada graves por lo demás.

Ya afuera miro hacia todos lados como si buscara algo, el sueño de la madrugada, los ojos verdes y un "Cuídate, por favor", vinieron a su memoria, camino rápidamente hacia el metro.

Cerca de la estación, se detuvo por que alguien grito su nombre, miro hacia el lado y quedo paralizada.

La misma limusina lentamente avanzaba a su lado, el vidrio debajo de la puerta y asomado, el mismo tipo que había ocupado su mente toda la tarde, se pellizcó, pensando que quizás en algún momento de la noche se había quedado dormida, pero no, él estaba bajándose de su vehículo y mantenía la puerta abierta.

-Sube- la gente comenzó agolparse, para ver, si se trataba de alguien famoso o importante y ella no lo pensó mas de dos veces y subió, atrás lo hizo Edward, quien sonreía con una mirada traviesa.

-pasaba por aquí y te divisé, ¿Qué casualidad, no lo crees? Te llevamos a tu casa.

Bella, quien aun no salía e su letargo indio la dirección al chofer, él seguía sonriéndole, ella intentaba sonreír, pero solo mordía su labio, estaba nerviosa, horas antes se había obligado no pensar en él, horas antes pensó, que nunca más iba ha estar arriba de esta limusina.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- él pregunto de forma cariñosa.

-Bien, no tuve la oportunidad de agradecer, por llevarme de vuelta a la oficina-

-No tienes nada de que agradecer-

-Claro que si, no quiero que se lleve una mala impresión de mi- como si le importara.

-No lo hago- y nuevamente esa sonrisa torcida.

-No es necesario que me deje frente a mi casa, solo me acerca a una avenida principal y listo, no quiero sacarlo de su ruta, debe de tener cosas que hacer, aparte es muy tarde y no quier…

-Créeme, no tengo nada más importante que hacer.

Nuevamente la había dejado con la palabra en la boca, esta vez no se incomodo, pensó en vivir estos pocos minutos a fondo.

-¿Puedo hacerle unas preguntas señor Cullen?-

-Edward, llámame Edward y puedes hacerme las que gustes-

Por su cabeza, pasaron un montón de ellas pero pensó mejor no hacerlas para no incomodar, sin querer llegaron a su mente cual seria el numero de rubias que han pasado por este vehículo, solo se limito a preguntar…

-¿Por qué viajar en limusina?, sé que mucho más cómodo, pero para que llamar la atención así, porque no hacerlo solamente con ser un joven empresario y todo eso- había sido lo más largo que había hablado con él, se avergonzó al instante.

-Tengo mi auto en el taller-

-¿Y solo tiene uno? Pensó en un momento que el tipo estaba mintiendo, se desilusionó.

-Cuando tengo muchas reuniones viajo acá, para estar tranquilo, poder trabajar sin la necesidad de escuchar el ambiente de afuera, no me gusta el ruido y eso es la mayoría de mis días-

-No tengo un solo auto, pero si uno preferido y ahora esta en el taller ¿Por qué no haz aprendido a conducir?-

-Hice el curso, di la prueba, tengo mi licencia, pero al momento de estar frente a un volante me paralizo- nunca antes había confesado eso, siempre evitaba el tema y aunque sonara infantil, le avergonzaba contarlo y no sabía por que lo estaba haciendo.

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar con eso- ella lo miro como si tuviera tres ojos ¿Edward Cullen se ofrecía ayudarla?

Insólito.

-Es un tema que me avergüenza enormemente, mamá dice que debo tratarlo con un psicólogo, en verdad no te rías-

-no lo hago-

-lo estas haciendo, lo veo, no soy ciega- en un par de segundo los dos reían con carcajadas, para Bella fue la sonrisa más hermosa que había escuchado.

-Bella, me gusta que me llamen Bella.

-oh, suena bien, Bella- ella asintió.

-¿Entonces cuando comenzamos?- preguntó.

-Comenzar que, haciéndose la desentendida.

-Mis clases-

-No tengo tiempo, para tomar una clase más- la cara de él, se mostro algo decepcionada.

-quizás más adelante- ella prometió, pensando que quizás, los ángeles no estaban del todo confabulando en su contra.

El chofer le indico su llegada, ella acomodo sus cosas y se acercó a la puerta.

-Gracias Edward-

Nuevamente él, la tomo del brazo, esta vez la atrajo hacia ella y deposito un suave beso en la mejilla, ella sintió su cuerpo como una gelatina, las corrientes eléctricas que viajaban por ella hubiesen causado un corto circuito, se sonrojo más cunado casi inaudiblemente el susurro cerca de su oído un Buenas Noches.

Él esperó hasta que ella entro a su casa, ella en las nubes subió a su habitación, se tiró a la cama y ahí se quedó tratando de analizar lo que había ocurrido ese día, se quedo dormida.

Esa noche volvió a soñar con el tipo de los ojos verdes, esta vez pudo ver su cara, esta vez no corrió, esta vez se dejo seducir por el enigmático Edward Cullen, aunque fuera solo en un sueño.


	2. Día 1 segunda parte

gracias por la buena aceptación de la historia este es la segunda parte de lo que sucedió ese día, según los ojos de él, gracias por leer y sus comentarios.

* * *

Contra viento y Marea

Haría todo por estar con ella, incluso renunciar a todo lo que su clase social alta le daba, desde que la vió, supo que había encontrado lo que tanto había buscado y lucharía Contra vientos y mareas.

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

Día 1, segunda parte

No podía dormir nada, el que pensó que sería el día más fatal de lo que llevaba había sido una gloria, todavía tena grabado en memoria esos ojos, su aroma casi intoxicante, su sencillez, sus manos, su cara… todo.

Esa mañana se removía entre las sabanas de una cama, solo, se había sentido tan solo estos últimos años, aunque hubiese estado casado hace un tiempo, esa sensación de soledad, de estar incompleto siempre persistía, busco llenar ese vacío en mujeres, de todo tipo y nada llenaba aquel vacío, todas ellas eran cortadas con la misma tijera, todas buscaban dinero, posición social, fama, fortuna, lujos, él ya no estaba para eso, en realidad nunca lo estuvo.

Su familia era una de las más importantes de la ciudad, pero el no alardeaba de eso, no le gustaba salir en revistas, periódicos, ni nada por el estilo, su padre le había confiado gran parte de las responsabilidades de la empresa, a pesar de su corta edad, pero él se crio en ese ambiente y sabia cada movimiento de ella.

Cargaba con un matrimonio fallido a cuestas, él siempre supo que pasaría eso, todo fue frivolidad, un arreglo entre dos familias, el amor, el amor vendría después.

Ese amor nunca llegó.

Sus hermanas Rosalie y Alice, Anastasia y Griselda como las llamaba, amaban todo lo que el odiaba, los flashes, ser portada en revistas y en donde fuera, más bien Rosalie era así, Alice al principio quiso mantener un bajo perfil, pero ha sido arrastrada por Rosalie, papá las consentía y consentía cada capricho, por más iracundo que fuera.

Rose, hace poco se caso con el jugador de futbol americano Emmett McCarthy, había sido una fiesta ostentosa, Rose se veía feliz, él no se veía así el día de su matrimonio.

Alice pronto llegaría al altar, con Jasper Hale, otro niño riquillo de familia acaudalada, apenas y lo conocía.

Se sentía tan solo, frente al gran ventanal de su dormitorio, podía divisar el paso de los autos, el parque frente a él, donde varias veces salía a correr, tanta gente en Nueva York, en el mundo y él tan solo.

Toco su pecho, dolía pensar, a veces quería arrancar de este mundo frívolo, ser solo Edward. A veces salía en su auto, sin rumbo fijo o solo caminaba por el central park.

Ese día, debía pasar a buscar documentos a la oficina de los abogados, mientras lo hacia el teléfono sonó, era su padre que le indicaban que la agencia publicista habían olvidado unos papeles, como él no podía asistir, ofreció a Edward para ir a buscarlos, tropa de ineptos, si ese era el nivel de compromiso, mejor ni siquiera presentarse a la reunión.

Lo pensó mejor durante unos minutos, la agencia con la que estaban trabajando actualmente al parecer habían agotado todas sus neuronas y la mejor opción era Eclipse Spot, era una agencia que pedía millones, pero por estar en la cima, valía la pena, su padre y él buscaban lo mejor.

Jacob Black, su chofer de confianza, lo esperaba abajo del edificio, salió raudo para terminar con esta presentación, lo antes posible, Victoria era una de las mujeres indeseables que estaban en su lista, solo coqueteaba con el descaradamente, pidió que la reunión estuviera Carmen, ero al parecer no estaba disponible hoy.

Saludo a su chofer, quien lo esperaba con la puerta abierta, sabia que iría alguien de la agencia en la limusina, lo que no sabia era que esa persona cambiaría su día rotundamente.

Frente a él estaba una muchacha, pero no cualquier muchacha, su cabello marrón caía en cascada sobre los hombros, sus suaves curvas se perdían e una blusa azul que hacían resaltar su piel pálida, sus labios rojizos sobresalían y esos ojos, lo habían hecho perderse en ellos, el aroma a fresas frescas impregnaban el lugar, no pudo devolver el saludo que ella hizo, solo asintió y se sentó, nunca antes había visto una belleza de ese tipo, ¿donde había estado?, su estomago se contrajo y experimento una rara sensación que estaba recorriendo su cuerpo.

La chica se escondía en la lectura de un libro, pero él quería reflejarse en sus ojos, brillantes y profundos, pensó en comenzar una conversación trivial, la chica lo evadía, se notaba que estaba nerviosa y él, lo que menos quería era incomodarla.

La chica respondía sus preguntas y se sonrojaba de vez en cuando ¿Quién se sonrojaba a estas alturas? Había visto muchas mujeres sonrojadas, cuando alcanzaban el orgasmo o cuando estaban furiosas con él. Lo que lo mato fue la vez que mordió sus labios y se perdió en su libro, tuvo que cruzar las piernas instintivamente, la señal había llegado a ciertas partes de su cuerpo.

Sintió las ganas, de saber más de ella, ella era sencilla, esforzada, por sacar sus estudios adelante, le gusto eso.

Lo que no lo dejo indiferente, es que como una mujer de aspecto frágil, hermosa, pudiera andar sola hasta altas horas de la noche, eso no le gusto.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, no quiso despedirse de ella, quería volver a verla, pero como, hace mucho que no cortejaba a nadie, tal vez nunca lo hizo, no quería hacer las cosas mal, quería saber más de ella, de su vida de su entorno, quería perderse en esos ojos, quería ver más sonrojos, sintió deseos de proteger a la muchacha, era loco recién llevaba una hora de conocerla y lo quería todo.

Se giro para ordenarle a Jacob que llevara a la chica de vuelta ni loco la enviaba en metro, protesto, pero a él no le importo, entró al hotel y por el ventanal se quedo observando hasta que la limusina se perdió de vista.

La reunión había sido un asco, el diseño de publicidad por lo demás era bastante bueno, pero yo quería estar ahí, se perdía, muchas veces en sus pensamientos, volvía varias de ellas, al recuerdo de la limusina, se obligó a poner atención, para terminar más pronto.

La campaña que estaban exponiendo se veía bastante buena, pero aun quedaban bastantes puntos a tratar, quizás ya habían expuesto esos puntos y él no estaba concentrado, buscó la escusa perfecta para poder volver a verla, mañana iría a su oficina.

La reunión terminó y con ello los coqueteos de Victoria y su asistente, tal ves en otra circunstancia habría invitado alguna de las chicas a la limusina, era fácil, a veces una follada rápida y a ellas les bastaba, él solo cumplía las fantasías, de las chicas que subían.

Ninguna las tomaba en serio, ninguna llenaba las expectativas, ni siquiera lo hizo su ex mujer, el error, haberse dejado llevar por su familia, todavía pagaba los costos de ese bullado divorcio.

Llego a su oficina, como siempre saludo de manera cortes a su secretaria, quien llevaba años en la empresa, se fue a su escritorio, su computador ya estaba prendido, siempre era así, Anny, su secretaria lo mimaba con esos detalles, pc encendido, café no muy caliente lapicera y agenda listas, Ann lo sigue para reportar los pendientes y organizar juntos lo que va del día.

-¿a que se debe esa sonrisa?- la secretaria pregunta.

-yo no he sonreído- respondió rápidamente Edward.

-Acabo de verte sonreír Edward, te perdiste en una parte del universo y sonreíste-

-¿en serio lo hice?

-ahora mismo estas sonriendo… quien fue la victima esta vez- con Anny era una de las poquísimas personas que podía mantener una conversación de extrema confianza el otro era Jake, su chofer, paradójicamente, sus empleados, con su familia, solo mantenía el protocolo de rigor.

-no hay victimas hoy, es algo más-

-¿quieres hablar de ello?

El chico negó con la cabeza, eso quizo mantenerlo para él, solo para él.

Anny lo dejo solo para terminar unos pendientes, él se perdió en sus recuerdos recientes, se molesto con el mismo, por la debilidad que estaba mostrando, su padre, lo quería fuerte, arrogante, perspicaz para los negocios, no un niñito enamoradizo, que perdía la cabeza con una estudiante de enfermería, ni siquiera lo mencionaría, sabia muy bien como pintaba la cosa en casa, a Rose, casi le costó que la desheredaran, por ir de novia con un jugador de futbol americano, menos mal que este no era cualquier deportista mediocre, mantenía millones en su cuenta corriente no tanto como los Cullen, pero si lo suficientes para callar a sus padres, no importaba que el tipo destilara amor por los poros, acá lo que realmente importaba eran los ceros en los bancos.

Por eso deseaba salir corriendo, cambiar el nombre e irse, volar lejos, era el orgullo de su padre, el hombre, el sucesor y eso era cargar con una gran mochila.

Se quedo solo en la oficina, vio como todos se retiraban a sus hogares, ese sentimiento de nostalgia nuevamente lo envolvió, sentía envidia por cada una de las personas que corrían por las calles, muchos de ellos volvían al calor de un hogar, al brazo de un ser querido o al abrazo de sus hijos.

El volvía a la soledad de un departamento lujoso, frío, lúgubre, oscuro, se quedo en la oficina mirando los bocetos que hoy le habían presentado, nuevamente perdió la concentración ¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando?, vio la hora eran cerca de las diez de la noche, era un desconsiderado con Black, seguramente estaba esperándolo en el casino de la empresa, solo, esperando las instrucciones para regresar a casa o llevarlo algún sitio. Lo llamo para que lo recogiera en el estacionamiento.

Minutos mas tarde estaba nuevamente en la limusina de la familia, el lugar todavía mantenía su esencia floral, tomo el interlocutor y le ordenó a Black llevarlo a la estación de metro mas cercana del hospital que había mencionado la chica, el chofer sonrió sonoramente, no perdía la esperanza de volver a encontrarla, verla de lejos, si fuera posible, la diviso y no dudo en llamarla, ella se congelo, Black iba a bajar para buscarla, pero lo detuvo, escucho nuevamente su sonrisa cómplice.

Bajo y amablemente le pidió que subiera, no, no fue amablemente, más bien fue un tono autoritario, pero no le importo la chica nuevamente estaba frente a el, sentada en la limusina. Le pregunto la dirección y ella se la dio a Black, tercamente le agradeció por la cortesía de llevarla de regreso a su oficina, él no quería eso.

Conversaron, rieron y fue como escuchar a una diosa reír, antes de bajar beso su mejilla, corrientes eléctricas viajaron por su cuerpo agrupándose en un sitio, ella se sonrojo, peligrosamente, la vio entrar a su casa, ubicada llegando a los suburbios de la ciudad, no era una gran casa, pero estaba ubicada en un barrio tranquilo.

Su sonrisa era enorme cuando volvía a su departamento la voz de Jake lo saco de sus pensamientos

-te gusta, se te nota-

-no te metas Black-

-¿Qué no me meta? Me tuviste horas en el casino ya no sabia que ver en la televisión, recuerda que yo también tengo vida amigo.

-lo siento, cuando veas que esta ocurriendo solo debes llamarme -

-y encontrarme con la furia de tu padre, no, prefiero invocar a tu sentido común, que hoy no se hizo presente-

-ya te dije que lo siento, ¿que tal unas cervezas?-

-hoy no, tengo una cita, te dejo en el departamento y me voy, ya estoy bastante retrasado, si no fuer por que hoy te las diste de buen samaritano, yo ya estaría llevando a mi chica algún motel cercano-

-sin detalles por favor Black y no me las di de buen samaritano-

-en todo caso me gusta esta chica- un sentimiento de rabia recorrió enseguida a Edward, Black lo noto al instante.

-me gusta para ti, tonto, ¿ves que te gusta? Se te nota en los ojos.

-sin cursilerías Black-

- solo digo lo que veo y nunca me equivoco, se ve que es real, distinta a las otras no sé, pero tiene algo especial-

Edward también había notado que la chica tenía algo especial incapaz de definirlo y eso lo asustaba.

Black, también sabía que su amigo y jefe se estaba metiendo en campo minado…

-¿Entonces, mañana la recojo y la llevo a la oficina, luego al hospital y me cercioro de dejarla en casa?- se burlaba de Edward quien rodo los ojos.

-no, mañana iremos a buscar mi auto, desde ahora conduzco yo-

-¿me estas despidiendo? Esta bien, sabes que mi silencio te costara caro- rompió en una estridente risa mostrando todos sus dientes.

-sabes que no estúpido-

Esa noche, durmió sin pesadillas, pero con un hueco en el estomago, una sensación de vértigo, acompañado con nauseas, esa noche lo visito una doncella en sus sueños, cabello castaño ondulado, ojos chocolates, donde podía navegar, esa noche se dejo seducir por esa doncella de labios carnosos y carmesí.

Sabia que si seguía involucrándose en esta historia, debería pelear por ello, ¿estaría dispuesto hacerlo?, ¿ ella pelearía por el?.


	3. Día 2

gracias por los comentarios para la historia, el titulo de la historia es por una cancion de Chayanne, mi idolo, bueno si escuchan la cancion sabran más o menos de que va la historia.

como dijo una vez Ceratti ... Gracias Totales

* * *

Contra viento y Marea

Haría todo por estar con ella, incluso renunciar a todo lo que su clase social alta le daba, desde que la vió, supo que había encontrado lo que tanto había buscado y lucharía Contra vientos y mareas.

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

Decir que había dormido bien era solo teorías, se despertó un par de veces en la noche, la imagen de ese hombre no salía de su cabeza, no era una santa y sabia muy bien que algo se traía Edward Cullen, al llevarla a casa, eso le aterraba, no quería ser una mas del montón, ella quería y buscaba algo solido, le había ofrecido reforzar las clases de conducción, que había querido pretender con ello, debió haber sido solo por cortesía nada más.

Ya no podía seguir durmiendo, aprovecho que su madre también se había levantado temprano, no la había visto en todo el día anterior, ni siquiera se acordó de llamar por teléfono.

-¿llegaste temprano anoche?

-vinieron a dejarme-

¿Puedo saber quien?,

-un amigo-

-¿Un amigo? ¿En limusina?, la chica bajo la mirada hacia su tazón de cereales, trato de eludir la mirada de su madre, pero solo consiguió ruborizar más su rostro.

-¿me espiabas?-

-Sabes que no, solo me llamo la atención quien estaba parado afuera, cuando fui a decirle a tu padre, ¡sorpresa! Tu habías llegado, casi corriendo a tu dormitorio… ¿Y, algo que decir?

-Un amigo, solo eso-

-¿Millonario?-

-Noo, era el chofer- ¿Por qué mentía? No lo sabia, necesitaba contárselo a alguien, pero nadie era de total confianza para contar que el día anterior.

Su madre solo sonreía, conocía muy bien a su hija para saber que estaba mintiendo, pero Bella nunca mentía y cuando lo hacia, siempre era una razón muy poderosa.

Quedaron el almorzar juntas, su madre era profesora de primaria y esta semana estaban de vacaciones, así que Bella, podía disfrutar un poco más de ella en la hora de almuerzo.

-Tengo que hacer unos tramites en el banco, ¿quieres que te lleve?-

-Claro, siempre es bueno un aventón.

Terminaron de desayunar y partieron hacia el centro de la ciudad, por alguna razón sus manos sudaban, se sentía ansiosa, pero a la vez temerosa, no hablo nada en todo el recorrido, se despidió de su madre para luego adentrarse al mundo de Eclipse Spot, la hora de la jornada laboral todavía no iniciaba, así como todos los días comenzó a preparar los pendientes y organizar el día de Victoria, para que cuando llegara ésta, tuviera todo listo y un motivo menos para interactuar con ella.

A veces el comportamiento bipolar de su jefa, era tan insoportable, que muchas veces tuvo que contar hasta mil para calmarse y no mandarla para Azkaban, donde esa bruja debía llegar, siempre se recordaba porque estaba ahí, por los estudios, nada más, tu puedes Bella, tu puedes.

Habían llegado la mayoría del personal del piso, ella tenía la agenda lista de su jefa Heidi, como siempre aun no llegaba, con Ángela se lanzaban miradas cómplices desde su escritorio, era bien sabido que Heidi, nunca llegaba temprano, no hacia bien su trabajo, pero aun así era de cierta forma la favorita de Victoria, para ellas nada tenía que ver que sus madres fueran amigas, pero el resto del personal pensaba distinto.

Cuando Victoria apareció, la rutina de Bella también se hizo presente, se levanto con su agenda y blackberrie y la siguió a su oficina, no se atrevió a preguntar cómo había resultado todo el día de ayer, solo se quedo con lo que se comentaba en los pasillos, pronto sabría la verdad, ya que actualizarían los estados de cuenta esa misma mañana, si Twilight corp. Aceptaba debía adelantar un porcentaje para el inicio de campaña, organizo la mañana de Victoria, mientras llegaba Heidi, tomo unas cuantas carpetas, donde debía revisar y corregir algunos balances y estados de cuenta de las empresas que mantenían aun las campañas con Eclipse spot, salió de la oficina de Victoria y se prestó a comenzar su labor, por suerte esto la mantendría ocupada hasta la hora de la comida.

Fue así como estaba de ocupada entre números y cálculos cuando Ángela llamo su atención desde su escritorio, parecía un poco más pálida y le pregunto si se sentía bien, Ángela estaba como en shock, su compañera le indicaba que tomara el teléfono que había comenzado a sonar.

-buen momento Ángela decidiste para charlar, ¿no ves el cerro de carpetas que tengo que revisar?

-me acaban de informar que Edward Cullen, viene subiendo, por el ascensor-

Quedo estática mirando a Ángela, su amiga no podía creer que el mismísimo Cullen, estuviera pisando la oficina, el rumor se había expandido por toda la oficina, todas las chicas sacaron sus lápiz labiales y espejo para darse algún toque, la mayoría esperaba llamar la atención y quizás con suerte alguna se llevaría una sonrisa de parte de él, Heidi, coquetamente arreglo su falda subió sus pechos, hasta Ángela retoco su labial, Lauren era la más entusiasta corría por todos lados, buscando el mejor ángulo para hacerse ver, Bella tomo un montón de carpetas las puso frente a ellas, tapando lo que más pudiese su visión, estaba en la pasada a la oficina de Victoria y si, se dirigía allá, era camino obligado a tomar, colgó el auricular del teléfono que tontamente aun mantenía en su pecho, sabía que los colores del rostro los había perdido, al igual que Ángela, así que solo bajo la mirada y se enfoco en los números de la planilla que revisaba, se obligo a no levantar la mirada, sabía que el ascensor había abierto sus puertas, sabía que raudamente dos hombres caminaba en dirección a la oficina de Victoria, donde los guiaba una muy servicial y coqueta Heidi. Uno de los hombres siguió a Heidi, pero el otro se detuvo, ella levanto la mirada, su mente la obligo a no subirla, su instinto hizo lo contrario.

El mismísimo Edward "sonrisa de ángel" Cullen, parado frente a ella.

-Buenos días señorita Swan- sus pensamientos maquinaron rápidamente, genial anoche era Bella y hoy solo era la señorita Swan, falso y engreído.

-Buenos días Señor Cullen, ¿Cómo va su día?-

-Ahora bien, mmm vine por unos por menores con mi padre, espero que pase una buena tarde-

Sabía que todos tenían los ojos puestos en ella y solo pudo susurrar un gracias, bajo la mirada y siguió poniendo atención en su labor, Edward se agacho y recogió un lápiz, lo dejo en el escritorio cerca de la mano de Bella, ella lo miro, se miraron, solo eran segundos, pero los suficientes para desequilibrarla, trato de sonreír, no pudo, tomo el lápiz rápidamente y lo dejo en el portalápices.

-que tenga buen día señor Cullen-

-igual para usted- y se fue, ella pego la mirada a su computador, tres, dos, uno y el teléfono sonó…

-¿Qué fue todo eso? Ángela y su afán de querer saberlo todo.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-no te hagas la desentendida, mírame – ella levanto la mirada y no solo Ángela la miraba, muchos se preguntaban ¿que diablos había sido eso?

-supongo que solo fue cortes, viaje en su limusina, se acordó de mí, me saludo y nada… ¿Qué estás viendo tu?

-yo vi que el coqueteo contigo-

-debe ser con todas igual, Ángela, estoy trabajando necesito terminar esto para poder ir almorzar con mi madre.

Corto el teléfono y se obligo a trabajar, pensó que realmente podían pasar en verdad días o quizás semanas para volver a ver a Edward Cullen, nunca se imagino que el vendría a la oficina y menos hablarle, delante de todos, ahora si estaba ruborizada.

Termino lo más rápido que pudo, aun nadie salía del despacho de Victoria, pero de igual forma se sentía observada, la oficina de Victoria, era de vidrios polarizados y dentro de ella, podías ver todo el piso, ella quedaba a pasos de esa oficina, agradeció que su jefa no la llamara y le pidiera los famosos cafés colombianos, con lo nerviosa que estaba, podía dar vuelta los cafés en plena camisa de Carlisle Cullen, Victoria, gritando como loca y Bella aumentando las cifras de los cesantes.

Salió raudamente con la excusas de unas benditas fotocopias, lo que quería era desaparecer de ese piso lo antes posible, dio vueltas por el baño, por la sala de fotocopias hasta que fue la hora de salida, verifico que no estuviera el dueño de esos ojos tomo sus cosas y bajo.

Su madre ya la esperaba, fueron a comer a un restaurant italiano, conversaron de muchas cosas, pronto vendría el cumpleaños de su padre y pensaban hacerle una rica cena, su papa estaba pasando por un mal momento, y sus chicas estaban trabajando para subirle los ánimos.

Hablaron de los estudios de Bella, quien estaba aportas de recibirse, su madre estaba orgullosa de su hija, quien sentía había sacrificado gran parte de su juventud, al abocarse en tener que trabajar para pagar sus estudios, los malos manejos financieros del padre de Bella, los habían hecho caer en una fuerte recesión familiar y no le quedo más remedio de trabajar para pagar sus estudios.

Llego a Eclipse spot por una compañera de curso de la universidad, su madre era parte del departamento de recursos humanos de la empresa donde hacían la preselección de los postulantes, así llego Bella, quien paso unas pruebas y de un día para otro, tuvo que cambiar sus zapatillas por unos de taco alto, ropa estilizada y ejecutiva, a su lado un bolso negro, que guardaba los libros un par de jeans, una polera, un sweater, y sus zapatillas, para ir a la universidad.

Hubieron un par de ocasiones en que no alcanzaba a cambiarse, pero era lo de menos, con tal de llevar sus libros estaba todo bien.

Volvió a la oficina para terminar los famosos por menores, su jefa andaba de muy buen humor, el inicio de campaña de Twilight corp., la tenía muy bien animada y por su puesto su chequera también.

Se cambio de ropa y salió a la universidad, donde solo estuvo en una clase, después junto algunos compañeros tomo el metro y se fue al hospital, nuevamente le habían asignado el área de urgencias, estuvo haciendo anotaciones, en un par de ocasiones la enfermera jefe la dejo poner unas inyecciones, guau había sido una noche emocionante, hace mucho que no colocaba inyecciones de verdad, solo simulacros en la sala de clases.

Muchos de sus compañeros saldrían a tomar algo, fue invitada, pero ella prefirió rechazar la invitación, ir a trabajar con resaca, no era su mejor plan, prefirió dejarlo para otro día, de preferencia día viernes.

Tomo sus bolsos y camino de prisa para la estación, algunas imágenes de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente, no esta vez no tendría esa suerte.

Se equivocaba en la misma esquina, donde se topo con la limusina, estaba parado Edward Cullen, con su sonrisa infernal, quiso seguir de largo pero sus piernas no le respondieron, esta vez el tipo abría la puerta de un auto, no una limusina, si no una vehículo plateado, un Volvo quizás.

-¡quieres que te de un aventón!-

Vaya ahora la tuteaba, pero después de pensarlo esa tarde había sido mejor que no la llamara con tanta familiaridad en el lugar de trabajo, o si no aun estaría respondiendo las preguntas de todos en la empresa.

Se acerco a él, sabía que llevaba una sonrisa tonta en su cara, vamos Edward Cullen, nuevamente quería darte un aventón, cualquiera estaría con una sonrisa boba en su cara.

-no es necesario Edward, puedo tomar el metro aun, es temprano y no quiero sacarte de ruta-

El tipo se puso serio enseguida.

-No me sacas de ninguna ruta, créeme, no tengo nada mejor que hacer-

Subió al auto, el cerro la puerta, era imposible no seguirlo con la mirada, hasta que estuvo a su lado nuevamente.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

-¿haciendo que?

-no me digas que nuevamente estabas pasando por acá, me viste y recordaste que en algún lugar me habías visto-

-para que te voy a mentir, no estaba pasando por acá, te estaba esperando, quería… quería volver a verte-

El estomago de Bella se contrajo, su mente envió una señal de alerta, la misma que la había visitado durante la mañana, los recuerdos de los dichos de Ángela y Lauren llegaban a su cabeza, ella no quería aumentar esa lista. ¿Qué tal si, el resistirse aumentaba el capricho? ¿Luego que vendría?

El siguió dándole sus explicaciones mientras ya manejaba por las calles de Nueva York.

-En la mañana, no tuve tiempo de despedirme, no te encontré por ningún lado.-

-estaba en otro piso-

-¿quieres ir a tomar algo, cenaste?-

-si ya comí algo en el casino del hospital, ¿podríamos dejarlo para otro día?-

-igual que las clases de conducción, te voy a cobrar la palabra-

-oye, no tienes que enseñarme nada, es mucho más fuerte que yo y no me gusta hablar del asunto.

-ok, no hablaremos más del asunto, ¿Cuándo vas a aceptar mi invitación de ir a tomar algo conmigo?

-esta semana estoy hasta el cuello de pendientes, pronto empezaran los exámenes finales y quiero empezar a prepararme.-

-¿cuanto tiempo te queda?

-dos meses-

-¿Qué harás después?

-estoy manejando una oferta en el mismo hospital, la enfermera que está a cargo de nuestras evaluaciones en terreno, dijo que haría que me quedara, sé que no voy a empezar con un buen sueldo, pero para mí sola está bien no?- y ahí estaba Bella dando demasiada información.

-tienes tu vida casi resuelta-

-casi… y tu, piensas trabajar siempre con tu padre-

-es el negocio familiar, soy dueño de algunas acciones, tengo que velar por mis intereses- sonrió, pero su sonrisa no alcanzo a llegar a sus ojos.

-¿Por que no estás en la limusina?-

-dijiste que no te gustaba llegar en limusina a tu casa-

-me estás diciendo que manejas tu auto por mí, despediste a tu chofer-

-siempre manejo mi auto, no despedí a Jacob, mi padre me deshereda a mí, antes de despedir a Jacob-

-¿y que tiene de especial tu chofer?-

-Su padre, fue el chofer de mi padre, es algo de familia, aunque él está estudiando también-

Porque habían terminado hablando del chofer, ella quería saber de él, pero no sabía cómo comenzar a preguntar, quería saber hasta que cierto punto era verdad todo lo que hablaba la prensa rosa de él, o si era verdad lo que habían contado las chicas en la oficina.

-¿que estudiaste tu?-

-soy ingeniero comercial, tengo un doctorado en economía-

-guau-

-solo pregunta si quieres saber algo más, soy un libro abierto-

-mama me dice que soy un libro abierto, también-

-entonces no tenemos que ocultarnos nada, pregunta lo que quieras-

-¿Por qué te divorciaste?... ok no respondas eso.

-mmm, no es un tema que me guste tocar, pero…

-está bien no tienes porque…

-quiero responderte- ya estaban afuera de la casa de Bella, apago el motor y se giro hacia el lado, los dos quedaron frente a frente…

-ni siquiera sé porque me case-

-¿no la amabas?-

-no, fue solo un arreglo de familias, uno por el que me deje llevar, solo eso.

-¿ y ella, tampoco te amaba?

- no lo sé nunca me lo dijo-

-me tengo que ir, conduces demasiado rápido, solo alcance hacer una pregunta-

-¿puedo pasar a buscarte mañana?-

-¿si tu quieres?- si era verdad, que no se podía explicar cuando alguien dice que miles de mariposas revolotean en el estomago, esa era la sensación que Bella tenia, sus manos comenzaron a picar y no quería bajar del auto, estaba aun perdida en la mirada de Edward Cullen, quien acaba de preguntarle si quería repetir esta noche, la repetiría no una vez más, muchas más, miles de noches más.

-solo dime a la hora que pasó-

-salgo a la misma hora, todos los días-

-ok estaré allí, mañana a la misma hora que hoy ¿te parece?-

-me parece- tomo sus cosas y él como todo un caballero se bajo y le abrió la puerta, ella bajo sintiendo de cerca su aroma, perdiéndose nuevamente en su mirada, le sonrió y el se acerco depositando suavemente un beso en su mejilla, el cuerpo quemaba más aun el lado de su cara que había sido besado, ella bajo la mirada rompiendo el hechizo.

-adiós Edward-

-mmm Bella- ella se giro casi de inmediato – me das tu numero de teléfono-


	4. Un poco de él

Contra viento y Marea

Haría todo por estar con ella, incluso renunciar a todo lo que su clase social alta le daba, desde que la vió, supo que había encontrado lo que tanto había buscado y lucharía Contra vientos y mareas.

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

**Capitulo 4 Un poco de él…**

Tenia tantas preguntas para hacerle pero se quedaba en blanco cuando la tenia frete a ella, es que nunca había estado en una situación así y todo para él era nuevo, nunca antes había tenido que cortejar, invitar a salir, esperar el momento adecuado para pedir un beso.

¿Pedirle un beso?, en que mundo estaba viviendo, nunca antes había tenido que pedir un beso, en su mundo las mujeres las tenia a sus pies, sin hacer mayor trabajo, incluso su esposa, Irina, hija de un acaudalado hombres de negocios, no tuvo si no más que esperarla en el registro para concretar el matrimonio, unas salidas anteriores y nada más, todo lo demás estaba arreglado, todavía se sentía mal, por haber sido tan débil y caer en ese contrato.

Pero con ella, todo era distinto, solo mirarla era distinto, querer saber de ella era distinto, él no conocía ese mundo, nunca tuvo que conquistar a alguien, pero le daba miedo, hasta que punto podía llegar a conquistarla, hasta que punto, estaba dispuesto a llegar.

Su familia era el gran impedimento y eso le aterraba, su padre tenía muchas esperanzas en el único hombre sucesor, aunque sus hermanas también eran parte igualitaria de la herencia, las fichas estaban echadas en Edward, como gran sucesor de la dinastía Cullen.

Era bueno en los negocios como todos los hombres de la familia, se le impuso una carrera relacionada con los negocios, ni siquiera se le pregunto que era lo que quería estudiar, su futuro estaba escrito, igual como lo estuvo escrito para su padre y su abuelo, no tenia otra alternativa, ni siquiera paso por su mente buscar o congeniar con otra carrera, que no fuera la de los negocios de la familia.

Se volvió frio, autoritario y solitario, con el paso de los pocos años en la empresa, aunque sabia como funcionaba cada departamento de ésta, su padre desde pequeño que lo llevaba a ella y conoció todos y cada uno de los departamentos de ella.

A veces Billy Black, quien entonces gozaba de buena salud, llevaba a Jacob para el trabajo y era ahí donde a Edward se le permitió ser un niño, con Jacob, jugó, revoloteó, como cualquier pequeño de su edad, sin Black, todo lo demás eran libros y números, una infancia, demasiada rígida, cuando afuera en los parques los niños jugaban a la pelota, se subían a los arboles, se vestían de superhéroes, Edward era un chico encerrado en la gran biblioteca de la casa leyendo libros sobre economía.

Para los tres hermanos la educación era igual, sus padres siempre en viajes de negocios, fiestas de caridad y una institutriz a sus cuidados, Rose fue quien como hermana mayor, sufrió más la rigidez de una familia aristócrata, Alice, siempre se dejo llevar y de una forma pudo conocer otro mundo, pero siempre a espalda de sus padres. Edward, pequeño y debilucho niño, solo se dejo llevar por su familia, no conoció más que sus profesores particulares cuando pequeño, cuando fue tiempo de universidad, solo se enfrasco en los estudios, Billy Black enfermó y el único de confianza y realmente capacitado para tomar su lugar fue Jacob Black, quien dejo de estudiar a tiempo completo para servirle a los Cullen, Edward volvió al país, para tomar parte de las empresas Twilight's, volviéndose a juntar con Black, que prácticamente lo llevo o le enseño el camino de la perdición, como Black solía llamarlo, salían siempre a tomar unas copas y las chicas comenzaron a lloverles, ganando una fama de mujeriego, que él nunca ha querido apagar, su padre no le ha gustado para nada ver que su hijo ha salido un par de veces en noticieros de programas de farándula ni mucho menos en portada de revistas de poca ética.

Edward solo no le ha dado importancia y hace bien su trabajo en la empresa.

Cuando se conoció la noticia de su matrimonio, optaron por cortar esas salidas, ya que ninguna de las familias se verían expuestas a este tipo de noticias, una vez casados se unieron acciones de millones de dólares, pero los chicos no se llevaban para nada bien, la idea de sus padres era casarlos sin que existiera amor, ellos a penas se habían visto un par de veces, el amor vendría después como fue en el caso de su padre y madre. Edward, no sabe si realmente ha habido amor en ese matrimonio.

Vladimir Korsakov, dueño de la firma hotelera, más grande de Europa que para entrar al mercado americano, se unió con Carlisle Cullen y para afiatar la fuerza financiera unen en matrimonio a Edward e Irina.

Irina Karsakov, hija única de Vladimir, pequeña y odiosa niña rubia, que cree que tener dinero le da derecho a pisotear a todo el mundo, no termino los estudios, ella no lo necesitaba, siempre se ha hecho notar en los desfiles de moda de alta costura y al igual que los Cullen en las grandes fiestas que se hacen para enrostrarse los millones que poseen.

Edward no pudo continuar la farsa, y pidió fin al matrimonio, perdiendo una gran suma de millones con ello, el contrato prenupcial que firmaron les daba como plazo un año, para terminar el matrimonio, solo pasaron seis meses, y cuatro más para que el divorcio se hiciera efectivo, nunca se concreto el matrimonio, aunque ella intento seducirlo, jamás él pudo, ni siquiera podía estar más de tres minutos juntos en una cama, no la odiaba, pero tampoco la quería.

Ha sido la primera gran discusión en la casa de los Cullen, los Karsakov, su padre lo ve como una traición, su madre no opina en cuestiones de negocios, pero si encontró que la actitud de Edward fue claramente egoísta e infantil, ¿solo era un año? Y no se perdía tanto dinero, de sus hermanas solo Rose lo apoyo, Alice estaba demasiado embobada con su novio para darse cuenta que realmente estaba ocurriendo en la familia.

Edward se fue de la gran casa de los Cullen, se compro un departamento en una avenida principal de Nueva York, los negocios en la empresa le han dejado buenos dividendos, en su cuenta personal, todavía ninguno de los hijos Cullen podían disfrutar de la herencia, por clausulas del abuelo Cullen, sus nietos no podían tocar la fortuna hasta cuando se hayan casado y tuvieran a su primogénito, solo ahí, podrían disfrutar de la gran fortuna.

Rose, era la única casada hasta el momento, pero ella no quería hijos, no le importaba la herencia, su marido podía costear cada uno de sus caprichos.

No buscaba un departamento de grandes lujos, pero en Nueva York, lo único disponible eran Pent-house y Lofts, por razones de fuerza mayor se quedo con un Pent-house, no se preocupo como amoblarlo, solo contrato un servicio, para eso, no tenia fotos de su familia, solo habían unos cuadros colgados demasiado abstractos para mirarlos, no los veía…

Había una sala de juegos, donde pasaba algunas tardes con su buen amigo Black, nunca había llevado ninguna mujer a su departamento, si caía alguien la llevaba a un hotel, muchas veces ni siquiera llegaba al hotel, las follaba en la limusina o en el vip de algún local, en realidad, no le importaba, todavía no encontraba la mujer perfecta para ganarse el derecho de conocer su intimidad, hasta ahora.

Como todas las noches desde hace unos días la esperaba en su auto cerca de la estación del metro, ella al verlo sonreía y se subía, no tenia que robarle un beso antes de que ella entrara a su casa, ella apenas se subía al auto le plantaba uno en su mejilla. Quemaba donde lo había besado, aun no se atrevía a preguntarle nada, solo la escuchaba, ella le contaba su día, sus estudios, su practica en el hospital, él se perdía en la sonrisa de ella, no sabia como actuar.

Tenia tantas preguntas, quería conocer todo sobre ella, pero a veces no podía articular palabra y solo respondía lo que ella le preguntaba.

Había visitado también la empresa, donde ella trabajaba, cuidadosamente la saludaba, era ahí, donde ponía su cara de empresario arrogante, la saludaba fríamente y a veces le sonreía, ella se sonrojaba, escondía el rostro y se esfumaba del piso.

Era viernes y para poder mantenerla a su lado en una reunión con Victoria, ni siquiera la miro, le costó caro, en la noche, ella no quiso subirse a su auto, el vacio en su corazón se sintió, la opresión en el pecho, apenas lo dejo respirar, ella se iba camino a la estación y el parado allí viendo como se alejaba.

La siguió y se paro frente a ella, ella intento evadirlo, pero fue imposible.

-¿oye, que pasa ahora?-

-nadie te entiende Edward Cullen, en la noche juegas hacer mi súper buen amigo, pero en la mañana, ni siquiera me diste la cara para saludarme, me desconcertó, solo eso y… puse… mis pensamientos…en…orden y lo pensé… bien… y… ya no quiero que me vengas a buscar, ya no quiero que intentes ser mi amigo… y quiero que… no nos veamos más-

Los dos estaban dolidos, se le notaban, a ella le sudaban las manos, él solo quedo en shock, ella no podía irse así como así de su vida.

-si te molesto lo de esta mañana, perdóname, pero no quiero poner en riesgo tu trabajo, quiero, en verdad conocerte, ¡no me puedes hacer esto!-

-¡hacer que!, entiéndelo Edward, venimos de mundos diferentes, si no te preocupara no vendrías todo encapuchado a buscarme, habrías aceptado la invitación que te hice el otro día, entiéndelo, nosotros no tenemos que seguir en esto.

-sabes que no te acepte la invitación del otro día por razones obvias, tus compañeros de trabajo iban a estar ahí, no puedo exponerme así como así, todo esto lo hago por ti-

-¡pues ya no quiero que hagas algo por mi!, esto me hace mal-

-¿Por qué? Pensé que… podíamos ser amigos… me gusta tu compañía, ¿no te gusta mi compañía?-

Aunque ser su amigo era lejos lo que quería de ella, no podía ir más allá, primero estaba ella, su familia era demasiado frívola, para entender lo que le sucedía con ella y exponerla a eso seria cruel, por eso estaba manejando la situación cautelosamente, era blanco fácil para la prensa y una noticia así, podía perjudicar todo.

-yo también me engañe pensando que podía ser tu amiga, pero tu y yo, no podemos ser amigos, Edward, soy prácticamente tu empleada, no soy buena actuando y me dolió mucho, este desplante tuyo hoy, me hace pensar que eres un tipo bipolar o que sufrieras algún trastorno de amnesia.

-no quiero que dejes de ser mi amiga, no quiero dejar de verte-

-es lo mejor Edward, yo ahora tengo que irme-

-te llevo-

-no, ya te dije-

-por favor, la ultima vez-

Mientras mucha gente subía y bajaba por las escaleras de la estación, los dos parados ahí obstruyendo el transito de la gente, los dos tomados de la mano, él esperando una respuesta, ella debatiéndose si por ultima vez, dejaba que Edward la llevase a su casa.

-Esta bien-

Se giro y caminaron al auto, él no le soltó la mano en todo el camino hasta subir al auto. En todo el viaje ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Manteniendo un silencio incomodo. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Bella, se bajaron ella se iba, sin siquiera despedirse, viendo como todo se iba a la mierda, como crecía esta presión en el pecho, viéndose solo nuevamente la jalo del brazo, ella se volteo y solo atino a una cosa, la beso, el choque con sus labios no fue delicado, sobraba ansiedad, ella al principio no le correspondió, pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir tan fácilmente, comenzó a relajar el agarre cuando ella por fin correspondió al beso, dejo escapar el aire contenido, llevo sus manos al rostro de la chica, el corazón parecía estallar, mientras ella aferraba los dedos en su cabello, mientras sus bocas se unían hambrienta y frenéticamente, a ella jamás la habían besado de esa manera, sus manos sostuvieron su cabeza solo para entreabrir, sus labios y permitir saborear mas allá con su lengua, no había vacilación en aquel beso, la giro e hizo que su espalda se apoyara en su auto, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el costado hasta su cintura, y sus dedos se agarraron firme de las caderas, estaba jugando sus cartas, pero en estos juegos era un novato, aun así la hizo gemir cuando dejo sus labios y se adentro en su cuello, presionaron aun mas sus caderas, el uno con el otro, había deseo entre ellos y para eso no se necesitaba ser un novato en el arte de la conquista, pero ella en un momento se quedo estática con los ojos cerrados. Sus manos se fueron a su pecho y lo alejo.

-para- apenas lo escucho de un susurro, el tiempo se detenía y las siguientes palabras deseo no haberlas escuchado nunca…

-Esto es un error Edward, esto no puede-

-No puedes hablar por mi- le corto.

-si, si puedo, porque creo que soy la más sensata en esto, mírate, mírame no somos iguales, tu podrás con la prensa, yo no, estoy empezando una posible carrera en lo que me gusta, no la puedo truncar con esto.

-¿de que estas hablando Bella?... no te entiendo-

-de que esto es un error, de que no quiero que esto siga avanzando, Adiós Edward-

Tomo sus cosas que se habían caído al suelo y entro a su casa, se quedo ahí, parado frente a la casa de ella solo unos minutos más, subió al auto y arranco.

Conducir era una de sus pasiones, la velocidad, no era mayor impedimento, no sabia exactamente hasta donde había conducido, hasta que bajo del vehículo, se encontraba afuera de los estacionamientos de Wine & Chill, un bar cerca del puerto, no quiso entrar.

Irónicamente podía divisar la estatua de la libertad y parecía que ella le sonreía y se divertía de sus lamentos. Se acercó al muelle caminando, la briza marina la sentía fresca y aun no podía despejar de su mente aquel beso, pensó quizás si hubiesen existido en una vida anterior, los dos ya estarían quemados en una hoguera por ese beso embrujado y endiablado, no se permitió sonreír, de la dicha a la desesperanza, perdía su primera batalla, estar cerca de ella.

-¿estas bien amigo?- esas simples palabras lo sacaron de su ensoñación, cuando abrió los ojos deseo no haberlo hecho retrocedió tres pasos o mas hacia atrás, no se había dado cuenta cuanto había avanzado, levanto la mano en señal de agradecimiento aquel hombre que se fue murmurando algo que no alcanzo a escuchar Edward, retrocedió más aun y camino directamente a su vehículo, beber quizás hasta el amanecer no le vendría mal, pero de que serviría, olvidarla quizás por un momento, mientras las neuronas se ahogan en alcohol, en el departamento solo contaban con unas cuantas cervezas, no servían para sus propósitos.

Ella estaba en lo cierto, sus diferencias sociales eran abismante, pero él no quería nada más que a ella, no le importaba nada más, una vez más la gran pregunta estaba ahí, rondando su cabeza, riéndose de él, por desafiar el destino.

¿Seria capaz de dar la lucha por ella, podría ir en contra de su familia?


	5. Un poco de ella

Gracias por los comentarios y por las seguidoras de la historia

Historias...

* * *

Contra viento y Marea

Haría todo por estar con ella, incluso renunciar a todo lo que su clase social alta le daba, desde que la vió, supo que había encontrado lo que tanto había buscado y lucharía Contra vientos y mareas.

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

Capitulo 5 Un poco de ella…

El negocio por fin se había cerrado, había pasado ya una semana de la ultima vez que lo vio y solo se había quedado con el recuerdo de un beso que aun quemaba en sus labios.

Era lo mejor, se repetía una y otra vez, era mejor cortarlo de raíz, en sus pensamientos había comenzado a estar solo él y eso le asusto, esa noche después del beso, entro a la casa, los ojos encapotados en lágrimas y su madre esperándola en la sala.

-¿quieres hablar?-

-no- camino hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua, el nudo en la garganta se hacia cada vez más grande, se llevo las manos a sus labios, cerro los ojos y nuevamente esa sensación quemo en sus labios, no pudo contener el sollozo que amenazo con llegar, su madre estaba apoyada en la puerta- a veces es mejor hablar, no hace bien quedarse con esas cosas guardadas-

La miro, quizo hablar, pero solo salían las lagrimas, sus manos se fueron a su cara y su madre fue y la abrazo –sabes que estoy acá, para lo que sea, ¿es por el muchacho de afuera, te hizo algo?-

Se sentó en la silla, apoyo los codos en la mesa una vez que se calmo, se debatió si hablar o no…

-Lo conozco hace un par de días, él tiene algo, que no sé cómo explicar, solo sé que aunque quisiera, él no es para mi-

-cariño, mírate eres hermosa, inteligente, esforzada, ¿que hombre no quisiera estar con una mujer como tu?-

-aquí, eso no vale mamá, no quiero ilusionarme más, somos muy distintos-

-cariño, que él sea chofer, no lo hace menos-

-no es el chofer… es Edward Cullen, el que me ha traído todos estos días-

-¿él te beso?-

-si-

-ya veo, cariño, no debes sentirte inferior, sé que no estamos en una posición social muy elevada pero todos los ciudadanos somos igual…

-lo sé, mamá, solo que, no estoy, me aterré pensar, que es lo que pudo venir y solo me vi sufriendo, y lo menos que quiero ahora es sufrir…me voy acostar-

-es viernes cariño, pensé que ibas a salir con unos compañeros, ¿eso te escuche hoy?-

-¿crees, que estoy de ánimos?-

Levanto los brazos en señal de disculpa, se fue acostar, no se dio un baño ni nada solo se acostó, su chaqueta tenia aun su aroma, sus labios aun quemaban, sus pensamientos estaban en él, ¿Cómo pudo clavarse tan rápido en su mente?

Esto no era normal, ella no podía gustarle a una persona de la talla de Edward Cullen, esa simple niñita aspirante a enfermera, no tenia titulo de aristócrata, no era heredera de ningún imperio, ni siquiera se había sacado la lotería, para estar con unos pesos de mas en su billetera, solo era Isabella Swan, estudiante de enfermería, trabajando en un lugar que empezaba a odiar, hija de un policía administrativo, trasladado de las tranquilas calles de Forks a las revoltosas oficinas del departamento de homicidios, cualquiera diría que ganaba una gran fortuna por pertenecer a un departamento importante de la policía, pero no, el sueldo de su padre era una mierda, quiso invertir sus ahorros en bienes raíces, pero fue mal asesorado, perdiendo gran parte de sus ahorros, vivían en la villa que se les concedía a policías con familias, Renne por su parte era profesora de una escuela pública en Nueva york, tampoco ganaba mucho, pero el espíritu y la vocación por enseñar hizo que se enamorara de esa escuela, el gobierno pagaba algunos bonos por enseñar en escuelas públicas ubicadas en sectores conflictivos, su madre se había hecho querer en esa escuela y no dejarían por nada que se fuera.

Sus padres al principio no estuvieron de acuerdo a que Bella trabajara y pagara sus estudios, solo era cuestión de apretar el cinturón y la única hija de los Swan, podía estudiar lo que quisiera, pero no, Bella era hija de Charlie Swan demasiada orgullosa, trabajo, estudio y gano algunas becas, suficiente para solventar varios semestres y quedarse con un dinero en los bolsillos, su padre no quería que ella aportara nada en casa, su dinero era para ella y eso ayudo que su cuenta tuviera muy buenos ahorros.

-Tienes mala cara, ¿has estado durmiendo mal?- Ángela estaba sentada frente a ella mientras almorzaban algo rápido.

-He estado estudiando mucho, esta semana empiezan las finales-

-te perdiste, una buena fiesta- mientras Ángela buscaba a alguien con la mirada en el casino de la empresa, cuando lo encontró se sonrojo y bajo la mirada. Bella siguió el curso de la mirada de Ángela y ahí estaba la razón…

-sí, creo que me perdí algo bien relevante… ¿quieres contarme algo?-

-¿por qué tendría que contarte, si tu no me cuentas tus cosas?

-eso es verdad, no me cuentes si no quieres-

-bailamos, conversamos mucho, bailamos y… nos besamos, fue simplemente fantástico ¿Cómo describes el beso perfecto?, suave, pegajoso, electrizante, frenético, ansioso-

-creo que sé cómo se siente- susurro, bajo la mirada y se concentro en su ensalada.

-estas enamorada- sacando de la ensoñación a Bella-

-¿de qué hablas? Eso es falso.

-¿Hace cuanto que no estás con alguien Bella?-

-Que tú estés con "alguien" no te da la obligación de buscar a mi "alguien"-

-Pues deberías, se siente bien, yo me siento bien-

-te felicito, ahora me voy, Victoria al parecer todavía no encuentra su verdadero "alguien" y se desquita con el primero que comete un error, no quiero ser yo su blanco.

-si, hoy Carmen tiene reunión con los Cullen, para los últimos ajustes, quizás Victoria querrá estar ahí, no pierde oportunidad de agarrarse a Edw-

Se detuvo en seco, como se le pudo pasar eso, los otros días cuando los Cullen visitaron la empresa, se percato de estar tres pisos abajo, ahora no tenia excusa, tendría que estar en el piso, Heidi, se había tomado la tarde y ella quedaba como única asistente de Victoria.

-mierda-

-¿sucede algo?-

Solo negó, pero sabía que el color se le había ido del rostro, el momento que tanto evito había llegado.

A las dos de la tarde en punto, los Cullen y compañía estaban en el salón de reuniones con Carmen, como lo predijo Ángela, Victoria pavoneo su anatomía al salón, atrás Bella, con su block de notas y fiel compañero blackberrie, quien, estos últimos días revisaba con frecuencia, nada ni un mensaje de texto, nada, quizás no era tan importante como pensaba.

Saludo, sin mirar a nadie, se sentó al lado de Ángela, quien le esbozo una gran sonrisa, por lo menos alguien era feliz.

Todos hablaban y daban sus opiniones, todos menos la persona quien se moría por escuchar, todavía no era capaz de levantar la mirada, pero sabía que alguien no la despegaba de ella.

-Danos tu opinión Edward- a Victoria le faltaba relamerse los labios, cuando se refería a Edward.

-Edward… Edward…

-Perdón, oh perdón estaba revisando otras cosas, que lo ¿que me estabas preguntando? –

Al parecer no era el único en otro planeta, aunque Bella disimulaba haciendo notas en su libreta, agradecía que Ángela estaba a su lado para ayudarle, en caso que lo necesitara.

Se obligo a levantar la mirada y maldita sea él la estaba mirando, el idiota inalcanzable, estaba aun más hermoso, aunque no se había afeitado y llevaba unos jeans desgastados, no era la facha con lo que acostumbraba verlo, su padre, visiblemente molesto con él, prácticamente realizo solo las peticiones y revisiones de los últimos ajustes, no se permitió mirar a Carlisle Cullen y a ninguno de los asistentes.

Se levantaron del mesón central dando por terminada la reunión, todos se despidieron de todos menos Edward, que salió del salón como si se lo llevara el diablo.

Bella tomo sus cosas y salió a su escritorio, un poco decepcionada de ella misma, saber que iban a ser una de las pocas veces que lo vería, se lamentaba no haberlo mirado un poco más, quizás el le hubiese dado una de sus sonrisas amistosas, tal vez ella hubiese derramado el agua en todo el mesón, mojando los afiches, de los nervios tal vez, todo se había quedado en un tal ves.

Antes de llegar a su escritorio Ángela la tomo del brazo y prácticamente la arrastro al baño.

-¿Qué fue eso?, ese Edward Cullen, va hacer que su padre pronto muera de un infarto, Ángela salió a la zona de fumadores, encendió un cigarro, Bella aun estaba en la luna.

-si me mirara así como te mira, te juro que mis bragas estarían empapadas-

-¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza ahora Ángela?-

-no soy tonta Bella, en verdad pensaba que me lo contarías, pero como no ha ocurrido, saco mis conclusiones-

-No sé de que estas…-

-la mañana en la limusina, cuando viene y te saluda a ti nada más, cuando viene y te sonríe, la noticia de su llegada a la empresa y tus ausencias del piso, estos días has estado demasiado distraída, por no decir triste y luego viene él, como ermitaño, con una barba de días una cara de resaca como si hubiese bebido toda la noche, no quita la mirada de encima y tu ni siquiera le devuelves una sonrisa, dime si no…

-¡Basta!, te estás imaginando cosas, lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, las especulaciones creciendo sobre ella, era lo menos que quería.

-Dame una buena razón, para pensar porque Edward Cullen no te saca la mirada de encima, Bella, todos los que estaban en el salón se dieron cuenta-

-eso es mentira-

-créeme es verdad, si no confías en mi está bien, lo comprendo, solo somos compañeras de trabajo, lo que no significa que me hace sentir muy mal, pensé que nuestra relación iba un poco mas allá de una relación laboral- encendía otro cigarrillo, bajo la voz, viendo que otras personas llegaba a fumar.

-solo te doy un consejo, porque te considero mi amiga, Victoria va por ese hueso y si ella tiene más neuronas que los kilos de sus siliconas, se dio cuenta y tu eres una pésima mentirosa, oye solo quiero saber algo, de mi no va salir nada, aunque me apliquen tortura-

-Dime-

-¿te hizo algo ese bastardo? porque si te hizo algo, te juro que…

-No, no me hizo nada-

Salieron del baño, Bella rogaba para que Ángela no tuviera razón y que todo fuera imaginaciones de ella, se sentó en el escritorio y noto un sobre, con su nombre escrito, una muy prolija letra, lo tomo, lo estudio, pero no le dio tiempo para verlo, el interlocutor sonó, era su jefa quien la quería en la oficina, tomo el sobre y dándole la espalda, lo guardo entre sus libros de estudio.

Camino segura al despacho de su jefa, no había hecho nada, así que no tenía por que ser blanco de sus estupideces, al contrario, consideraba que su trabajo era bueno, mejor que el de Heidi, pero eso, no era competencia para ella, ni para su jefa.

-Me llamabas Victoria- acomodo su falda, mientras era observada detenidamente por Victoria, después de unos segundos, su jefa sonrió irónicamente y negó con su cabeza, Bella sabía lo que su jefa estaba pensando.

-toma revisa esas carpetas y las envías a contabilidad-

Tomo las carpetas y comenzó a salir, respirando con tranquilidad.

-Isabella- se giro para hacer frente a su jefa, ella solo sonrió y le dio la señal para que saliera.

Bella un poco desconcertada se sentó a revisar las famosas carpetas, agradeció tener mucho trabajo, para así terminar su tarde lo más pronto posible.

Se levanto y llevo las carpetas a contabilidad, regreso tomo sus cosas y se fue a despedir de Ángela.

-siento que te duela que no haya confiado en ti, pero esto me supero y en verdad no sé lo que fue, ni siquiera sé cómo explicarlo-

-oye, ya me contaras, seré una tumba- las dos sonrieron y salieron rumbo al ascensor, donde tuvieron que callar por el número de gente que también bajaban.

-Pronto te vas a recibir de enfermera y me dejaras, que voy hacer, sola en este mundo-

-sobrevivirás, taaan sola, no vas a estar, mira quien viene hacia acá-

Ben se les acercaba, como estaba prohibido, mantener alguna relación dentro de la empresa, él la esperaba afuera, sintió un poco de envidia, ver a su amiga correr a los brazos de su amado, se acordó que tenía un sobre entre los libros, ¿que sería?, lo saco de su bolso y mientras caminaba al metro para ir a la universidad lo abrió, se detuvo enseguida, el estomago revoloteo y un gran vértigo vino a ella.

"_Hoy a las 10:00 hrs. Cafetería Dallas, al costado del hospital. Edward "_

Claro que conocía la cafetería, muchas veces ha estado ahí, pero que mierda hacia, los miedos nuevamente comenzaron a tomar su cuerpo, sabía que era infantil, sabía que estaba actuando como una tonta, pero lo que menos quería era enamorarse como podía llegar hacerlo de Edward Cullen, no quería pensar en llegar a ser un juego para él, el se podía cansar de esta niñita insulsa y abandonarla, ella no podía darse el lujo de ser algo mas para Edward Cullen.

No era cualquier niña ingenua y tampoco se hacia una mosquita muerta, sabía bien, lo que podía llegar a ser, Edward quizás la quiera mantener en el anonimato y convertirla en prácticamente una amante, sabía que estaba desvariando, pero debía ponerse en todas las situaciones, el debía ser un playboy, acostumbrado a seducir a gente como ella, para después aburrirse y dejarlas, mientras llegaba a la universidad y no dejaba de argumentar en su mente los pro y los contra, fortaleciendo las corazas de su corazón, mando el mensaje al número de celular que le penaba toda la semana.

_No_

Pulso enviar, sabía que se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida. A los minutos un mensaje recibido.

_No, ¿Qué?_

_E. _

Mierda, ¿comenzaba el jueguito?

_No puedo ir, ya lo habíamos hablado._

_B._

Apago su teléfono y comenzó el primer examen del último periodo, le costó tomar la concentración, pero lo logro, esa tarde había terminado demasiada cansada y no quiso ir al hospital, si, era una cobarde, no quería encontrarse con él.

Llego a casa temprano, ceno junto a sus padres como hace tiempo no lo hacía, hablaron de muchas cosas, de los estudios, del trabajo, con su padre no tenían una conversación fluida, pero su padre era así, el solo le guiñaba el ojo y era la clara señal de un te quiero, suficiente para Bella.

Aunque su mente estaba a kilómetros de su casa, se obligo a ver películas con su familia, mientras su madre retaba a Charlie, por dejar entrar al perro en casa, encendió nuevamente su celular, en el solo habías dos mensajes, sabía que habría algo, abrió el primero.

_Cobarde _

_E._

Si, sabía que era cobarde, en algunas cosas era valiente, guerrera como la tipa del libro que estaba leyendo, pero en cosas del amor, pareja, novios, cortejos era una cobarde.

Abrió el segundo…

_Espero que te haya ido bien en tu primer examen, ahora solo quedan seis, recuerda uno a la vez._

_E._

Las lágrimas se asomaron y no las pudo contener ¿Qué hacia ahora?, ¿contestaba el mensaje o lo dejaba pasar?

-un dólar por tus pensamientos- seco sus lagrimas, no había escuchado que su madre se acercaba a la cocina y al parecer Charlie había ganado, iba en busca de las galletas del perro.

-No quiero que malgastes tu dólar-

-se en quien piensas y lo has hecho desde que entraste llorando esa noche, vamos Tomy, papá espera por las galletas- mama se llevaba al pastor alemán y ella los seguía secándose las lagrimas, mientras veía las películas y se peleaba con el perro para estar acomodada al lado de sus padres, no tenia hermanos pero Tomy, el pastor alemán, era tratado como tal, incluso mejor, según los reclamos de Bella.

Tenía el mensaje listo solo presionaba enviar y respondía el mensaje, se debatía tanto que pensó que podría ser víctima de una aneurisma, lo envió, se quedo mirando su celular que ahora quemaba en sus manos, lo dejo en la mesita del lado, no se escucho en toda la noche.


	6. Esperanza

Gracias por la espera, me quede en shock con lo de Robsten y se que no es excusa pero me quede plop, comprendo que Ed y Bell no son Robsten pero, me dio mucha pena por él, aun no se me pasa la rabia con ella, pero se me va a pasar, creo que rompio tambien mi corazon, espero les guste este capitulo.

* * *

Contra viento y Marea

Haría todo por estar con ella, incluso renunciar a todo lo que su clase social alta le daba, desde que la vió, supo que había encontrado lo que tanto había buscado y lucharía Contra vientos y mareas.

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

Capitulo 6

_Gracias, me fue bien._

_Soy Cobarde_

_B._

El recuerdo de su beso lo mata, le mostro el poder de la adicción, y hoy, necesita más que nunca esa droga, toda la semana miro su celular esperando un mensaje de ella, nunca llego.

Toda la semana había sido objeto de burla de Black, su amigo lo aconsejaba, pero él era novato en esta clase de conquistas y a decir verdad, nunca se espero que ella lo rechazara.

Fue a mitad de semana que se mando una borrachera de aquellas, que al otro día no puedes ni siquiera abrir bien los ojos, la garganta rasposa, el peso en la cabeza y una sed enorme, no había encontrado otra opción que emborracharse para amenguar el vacío en su pecho, se miraba al espejo, su barba crecida, poco le importaba solo lavo su rostro, tomo unos jeans y una camisa, no quería ir a la oficina ese día, se sentía demasiado mal para ir, pero el teléfono del departamento y su celular no paraban de sonar, sabia quienes eran, lo había estado evadiendo toda la semana.

Pronto estaría de cumpleaños y esta vez los Cullen estaban planeando una gran celebración, para salir del ojo publico y la mala reputación que se habían llevado por el divorcio anticipado, él solo quería arrancar ese día, no estaba para circos, su estado de ánimos estaba decayendo y cada vez estaba más irritable, estar rodeado de gente falsa era lo menos que quería.

Su asistente lo buscaba desesperadamente, también lo hacia la asistente de su padre, dejaban mensajes en el contestador, él estaba estirado en el sofá, con la mirada fija en el techo, sin ganas de moverse, hasta su respiración hacia que le doliera la cabeza, mando de vuelta a la mujer que le hacia el aseo, solo quería estar solo, pero sus deseos no fueron concedidos, el timbre del departamento comenzó a sonar seguidos por unos golpes a la puerta.

Se levanto como pudo y la abrió, la persona que estaba al otro lado, ni siquiera le importo pasar por encima de él, dándole un fuerte empujón que casi lo manda al suelo.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede ahora?

- buenos días padre-

-¿buenos días, has visto la hora que es?

-no me siento bien-

-no sé, realmente que pretendes, ponte unos zapatos y nos vamos de aquí, te espero en el auto-

Antes de invocar la furia Cullen, se calzo un par de zapatillas y salió, sin antes pasar por la cocina tomar unos analgésicos para el dolor de cabeza y marcharse a fuera del edificio, su padre ya instalado en la limusina de la familia, afuera le abría la puerta un Black que no borraba la sonrisa de su boca, un "te lo dije" susurrado y un palmoteo en el hombro fue el saludo de su amigo.

¿Como es que Black, que había tomado mas de media botella de whisky, podía estar tan bien frente a él?, hasta para eso era un debilucho. Esa tarde la había vuelto a ver, no pudo despegarle la vista de encima y cuando ella lo miro, fue tocar el cielo.

Quería esa mirada, siempre para él, no le importaba como lo haría, quizás empezaría a utilizar los consejos de Black. Antes de que todos abandonaran la sala un impulso loco lo llevo a escribirle un mensaje y dejarlo en su escritorio.

Como lo predijo Jacob, se negaría, su ahora sabio y gurú amigo le había dicho que ella estaba luchando con los fantasmas de la familia Cullen y todo lo que eso acarrea, al salir de la empresa camino a la limusina, su amigo lo siguió para abrir la puerta, cuando Carlisle estaba cerca debían seguir los protocolos, ellos ya se habían acostumbrado.

-si quieres darle una buena impresión deberías empezar por bañarte o la espantaras con tu aspecto de pordiosero-

-cállate imbécil, se me parte la cabeza ¿Cómo es que tú, andas tan… normal?-

-el whisky es para los hombres de verdad-

Intento rodarle los ojos, pero solo consiguió una fuerte punzada en la cabeza, subió a la limusina y la risa de Black taladraba sus oídos.

-¿la viste?-

-si-

-¿y?-

-y nada, no quiero que mi padre se dé cuenta-

-bahh, desde cuando soy un chismoso, ¿te has preguntado, que te evade porque tiene novio?-

-ya lo hubiese visto- admitiendo que la había estado siguiendo en la semana y verificando que llegara a su casa.

Guardaron silencio ya que el padre de Edward subía al vehículo, claramente se veía molesto, su temperamento no se hizo esperar.

-¿Qué pretendes?, no me salgas que quieres tomarte unos días, la empresa esta en medio de algo importante, como para que te pierdas unos días-

-No me he perdido de días, iba a ser solo hoy-

-¿estuviste bebiendo?-

-un poco quizás-

-deberías llamar a tu madre, después no te quejes si no te gusto la cena que esta organizando para tu cumpleaños, no sabe si hacerla en un hotel o en casa-

-ya les dije que no quiero nada-

-ya es tarde-

-me voy a tomar la tarde, no me siento bien, ayer deje avanzada la conferencia con Japón así que hoy no tengo mucho- tomo el interlocutor para hablarle a Jake-

Se despidió de su padre que siguió todo el camino hacia la empresa hablando de negocios, el dolor de cabeza seguía latente, antes de bajar del vehículo su padre se giro y tomo de su hombro.

-cuida donde pones tus ojos, la familia no necesita de otro escandalo- y bajo.

Su padre, quizás se habría dado cuenta de como miraba a la chica, lo que no lo dejaba indiferente.

Por causas que no podía explicar Carlisle ejercía un poder persuasivo inexplicable, un poder el cual se sentía preso y atado de manos, un poder que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas hacerle frente, romperlo y liberarse. Su padre, siempre había decidido por ellos, no hubieron más elecciones, Rose fue quien se revelo ante él.

Se sentó en el sofá de su departamento, deseando que las horas pasaran y tuviera algún tipo de respuesta y aunque sabía cual era ella, había un atisbo de esperanza en su corazón. Reviso la nevera, no obtuvo más que una botella de agua, debía abastecerse luego, ya que una botella de agua no saciaba todas sus necesidades, ordeno comida china.

Mas tarde continúo con su rutina adoptada hace unas semanas, fuera de la universidad la divisaba y esperaba que se perdiera en la estación del metro, algunas veces la acompañaban otros muchachos, las otras iba sola, cargando un bolso enorme, donde llevaba libros apuntes y su ropa.

La esperaba también a las afuera del hospital y solo volvía a casa cuando la veía entrar, donde muchas veces había una mujer esperándola con un abrazo, saco por deducción que la mujer era su madre.

Ese día, la rutina del hospital, no se había concretado y la chica volvió más temprano a su casa, su decepción no se hizo esperar, le hubiese gustado verla entrar en aquel café, donde la cito.

Le hizo caso a su lado racional y ni siquiera se acercó al lugar.

Los días pasaban y con ello crecían las ansias, solo enviaba unos mensajes míseros, preguntando por sus exámenes, ella era cortante y él trataba de entenderla.

No había visto a su familia por mucho tiempo, se había encerrado en su trabajo y departamento, más tarde seguía su rutina nocturna, si familia en tanto seguía en fiestas de beneficencia, saliendo en paginas sociales, cosa que a él, nunca le gusto y trataba de evitar, había sido informado que su madre estaba organizando la fiesta de su cumpleaños, esperado por todo los medios.

No habían encontrado nada mejor que hacer algo benéfico, donde los regalos serian obras de arte, cuantiosas cifras de dinero, que iría todo para alguna institución benéfica.

A él, solo le hubiese gustado pasar su cumpleaños, solo con una persona en particular.

Los pocos días que lo había pasado con ella, le habían clavado hondo y la extrañaba mucho, deseaba sentir su aroma, oír su voz, su risa y si dios lo permitía ¿Por qué no?, sentir sus labios tal vez.

Pronto tendría que realizar un viaje de negocios y le dolía la distancia que se generaría con ello, sin importarle que ella no le dirigiera ni una sola mirada en la ultima reunión en la oficina de Victoria, se planto a las afueras de la Universidad y espero allí, hasta que la vió salir, iba con el grupo de compañeros, los mismos que tantas noches vió.

Para no llamar la atención de la multitud, le envió un mensaje y la espero en el auto.

Ella vio el mensaje, no pudo ignorar el revuelo que le causo en el estomago, miro hacia el lugar donde estaba estacionado el auto, se debatió entre ir o no.

Tomo la primera opción.

Se despidió del grupo y se fue al coche, sus manos sudaban y la respiración se le aceleraba, unos cuantos pasos más y estaría arriba del vehículo, nuevamente frente a Edward, por la otra parte, él mantenía la vista fija en la chica y las manos apretando fuertemente el volante.

Ya estando frente a frente, se produjo un silencio, que no era incomodo, pero era extraño, ninguno se miraba y los dos buscaban las palabras precisas para dirigirse al otro.

-Te extrañé- él dio el primer paso y aunque al principio se escucho con la voz entrecortada, sintió en su cuerpo una ola de coraje que jamás pensó sentir.

Dejando los miedos de lado, ella respondió- también te extrañé-

Cautelosamente se acercaron, tomaron sus manos, solo se observaban, grabando en sus mentes a cada detalle el uno del otro, aquí no eran necesarias las palabras, aunque él se moría de ganas de besarla, podría esperar un poco más, solo para no asustarla, solo se permitió acariciarle el rostro, permitiéndose sentir la suavidad de sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas, el parpado de sus ojos, la suavidad de sus labios.

La reacción de ella lo desconcertó, se le abalanzo hacia él, dándole un fuerte abrazo, ninguno de los dos deseaba soltarse, no podía negar que la respiración de ella en su oído, lo tenia vuelto loco, poco a poco ella comenzó a soltar su agarre, tiernamente le beso la nariz. Otro rato más se mantuvieron abrazados, algunos suspiros y otras caricias más.

-¿te llevo a casa?-

-no voy a casa esta noche-

Arqueo las cejas, pero no dijo nada, ella al parecer comprendió, se apegó más a él, comenzando a acariciar su cabello, estaba cumpliendo un sueño, cuantas noches se pregunto ¿como seria acariciar su cabello desordenado?, se perdió unos segundos en ello.

-te invito a cenar-

-Bella, no es necesario, te voy a dejar a donde tengas que ir-

-Pensé que venias para estar un rato conmigo-

-Claro que quiero, pero no quiero que tampoco dejes tus planes a un lado-

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza - te estoy invitando a cenar, conozco un lugar tranquilo, donde sirven los mejores ravioles, estoy muriendo de hambre, después me acompañas, donde los chicos van a estar, celebraremos el fin de los exámenes, eso es todo, si quieres te mantengo en el anonimato-

-ok, vamos, ¿quieres conducir tu?-

-nop- se acomodó en el asiento poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad, momentos después se dirigían al lugar que Bella, le había indicado, a ninguno de los dos se le borraba la sonrisa del rostro.

-En algún momento de tu vida deberás conducir-

-por el momento no lo tengo en mis planes-

-cobarde, eso es pura cobardía-

-lo sé-

No era el lugar lujoso de los que estaba acostumbrado pero valía la pena, a compañía era lo mejor, ella sonreía y a él se le iluminaba el corazón.

-¿me acompañaras más rato?-

- no soy buen bailarín-

-yo tampoco-

-tengo un polerón con gorra en el auto, puedo pasar desapercibido-

Hablaron de cosas triviales de las semanas que habían pasado y no habían hablado, los dos comenzaron a sentirse en confianza nuevamente. Protestaron al momento de pagar la cuenta, llegando a un acuerdo, ella invito, ella pagaba, la próxima vez él lo haría, la esperanza se instauraba en sus corazones.

Llegaron a un local donde la música era contagiosa, el ambiente juvenil de muchachos bailando y bebiendo, cerca de la barra estaba el grupo de compañeros de Bella, antes de dirigirse hacia ellos, Bella se giro y le pregunto a Edward, si podía presentarlo a sus amigos, el acepto.

Ella se disculpo cerca del oído de él, sabia que quizás hubiera sido mejor haber ido algún lado mas privado los dos solos, pero si no asistía sus amigos la irían a buscar a la misma casa, hacia mucho tiempo que no salía con ellos y se los debía.

Por otra parte Edward, estaba seguro que se sentiría incomodo ante tal multitud, el solo estaba acostumbrado a bares más privados y su siempre compañía era Jacob, al menos que ligaran a un par de chicas.

Una chica menuda y medio saltarina se es acerco abrazando fuertemente a Bella, recordaba a la chica de vista, acompaño en un par de ocasiones a Bella en las visitas al hospital, se presento como Nessie y él solo como Edward, la chica lo quedo observando, pero no le dio más importancia, pidieron algo para beber a la barra, todos estaban felices, el termino de los exámenes, significaba liberarse de un tempo de stress, Bella estaba más que feliz, ninguno hizo mayor alarde a la presencia de Edward, quizás se debió a que los chicos ya estaban con un par de copas demás, él no soltó la mano de Bella, lo hacia sentir seguro.

-vamos a bailar- Ella lo tomo fuerte a la pista –te dije que no lo hacia muy bien- tratando de negarse, aunque le fue imposible, ella lo sujetaba fuerte, ni siquiera sabia quien era y cual era el nombre de la canción, claramente ese no era su mundo.

-yo tampoco me manejo bien en la pista- ella gritaba un poco, la música estaba demasiado fuerte, comenzando a mover graciosamente los hombros, los dos reían, se acercaban se abrazaban, mantenían un ritmo suave, mientras la música y la s personas de alrededor se meneaban eufóricamente frente a ellos.

No supieron en que momento estaban besándose, como locos desesperados, sus labios se habían extrañado, apretaban sus cuerpos, el uno con el otro, no había más prisa esa noche, el tiempo se detuvo en una pista de baile, los dos estaban solos, besándose, sintiéndose, recordándose, tantas palabras iban en esos besos, tantos deseos de poseerse, la mantenía sujetada de la cintura, ella entrelazaba sus dedos en su cabello, no existía otro lugar donde los dos querían estar.

No le importo que Nessie después la llenara de preguntas, se había dado cuenta de quien la acompañaba, pero su buena amiga era discreta y podía guardar el secreto, los otros poco le importaban y ni siquiera habían tomado cuidado de saber quien la acompañaba.

Siguieron gran parte de la noche en su pseudo baile, se acercaban a a barra para tomar algo y como buen acompañante esa noche solo tomo agua mineral, la noche era de ella, la veía tan feliz, con un nuevo brillo en los ojos y su sonrisa, era o mejor que quería dejar grabado en su memoria.

Mientras regresaban al auto conversaban de como lo habían pasado, él le confeso que no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de noches pero que no había estado tan mal.

A fuera de la casa de Bella, se besaron como un par de adolecentes, ninguno de los dos quería separarse del otro, a él, le hubiese gustado haberla llevado a su departamento, pero sabía que debía ir con calma.

Se despidieron un par de veces más, en unas horas más el viajaría y debía de ir a preparar algunas cosas y ya era muy tarde, prometieron llamarse, con algo de pena, ya que tendrían que estar separados por una semana más, se despidieron nuevamente.

Llegar a casa fue distinto, sus labios quemaban, pero esta vez, todo era distinto, había dejado los miedos atrás y se había permitido ser feliz, no sabia que pasaría el día de mañana, pero después de todo quien le garantizaba felicidad eterna, su madre, últimamente se lo estaba repitiendo y esta vez le hizo caso, vida había una sola, no quería pasarla pensando en que hubiera pasado si realmente no hubiese aceptado la invitación de Cullen esa noche. Se fue al dormitorio de sus padres como siempre que salía y llegaba tarde lo hacia, avisaba que había llegado, sus padres bromeaban algo con ella, para saber si llegaba en buenas condiciones o había entrado gateando a casa, se fue acostar, se lavo los dientes, se puso pijama y le costó mucho quedarse dormida, su sonrisa no se despegaba de su boca, momentos mas tarde recibió un mensaje en su celular.

Cuando llego a su departamento, estaba más frio que nunca, las ventanas se le habían quedado abiertas, las cerro y se fue a lavar los dientes, pareciera que todo había sido un gran sueño, pero no, todo era realidad, las cosas estaban funcionando y eso lo mantenía feliz, ordenó algunos documentos por el viaje y le llego la respuesta al mensaje que hacia unos minutos había enviado, esa noche era el hombre mas feliz de la faz de la tierra.

La alarma del reloj, le indico que era hora de despertar se dio una ducha e hizo caso omiso a las llamadas perdidas que tenia en el celular, solo verifico que las llamadas no fueran de una persona en especial.

Cuando estuvo listo, bajo Jake, ya lo esperaba, la sonrisa se le borro del rostro al ver la cara de su amigo.

-¿que sucede Black?-

-¿Qué sucede, viste los periódicos?-

-no-

-Deberías, tu familia te ha estado llamando, hay algo que nosotros llamamos celular y si suena lo contestamos.

Subieron al auto frente a él estaban los famosos periódicos y se llevo una gran sorpresa, en la portada, difusamente se podía apreciar, él bailando, si se le podía llamar bailar a eso, con una pequeña que solo se le veía el cabello castaño, la imagen no se distinguía muy bien, ya que el local estaba algo oscuro.

"_La nueva conquista de Edward Cullen"._

_A parecer, a Edward Cullen sus días de soltería no le duraron mucho luego de su tan bullado divorcio, lo vieron muy entrada de la noche con esta chica, nadie sabe quien era, pero antes del cierre de la edición las imágenes que nos llegaron era de dos personas besándose apasionadamente en medio de la pista de baile, sin importarle mucho las personas de los alrededores, nuestra fuente nos dice que luego abandonaron el lugar sin rumbo especifico"_

-Mierda- busco más del articulo en el centro del periódico y solo habían algunas fotos más, con casi una biografía de él y nada de ella, lo que hacia que respirara un poco más calmado.

¿Qué quieres que te diga hermano?, Te felicito, aunque no tomaron bien tu ángulo, puedo apreciar quien es la chica y me alegro, supiste seguir bien mis consejos, aunque déjame decirte vas a tener que tener un poco más de cui…

La voz de Jake, se iba perdiendo y él se ahogaba en sus pensamientos, él no quería esto para ella.


	7. La fiesta de los Cullen

Contra viento y Marea

Haría todo por estar con ella, incluso renunciar a todo lo que su clase social alta le daba, desde que la vió, supo que había encontrado lo que tanto había buscado y lucharía Contra vientos y mareas.

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

Capitulo 7

Todo parecía en calma, aunque nada lo estuviera, la prensa amarillista de la televisión estaban causando gran revuelo, con las imágenes que habían captado y publicado en un diario, sacaban especulaciones de posibles caras, habían ido a preguntar a los encargados de la discotheque, pero nadie daba alguna señal clara, de quien esa noche acompañaba al mismísimo Edward Cullen, todos los periodistas estaban apostados fuera de la mansión de la familia, para ver si por un milagro uno de ellos se dignaba a dar la cara y dar algo de información.

Pero los dioses no bajaban a la tierra por cosas tan banales como un simple revolcón del soltero más codiciado del país, lo que sabían era que estaba fuera del país en una gira financiera y que solo llegaría para el día de su cumpleaños que seria celebrado apoteósicamente por su familia.

¿Iría con la mujer de la otra noche, o se haría acompañar por alguna top model, como las que se acostumbraba a llevar de adorno, para una alfombra roja?

Todo esto enfermaba y ponía a sus verdaderos protagonistas con los nervios tomados, por la parte de los Cullen, sus padres estaban que reventaban de rabia, les molestaba de sobre manera ser el ojo del huracán en estos casos, les molestaba que un grupo de personas que se hacían llamar periodistas, hagan vigilia frente a su morada, también habían intentado saber quien era la famosa chica, por medio de Edward, solo consiguieron que les cortara la llamada telefónica, por el lado de Jake, solo negación, argumentado que estaba libre esa noche.

Nadie podía saber la verdad, de eso estaban los dos seguros y aunque no lo hubieran conversado derechamente, sabían que si sabían que una muchacha solo hija de un policía ya aprontas del retiro, seria festín para los periodistas por largo tiempo, ella trabajaba en publicidad y sabia muy bien como podían llegar los medios a levantar y hundir una marca, en cuestión de horas, ella no quería eso para Edward y él menos para ella.

La chica estuvo todo el fin de semana encerrada en su casa, el terror se le reflejaba en los ojos, sus padres solo la observaban y por más que ella intentaba ser lo más natural posible, lo de actuar nunca se le había dado bien, era un fiasco, se encerró en su dormitorio intentando que las horas pasaran lo más rápido posible y todo fuera olvidado de una vez.

Día Lunes, temprano en las oficinas de la compañía, BlackBerry en mano, esperando la llegada de Victoria, sentía la mirada de Ángela, pero ella antes de ignorarla, le envío una mirada que rogaba a Dios que Ángela la entendiera. Sabia el cuestionario completo que le haría, sabia cada una de las preguntas que le haría, lo podía leer en el rostro de su amiga, pero este no era el momento, las paredes de esta compañía tenían demasiados oídos y eso la incomodaba.

Cuando Victoria hizo acto de presencia, como siempre todo el personal comenzó a trabajar, incluida ella, agradeció que su gran jefa la llenara con un cerro de trabajo, seria genial para poder pasar su concentración a otra cosa.

Toda la mañana revisando contratos y estados de pagos, no le vino mal, para echar volar sus pensamientos a otro lado, para la hora del almuerzo, las dos chicas se juntaron en silencio en el ascensor, las miradas de complicidad no se hicieron esperar, ella debía contarle a alguien lo sucedido y dudaba que alguien fuese capaz de guardar su secreto, esto que llevaba podía jugarle en contra de tantas maneras, pro en verdad se sentía ahogada.

No comieron en el casino de la empresa y salieron a un lugar cercano donde también a veces lo hacia el resto del personal, que podía darse esos lujos.

-si no quieres hablar del tema lo entiendo, pero sabes que puedes confiar en mi-

-lo sé, solo que tengo un poco de miedo con la situación-

-¿eres tú las de las fotos?-

-si… no sé como se dieron las cosas, solo sé que ya no puedo darle vuelta atrás.

-supongo que sabes, quien es y lo que representa-

-no sé quien es verdaderamente él, ni lo que representa, prefiero quedarme con lo poco que sé-

-¿y si la prensa se entera de quien es la chica que lo acompañaba esa noche?-

-no sé, no sé, lo que voy hacer-

¿Qué hacer? Vivir, sin pensar en las consecuencias, o no vivir, poniendo de frente todos los contras de la situación.

-mi mente es un caos, Ángela, no quiero que se sepa quien es la persona, que acompañaba a Edward, ese día, debí pensar que esto sucedería, como pude ser tan tonta-

-Bahh no te lamentes, ¿Qué dice él de todo esto?-

-hemos hablado poco, pero cualquier cosa, me dice que debo negarlo, hasta la muerte, así es el medio-

-si yo saliera con un tipo así, lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos, viviría mis quince minutos de fama, sacaría provecho antes de que mandara a volar… ups, no es que quiera decir que él te mando…-

-te entiendo Ángela, no necesitas explicarte más, también lo he pensado, pero siento que debo arriesgarme, no sé mucho de estas cosas, pero, quiero vivirlo-

…

Las especulaciones siguieron toda la semana, lo vinculaban con actrices, cantantes, modelos, pero todas negaban haber salido con Edward, más de alguna quizo pasarse de lista, pero se desmentía la noticia en unas cuantas horas, Edward y Bella aun en el anonimato, se mantenían en contacto con mensajes de texto, ella los eliminaba una vez leídos.

Siempre terminaban la charla con un te extraño, por que así era, se extrañaban y anhelaban, para ella las rutinas de la universidad estaban terminando, y cada vez más tenia tiempo para ella, para su familia y su amiga Nessie, que a pesar de haberse dado cuenta de quien acompañaba a su amiga esa noche, no había querido hondar mas en ello, al igual que con Ángela a Nessie le ha contado lo mismo, su amiga le ha dado los mismos consejos de quienes sabían esta historia, vivir, sin importar las consecuencias.

Con Nessie, habían tomado algunos remplazos en el hospital donde hacían la practica, la enfermera encargada de las alumnas, había hecho hincapié en las chicas y las había recomendado con el jefe de enfermería, ellas aun no se titulaban pero faltaba poco, además les servía para juntar mas dinero para el plan que venían ejecutando desde principios del semestre, solo que que el plan inicial contemplaba tres personajes ahora eran solo las dos, ya que Nessie, había terminado con su novio, hace un tiempo.

La hora de salida, era más temprano de lo que habituaba, ya que ocupaba las horas de la universidad, así que temprano estaba en casa y compartía con sus padres, ella tenía una buena relación con ellos, sus padres eran unos tipos jóvenes y se veía a simple vista el amor que se tenían.

Su padre, pronto se retiraría, anticipadamente, pero en una redada en Nueva york se atravesó con una bala perdida que le había dado en la rodilla, fue así como fue confinado a las oficinas administrativas, y pudiendo tener el derecho de una jubilación anticipada, al principio no lo iba aceptar, pero después de conversarlo en familia, opto por un sí, para estar con su familia, sus dos mujeres se merecían mucho ese tiempo.

Su madre, por nada del mundo dejaría el mundo de la educación.

Su rutina ha cambiado un poco después de que las clases han terminado en la universidad, ha seguido trabajando en Eclipse Spot Corp. y aunque sabe que lo hará por unos tres meses más quiere dejar una buena impresión de ella, es por eso que pone mucha dedicación en su revisión de balances, contratos y de planificar la agenda de su jefa, a veces sabe que hace trabajo de más ya que Heidi, no es muy buena en lo que hace y en lo muy profundo de ella espera que su trabajo sea extrañado el día en que ella se vaya.

En el noticiero hoy hablaban de la fiesta del cumpleaños de Edward, sintió algo de amargura, a ella le hubiese gustado compartir ese día con él, hablaban de las muchas donaciones que ya llevaba la empresa que apadrinaba la familia Cullen, de cuadros famosos hasta automóviles de lujo, ahora hablaban de la lista de invitados y que la ex esposa también iría junto a su padre, apago la televisión y se dedico ha preparar la cena, hoy su madre llegaría tarde y solo estaba con su padre, que para variar estaba en el patio con Tomy, enseñándole quizás algún truco nuevo, cuando estuvo todo listo se dirigió a la puerta que daba al patio, como lo pensó, papá inventaba un nuevo truco para que el perro le obedeciera, llamo a su padre y se quedo en la puerta hasta que Charlie entro atrás de él, como siempre iba el perro , pero Bella, cerro la puerta antes de que el perro entrara, ganándose una satisfacción interior, pero una mirada de reprimenda de su padre quien se lavaba las manos frente a ella.

Cenaron los dos callados, no había mucho que conversar con Charlie, siempre era lo mismo, con él, las mismas preguntas y las mismas respuestas.

¿Cómo va la universidad, el trabajo, la practica?

-bien-

¿Tienes novio?

-no- aun.

-sabes que si alguien intenta sobre pasarse contigo sol…

-lo sé papá-

-¿Cuándo conducirás el coche?

-No lo sé-

-Deberías practicar, no sabes cuando podrás necesitar hacerlo, sabes que es pura práctica, los miedos se dejan atrás.

Los miedos se dejan atrás, para todos era tan fácil decirlo, pero una vez que ella estaba frente al volante, comenzaba a sudarle las manos, sus oídos bombeaban y el estomago experimentaba una sensación de vacío, la vista se le nublaba y era imposible que pasara, comenzaba a temblar como gelatina. Aun no sabia como es que pudo conseguir su permiso de conducir, tal ves se debía en que el automóvil donde había dado la prueba contaba con los controles en el asiento del copiloto también y por eso se sintió tan segura. Después de eso intento con el automóvil de su madre, pero se encontró con el portón de su casa y nunca más pudo sentarse al volante y por más que sus padres le dieran la confianza y un coche nuevo, tan solo no podía con ello.

El día había sido agotador, Victoria andaba más estresante que nunca, tenían muchos presupuestos que entregar el día Lunes y ya no quedaba tanto tiempo, Heidi había cometido algunos errores en la revisión de algunos balances y ahora Bella tenia que estar corrigiéndolos- Genial- pensó entre ella, la bruja se iría temprano para arreglarse, se estuvo pavoneando toda la semana que había sido invitada para el gran cumpleaños de Edward Cullen y hoy era el gran día, mientras ella se tendría que quedar un poco más tarde terminando los documento, tendría que avisar a Nessie que también llegaría un poco más tarde al hospital.

Mejor puso atención en su labor y no se desviaba donde tan solo quería estar su corazón. No podía dejar la pena atrás, habían días en que pensaba que Victoria sospechaba de ella y Edward, ya que solo recalcaba lo del baile, cuando ella estaba a su lado o cerca, con Heidi reían y cuchicheaban algunas cosas, veían revistas de posibles vestido, zapatos peinados, ella hacia su corazón fuerte y repetía en su interior lo que ya parecía un mantra "que no te afecte, que no te afecte", igual afectaba.

Ángela se quedo un rato ayudándola, pero se había tenido que marchar ya que tenía compromisos, así que sola en el piso y con una taza de café a su lado, termino los documentos. Rápidamente tomo sus cosas y se fue al hospital donde Nessie la estaba esperando, pasaron al casino y comieron algo, mientras su amiga le contaba los por menores de su día ella no podía despegar la mirada de la pantalla del televisor pegado en la pared.

En la mañana había hablado con Edward, pero no le había deseado un Feliz Cumpleaños, ya que seria mañana, mientras veía a los dioses pisar la alfombra roja que los guiaba al recinto, su estabilidad emocional había comenzado a flaquear y las lagrimas comenzaron a baja, mientras de fondo escuchaba a Nessie que hablaba y hablaba, hasta que su amiga se dio cuenta, rápidamente se disculpo de ella cuando vio lo que estaban dando en la televisión.

-¿Por qué no nos presentamos en la fiesta?- Nessie y sus ideas locas.

-esta loca con tanta escolta no llegamos ni a la alfombra-

-pero llamaríamos la atención de tu galán-

-estas loca, llamaríamos la atención de todos-

-bahh yo creo que ya es hora de que terminen con las especulaciones, mira- apunto a la tv, todas se han teñido el cabello a castaño ¿no que ella era rubia?-

-¿alguien te ha dicho que estas loca? –

Levanto los hombros en señal de restarle importancia, nos levantamos y seguimos con nuestra labor, hoy como todos los días estaríamos en el lado de urgencias, tan solo se lamento de no quedarse frente al televisor, viendo cuando el llegara a la fiesta de su cumpleaños, quería ver si la prensa le preguntaría por ella, quería ver como contestaba, pero no pudo, se fue al lado de urgencias donde el tiempo al parecer se había detenido, y la corta jornada que pensó que estaría se había convertido en un tormentoso martirio, dada cierto tiempo veía su reloj, el tiempo apenas avanzaba y ella ya quería irse a casa, pronto comenzaría a llover y no estaba de ánimos de llegar toda mojada a casa, ni mucho menos que Nessie, la fuera a dejar y escuchar sus monólogos personales.

…

En el otro lado de la ciudad los flashes cegaban los ojos de la familia Cullen, todos vestidos de gala, posaron para la prensa como la familia feliz todos sonrientes, menos uno, pero él todavía no llegaba.

Habían en la fiestas algunos ministros de estados, senadores, empresarios y algunas modelos amigas de Rose, por otro lado las amistades de Alice y su esposo, todos con una sonrisa cínica en sus labios, todos felicitaban a Esme por lo grandioso que había quedado todo, se podía ver cada toque de elegancia que ella había plasmado en todos los detalle, pero el festejado aun no llegaba y eso comenzaba a inquietar a todos.

Una hora más tarde de lo acordado, hizo acto de presencia, no regalo ninguna sonrisa a nadie, ni siquiera a su familia, no paso por la alfombra roja, donde todos lo esperaban, entro por un lado lateral, su familia se le acerco, comenzó la cena.

Estaba en verdad enrabiado, había intentado que su madre no hiciera este show, pero no lo había conseguido y una vez más su palabra no valía nada, él no quería estar acá y se le notaba con solo mirarlo, menos si a su derecha estaba sentado el ser más despreciable con el que tuvo que casarse.

Su mente viajaba a otro lado, donde siempre estuvieron sus pensamientos, después de casi quince días sin verla, estaba desesperado y no hallaba la forma de zafarse de todo esto y marcharse.

-¿puedes sonreír? Su padre le habló.

-no-

-¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?, por primera vez Alice se dirigía a él.

-fue un viaje de negocios, dudo mucho que te interese- la chica solo bufo.

-ya sé porque estas así, es por que la chica de la que todos hablan no esta aquí- logró captar la atención de Alice, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa triunfante –tal ves, después puedas ir a verla ¿Quién es Edward? ¿Alguna cabaretera, tal vez, o una de las putas que subes a tu limusina?-

Antes de que Edward le devolviera el comentario Esme alzo la voz en la mesa, haciéndolos callar a todos, después irónicamente sonrió. Rose, no se metía cuando Alice y Edward comenzaban a insultarse.

Ni siquiera ha tomado en cuenta cuantas copas había tomado solo que sin que la cena terminara, se levanto y lo más disimulado que pudo abandonó el lugar, importándole poco lo que pasaría después, lo que menos quería era pasar un día tan importante con gente de esa clase.

Miro el reloj las veinte y tres con quince, genial, podía acercarse al hospital, se demoro un tanto en llegar había bebido demasiado y solo ahora el trago le estaba pasando la cuenta, estaciono como pudo cerca del hospital, sin importarle que quizás ese estacionamiento estaba reservado para discapacitados o embarazadas, solo se bajo de el con un rumbo especifico.

Paso por recepción y pregunto por Bella Swan-

-¿Edward?-se giro como pudo y vio a una chica que su apariencia recordaba muy bien, solo que su nombre no le llegaba a su memoria.

-soy Nessie ¿buscas a Bella?-

-¿esta acá?-

-la busco y la envío acá- la chica se escuchaba un poco desconcertada pero se giro en busca de su amiga, mientras Edward gritaba por el pasillo –voy a esperarla afuera-

Ella se giro y le indico con una señal que guardara silencio, ha estas alturas la chica sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Cuando llego al lado de su amiga, que estaba por cambiarse de ropa, tomo su bolso y la agarro del brazo, Bella no entendía nada lo que protesto, pero Nessie le dijo que alguien la esperaba a fuera, para la urgencia que llevaba Nessie, Bella se imagino que podría tratarse de su padre o de su madre, pero nunca se imagino que Edward, apoyado en un pilar la estuviera viendo salir de la mampara del hospital.

-¿Edward?-

-Bella, te juro que lo intente, trate de quedarme pero no pude, no quiero estar más lejos de ti-

Se abalanzo hacia la chica y la abrazó, embriagándose más de su aroma que tanto había extrañado.

Solo ahí ella cayo en cuenta de como lo había extrañado- ¿Edward cuanto has bebido?-

-solo unas copas-

-¿no puedes conducir así y Jake?-

-Bella, te digo que te extrañé un mundo y tú solo me regañas –

-Edward, te pudo haber pasado algo-

-ven amos a sentarnos-

Y eso fue peor, porque las copas ya estaban pasando la cuenta, lo último que pensó Bella es que tuvo que subirlo al auto y tratar de conducir ella.

Se sentó al volante y antes de introducir la llave seco sus manos en su uniforme.

-sé que puedes hacerlo- una voz un tanto melosa por parte de su copiloto, le hizo volver a la realidad, introdujo la llave he hizo partir el motor.


	8. Edward y su día de cumpleaños

Contra viento y Marea

Haría todo por estar con ella, incluso renunciar a todo lo que su clase social alta le daba, desde que la vió, supo que había encontrado lo que tanto había buscado y lucharía Contra vientos y mareas.

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

Capitulo 8

-Que no se me olvide respirar por favor-

-ok, ok puedo con esto, mi Dios, por favor no me abandones- la voz se le escuchaba suplicante y casi llorando, comenzaba a hiperventilar, miro a su acompañante que estaba casi en estado de coma, sintió deseos de golpearlo con su bolso, pero este estaba en la parte de atrás del vehículo y no quería mover un musculo más de esa posición.

Por su mente trataba de volver hace unos años atrás, hasta las clases de manejo, pensó en llamar a su padre, pero si lo hacia, tendría que comenzar a explicar muchas cosas, miraba a Edward y volvía la rabia en ella.

-Ok, cinturón, llave puesta pies en embriague, puedo con esto- resoplaba, suspiraba- enciendo el motor, oh oh, freno de mano, Edward si salimos vivos de esto juro que te mato, pongo primera piso embriague al mismo tiempo, ahora acelerador, saco el pie del embriague y acá vamos, por lo menos no se detuvo, deberías haber tenido la decencia de no traer un vehículo mecánico.

-¿Dónde vives?... ¡Edward te estoy hablando! ¡Edward mírame!-

Tenia alguna noción de donde vivía Edward, así que se dirigió hacia allá, mientras su copiloto se dignaba a reaccionar y mientras en su cabeza recordaba los pasos a seguir para conducir, rogando que nada se le cruzara, las manos le sudaban y los músculos los llevaba todos tensos.

Edward se incorpora un tanto perezoso aun y le da la dirección del edificio donde viven en una hora estuvieron afuera del edificio donde vivía Edward. Para identificarse antes de entrar a los estacionamientos con torpeza él se abalanzó sobre ella para poner su pulgar en el identificador y poder abrir los portones.

Mientras él le indicaba donde tenia reservado su estacionamiento, ella ni siquiera se molesto en verificar bien como había estacionado bajo del auto para tocar tierra segura y secarse el sudor de la frente.

-gracias-

-estoy muy enojada contigo Edward Cullen, no creas que esa sonrisa boba en tu cara va a arreglar todo-

- yo solo te estoy dando las gracias, no fue tan terrible ¿o si?-

-¡fue terrible, mira como me sudan las manos! necesito algo dulce en mi cuerpo antes de que me desmaye ¿puedes caminar por si solo?

El levanto las manos como niño inocente y los dos estallaron en carcajadas, a Bella poco a poco la adrenalina venia bajando así que mejor tomo de su mano y le ayudo a caminar hacia los ascensores.

-¿Recuerdas tu clave?-

-Claro mmm 7896, no espera esa es la del trabajo, 4569 o 7895, no esa es la de mi cuenta corriente, 5684 prueba con esa, no no no, esa es la de la Visa-

-Edward ¿te das cuenta que podría ser una ladrona y me das tus claves así no más?-

-es 5823-

-Porque tantas claves, deberías tener una para todo-

-no he cambiado ninguna clave, todas son las que me ha dado mi ejecutivo-

-que confiado-

-¿Quieres algo de beber?, tengo… … … … … agua, del grifo…-

-agua esta bien ¿tienes azúcar? Necesito algo dulce-

-oh si, por tu desmayo-

-¿puedes buscar en la alacena? Voy a llamar a mi madre-

-ok, yo busco-

Bella se dio cuenta que tanto como el refrigerador y en la alacena estaban vacías, sintió pena por la soledad de él, limpio un poco, boto los restos de comida china y dio unas vueltas en el departamento, no había mucho que ver, era un departamento frio, no había cuadros, ni mucho menos flores, su madre se moriría en ese lugar, algunos muebles, apilados en una esquina habían unos libros, al lado una caja llena de discos, lo que si le llamo la atención fue el bar ese sí estaba lleno de licores, por gentileza de Jake.

Tomo su teléfono y llamo a su madre, para avisarle que se quedaría en la casa de Nessie.

Busco a Edward por las habitaciones y lo encontró tendido en una cama, dormido, como un bebé, se sentó a su lado para observarlo, se veía tan apacible, nada que ver como el que llegó esa noche a buscarla, se recostó a su lado y le acaricio el cabello, era tan fácil estar con él, no sabe en que momento se ha quedado dormida, solo despertó cuando sintió un brazo rodeándola, un brazo que por nada quería soltarla.

Se giro como pudo y se acomodó en el pecho de él, no tenia idea de la hora que era.

-perdón por despertarte, me comporte como un tarado, no debí dejar que manejaras hasta acá, mañana me van a querer matar-

-yo ya no te quiero matar-

-mmm, te extrañé, todos estos días-

-yo también Feliz Cumpleaños-

-ahora es mi feliz cumpleaños-

-¿Como estuve tu fiesta?-

Su semblante cambio de inmediato, aunque no recordaba mucho como fue que salió del lugar, no pudo evitar sentirse algo incomodo por dejar todo tirado, todavía se sentía algo borracho.

-Estuvo…

Guardaron silencio Bella sabia que no debía importunarlo mucho con preguntas, se había dado cuenta que hablar de su familia no le gustaba y aunque ella moría por saber, no quiso preguntar más.

-¿Bella?-

-mmm-

-¿te quedaste dormida?-

-no-

-no quise quedarme en la fiesta, ni siquiera sentía que era para mi, no había nadie de las personas que realmente me importan, mañana será un día de mierda.

-No pienses en eso-

-Esta es la primera vez que hago algo así… no, es la segunda, la primera fue el divorcio, siempre traté de hacer lo que él me pedía, nunca tomo mi parecer, solo lo imponía, Alice termino de todas maneras con Jasper, para su suerte el tipo es un buen hombre, solo Rose se ha revelado al proyecto que le tenían de vida, pero Emmett, tiene una cuenta llena de ceros así, que no la jodieron tanto, ni siquiera hablamos hoy en la noche, no tuve ni tiempo de hablar con mi hermana. Debe estar odiándome.

-no te atormentes con esas cosas, mañana tendrás la mente más despejada y veremos que hacemos, duerme.

-¿te quedas conmigo?-

Ella lo abrazo en respuesta, con ella el mundo se detenía y no importaba nada más.

-Bella-

-mmm-

-¿te quedaste dormida?-

-no, aun no-

¿Quieres… quieres ser mi novia?-

-¿te acordarás mañana de esto?

-Claro que sí… tienes que saber algo de mi eso si-

-¿Tienes un muerto en el armario, nunca has ido al supermercado o no duermes y tampoco dejas dormir?-

Bella se giró para quedar frente a él, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el brazo, el cuarto estaba oscuro, pero de todas maneras podía apreciar el rostro de Edward.

-Sufro de vértigo, odio las alturas-

La chica no pudo contener la risa, pero al ver que las declaraciones de Edward eran serias, callo enseguida.

-¿entonces porque vives en el piso veinte?-

-este departamento no es mi, es de Rose, nunca me he asomado al balcón-

-¿y los aviones?-

-duermo, tú mejor que todos sabe que hay pastillas para eso… ¿es tonto no?

-Edward, trabajas también en rascacielos ¿como lo haces?-

-sufro, nunca me he acercado a una de las ventanas-

Pobre Edward, quien lo pensaría, de aspecto tan fuerte irrompible, lidiando con este tipo de miedos, acaricio su rostro donde una incipiente barba se asomaba, él se relajaba con su tacto de inmediato, tomo su cabello y lo enredaba en sus manos.

-A mi no me gustan los payasos, nunca he ido a un circo-

-¿viste alguna película?

-creo que fue una fiesta de Halloween, debo haber tenido unos dos, según cuenta mi padre, unos primos me asustaron. Desde ese día que me he cambiado de cama, a la de mis padres, ahora no lo hago muy a menudo, hay días que ni siquiera recuerdo como es que amanezco al medio de ellos.

-¿sonámbula?-

-¿Puede ser?-

-estamos fallados-

Comenzaron a reír mientras se pegaban más, había comenzado hacer frio y se arroparon con las mantas.

-oye, creo que hoy el dormitorio de tus padres esta más lejos-

-tonto-

…

…

-Edward-

-mmm-

-¿te quedaste dormido?-

-no, aun no-

-sí-

-mmm-

-Quiero ser tu novia-

Después de algunos besos escurridizos, se quedaron dormidos, cuando ella despertó se encontró sola en la cama, la luz en el cuarto era tenue, pero por los pliegues de la cortina se podía apreciar que ya había amanecido, sintió ruido en algún lado del departamento, se levanto tomo su bolso y se dirigió al baño, aun llevaba el uniforme del hospital, se dio un baño, relajando sus músculos. Se vistió y salió a buscar a Edward.

Con la mirada perdida estaba sentado en el sofá, el aroma a café se apreciaba por todo el lugar, ella necesitaba un café.

-preparé desayuno-

-¿con que? Anoche no había nada.

-el conserje fue a comprar algunas cosas, ven, me duele la cabeza horrores.

Se sentaron en el mesón de la cocina americana, era un departamento hermoso, pero le faltaba vida, no había ningún cuadro, ninguna foto de su familia, nada que lo conectara con ellos.

Desayunaron en silencio, nada preparado por él, había algunos pasteles, algo de pan, queso fresco, unas cajas de leche, Bella supuso que lo de anoche había quedado solo en su memoria, el la miraba y le sonreía, nada más.

-tengo que irme temprano, antes que comience a llover- dirigiendo la mirada hacia la ventana, las nubes negras amenazaban los cielos de la ciudad, el noticiero también había informado de la lluvia y ella no quería quedar atascada al otro lado de la cuidad.

-¿no puedes quedarte un poco más?, te voy a dejar, ¿tienes que trabajar?-

-no tengo trabajo hoy-

-entonces…

-no es necesario que me vayas a dejar, debes estar cansado, el viaje, la fiesta, la resaca- Bella ya se había levantado de su asiento para salir a buscar sus cosas.

-No voy a dejar que mi novia ande sola un sábado en la mañana, mientras este por caer un aguacero.

No lo había olvidado, ella se dirigió y mientras él tomaba su mano para acercarla a él, ella rodaba los ojos. Para él los besos de su ahora novia siempre le hacían pedir más, pero era muy pronto para pedirle algo más. Por lo pronto pasará una tarde con su novia.

-Creo que tienes que bajar para estacionar mejor tu auto-

_No quiero moverme de aquí tus labios algo tienen_

_No sabes como lo deje estacionado, ni siquiera yo se como es que logre entrar al estacionamiento, puede que este obstaculizando el paso.

- Vamos los dos-

-Es mejor que vayas solo, mientras tanto limpio la cocina, después podemos ver que almorcemos-

-No es neces...

-Oye, déjame hacerte algo rico por tu cumpleaños-

-En esta cocina hay utensilios que jamás se han utilizado, no se ni para que sirven-

-Si, ya me di cuenta.

-¿Cómo has sobrevivido?

-Comidas congeladas, restaurantes, invitaciones a cenar, no es necesario que nos quedemos acá podemos almorzar en otro sitio-

-No me gusta la lluvia, ¿no ves los noticiarios? Pidieron expresamente que no salieras hoy, lo que se aproxima es una tormenta.

-ok, pero de todas maneras tenemos que comprar algo-

-primero ve y estaciona ese auto decentemente, luego vemos que almorzamos.

A regañadientes Edward tomo las llaves del auto trato de acomodarse el cabello y salió, Bella en tanto se puso a lavar las cosas utilizadas en el desayuno y lo que estaba sucio de los días anteriores, el timbre comenzó a sonar, la chica pensó que a Edward se le había olvidado la llave y fue abrir, pero a quien encontró en la puerta no era Edward, si no la hermana de él, Alice.

Quien entro sin que la invitaran, acompañada de un tipo a quien Bella reconoció como el marido de ella, no paso desapercibida la mueca de disgusto de la mujer.

-¿Edward?- ni siquiera saludó, fue el marido de la maleducada que entro y sonrientemente pronuncio un Buenos Días.

-Salió, ya viene-

-Menos mal que a éste, se le ocurrió contratar un servicio, esto ya parecía una pocilga-

Lo que acababa de escuchar, a Bella la puso en alerta, a ella nunca le gusto ese tipo de gente, pero nunca se imaginó que la propia hermana de él, fuera de ese modo, en realidad nunca se imagino como serian las hermanas de Edward, por lo que había apreciado según lo poco que le había contado, no tenían mucho roce. Mejor se fue del lado de la chica a seguir su labor, tratando de ignorar los comentarios, pero dejando en claro su lugar.

-soy Bella, su novia- ni siquiera se fijo en el rostro de la tipa y se fue a la cocina.

Solo se escuchaban murmullos, no presto atención a lo que conversaban, hasta que sintió la puerta y se sintió mas relajada.

Para él también fue sorpresa encontrar a su hermana y cuñada en el departamento, estaba acostumbrada a la mirada de ella, como si todo le diera asco, lo que le preocupo fue como reaccionó ante Bella.

-¿a que debo la visita?

-veníamos a darte el Feliz cumpleaños, anoche ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de saludarte- a pesar de que Jasper era hijo de acaudalados bancarios, siempre ha tenido una cuota de humildad, el cable a tierra de su hermana, Edward pensaba que si Jazz, no existiera en la vida de Alice, ella nunca se enteraría que afuera de su burbuja existe un mundo real. Su cuñado se levanto y le dio un fuerte abrazo, lo siguió su hermana que solo palmeo su hombro, luego limpio sus manos con un pañuelo.

- Conocimos tu novia.

-Que bien, pensé que habías contratado mucama-

-espero que no hayas hecho un comentario de los que acostumbras-

-Bella se asomo y Edward le indico que lo acompañara –ella es Bella mi novia, ella es mi hermana Alice y su marido Jasper.

Solo Jasper se acerca y le da la mano.

Alice ni siquiera la mira, se sientan todos incómodamente frente a frente Jasper rompe el silencio preguntando por la salud de Edward, según lo que le había dicho su madre era que no sentía bien, su madre no lo tomo muy bien, pero en fin ya se había abandonado el lugar.

-¿Puedes servirme un café o algo?- nuevamente la hermana de él hacia notar su presencia, a lo que Bella enseguida respondió.

-no hay nada, solo agua del grifo ¿quieres?

La chica iba a responder pero su esposo intervino, después de todo ellos estaban de pasada y tendrían que irse pronto, se notaba de sobre manera que no había sido del gusto de su nueva cuñada, menos mal que no debía convivir día a día con ella.

Cuando quedaron solos Edward trato de disculparse por el momento Alice, aunque un "no te preocupes" no lo convenció para nada continuaron con los planes de salir a comprar algo para cocinar.

En el supermercado Edward se sentía realmente incomodo, habían sido contada las veces que había pisado uno, siempre que necesito de algo llamo a su conserje o se lo pidió a Jacob.

En cambio Bella comenzó a tomar cosas y las echaba al carrito, le compro leche, huevos, algunas cenas congeladas ente otras cosas, para que tuviera por lo menos para dos semanas, aunque Edward pensaba que todo lo comprado era para por lo menos unos seis meses.

De vuelta en el departamento comenzaron a ordenar las compras y prepara lo que harían, el timbre volvió a sonar, esta vez fue Edward quien se puso tenso.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- una pareja salida de una revista, estaba frente a él, Bella no la reconoció enseguida, pero cuando supo quien era, no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa, efusivamente saludaba a Edward una mujer rubia, con unos jeans e diseñador y una chaqueta de cuero, llevaba el cabello suelto que caía en cascadas de sus hombros, su acompañante no se quedaba atrás, un musculoso hombre, también palmoteaba el hombro de Edward.

-ni siquiera te fijaste como me veía de espectacular anoche, eres un ingrato, pasé semanas eligiendo el vestido perfecto y que sucede el galán decide sentirse mal y dejar su propia fiesta.

-¡hermano eres el primero que conozco que no asiste a su propia fiesta!- grito el grandulón con una sonrisa perfecta, luego se quedo embobado mirando a Bella –veo cual es la razón-

La chica rubia quien también se había percatado de la presencia de Bella, sonrió amablemente, mientras Edward se componía del efusivo saludo, presento a Bella como su novia y a su otra hermana y su esposo, Rose y Emmett.

Los chicos venían a buscar a Edward para invitarlo a un restaurant, pensando que se encontraría solo, así que se auto invitaron para quedarse al almuerzo, a Bella le cayó bien la parejita, esta chica sí que tenia más rasgos de Edward, y Edward se sentía mucho más a gusto con ella, fue ahí que conoció otra faceta de Edward, más contento, sonriente y relajado, con Emmett, podían reír por horas y a pesar de que recién se conocían podían interactuar como si hubiesen sido siempre mejores amigos.

La tarde de tormenta estuvo genial para los cuatro, vieron unas películas en la sala, después del almuerzo, los chicos se despidieron pasada la tarde, Rose hizo que Bella le diera su numero de teléfono y le dio un abrazo fraternal, al igual que Emmett.

Cuando fue el turno de despedirse de su hermana los dos compartieron un abrazo simple pero lleno de emociones, los dos compartían hace mucho los mismos pensamientos, los dos luchaban por sacarse un estigma familiar, ella estaba feliz de que su hermano se viera realmente interesado en la chica y no paso desapercibido que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Pero la tarde y la tormenta estaban terminando y Bella debía volver a casa, a regañadientes y como niño mimado la invitaba a quedarse otra noche, ella con la misma cara llena de pucheros le decía las razones del porque no podía quedarse otra noche, después de todo ni siquiera sus padres lo conocían en persona y ella no era de esas "chicas".

A una cuadras de la casa de Bella, los dos se besaban como si no hubiese haber un mañana.

-ok, sana y salva-

-gracias ¿te veo mañana? ¿Podrías venir a cenar?-

-¿Me vas a presentar a tus padres?

-¿puede ser? ¿Quieres conocerlos? No hablamos de ello, por que si no quieres puedo enten…

-Bella-

-Si quiero…

-ok, ¿te parece mañana?-

-me parece bien-

Los dos abrazados a fuera del auto ya, alargando la despedida.

-Edward, ¿te puedo pedir algo?

-lo que quieras

-no me mires así, haces que me sonroje y pierda el hilo-

-imposible, no puedo dejar de mirarte ¿Qué quieres pedirme? El chico había cerrado sus ojos evitando mirar a su novia, la sonrisa de los labios no la quitaba.

-antes de conocerte, con mi amiga habíamos planeado un viaje, hicimos las reservaciones y todo eso, solo que en principio éramos tres y hubieron algunos problemas por ahí… la cosa es que en realidad con la agencia no pudimos cancelar la reserva de este tercero y quería pedirte si ¿te gustaría ir con nosotras?

…

-si no quieres lo entiendo, sé que es muy pronto el viaje es en dos semanas más y tu traba…

-¿Dónde es? Corto el parlamento nervioso de Bella, mientras ella se afirmaba fuerte de su camisa.

- Hawái-

-tendría que ver, ¿te respondo mañana?

-Ok…eso si el viaje tiene sus condiciones-

-¿Cuáles?

-si dices que sí, te las cuento-

Y por enésima vez se despidieron ahora ella miraba por la ventana como el auto de su ahora novio se perdía por las calles, mientras su madre más atrás hacia unos movimientos de cejas un poco ridículos y se reía de su feliz hija.


	9. Condiciones

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

Capitulo 9

Condiciones…

Si, Hawái.

¿Qué haría él en Hawái?, aunque le vendrían bastante bien unas vacaciones, pero en la empresa los ánimos no estaban para que se tomase unos días, Recién lanzarían una campaña publicitaria nueva y no estaba muy bien con su familia que digamos, su padre no lo ha llamado después de que se retirara de la fiesta.

¿Qué condiciones le pediría? Eso llenaba su cabeza en esos momentos.

Después de dejar a Bella, la noche anterior, llegando a su departamento en las afueras de él lo esperaba una persona en especial, sinceramente estuvo, su tarde tan entretenida que ni siquiera se había acordado de él.

Jacob Black, moviendo una botella de vino en la puerta del departamento, su amigo lo estaba esperando para celebrar su cumpleaños juntos, pensaba que Edward estaría solo y prácticamente cortándose las venas, se había enterado que el día anterior había abandonado la fiesta, por su puesto el no estuvo en el lugar, tuvo que esperar afuera del salón como todos los choferes de la alta sociedad, en una sala donde había un televisor y unas cuantas cosas para comer.

El no le daba importancia a esas cosas y nunca se las iba a dar, Jacob Black estaba en ese lugar solo porque su padre prácticamente se lo había rogado, su sueño era otro y estaba muy cerca de lograrlo, solo unos cuantos dólares más en su cuenta y se largaba de la familia Cullen, solo Edward sabia de los planes de su amigo, pero no quiso recibir ni un dólar más de parte de Edward para ejecutarlo, trabajaría y esperaría su paga como debía ser.

Jacob, para Edward, siempre iba a ser su hermano, su confidente, entre ellos nunca hubo secretos, Jacob, era el cable a tierra de Edward y aunque sus padres nunca han estado de acuerdo con esa clase de amistad entre ambos, ellos acordaron mantener distancia y aparentar mientras la familia Cullen estuviese cerca, menos cuando están Rose y Emmett, su cuñado proveniente de una familia de mucho esfuerzo había hecho cambiar a Rose de muchas formas.

Jake, fue el primero en saber de la chica que le gustaba, cuando a penas podían atarse los zapatos, fue quien le enseño a nadar en la piscina de la casa, a montar bicicleta, sus padres no tenían tiempo para esas estupideces, le enseño a jugar futbol, beisbol, con él tuvo su primera borrachera, hasta con el fumo su primer cigarro de marihuana, Jake, quien solo era el hijo del chofer de la familia, fue criado con mayores libertades, como un joven normal, no tenía en él una carga como llevar a cuestas un apellido, un estatus el cual mantener.

No recuerdan el día en que específicamente se conocieron, solo saben que es un "desde siempre", el chico iba con su madre a la casa de los Cullen cuando debían remplazar al personal de planta y eso comenzó a ser seguido, ya que la ama de llaves, se caso y tuvo sus hijos.

Solo se separaron cuando Edward, viajo al extranjero a estudiar, aun así nunca perdieron contacto.

Se puede decir que Jake ayudo a su amigo para ser todo un hombre, aunque nunca ha estado de acuerdo en que se haya convertido en la marioneta de Carlisle Cullen, confía ciegamente en que su hermano un día vea la luz y de una vez por todas corte el cordón entre ellos y se vea a si mismo como tiene que ser, siempre ha tenido que trabajar mucho en la autoestima de su amigo y al parecer ya lo esta logrando.

Esa noche luego de burlarse de él, en repetidas ocasiones y de comer gran parte de la cena que le ha dejado Bella a Edward, lo ha felicitado por su valor, no esperaba que fuera ir más allá, con el tema de la chica y realmente ahora lo sorprende.

"Su niño por fin estaba tomando algo en serio", no podía dejar de burlarse de Edward, pero en verdad estaba sintiéndose muy orgulloso de él a la vez.

Mientras tomaban la botella de vino y jugaban juegos de Play Station, Jacob tenía una noticia que contarle a Edward, su proyecto había sido aceptado en California y ya había conseguido un lugar para alquilar, pronto partiría, los dos brindaron por la buena noticia, este proyecto tenía puesta toda la energía de Jacob, Edward había ayudado con los contactos, ser un Cullen le abría muchas puertas.

Significaba que pronto su amigo partiría, el puesto de chofer quedaría vacante y aunque ya no pensaba usar la limusina de la familia, de todas maneras sentiría nostalgia, los Black siempre han estado vinculados a ese trabajo. Costaría mucho ver a otra persona en el volante. Jacob tiene deseos de recomendar a su primo, pero eso no es un tema que debe tocar Edward, para esas cosas esta su padre.

-¿oye porque no nos vamos a Hawái, junto con Bella y su amiga?- de pronto Edward, había tenido esa idea, al principio Jacob rechazo la oferta, pero los argumentos de Edward lo convencieron, a Edward le incomodaba que al viaje fueran tres, más ahora que iría como novio de la chica, además se debían un viaje los dos, lejos de todos y les serviría como un viaje de despedida para Jacob.

Como al siguiente día cenaría con Bella y sus padres, lo conversaría con ella, aunque antes debía escuchar las condiciones del viaje.

Jacob se fue pasada la media noche ¿Cómo le haría falta su amigo?, llevo esos pensamientos lejos de él, debía sentirse orgulloso de Jacob, por fin estaba cumpliendo uno de sus sueños y eso era lo importante ¿además, tan lejos no iban a estar? Ahora podían conectarse a internet y listo. Antes les costaba más mantenerse comunicados, algunas llamadas a escondidas de sus padres, algunas postales y mensajes cortos era la forma de comunicarse, con su hermano.

Si le hubiese dado la noticia unos meses antes tal ves estaría llorando como nenita la partida de su hermano, pero ahora no estaría tan solo como hace unos meses, ahora tiene a su novia, su novia que ni siquiera sabe como la ha conquistado, ya no recuerda como se debe comportar un novio, nunca ha sido tal, ni Jacob ha tenido una novia, como para sacar algún ejemplo y de ninguna manera tomaría de ejemplo a los noviazgos de sus hermanas, Rose y Emmett, daban asco, lo empalagosos que llegaban a ser, Alice era tan fría con Jasper, que no se explica como aun siguen juntos, las apariencias ante todo.

Si no hubiese estado tan ebrio la noche anterior no hubiese encontrado las agallas para hacerlo, pero de una u otra forma estaba muy complaciente con esa noche, despertar y verla en sus brazos fue lo máximo, la mejor experiencia de su vida, su respiración pausada, sus labios entreabiertos, sus brazos aferrándose de él, esa experiencia sin duda la quería, la necesitaba repetir todos los días.

Pero ahora otro temor comenzaba a nacer en su cabeza los padres de Bella ¿serian tan complicados como los suyos, estarían llenos de prejuicios como los suyos?

Esperaba que no.

Camino a casa de Bella, paso por una pastelería, por consejo de Jacob - compra un pastel ¿a quien no le gustaban los pasteles? - Una vez más confió en los consejos de su amigo, pronto tendría que defender su vida solito, eso lo lleno de nostalgia, nunca lo había hecho.

Había llegado el momento.

A fuera de la casa lo esperaba su novia, su sonrisa lo hacia fuerte, todos sus miedos se iban, lo que no esperaba es que a su lado un perro pastor alemán estuviese, el perro no lo miraba con cara de buenos amigos, Bella lo tranquiliza, pero gruñe cuando se acerca un poco más.

-¿traes marihuana?- bromeo la chica mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos.

Genial, lo que faltaba, un perro, no le gustaban los perros, en casa de sus padres, siempre hay por razones de seguridad, Alice tuvo un poodle, que lo único que hacía era ladrar por toda la casa, Rose, lo mandaba de un patada lejos, nadie quería ese perro, solo su dueña.

¿Tomy Swan? ¿Quien le ponía sus apellidos a los perros?, solo el padre de la chica quien saluda más serio de lo normal al muchacho, lo observa detalladamente ante la negativa de su hija que le manda una señal atrás de Edward, para que su padre se comporte.

Horas antes ella les ha mencionado la visita de su nuevo novio, a Charlie no le molesta la noticia, pero cuando sabe de quien se trata, la llena de preguntas, lo menos que quiere es que su hija sufra, no quiere ver a su pequeña siendo utilizada por un niño riquillo, es por eso que se ha puesto a la defensiva, quiere saber quien es en realidad Edward Cullen, la prensa lo tilda como niño arrogante al igual que sus hermanas, dejando atrás un matrimonio fallido donde su ex esposa solo ha dado explicaciones, de él, no sea escuchado nada.

En cambio la madre de la chica lo ha recibido de manera acogedora, solo le basto mirar en los ojos del chiquillo, para darse cuenta que lo que siente por su hija es verdadero, pero Charlie, necesita pruebas de ello.

-¿te gustan los perros Edward?- los bigotes de Charlie no pueden ocultar como frunce su boca, Edward no sabe que contestar, si dice que sí, se le notaria mucho su poca practica con las mascotas, si dice que no, serian puntos menos, pero ya han entablado una conversación en la sala de la casa, mientras Bella y su madre están terminando de preparar la cena, el perro esta sentado en el sofá del frente, su lugar, como lo ha dicho Charlie.

-Nunca he tenido un perro- se confiesa el chico, Charlie aun incrédulo por la respuesta no se le da tiempo para pensar ya que Edward continua con su respuesta.

-en casa de mis padres, siempre ha habido perros, pero son cuidadores, no se me permite acercarme a ellos, después mi hermana llego con un poodle, pero no era mio así que no me acerque mucho a él.

-los poodle son solo mascotas de exhibición- agrega Charlie, a quien nunca le han gustado ese tipo de perros, Renne años atrás quería traer uno de esos perros en la casa, pero Bella y él se negaron, para ese tiempo aun no llegaba Tommy a sus vidas.

-los aprendes a querer como uno más de la familia, Tommy me acompaña cuando corto el césped, cuando salgo a correr, cosa que Bella y Renne, nunca hacen, para mi es como si fuera otro hijo.

-La cena esta lista, cariño el baño esta por allá para que te laves las manos, ese perro que salga afuera, no quiero que este a tu lado mientras comemos- interrumpió Renne.

Edward se levanto del sofá y Charlie le indicó que lo siguiera, fueron a lavarse las manos junto al perro que no se despegaba del padre de Bella, mientras gruñía, por cada paso y movimiento de Edward, cuando se sentaron a la mesa, el viejo hizo caso omiso a las peticiones de Renne y el perro se acostó a los pies de él, esta vez fue Bella que abrió la puerta de la cocina que daba para el patio, con voz de mando que Edward, recordó como le había hablado esa noche de su total embriaguez, ordenó que el perro saliera, el perro le obedeció enseguida.

-a Bella es a la única que hace caso, perro malcriado-se quejo Renne.

A los minutos Bella se sentó a su lado, la cena estaba amena, la madre de Bella le hacia preguntas sobre su trabajo, nunca por su familia, sobre sus estudios y sus tiempos libres, mientras el padre, solo comía, Edward se sentía a gusto y los nervios comenzaron a pasar, la madre de Bella le contaba sobre su trabajo en la escuela, sus proyectos, mientras el padre solo comento que estaba a punto de jubilarse, Bella hablo de los resultados de sus exámenes y de su petición a quedarse a trabajar en el hospital, era fácil convivir con Bella y su familia, sintió un poco de envidia de ello, Bella una hija querida por sus padres, dejándola estudiar lo que ella siempre quiso, sus padres apoyándola ciegamente.

Mientras él, tuvo que estudiar lo que su padre le impuso, trabajando siempre a las sombras de él, comenzaba a no querer más eso en su vida.

El perro afuera de la puerta se levantaba y se podía ver asomado, Charlie estaba advertido de no ir, pero se notaba incomodo, su Tommy, rasgaba la puerta en un intento de abrirla, Renne comenzó a quejarse, Bella le cuenta en el oído, que siempre es igual, cuando se sirva el postre, el perro entraría y no había nada que hacer con respecto a eso.

Charlie pregunto por el viaje a Hawái y una muy despreocupada Bella, le cuenta que Edward también iría, Charlie con ojos de fuego mira al chico, pero es calmado con el entusiasmo de Renne. Le recuerda que Nessie, también esta incluida en el grupo.

Después de todo, Bella había tenido razón, mientras Renne servía el pastel que había traído Edward, el perro pudo ingresar a la casa, tenían razón, era un perro muy malcriado, Charlie lo trata como si en verdad se tratara de un hijo menor, Bella solo se ríe al ver la imagen de su padre y el perro, aunque aun no le simpatiza el novio de Bella, Edward ni siquiera intenta acercarse a Bella, podrían ser sus últimos minutos con vida.

Había comenzado a odiar ese perro_, _como buen niño ayudo a recoger la mesa, mientas los padres de Bella, salían a la terraza a fumar, dejaron todo acomodado en la cocina, mientras algunas miradas cómplices se cruzaban, salieron a unirse a la terraza, la tarde estaba enfriando, Bella tomo un puñado de galletas de un mesón y le paso unas cuantas a Edward, luego llamo a Tommy, Edward se congeló.

Bella tomo una pelota de tenis y la lanzo al fondo del patio, el perro salió despavorido para alcanzar la pelota, cuando vuelve Bella toma el juguete y le da una galleta, el perro la devora, lanza nuevamente la pelota y el perro repite la acción, solo que cuando vuelve Bella le indica a Edward que él debe proceder.

Con un poco de miedo al ver los colmillos del perro arranca la pelota del hocico y le da una galleta, con movimientos un tanto torpes, todos notaron el nerviosismo de Edward y Charlie comienza a molestarlo, con algunas bromas, "chico el perro no te va a comer", "el ultimo novio de Bella no era tan miedosos ¿donde enterramos sus huesos?".

-Papá, no empieces, no le hagas caso son solo bromas-

Después de unas cuantas galletas y de ser victima de la bromas fomes del padre de Bella, por fin ya manejaba como darle la galleta al Tommy, al rato solo le tiraban la pelota. El perro nunca se cansaba.

Ya no odiaba tanto al perro, ni las tontas bromas de Charlie, ser blanco fácil de Jake, lo hacia inmune a este tipo de tonteras, tomaron unos jugos y disfrutaron del frío anochecer, los padres de Bella se entraron y quedaron solos en la terraza, solos y el invitado de piedra sentado entre los dos, al parecer tenia una nueva victima entre sus brazos, no se separaba de Edward, mientras el seguía acariciando el suave pelaje, el perro cada vez ganaba terreno en el sofá de la terraza y cada vez tenían que acomodarse más lejos del uno al otro.

Mientras el perro se dejaba querer, Edward le consultaba a Bella de las condiciones del viaje, comenzaron a reír, Moría por conocer esa famosas condiciones, muchas ideas pasaron por su cabeza ¿tendría que ver con sexo? Era la pegunta que no se sacaba de la cabeza.

Mejor le puso atención a Bella…

En principio iríamos con el novio de Nessie, así que hicimos las reservaciones para tres, pero ellos terminaron hace un tiempo y no pudimos devolver el cupo, así que le pregunte a mi amiga si podías ir tu, ella no tuvo ningún problema, solo que la condición es que vayamos de igual a igual así que… las tarjetas de crédito se quedan acá, los tres antes habíamos quedado de llevar una suma de dinero, no importa que ocurra algún imprevisto, la idea de nosotros es ir con poco y pasarla bien con poco.

-espérate, yo no puedo…

-sí, si quieres puedes, no nos quedaremos en un hotel lujoso, arrendamos una cabaña con lo esencial, llevamos lo esencial, los tres para ese entonces quedamos en llevar quinientos dólares, suficiente para dos semanas-

-¿quinientos? eso no es suficiente y si la cabaña que arrendaron tiene problemas…

-buscamos otra de valor similar-

- ¿si alguien sufre un accidente?-

-somos enfermeras a esa fecha estaremos graduadas, podemos solucionar algo, Edward si estas buscando alguna excusa para decir que no, solo dime que No, lo entenderé, es muy pronto y nos vamos en dos semanas, lo entenderé.

-yo no he dicho que no-

-¿entonces irás?-

-si tú pones tus condiciones, también pongo las mías-

-te escucho…

-Jacob Black, va con nosotros-

-¿tu chofer?-

-mi amigo- respondió casi a la defensiva.

-No me parece mala idea, pero tenemos que juntarnos antes, tenemos que ver los cupos del viaje y tenemos que conocer a Jacob.

-eso no es problema, de las reservaciones me encargo yo, nos juntamos mañana en la hora de almuerzo puedo-

-oye, yo solo tengo una hora para almorzar, mañana trabajo-

…

Quinientos dólares, sin tarjeta de crédito, ¿un viaje de supervivencia?, nunca en su vida lo hubiese imaginado, pero veía tan entusiasmada a Bella, que malo podría pasar ¿que Jacob y Nessie no se llevaran bien? O que ellos realmente no se llevarán bien.

Solo una vez estuvo en Hawái y fue en unas vacaciones cuando pequeño, pero no recuerda mucho, mientras sus piernas comienzan a dormirse con el peso del perro durmiendo en ellas, comienza acercarse poco a poco a su novia, le roba algunos besos y comienza a crecer la ansiedad de estar a solas con ella ¿tal vez el viaje después de todo no seria tan malo? Con ella pasaría las mejores semanas de su vida incluso si tuviera que solo comer pan y tomar agua.

Quinientos dólares, no lo podía sacar de la cabeza.

-quinientos dólares se gasta mi madre en una noche de vacaciones- dijo sus pensamientos en voz alta.

-si te complica tanto puedo administrar el dinero yo, solo me dices que quieres comprar y te digo si es conveniente o no-

-¿Cómo un niño pequeño?-

-¿si tu lo quieres así?... oye míralo por el lado bonito, una experiencia totalmente nueva, también lo va a ser para mi-

-están locas, quinientos dólares no alcanza para nada-

-si alcanza, ya esta planificado y solo contábamos con tres personas hay que añadir el dinero de Jacob y no te compliques tanto y empieza a preparar tus maletas ¿quieres que te ayude en eso, niño pequeño?

-¿quieres ir a mi departamento, para ayudarme niña grande?-

-esta semana no puedo, es mi ultima semana en la empresa y tengo que dejar listo algunos pendientes, luego esta mi fiesta de despedida y en las noches tengo hospital, el Sábado sí puedo-

-no te voy a ver hasta el Sábado… por fin el perro se salió del lado de ellos y acortaron la distancia y aunque quiso volver al sitio, esta vez no lo dejaron.

-¿podrías aguantar hasta el sábado?

-No, mañana te paso a buscar al hospital-

-El sábado nos podemos juntar con Jake y Nessie-

-Hecho- acortaron la distancia que les faltaba, mientras ella comenzaba acariciar su cuello.

-Le gustaste a mis padres- su voz melosa en el oído, despertando las terminaciones nerviosas.

- ¿eso crees?, escuchar eso de la propia Bella, hacia que se sintiera menos agobiado que del principio y lo agradecía a los cielos.

-Mi mamá cree que eres guapo-

En su mente solo pensaba… "Bella por favor no sigas acariciándolo así, menos en la casa de tus padres".

Su voz la tuvo que aclarar para poder hablar, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando ante las caricias de su novia, se estaba trasladando a la luna, pero uno de los dos debía mantener la cordura, la casa de la hija de un policía no era el mejor lugar para reclamar lo que por ley de novios le correspondía.

-así que… ¿guapo?...- las caricias comenzaban a subir su tono, se permitió tocar a su novia por debajo de la camisa, la piel quemaba sus manos y su entre pierna, ella se pego más a él, los besos cada vez se hacían más intensos, hasta olvidar el lugar donde se encontraban, volvieron a la realidad cuando de los arboles un entrometido gato se asomo haciendo que el perro saliera despavorido a ladrar.

-Me tengo que ir, mañana a los dos nos toca un día pesado-

-aja, me cuesta tener que dejarte partir- la chica aun colgaba del cuello de este.

Pero la vida laboral de ambos debía continuar y quieran o no, para los dos seria un día demasiado ajetreado, se despidió de los padres de Bella y ella lo dejo en la puerta del auto, después de varios intentos de despedidas, él se retiro con el corazón hinchado, los padres de Bella eran prácticamente iguales a ella, nunca hicieron un comentario pesado, ni tampoco lo pre juiciaron por su apellido, en principio tuvo que tolerar las miradas furtivas de Charlie, pero gracias al perro de la casa el ambiente se había alivianado y pudieron entablar una conversación liviana, logrando conocer a sus suegros.

Al día siguiente debía informar de sus vacaciones y programar los trabajos que hacía en el departamento de finanzas de la empresa para que no quedara nada pendiente.

Para Bella, el trabajo estaba terminando el las oficinas de publicidad, estaba entregando su cargo así, que debía dejar todo en orden y bien, salir por la puerta ancha como sus padres le inculcaron desde pequeña.

…

La semana apenas pudieron estar algunos días en la noche, cuando su novio la iba a buscar, las únicas enteradas de la noticia eran Nessie y Ángela en sus respectivos trabajos, las dos la felicitaron efusivamente, las dos la llenaron de consejos, Ángela, le comentaba de lo que se hablaba en los pasillos de la empresa sobre Edward, no era un secreto que la vida sexual de su ahora novio era un cotilleo de pasillos y miles de dólares para las revistas del corazón, Ángela le recordaba las miles de veces que salió en portada de revistas con alguna tipa, le recordó del bullado divorcio donde solo una parte de eso se supo, ella en su interior estaba con mucho miedo, pero también algo en su interior le decía que debía continuar con ello.

Había conocido una parte de ese Edward y por más que mirara las portadas en internet, sabía que ni la mitad de la historia era cierta.

Lo que si era cierto es que la nueva noticia comenzaba a propagarse, Edward había abandonado su fiesta de cumpleaños, sin ni siquiera cortar el pastel, su familia salió al paso informando que el estado de salud de su hijo, no era de lo mejor así que había tenido que abandonar su celebración pero _US WEEKLY _ quien últimamente ha estado siguiendo los pasos del joven magnate ha sacado una noticia de fuentes cercanas lo vieron disfrutando de lo mejor su fiesta de cumpleaños en una concurrida discotheque del centro de Nueva York.

Ángela, quien esperaba a su amiga revista en mano para que leyera y re leyera la noticia, no podía dejar de asombrarse ante la imbecilidad que habían escrito –y con esto ganan millones- bufaba la compañera de trabajo de la chica.

-para que ves que no tienes que creer todo lo que lees- mientras mordía su sándwich en la hora del almuerzo, no se habían podido escapar en la semana, al restaurant donde acostumbraban almorzar, los tiempos estaban totalmente agotados, pronto venia el lanzamiento de algunas marcas que trabajaban en la agencia y todos estaban como locos.

En toda la semana escucho comentarios de la fiesta de Edward, de parte de Victoria de la cena, de lo poco que había compartido con él, de lo fantástica que era la hermana del chico, del vestido de Rose, de la elegancia de la madre, Bella solo escuchaba y trataba de no poner caras, a veces presentía que desde que Edward, vino con su padre a la reunión y él no le despegaba la mirada, Victoria sospechaba algo y no encontraba lugar donde recalcaba algo sobre su cercanía con los Cullen.

Para Edward no fue fácil informar de sus vacaciones, su padre que era poco lo que hablaba con él, después de la fiesta, no hizo nada más que negarle los días que estaba pidiendo, pero por ley laboral, no se le estaba permitido, así que Edward estaba lleno de trabajo también dejando al día los pendientes, adelantando trabajo y posponiendo alguno para después de sus vacaciones, solo Rose se había enterado de su paradero en esas dos semanas, ella le aconsejo que para no llamar la atención de algunos periodistas, llegaran por separados al aeropuerto, tendría que dar la buena idea en la reunión con los chicos.

…

La noche de la reunión se juntaron en el departamento de Edward, Bella lo llamo para que no se preocupara en ir a buscarla al trabajo, se irían en el auto de Nessie, hasta el departamento, Jacob aviso que iría después de unos pendientes, Edward le indicó donde debían estacionar y aviso a conserjería de sus visitas.

Pasaron a comprar algo de comida para la reunión, las dos iban ideando más reglas para así hacer sentir mal a Edward y a su amigo, iban carcajeándose en el auto con las ocurrencias, la chica no había tomado mal la idea de ir con Edward al viaje y si este iba con un amigo, mejor todavía, todo para no hacer un mal tercio.

Edward ya estaba esperando un poco ansioso, la señora del aseo se había esmerado en dejar todo pulcro, se dio cuenta del cambio de actitud del chico y también de la alacena llena, la sonrisa de Edward lo delataba y no podía pasar desapercibido, que alguien había llegado a su vida.

Recibió a su novia con un gran beso, los dos estaban ansiosos de verse, ya que en la semana fueron solo unos tres días y solo por unas horas, los correos electrónicos, las llamadas y los mensajes, ya no eran suficiente, necesitaban contacto corporal.

Las chicas comenzaron a ordenar la comida que traían mientras le comentaban de las nuevas reglas, surfear, tirarse en los acantilados, nadar desnudos en el mar, fueron unas de las ideas sugeridas, la cara de espanto de Edward, cuando nombraron los acantilados, no se hizo esperar y solo Bella sabia el porqué.

A los minutos llego Black, quien no necesito presentación, el tipo confiaba demasiado en sus atributos y prácticamente él comenzó a comandar la reunión enseguida, no paso desapercibido las miradas lascivas que le daba a la amiga de Bella.

Nessie llevaba una carpeta con los afiches de la cabaña que habían arrendado y algunas otras cosas que ya tenían pagadas, los pasajes, el auto que arrendarían para esa fecha dejaron todo listo como viajarían, por suerte Edward encontró pasajes en el mismo número de vuelo de las chicas, pero solo en primera clase a lo que Black, con mucho sacrificio, según él, aceptaría ir.

Tomaron en cuenta que debían llegar por separados al aeropuerto, en caso de periodistas, solo se juntarían una vez dentro del avión. Aunque ese día fuera la graduación no podían tomar riesgo de ver a Edward y a Bella juntos, no aun.

Así pues como otra semana comenzaría, por suerte, Nessie y Jacob se cayeron más que bien, así que solo quedaría la despedida del trabajo de Bella que se había corrido para el día miércoles y el sábado por la mañana estaría graduándose, para después en la noche comenzar el viaje, por que tanto habían trabajado.

Gracias por leer y la espera, por sus Rev., por las seguidoras del fics, no me gusta mucho escribir después del capitulo, pero creo que hoy es la ocasión en particular para darle las gracias a _Cath Robsteniana, _siempre las criticas son buenas en especial las que vienen con mucho respeto y las tuyas las he tomado al pie de la letra.

Gracias nuevamente por leer esta locura.


	10. Hawai

**gracias por sus comentarios y gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

Capitulo 10

Hawái

La despedida de Bella en su trabajo fue muy emotiva para ella, nunca pensó que esa gente la estimara tanto, ella siempre mantuvo distancia con todos y solo socializó con Ángela y Ben, pero los demás realmente sentían aprecio por la chica, por ser una persona muy profesional, a pesar de que este no era su mundo, todos hablaba de quien realmente extrañaría su trabajo seria Victoria, ya que su otra asistente, solo estaba en ese cargo por ser amiga de la jefa.

Recibió unos cuantos regalos, por parte del personal, compraron un gran pastel y bromearon acerca de atenderse con ella en el hospital, donde quedaría trabajando. No faltaron unas cuantas lágrimas, en verdad la chica nunca espero que tanta gente la estimara, pensaba que su pasar por esta empresa, no significaría nada para este tipo de gente, estaba equivocada.

Recibió el pago que le correspondía y un bono más de parte de su jefa, dejándola sorprendida.

También llego el día de su graduación, lo que nunca esperó es que su novio estuviera sentado al fondo del anfiteatro con unas gafas oscuras tratando de no llamar la atención, imposible si junto a él, estaba Jacob de pie aplaudiendo y silbando cuando las chicas salieron a recibir sus diplomas, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, como hace tiempo no lo hacia, el birrete amarillo la hacia sentir ridícula, a sus propios ojos, mientras se preguntaba como diablos habían conseguido invitaciones para asistir a dicha ceremonia y mientras recibió el abrazo orgulloso de sus padres, su novio sin importarle mucho como el resto de la gente se le quedaba mirando, fue hacia su novia, a quien abrazo y le giro un par de veces, solo hubo un casto beso para no alarmar a la multitud, pero muy significativo para ella, quien no paraba de sonreír, cuando hablaron hace unas horas atrás él, se había disculpado por no poder ir a su graduación, lo que ella entendió, después de todo solo habían dado dos invitaciones por estudiantes y había oído hablar de que algunos estudiantes le fue imposible conseguir para sus otros familiares.

Recibió el abrazo efusivo también de su ahora amigo Jacob Black, que por un segundo la dejo sin respirar de lo apretado que fue el abrazo, Edward insistió invitar a todos a cenar, Charlie al principio se mostró reticente ante la invitación pero ante la insistencia de Edward fueron a un restaurant cerca de la facultad, se les unió Nessie y su madre que acompañaba a la chica ese día, por supuesto el sanguijuela de Jake quien iba amenamente conversando delante de la comitiva con Nessie y su madre.

Edward sin importarle mucho los problemas posteriores de la aparición en publico y luego de debatirse gran parte de la noche el tema, decidió que ya no quería esconderse del mundo, y mostrarse como siempre quiso ser visto, un hombre joven, con su novia y su familia, bueno y también su mejor amigo, la sanguijuela Black, que no perdía oportunidad para sacar provecho de estas salidas, sobretodo si pagaba Edward.

Después de todo, estas serian unas de las últimas veces que estaría compartiendo con su hermano del alma, así que hacia un esfuerzo monumental para aguantar todas sus impertinencias.

Ser un Cullen daba muchas garantías y una de ellas era que podía llegar sin reservación previa a cualquier lugar, montaron una gran mesa en un lugar apartado del restaurant, solo por ser Edward Cullen, le ofrecieron del mejor vino, sirvieron las mejores carnes, a la hora de pagar Charlie quiso aportar algo pero Edward no lo dejo, después de todo era el único regalo que se le había permitido hacerle a la recién graduada, Bella aun no se creía que él estuviese con ella ese día tan importante, no dejo de tocar su mano en gran parte del almuerzo, Renne dio unas palabras en medio del almuerzo, felicitando a su bebé, por llenar de orgullo su familia, por la nueva vida que ahora comienza.

Todos reían con las ocurrencias de Jacob, sobre todo Nessie, quien sin duda no disimulaba nada su atracción al chofer de la familia Cullen.

Edward, también pidió la palabra en algún punto del postre, también felicito a las recién graduadas en especial a su novia, ella se ha quedado sin habla, el mejor regalo estaba ahí en ese restaurant, se sentía completa, junto a su familia, recién graduada y junto al hombre que le estaba removiendo el corazón.

Pasada las tres de la tarde todos se despidieron quedando de juntarse a las diez de la noche en el aeropuerto, Edward, ya había dejado gran parte de su equipaje listo, solo faltaban unos cuantos detalles, como pasar a un cajero automático y sacar otros dólares extras, en desconocimiento de su novia y por su puesto del bocota de Black, ya que la regla era dejar las tarjetas de crédito en Nueva York, llevaría un poco más de efectivo en su billetera y una tarjeta visa, muy pero muy escondida en su billetera, él, como persona cuerda y precavida, no podía darse el lujo de salir sin una tarjeta de crédito y solo la utilizaría en un caso extremo.

Bella llego a su casa y se dio un baño, su equipaje ya estaba listo, solo le faltaba llevar unas cosas del tocador, pero era muy poco lo que le faltaba, cuando ya tuvo todo listo, se sentó en la terraza al lado de su padre que se tomaba una taza de café, como casi siempre lo hacia se acercó hasta quedar con su cabeza recostada en sus piernas, mirando como el tonto del perro seguía la manguera del agua que en ese momento funcionaba para regar el césped.

-Tommy, ven te vas a enfermar- pero el perro no hacia caso, decidió ignorarla- perro tonto-

Bella no necesitaba mucho de las palabras de su padre, la criaron de manera muy independiente, pero de vez en cuando, necesitaba conectarse con ellos a través de algunas de sus caricias, Charlie en estos casos, no era muy de piel con ella, sus fríos días de policía habían endurecido un poco mas que su sangre, aunque para su hija siempre y aunque le costara hacia una excepción.

-Bella, prométeme que te cuidaras en tu viaje- el hombre le hablaba mientras acercaba su café a su boca, sin perder la vista al perro.

-sabes que lo voy hacer, no es la primera vez que lo hago-

-lo sé, solo que antes no viajabas con tu novio de hace unas semanas-

Incorporándose para mirarle a los ojos y un poco sonrojada, le explico que eso no era problema, hace mucho tiempo atrás que los tres tuvieron la famosa "charla" así que solo le recordaba que cualquier cosa que ella estuviera dispuesta hacer, fuera solo con su consentimiento y cuidándose por supuesto.

Comenzó a preguntar si llevaba traje de baño, sus pastillas anticonceptivas, condones, mientras reían y la chica asentía, avergonzada aun por la situación, le recomendó ponerse el bloqueador antes de media hora de salir de casa, le pidió que revisara la cabaña antes de acomodar su equipaje, en caso de insectos que pudieran picarla, le recordó que debía ver muy bien del trago que le estuviesen sirviendo, ella solo respondía un escueto "si, papá" como siempre escuchaba las recomendaciones mientras llegaba Renne a su lado para pedir que no siguiera agobiando a la niña con esas pelotudeces.

Con un sin fin de recomendaciones en su bolso caminó hacia la sala de embarque junto a su amiga, más atrás lo hacia un tipo con capucha y lentes un poco oscuros, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, solo arriba del avión se saludaron como esperaban.

Siete horas de vuelo, él se sentaba unos asientos más atrás que ella, puso sus audífonos y trato de cerrar sus ojos, tratando de dejar pasar todas las incomodidades que una clase económica le daba, por un momento se arrepintió de haber pasado el boleto a Jake quien estos momentos debe estar con todo su cuerpo estirado en su asiento reconfortante y no tratando de esquivar el asiento de adelante. Por suerte el medicamento ya estaba haciendo efecto y comenzó a sentirse adormilado, no presto atención a la azafata que por más de una vez le ofreció una almohada o una manta, Bella se acercó unos minutos antes del despegue, acomodo su almohada y una manta, luego lo dejó para tomar su asiento, muchas veces durante el viaje hizo lo mismo, él le había confesado su miedo por las alturas, por eso estaba algo preocupada por él, luego debía tomar otro vuelo para ir a Maui.

Ya estando en la loza de Honolulu y un poco somnoliento, encontraron a Jake, que por sus poros emanaba alegría, junto al poco equipaje que llevaba, saludo a los chicos y juntos esperaron la salida de su otro avión, el estómago de Edward era un torbellino, así que no pudo comer nada, los efectos de la pastilla ya estaban pasando y no podía tomar otra, su ansiedad se calmaba un poco, conversando con Jake, sobre algunos pormenores que había tenido con el Proyecto, mientras se mantenía aferrado a la mano de Bella, ella estaba concentrada en unos mapas turísticos que había tomado en la cafetería.

-nada de trabajo- protestó Nessie, ella al igual que Jake irradiaba energía, su cabello rojizo ondulado, caía en cascadas y sus grandes ojos similares pero no con tanto brillo a los de Bella, no dejaban indiferentes a los muchachos que también esperaban el anuncio de vuelo.

No era un avión tan grande como al que habían abordado en Nueva York, pero los cuatro estaban cómodos y siendo que el vuelo solo duraría un poco más de media hora Edward se forzó para calmarse.

Bella, lo arrullaba como un niño pequeño, mientras abrochaban su cinturón, fueron los treinta y cinco minutos más largos de su vida, sus manos sudaban y sus oídos zumbaban, ni las caricias de su novia, lograron calmar tal fobia.

Cuando bajaron del avión prácticamente Edward beso el suelo de Maui, juró que la próxima vez que volvería lo haría en un jet privado, solo para dormir todo el vuelo, una vez que tuvieron el equipaje en mano, fueron al lugar donde estaría el coche arrendado, eso ya estaba pagado por adelantado así que Edward y sus cálculos mentales, no comenzaban a restar el presupuesto.

No estaba tan mal el jeep, que las chicas habían escogido, como era su naturaleza, instintivamente Jake iba a tomar el volante, pero Nessie le quito las llaves y subió al coche, no tuvo más remedio que sentarse de copiloto y revisar los mapas, para ir a la cabaña donde hospedarían, solo tenían un inconveniente, era un poco más de las cinco de la mañana y la oficina en donde debían retirar las llaves abría a las ocho horas.

No era fácil perderse con las indicaciones del mapa solo bordearon el camino de la costa hacia el norte por la avenida Kaholui, hasta que llegaron a las afueras del condominio donde encontraban la cabaña que habían arrendado, frente a ellos estaba el mar y la arena invitándoles, dentro del jeep pudieron ver el hermoso amanecer, algunos de los aldeanos y turistas estaban surfeando, la vista era fenomenal, el ambiente estaba cálido, fue Bella la que bajo primero y sacándose las zapatillas fue hacia la arena, la siguió Nessie quien fue un poco más osada y se fue directo a tocar el mar.

Estaban cumpliendo su sueño.

Bella se volteo para invitar a Edward, pero este aun llevaba los síntomas de nauseas en el estomago y se quedo en el Jeep, Black salió también descalzo, para juntarse con las chicas, la sesión de fotos había comenzado, Jacob y las chicas se llevaron muy bien el espíritu joven y aventurero que compartían, haría de la estadía mas llevadera.

Mientras el las salpicaba con agua y corría tras ellas para mojarlas en el mar Edward, estabilizaba su cuerpo durmiendo en el jeep.

Pasada las ocho, Edward, fue quien tuvo que ir a recoger las llaves los tres chicos no podían entrar a la oficina ya que se encontraban empapados y llenos de arena, al final Jacob había atrapado a las chicas, las había mojado y después las tiró en la arena, las chicas tuvieron que unir bandos para poder con a fuerza del moreno.

La cabaña no era lujosa, disponía de dos dormitorios cada uno con su baño y una cocina estilo americana, una mesa al lado con cuatro sillas un sofá grande y un televisor, los dormitorios tenían una cama grande cada uno, para los chicos era perfecto. A Edward a estas alturas solo le importaba que el lugar estuviera limpio, por lo menos esa prueba la había pasado, lo mejor era su terraza con vista al mar, las chicas estaban ahora en ella sacándose la ropa mojada y envolviéndose en toallas para entrar, lo más hermoso para Edward es que Bella en ningún momento había borrado la sonrisa de la cara, eso lo alivio y lo invito a sonreír también, dejando a un lado todas las preocupaciones que arrastraba.

Cuando estuvieron instalados y después de haber decidido como iban a dormir, para mala suerte de Edward, salieron a tomar desayuno.

Más tarde solo descansaron en la orilla del mar, quedaban días, para todo lo que tenían planeado y él se deleitaba con la visión de su Bella a la orilla del mar en bikini.

-¿Quién ese imbécil?- la voz de Jake lo saco de sus pensamientos, miro hacia la vista de Jacob iba dirigida y vio a un tipo, al parecer salvavidas conversando de lo más ameno con Nessie y Bella.

El estomago de Edward se revolvió más que en el vuelo, de un impulso se levantó y camino en dirección donde el tipo musculoso y de sonrisa radiante les conversaba a las chicas, el tipo no hacia más que reír y gesticular con sus brazos, cuando estuvo al lado de las chicas, solo escuchó lo ultimo que les hablaba, tomando posesión de lo que le pertenecía acerco a su novia de la cintura a su cuerpo, Bella algo incomoda por la situación le explicó que Pierre, las estaba invitando a una fiesta a la orilla del mar, cerca de la costa de Paia, un poco más al sur.

-Puedes ir con tu novio también- la sonrisa del salvavidas no se le borraba de la boca, Edward sintió la fuerte necesidad de borrar la sonrisa del tipo de un puñetazo, Bella le tomó las manos, como si supiera lo que estaba a punto de hacer, de todas formas agradeció amablemente la invitación igual que las chicas, Jacob, llego unos segundos después, pidiendo expresamente reunión de grupo.

Una regla se sumo a las anteriores, no risitas, ni coqueteos con turistas o tipos de la isla, para seguridad de los hombres del grupo. Las chicas solo rodaron los ojos en respuesta, Nessie, murmuró algo acerca de que servía estar soltera y Bella solo asintió, explicando que ella no se había acercado al tipo el solo llego y se puso a conversar.

-si, si, si, debimos haber traído un rifle, para espantar a los buitres, pero chicas ustedes vienen con papi y bajo el alero de papi se quedan-

-bueno por lo menos tenemos una invitación a una fiesta ¿Qué panoramas tienes tu Black?- pregunto Nessie, mientras se esparcía el bloqueador.

-ninguno, ustedes son mis anfitrionas-

-Entonces Paia nos espera hoy ¿alguna objeción en el grupo?-La chica apunto a todos con el dedo divertidamente todos respondieron al unísono.

-NOOO-

Llegando a la noche, tomaron el jeep y viajaron hacia el sur de la costa, siguiendo los consejos del buen amigo mapa, se encontraron con una gran fiesta llena de jóvenes, a la orilla de la playa, toda iluminada con antorchas, Pierre fue quien las localizó, Edward rápidamente tomo la mano de su novia, pero antes de que fueran a saludar al tipo Nessie tomo la mano de Jacob se giró y pidió reunión de grupo.

Los cuatro se juntaron en un circulo, dramáticamente juntaron sus cabezas al centro, mientras Ness, se aclaraba la garganta para hablar.

-¿Quién conduce de vuelta?, propongo un sorteo-

-ok, estoy de acuerdo- hablo Bella.

-el famoso concurso del palito pequeño, el que saque el más pequeño, no bebe hoy y conduce, los otros días eso si no entra en el concurso hasta que nos haya tocado a todos- como siempre Edward, ponía un poco de orden a esta agradable locura.

-ok- Jake fue a un arbusto cercano y cortó una rama pequeña en cuatro desiguales partes, las mostró y luego las junto, todos sacaron uno, luego los mostraron.

-Edward, hoy serás mi chofer-

-lo asumo, solo les pido que no beb….

-ya, ya, vamos a divertirnos- Jake y Nessie no se soltaron de la mano, en toda la noche, mientras caminaban al bar, para pedir sus bebidas, Edward y Bella se quedaron por un poco más de intimidad.

Buscaron unas bebidas y se fueron a caminar a la orilla del mar, él le ayudo para sacar sus sandalias, estar con ella el cielo y no podía alejar su boca de su cara o de su cuello.

Por fin algo de intimidad- dijo antes ella antes de besarlo. Los besos comenzaron a subir su tono. Al separarse, solo por aire, ella escondió la cara en su pecho.

-Gracias- murmuró bajito.

-Gracias a ti por invitarme.

-no hubiese podido venir sola, estaría extrañándote mucho en estos momentos.

-mmm, o quizás estarías conversando y riendo con un tipo de nombre Pierre-

-Edward- se separo solo un poco, lo que permitían los brazos de Edward, se miraron divertidos, aunque el arranque celoso de Edward, no era para nada divertido –no soy de esa clase de chicas- trató de mostrarse seria, solo para reprenderlo. Solo consiguió una mueca graciosa en su rostro.

-no, claro que no-

-solo acepto que personas extrañas me lleven a casa, solo para que evite el metro- río.

-Necesitaba unas vacaciones- murmuró Edward en el cuello de la chica, haciéndola estremecer.

-¿hace cuanto que no te tomabas una?-

-uf, perdí la cuenta ¿sirve un "hace mucho"?-

Los dos siguieron besándose apegando cada vez más su cuerpo y alejándose más del lugar de la fiesta, después solo se escuchaba un murmullo y el golpeteo de las olas del mar, mientras se apegaban más a una cabina de salvavidas, estaban demasiados abstraídos en su burbuja, separándose solo para oxigenarse, las manos de Edward, poco podían detenerse al viajar por el valle de sus pechos, ella era su perdición, un cuerpo cálido entre sus manos que lo invitaban siempre a más.

-Edward detente- un balde de agua fría, había sido lanzado sobre él.

-¿te hice daño?- Obligándose a bajar las revoluciones, intento disculparse pero la chica lo calmo, no quería sus disculpas, los dos habían sucumbido a causa de los besos y caricias.

-no sé como hablar esto, nunca hemos hablado mucho tampoco- En la oscuridad de la noche, podía ver perfectamente como Bella se tomaba las manos nerviosamente, la invito a sentarse en las escaleras de la cabina.

-¿qué quieres saber?-

-Sé que no debo hacer caso a todo lo que escucho de ti, pero no puedo evitarlo y quiero que me cuentes sobre… ya sabes tu mmm vida de soltero-

-Isabella, eso ya fue, es pasado-

-Edward, yo también cargo con un pasado y no me importa contártelo, quiero que empecemos esto, sin secretos, sin trabas… solo si es importante para ti-

-¡Claro que es importante para mi!- Edward se alarmó por el comentario de la chica, se obligo a calmarse y tomo sus manos, trato de mirarla a los ojos pero solo encontró una cortina de cabellos, tapando su cara, tomó el mentón de su cara y la llevo frente a la suya.

-No sé por donde empezar-

-entonces comienzo yo…- se removió incomoda en la escaleras y tomo aire, botándolo todo de un sopetón –siempre me ha costado hablar de estas cosas… tuve un novio en Forks, su nombre es Sam Uley, nos conocimos cuando iba en la secundaria, él era un tanto mayor que yo, así que a mis padres, les costó un poco aceptarlo… bueno con él mmm… uff, apuesto que estoy roja como tomate.

-no importa cielo, te escucho, aunque trataba de sonar sereno, era imposible que los latidos de su corazón se dispararan, miles de pensamientos comenzaron a colmase en su cabeza.

-no soy virgen Edward, diablos ya lo dije-

-¿lo quieres todavía?-

-¡No!, terminamos después que a papá lo trasladaron a Nueva York, no te miento que me sentí fatal, hasta pensé en revelarme y quedarme por allá, pero mi madre me convenció de viajar y si lo de nosotros era verdadero, la distancia no iba ser impedimento, bueno después de todo… me esperaron cosas mejores- una sonrisa tímida alumbró su rostro y un gran alivio se apoderó de Edward.

-en Nueva York Salí con un tipo… Paul, pero solo fue un mes o menos que eso, ni siquiera me acuerdo, pero fueron solo unas salidas, nada serio.

El silencio los comenzó a rondar, esperando que Edward comenzara a contar algo, pero solo reino el silencio por un gran momento entre ellos, mientras ella se apoyaba en el pecho de él y él solo la acariciaba su espalda.

-Nunca tuve una novia, mis relaciones nunca han durado más de tres días con alguien-

Bella se quedo sorprendida escuchando, su cabeza se llenaba de preguntas, pero quería que él, contara lo que él estuviese preparado para contar.

-Cuando tenía como trece años, me enamoré como un loco de una compañera de curso, solo se lo conté a Black, bueno ella tenía una especie de novio, un gorilon que parecía su sombra, de todas maneras me las arregle para hablar con ella, el tipo después se enteró, temí por mi vida- sonrió.

Después de ese episodio, nunca me animé a tener alguna novia enserio, bueno nunca nadie me llamo la atención.

-¿ni siquiera tú esposa?-

-Bella, te conté que eso había sido un arreglo económico, por mi parte nunca hubo algo más-

-¿porque siempre dices por tu parte?-

-porque ella insistió estar enamorada de mi y no he sabido de ella por bastante tiempo-

-Pero estuvo en la fiesta de tu cumpleaños, la vi llegar, en la televisión-

-mi mente estaba en otro lugar-

-Quizás me cuesta también hablar de estos temas, pero quiero que sepas que lo que siento por ti es importante, nunca antes había tenido en mi mente a alguien, como te tengo a ti, te quiero Bella y quiero jugármela por ti, quiero hacer las cosas bien, por ti.

-Yo también Edward, quiero que esto funcione, pero…

Bella busco su mirada y una mueca traviesa se asomo en ella –no vamos a poder dormir juntos en estas vacaciones-

-al menos que hagamos dormir a Black en el sofá- Edward respondió.

-exactamente.

-No quiero volver a la fiesta ¿quieres hacerlo tú?

-prefiero quedarme acá, después eso si te quiero a mi lado cuando tenga que conducir a casa, me pregunto ¿Cómo lo vas hacer cuando sea tu turno, para conducir?

-No quiero pensar en eso aun...

Pasaron las siguientes horas, sentados en la escalera de la cabina, demasiados envueltos en su propio mundo, entre besos y caricias subidas en bastantes tonos, es que las manos de Edward, eran imposibles mantenerlas quietas, teniendo enfrente todo su sueño.

Faltaban un par de horas para el amanecer, cuando a regañadientes decidieron volver a la fiesta, pensando que tal vez los chicos querrían volver.

Comenzaron a buscarlos entre la multitud, pero ninguno de los dos aparecía, la música aun estaba bastante fuerte, y al parecer nadie aun abandonaba el lugar, los chicos no se veían por ningún lado.

Fueron por unas bebidas y decidieron bailar en la atiborrada pista, iluminada aun con las antorchas, la música era contagiosa, ella meneaba las caderas al ritmo del reggae, levantaba los brazos y buscaba su cuello embrujado por el rojizo natural de sus labios y el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas, ella envolvía su cuerpo en él, perdiendo el ritmo de la música y ahogándose en un beso apasionado.

Cuando necesitaron de oxígeno, se separaron solo un poco, solo para después seguir con otra rueda de besos.

-Edward... ¿son ellos?

A la distancia, cerca de la orilla del mar, se podía divisar un poco, una pareja, en ese lugar no llegaba la luz de las antorchas, así que no estaban seguros de que se tratara de Jake o Nessie. La pareja se besaba apasionadamente, tan apasionadamente que Edward y Bella, se quedaban cortos al lado de ellos y hasta un poco avergonzados.

-Sí, parece que son ellos ¿Crees que quieran irse?, estoy dudando en conducir con ellos así de apasionados, atrás de nosotros.

-Edward, no pongas esa cara de asco, después de esto, dudo que tengamos que dormir separados- la chica le guiñó el ojo y en su estómago sintió un montón de mariposas y bueno, más abajo, algo más.

Decidieron no quedarse a mirar por la salud mental de ambos, no paso mucho rato hasta que Jake y Nessie, decidieron volver a la fiesta, se quedaron un rato más, bebiendo algunos tragos y bailando en la pista junto a Edward y Bella, al rato decidieron marcha para alcanzar a dormir algo y seguir con los planes de las vacaciones.

Como lo había pensado Edward ir conduciendo con una pareja de apasionados atrás de él, fue de lo más incomodo, puso la música fuerte para distraerse y piso a fondo el acelerador, su copiloto, apenas se sentó y puso su cinturón se quedo dormida.

Para cuando llegaron, la levanto en brazos y se la llevo a la cama, ni siquiera preguntó donde acostar a su novia, ya que los otros ya se habían encerrado en la que supuestamente iba a ser su habitación.

Le saco los zapatos y los suyos y se acostó a su lado, instintivamente ella se giro y lo abrazó, ya no necesitaba de nada más.

…

…

Hacía un calor enorme, ninguno de los cuatro había accionado el aire acondicionado cuando llegaron de la fiesta y ninguno de los cuatro tenia las ganas de levantarse y accionarlo, en la mitad de lo que llevaban dormido Bella saco su vestido y lo arrojo quien sabe donde, quedando en solo ropa interior, podía notarse el sudor en su frente y en su cuello, minutos más tarde lo acompañó el pantalón y la camisa de Edward.

El calor era infernal, cuando el sol comenzó a filtrase por a ventana, no pudieron más y no les quedo de otra de despertar del infierno que llevaban durmiendo.

-Necesito una ducha, siento arena en mis pies- la perezosa voz de Bella salió a la luz, se levantó y comenzó a buscar en el armario una toalla, Edward trataba de no observarla, tan detenidamente, pero era imposible sus ojos, su mente y la mitad de su cuerpo, estaban hipnotizados o idiotizados con el cuerpo de piel cremoso delante de él., se acomodó un poco en la cama, tratando de alcanzar la ventana y abrirla, para que entrara un poco de briza helada, pero fue ella quien se adelantó y la abrió de par en par, se giró y quedo frente a él, ¿es que acaso no sabía que solo estaba en ropa interior? …

¿Es que no se daba cuenta que el encaje, producía en Edward miles de sensaciones inexplicables?

No, no lo sabía, ese punto nunca lo han conversado.

Bella, como si nada ocurriera bajo las sabanas, comenzó acomodar el cabello desordenado del chico, sentándose en el borde de la cama y luego no fue so el cabello quien recibía las caricias, lo siguieron sus ojos, sus mejillas, su cuello y por ultimo sus labios, mientras el solo cerraba los ojos y busca las caderas de la chica, tratando de retener el hormigueo que esta produciéndose desde la punta de los pies hasta la punta de sus cabellos.

Sin soportarlo más busco sus labios, el beso que le siguió, no fue delicado, ni sinuoso, fue lleno de necesidad y pasión, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo sin importarle nada más, la recostó sobre la cama, ella envolvió sus piernas en sus caderas produciendo una fricción exquisita de sus cuerpos, sus manos se perdieron en el encaje de sus sostén y fue la gloria cuando sintió sus pezones endurecidos, no eran necesaria las palabras, sus gemidos lo decían todo.

Mientras ella lo ayudaba a quitar su ropa interior, el no dejaba de besar y tocar su cuerpo, los dos cubren su desnudez con sus propios cuerpos, él sonríe cuando ella gime su nombre cerca de su oído y ella se aferra a su cabello desordenado, los dos querían esto, de eso no hay dudas.

Escalofríos se sienten a través de los cuerpos cuando el baja su mano por el vientre de ella, directamente a su entrepiernas, mientras ella se estremece bajo de él, ella suplica algo, que solo se escucha como un gemido más, entre los otros gemidos, antes de otra suplica, el introduce sus dedos en ella, logrando que se retorciera bajo él, gime, dice su nombre, mientras él chupa, lame, muerde, todo lo que alcanza del cuerpo de Bella, más abajo comienza a sentir como sus dedos son apretados y aumenta la fricción, las piernas de su Bella tiemblan bajo él y ella se deja ir.

Dejando solo un suspiro en su cuello, sus ojos chocolates se posan en los suyos, no hay dudas de lo que viene, sus ojos son lujuria y algo más.

-Crees que sonará idiota, si te digo que te amo- la voz de Bella aunque se escuchó entrecortada, y jadeante, trajo de vuelta a tierra a Edward, él se sentía de la misma forma, nunca hubo nadie que hiciera que él se sintiera como en ese momento se estaba sintiendo, esto para él desde un principio fue amor, puro y buen amor.

-no es idiota, nunca va ser idiota, yo también te a…

-no lo digas Edward, no tienes que decirlo... solo bésame- que equivocada estaba Bella, al pensar que él solo pronunciaría esas palabras, porque ella lo había dicho primero, él la amaba y se encargaría de demostrarlo, no solo en la cama, lo haría, con cada acción, en cada momento del día.

Él se relajo y presionó sus labios contra los de ella, mientras se posicionó entre ella ¡Dios! Estaba tan lista, tan húmeda.

-c… condón-intentó levantarse, pero ella lo atrapo envolviendo sus piernas nuevamente en sus caderas atrayéndola a ella.

-estoy limpia Edward, tomo la píldora, solos tu y yo… ¿si tu quieres? Claro-

-Tú y yo, nada más- se besaron pero esta vez no solo había pasión, había entrega mutua y por sobretodo había amor.

Comenzó a entrar en ella despacio, memorizando cada una de la fibra que tocaba, guardando en su memoria cada gemido emitido por ella, como si fuera la más bella de las canciones. Cerraron sus ojos ahogándose de las miles de sensaciones y sentimientos que albergaba esta entrega, busca sus labios y se aferra de ellos mientras termina por entrar por completo.

Una fracción de segundos, en donde los dos se quedan quietos, sintiéndose el uno con el otro, mientras abren sus ojos y solo ven sus almas y la necesidad de sentirse amados, él esconde su rostro en el cuello, mientras todo su alrededor desaparece, es ella y la ha encontrado, la ama y no va a dejar que nada ni nadie se interponga en el amor puro que siente por ella.

Sabe que no durará mucho, y teme venirse antes de tiempo, es demasiado el deseo que siente por ella y mientras ella marca el ritmo, el trata de mantenerse por más tiempo sobre ella, si sus besos eran la gloria, esto era el paraíso y sus gemidos, el infierno a la vez.

La siente contraerse nuevamente bajo él, mientras repite su nombre una y otra vez, nunca antes le gusto escuchar tanto su nombre y es cuando ella lo deja ir con un simple y fuerte gemido que acalla entre el cuello y sus dientes, el dolor que siente por la mordida se ve opacado por su propio orgasmo y los miles de puntos negros que opacan su visión, mientras aun palpita dentro de ella, busca sus labios sintiendo un leve mareo en su cabeza. Solo se permite mirarla una vez que ha calmado su respiración, ella besa su cuello, donde aun quedan marcas de sus dientes, acaricia su espalda y sus hombros.

-te amo, aunque se escuche estúpido- su voz se siente fatal, pero no le importa nada, solo le importa ver a su Bella tumbada en la cama, bajo de él, con el pelo alborotado, sus labios hinchados, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su cuerpo más sudoroso de lo que estaba en la mañana y no quería nada más que siempre despertar con ella a su lado, compartir su vida con ella, aunque suene loco, la quería siempre a su lado. Porque ella era lo mejor, que había tocado su corazón.

-ahora si me quiero dar una ducha- su risa invade la habitación, mientras se pasa la mano por la cara secando un poco el sudor, Edward no hace ni el amague de dejar de abrazarla, no importa el calor infernal que invade la habitación, ella intenta deshacer el agarre, pero solo consigue que el se aferre mas de su cintura, los dos ríen, los dos necesitan una ducha, pero ninguno quiere soltar a otro.

-Edward ¿quieres acompañarme a la ducha? Y esta es la única forma que consigue salir de la cama, en brazos de él, camino a la ducha.


	11. Hawai & Maui

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

Capitulo 11

Hawái & Maui

Esto era como estar viviendo un sueño, hacer el amor con ella era el cielo, vivir estos días en el paraíso era idílico, conseguir que Black y Nessie salieran de la habitación, un milagro.

Para Edward no fue difícil acostumbrarse al espíritu aventurero del grupo, al poco presupuesto, a la poca comodidad de una cabaña, a las comidas de restaurantes baratos y a la programación del viaje, celosamente pegada en la puerta del refrigerador que estaba en la sala de la cabaña.

A veces cocinaba Bella, Jacob o Nessie, para seguridad del grupo decidieron que Edward no entrara a la cocina, al igual que Bella no se pusiera al volante del jeep que habían arrendado.

Al tercer día y como el programa lo indicaba se levantaron muy temprano, ni siquiera amanecía en Maui, desayunaron los cuatro juntos entremedio de risas y bromas, llenaron unas mochilas con botellas de agua y salieron con rumbo a Hana, Bella se había encargado de hacer una investigación sobre los recorridos turísticos en la región, y también unos conocidos en la universidad le recomendaron hacer un recorrido a los establos de Hana.

Luego de recorrer la costa hacia el este de Maui, según el mapa, dieron con la zona, ninguno pronunció palabra alguna, solo se acercaron al grupo que estaba por iniciar la expedición, se anotaron en una pequeña recepción y pagaron por ello, un hombre nativo, que se presentó como Keone se presentó como el guía de la expedición, antes de comenzar el recorrido el hombre hizo que las personas que iban, se tomaran de las manos y le dieran gracias al creador y pidió por un buen viaje, al parecer no sería solo una caminata a caballo por los senderos de Hana.

Los caballos estaban bien entrenados, bien educados y muy saludables, según el guía, a cada uno el guía ayudo a sentarse y le indicó los consejos básicos de como manejar las riendas de un caballo, los chicos estaban emocionados y aunque para ninguno era la primera vez que cabalgaban, la ansiedad de comenzar el viaje los estaba carcomiendo.

El viaje comenzó con una relajante caminata, por un sendero a la sombra de la montaña, mientras el guía comenzaba ha indicar el nombre de las plantas nativas y de las criaturas que habitaban en la isla, Edward solo se perdía en la sonrisa de Bella, quien iba a su lado, tratando de manejar al caballo que se resistía un poco a sus suaves ordenes.

Nessie ha sacado su cámara fotográfica y no ha dejado de retratar el paisaje paradisiaco donde se encontraban, Edward, también saco su celular, ignorando todos los mensajes de voz y llamadas perdidas, pero en lugar de tomar fotos comenzó a grabar el sonido ambiente y por supuesto a su novia que ya manejaba mejor su caballo, cuando llegaron a lo alto de la cima todos bajaron de los caballos para seguir la caminata a pie, solo que Edward se arrimó hacia el rincón del sendero tratando de no pensar que del otro lado había un acantilado, Bella se ha dado cuenta de la súbita palidez y se acercó rápidamente a su novio, tomo sus manos y las acarició, luego lo abrazo, tratando de infundirle valor.

Después de unas respiraciones profundas y de tener completamente tapados los oídos, comenzaron la caminata del sendero, admirando los distintos tonos de verde que el paisaje les regalaba, se podían apreciar las cascadas de agua que nacían desde la espesa vegetación y caían al mar,

Llegaron a un valle donde las aguas caían de una de las cascadas más grandes, Edward ya estaba más estabilizado y siguió a los muchachos que sin pensarlo ya estaban sacando su ropa y quedando solo en sus trajes de baño, para nadar en el lago, todos los de la expedición hicieron lo mismo.

Mientras Jake, trataba de impresionar a Nessie escalando una roca completamente mohosa, Bella y Edward se fundieron en un abrazo bajo las aguas cálidas del lago, mientras ella envolvía las piernas en las caderas de él, el agua les llegaba un poco más arriba de las caderas, sin perder tiempo se sumergieron en un beso, el vaivén del agua hacia que su cuerpo rozara el uno con el otro enviando corrientes de excitación por ellos, la mano de Edward, comenzó a bajar y perderse por el agua hasta llegar al punto que buscaba, ella se aferraba de su cuello, tratando de disimular el estado de éxtasis, al cual se estaba transportando, sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar haciendo que toda frase coherente desapareciera de la mente de la chica, no existían palabras en ese momento, sus cuerpos solo se dejaban llevar, mientras unos largos dedos hacían fricción en su sexo, la respiración comenzó a entrecortarse y ella esconde su rostro sonrojado en el cuello de él, era lo más excitante que había hecho en toda su vida y saber que estaba rodeada de algunos turistas en el lago lo hacía más.

Su cadera se comenzó a mover para aumentar el roce, el movimiento del agua hacia más fácil la tarea, tuvo que aferrar sus dedos en su pelo y una vez más ahogo sus gritos de placer en el cuello de él, le pidió suplicante que se detuviera, pero él hizo caso omiso y siguió, adentrándose, hasta que llego al punto de que la fricción, no era suficiente, tratando de mantener la compostura, para no llamar la atención de los demás, se dejo ir.

Unos minutos bastaron para que su respiración se controlara, las manos de Edward, ya habían abandonado la zona, caliente y húmeda, Bella, soltó el agarre de las caderas y bajo tratando de tocar el fondo del agua, sintiendo con ello, la excitación de Edward, todavía no se permitía abrir los ojos, ni siquiera para mirar a su alrededor, él no dejaba de acariciar su espalda, su estomago y a veces su trasero, cuando pensó que el sonrojo de su cara ya estaba fuera abrió los ojos para llamarle la atención y se encontró con su sonrisa torcida, borrando cualquier frase coherente de su mente.

-Es injusto- fue lo único que logró articular.

-Es excitante- dijo en tono ronco.

-Edward, pudo habernos visto alguien- pero él, seguía con la faena de besar su cuello.

-No te vió nadie…-

-¿cómo que no te vió nadie?, no estaba sola-

-yo solo estaba besando a mi novia ¿o no puedo?-

-Si alguien nos vió, moriré de vergüenza y el color rojo de mi cara no se irá en unas semanas más-

-¿no te gusto? Podrías haberme pedido que me detuviera-

-Edward, te lo pedí, en más de una ocasión-

-Ups.

-En todo caso… si me gustó y ahora me siento en deuda- se llevó sus manos al pecho, sacudió la cabeza, y puso el rostro de falsa tragedia.

-no espero nada a cambio- caminaron de la mano saliendo del lago, para buscar unas toallas.

-sabes que si- el bajo la mirada con su sonrisa ladeada y sintiéndose descubierto, comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Jake y Nessie, mientras que todos se alistaban para empezar el camino de vuelta a los establos, solo que esta vez una furgoneta, estaba esperando a todos los turistas, ni siquiera se atrevieron a pensar donde estaban los chicos, solo se miraron de manera cómplice y esperaron la llegada de los chicos al igual que los demás turistas que ya estaban poniendo cara de fastidio, alguien les pidió a Edward que saliera a buscar a sus amigos, pero Edward, argumentó no conocer la zona y podría perderse, la verdad es que no quería encontrar a Jake y la chica en alguna situación "especial" sacudió su cabeza, como liberándose de esos pensamientos, el guía salió en su búsqueda y para el bien mental de él, los chicos venían bajando de la mano por entre la vegetación, argumentando que se habían perdido, Bella solo rodó los ojos y le sonrió a Edward.

Bajaron a tomar y comer algo en la playa de Hana, donde las arenas era remplazada con piedras volcánicas y el oleaje fuerte chocaba con las rocas, era una playa no apta para baño, pero si para relajar los músculos y liberar la tensión, terminaron la tarde ahí, pasada la noche regresaron a casa, el cansancio era extremo, pero había valido la pena.

Edward se quedo revisando su celular y leyendo sus mensajes de textos escuchando algunos de voz, la mayoría era de su padre, quien le pedía que donde estuviese, volviese a la empresa.

Aprovechando que Bella, se estaba dando un baño, escribió a su asistente para que le dijera si era tan relevante su vuelta a la empresa, espero solo un minuto para que llegara la respuesta y pudiera respirar tranquilo, de todas maneras llamó a su padre, acto seguido vino el arrepentimiento.

Como siempre su familia, no entendía el porqué de las acciones de Edward, colgó sin siquiera intentar dar una respuesta a su padre, solo le dijo que sus vacaciones las estaba tomando de forma legal y que hablarían de su regreso, su asistente se preocuparía de algún por menor que surgiera en esos días.

Se saco la ropa y sin siquiera golpear la puerta del baño se metió a la ducha con su novia, acto que se estaba tomando como costumbre.

Los siguiente días solo se quedaron en la playa que tenían enfrente de la cabaña, trataron de hacer surf, pero las chicas nunca pudieron mantenerse de pie mas de dos segundos en su tabla, Bella abandono la faena, cuando su tabla le golpeó la cabeza, a Jake siempre se le dieron esos tipos de deporte y Edward, para ser su primera vez no estaba tan mal.

Según los aldeanos el oleaje era perfecto, Nessie, después de unos minutos más, también abandonó el mar y se unió a Bella que no dejaba de mirar a su novio.

En las noches visitaron todo tipo de centros nocturnos, a veces solo tomaban un trago y otras bailaban toda la noche.

Pasaron por un pequeño mercado ubicado en el centro de Maui, muchos de sus locales tenían en su mayoría, artesanía propia del lugar, Bella aprovecho de compra algunos regalos a sus padres, fue ahí que se enamoro de un anillo hecho de piedra volcánica, era hermoso y sencillo, para Edward no paso desapercibido la atención que Bella había tenido ante la joya y sin dudarlo lo compró.

Caminaron algunas cuadras en busca de los muchachos pero como siempre no los encontraron, decidieron pasar a tomar un refresco y después caminar hacia donde tenían estacionado el jeep.

Mientras hablaban de lo bien que lo habían pasado, el celular de Edward comenzó a sonar, éste lo miro y luego solo le bajo el sonido.

-¿no vas a contestar?-

-no-

-oye, las reglas del viaje era no trabajar desde acá, puedes contestar una simple llamada-

-no es una simple llamada, es mi padre-

-ya veo-

El repiqueteo era constante, no hubo más opción que contestar.

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?, las palabras arrastradas de su padre insinuaban que estaba en verdad molesto, se levantó y salió de la cafetería, respiró un par de veces y habló.

-te dije que iba a tomarme dos semanas, deje todo listo con Ann…

-no estoy hablando de eso ¿has visto los periódicos? Mierda… pensé que eras más listo ¿pensaste que podías tomar un avión y viajar como un simple turista, que nadie iba a notarlo? Eres un estúpido Edward, la prensa a penas nos esta dejando salir de casa, hay imágenes tuyas en todos los programas de mierda, junto a esa muchachita-

-Papá, no he visto nada ni siquiera he visto algún fotógrafo, lo sien…

-Tu madre esta en verdad alterada con todo esto, te exijo que vuelvas hoy mismo-

-No puedo- trataba de calmar su respiración y ordenar sus pensamientos, mientras hablaba pausadamente con su padre.

-Te lo exijo, no quiero que la familia sea foco de prensa amarillista, menos que salgas con una chiquilla insignificante empleada de la oficina de publicidad ¿no te das cuenta como tergiversaste todo? Hubieron miles de agencias enviándonos los proyectos de publicidad y escogimos justo donde tu te enredaste con esa empleada, se puede emplear para malas interpretaciones-

-eso no es verdad y lo sabes-

-Te quiero de regreso, lo antes posible-

-estoy en mis vacaciones legales, vuelvo cuando se acaben- y con eso cortó la llamada, necesitaba urgente ver que tan expuesto había estado, se reprochaba mentalmente haber sido tan poco cauteloso, no solo se había expuesto él, Bella seria blanco fácil de comentarios estúpidos de prensa escrupulosa.

-¿todo bien?- Bella llegó a su lado y él estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos para haberse dado cuenta del hecho, solo que su cara no paso desapercibida por la chica y él tampoco fue capaz de negar lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué quería tu padre?

-la prensa, al parecer saco algunas fotos de nosotros y se han parado a fuera de su casa, están tratando que alguien de ellos diga algo… sobre nosotros-

-guau… eso es… no estaba en los planes… ¿quieres ver las fotos?-

-no lo sé ¿lo quieres tu?

Caminaron nuevamente a la cafetería, mientras con el celular esperaban que cargaran algunas fotos, Bella le contaba que había hablado con sus padres y que ninguno le había contado de algunas fotos quizás los padres de Edward, se estaban ahogando en un vaso de agua.

Pero cuando tuvieron las imágenes delante de ellos, quedaron impactados, en verdad eran ellos, tomados de la mano, caminando en la playa, Edward, surfeando y Bella en un banco tomando sol, cenando junto a Black y Nessie, bailando en el pub que frecuentaron algunas noches, no solo habían imágenes si no que también se cuestionaba el hecho de que ella era una simple empleada y que solo estaba disfrutando el viaje a costas de Edward, eso en verdad molestó a Bella y salió enseguida de la página.

Respiro pausadamente unas cuantas veces para calmarse y salió a caminar nuevamente al estacionamiento, no le importo que los otros no llegaran aun, envió un mensaje a Nessie y subió al jeep, después que esta contestara con su ubicación le dijo a Edward y los fueron a buscar.

Ninguno de los dos hablo nada durante todo el camino, los dos estaban absortos en sus propios pensamientos, Jake quiso relajar el ambiente, pero ninguno de los dos dio muestras de salir del trance.

Bella, se había molestado por las estupideces que habían puesto en las noticias, cuestionaban su profesionalismo en la agencia y como había engatusado a Cullen para que dieran la firma, la hacían quedar como una trepadora, la mente de Edward, también trabajaba, tratando de ver la forma en que la prensa no los agobiase tanto ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de que lo habían fotografiado? En estos últimos días haba estado viviendo en una burbuja y era hora de parar.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña, Bella entró y se encerró en el baño, él salió y se sentó en la terraza, Nessie llego a su lado junto a Black, les conto de las imágenes y de lo que habían escrito, rápidamente Nessie se levantó y fue al cuarto de Bella.

-Bella, ábreme la puerta, no deberías enojarte con Edward, esta muy sacado de onda en la terraza, al igual que tú-

-No me enojé con él- la contestación salía casi tan atropellada como ella hacia la terraza, donde encontró a Edward y Jake hablando sobre las famosas fotos, era algo inevitable, que muchas personas le habían dicho que sucedería, pero nunca pensó que junto esas fotos se expusieran junto con una historia falsa.

Al momento de sentarse a su lado Jacob se levantó para darles un poco de privacidad, ella apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de él, Edward enseguida la abrazó, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo, ella se disculpo por como había actuado, al igual que él.

¿Qué pasaría de ahora en adelante?

Ella no quería, nunca quiso cambiar su forma de vivir, la gente la reconocería, no por sus logros, si no por ser la pareja de un Cullen ¿y si esto terminase?, seria comedilla de algunos días, ser la que deshecho Edward Cullen, ni siquiera se permitía pensar en ello, quedaron de acuerdo en terminar sus vacaciones olvidándose de las fotos y los programas, estarían más pendientes de su entorno, los siguientes días les aguardaban a un visitas al Cráter Haleakala y a la isla Molokini, si estaban de suerte podrían ver ballenas o delfines en la zona.

Para poder ir al Cráter del volcán Haleakala, tuvieron que levantarse muy temprano, apenas durmieron un par de horas y salieron a su rumbo, la vía estaba llena de motos, bicicletas, furgonetas y algunas compañías de viajes, el cielo amenazaba con llover, a pesar de todo subieron de todas formas, esta vez Jacob iba al volante, la conocida situación de Edward a las alturas, hacia que Jacob, tomara siempre el mando, menos mal que la pista estaba pavimentada, la combinación de saltos, curvas cerradas y vértigo, no eran los aliados de Edward. Las chicas iban sacando fotos pegadas a las ventanas, aparcaron en un mirador, donde solo se veía el horizonte negro, esperando el amanecer, bebieron un poco de café, para mantenerse despiertos la gente que subía tenía suficiente espacio para estacionar y tener una buena vista.

Corría mucho viento y se quedaron dentro del jeep, afuera había gente que capeaba el frío alrededor de una fogata, se podía ver desde el lugar estacionado o bajarse y caminar hacia la orilla, protegida por cercos de alambres, los ánimos estaban bajando al ver que el cielo no daba tregua y solo se veían nubes negras y rojizas en vez del cielo despejado que habían escuchado de algunos nativos de la isla, el horizonte comenzó a iluminarse a eso de las cinco, con treinta de la mañana, las nubes comenzaron a dispersarse, la gente comenzó a bajar de sus coches y se acercó a los cercos, los chicos también lo hicieron; Bella tomo la mano de Edward y caminaron lentamente hacia el precipicio, el sol comenzó a elevarse entre las nubes que quedaban, era el espectáculo más sublime que alguna vez hayan visto, se mantuvieron abrazados todo el tiempo compartiendo el regalo de la naturaleza, mientras Bella le hablaba de una leyenda de Mui acerca de una red tejida con hilos de cocos, para atrapar el sol.

Para Edward la sensación era como estar parado en la luna frente a un cráter lunar, mientras que el día se ilumina cada vez más con reflejos cobrizos de entre las nubes.

Bella tomo la cámara de Nessie y comenzó a tomarle algunas fotos, cuando se giro en busca de Edward, lo encontró vomitando todo su desayuno en un rincón apoyado del árbol, la altura había pasado su cuenta.

Se acercó rápidamente a él.

-déjame solo, ya se me va a pasar-

-soy enfermera Edward, déjame cuidarte-

-me siento pésimo, lo eche a perder todo-

-no, ven toma un poco de agua, trata de dormir un poco y se te pasará-

-me zumban los oídos-

Subieron al jeep, mientras ella acariciaba su espalda, el escondió su cara en el cuello de ella y como un bebé comenzó a quedarse dormido, Jake y Nessie subieron a la camioneta y bajaron todos en silencio, en la tarde y con un Edward más repuesto, fueron a la playa.

Los días pasaron y el paraíso se iba de las manos, sus vacaciones idílicas estaban por terminar, no vieron ballenas ni delfines, pero se llevan en sus corazones momentos hermosos, él nunca había vivido unas vacaciones tan relajadas como estas, solo su tema con las alturas no dejo que apreciara el viaje de manera total, pero nunca se sintió solo, ni siquiera cuando supieron el tema de las fotos, decidieron tomar las cosas con calma, los dos tenían una vida tan distinta el uno con el otro que tal vez la prensa no le daría tanto crédito a su novia.

La noche antes de viajar decidieron caminar por las orillas del mar, la luna acariciaba su reflejo en el horizonte, se quedaron tumbados en la arena que brillaba con el reflejo de las estrellas, no existían nada más que las caricias y los besos, esas dos semanas habían estado demasiado sumergidos en su propio mundo, los dos confiaban en que ya en Nueva York, todo sería igual, solo que él, extrañaría no poder despertar y ser lo primero en ver.

-te tengo un regalo- le susurró en el oído, sintiendo como ella se estremecía con ese acto.

-me gustan los regalos- se separó de él solo un poco, mientras él sacaba una cajita aterciopelada de su bolsillo, la respiración de ella comenzó acelerarse pero trato de ocultarlo lo más que pudo.

Tomo la pequeña caja y la abrió, en ella estaba el anillo que se había probado en el paseo a la feria de artesanías, el anillo hecho de piedra volcánica. Saco el anillo que llevaba puesto ya y se puso el regalo de Edward.

-es hermoso-

-vi que te gusto y acá esta, se te ve espectacular- ella beso suavemente sus labios y escuchó un gracias.

-Gracias a ti, por todo esto, me enseñaste que con cosas simples puedo vivir el resto de mi vida… no estoy diciendo que tu seas simple s…

-lo entiendo Edward, a mi me encanto poder compartir esto contigo-

-el anillo es, para que cuando lo mires, me recuerdes y recuerdes estos días y me prometas que vamos a volver…

-ya extraño esto- se acercó a él y así se quedaron por un largo rato, viendo y escuchando solo el mar, robándose algún beso y alguna caricia.

Volverían a Nueva York, para continuar con sus vidas, ahora lo harían sin esconderse, él sabe que deberá enfrentar más que a un grupo de prensa amarillista, su gran obstáculo su familia.

….

….

_**Gracias por leer**_

_**Historias…**_


	12. Volviendo a la realidad

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

Capitulo 12… "Volviendo a la realidad"

Desde el momento que bajaron del avión, fueron abordados por un grupo de periodistas, Rose y Emmett habían llamado a Edward disculpándose por no poderlo ir a buscarlo a su llegada, Jacob y Nessie salieron como dos personas normales sin ningún problema, Bella y Edward salieron por unas salidas laterales del aeropuerto, las intenciones de Edward fueron en primer lugar pedir un taxi, pero Charlie y Renne se negaron rotundamente en dejarlo ir en un taxi, así que se vió por unos minutos más en compañía de Bella, en los asientos traseros del auto de Renne, Edward le indicaba el camino a seguir a Charlie, pero para el asombro de los cuatro la prensa estaba apostada a fuera del edificio donde vivía Cullen, no dejaban avanzar a los vehículos que entraban o salían sin antes verificar si iba algún Cullen o la chica, ya sabían que estaban en la ciudad así que el asecho era insoportable.

-Creo que esta noche me quedaré en un hotel- mientras Charlie daba vuelta la esquina, metiéndose a la vía principal.

-Nada de eso, nos vamos a casa- musitó Charlie para sorpresa de los tres pasajeros.

-Gracias Charlie, pero no es necesario, puedo quedarme en un…- lo siguiente que sintió fue un pellizcón de Bella en su pierna, señal que debía quedarse callado, como buen niño y gracias a la interrupción de Renne, lo hizo y llegaron a casa de los Swan, por suerte la prensa no daba aun con esta dirección.

-Por favor Bella, dime que no me va hacer dormir con el perro- pero Bella levantó los hombros divertida y salió a la cocina en busca de algo de beber.

Renne llegó y le mostro la habitación donde pasaría la noche, la habitación era pequeña pero acogedora, dejo sus bolsos en el suelo y salió en busca de Bella, su madre le estaba pidiendo la ropa sucia para lavarla, pero Bella se negaba en pasarla, alegando que ella podía con eso, se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta al ver la disputa entretenida que sostenían las dos, cosas tan simples y cotidianas, en las que nunca había participado.

Renne se giró y lo tomo de improviso –espero tu ropa sucia también Edward-

-No es neces…-

-No me vengas con esas cosas, espero la ropa sucia de ambos… ahora-

-Más te vale que no la contradigas, es demasiado odiosa, cuando no se le hace caso- Bella estaba sacando a regañadientes su ropa de las maletas, giró sobre los pies y se fue a la habitación que quedaba enfrente a la de Bella, sacando la ropa que traía, en verdad era solo algunas prendas, ya que antes de viajar de regreso hicieron una parada en la lavandería, por lo menos no pasaría la angustia de saber que su suegra le esta lavando la ropa interior, los dos salieron como niños pequeños hacia el lavadero, dejaron la ropa y salieron al patio a tomar aire de lo que quedaba de la tarde, mientras pensaban en que cenar, para variar Charlie estaba al fondo del patio con Tommy, el perro policial, que cuando vio a Bella corrió hacia ella para saludarla, la eufórica bienvenida casi la bota al suelo, el perro lanzaba lengüetazos, a la cara de Bella y ella trataba de esquivarlo, el perro saltaba y movía la cola, luego fue el turno de Edward, a quien también lo saludo de la misma manera, Edward a pesar de haber estado solo un día con el perro no se sintió cohibido, por la actitud de Tomy.

Renne como siempre los días domingos no tenia ningunas intenciones de cocinar así que pidieron unas pizzas, comieron y luego se quedaron hablando del viaje, Bella entregó los regalos que traía a sus padres y un collar para el perro, ya estaban extenuados al rato y se fueron acostar, era raro, para los dos no poder compartir la ducha como hace unos días ni de acostarse juntos, pero Edward pensaba que no podía ser tan tonto y tirar a la borda lo que ha conseguido con Renne y Charlie, lo que menos quería era que ellos lo vieran desaprobatoriamente, con ese pensamiento se fue a la cama, un poco chica para lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero de todas maneras era cómoda, se sentó un rato mientras observaba a su alrededor, le llamo la atención una caja de cartón entreabierta al lado del closet, donde sobre salía un álbum de fotos, se acercó y lo sacó, comenzó a ver un par de fotos de una pequeña entre unos grandes arboles, todos cubiertos de moho, muy distintos al verde que había visto en Maui, la pequeña sonreía de manera natural y le faltaban unos dientes, llevaba unos jeans y una chaqueta , las dos trenzas salían de un gorro de lana y se dejaban caer a los costados de la cara, sabía de quien se trataba la foto, un sentimiento nuevo lo embargó y sintió envidia por la vida simple y llena de amor que llevaba Bella, en las siguientes fotos la pequeña salía toda sucia entre un cerro de hojas secas, pensó que Esme se hubiese desmayado al encontrar a cualquiera de ellos tres en el estado en que Bella se fotografiaba, hubiese mandado a una de sus cuantas empleadas y lo hubiesen desinfectado.

Esme odiaba la tierra.

Vio muchas fotos de aquel álbum, Bella pescando con Charlie, cubierta de harina junto a Renne, Bella soplando las velas de un enorme pastel, sin duda la infancia que el siempre quizo tener, la misma que había visto en los ojos de Jake, donde no había preocupación por aparentar un estatus, donde celebraban sus cumpleaños en medio de un montón de gente que ni siquiera conocía, sus padres siempre de viaje y ellos con una institutriz que a penas los dejaba ver televisión.

Dejo el álbum a un lado y se concentró nuevamente en quedarse dormido, solo, sin ella ¿cómo hacerlo? Tendría que aprender, su instinto lo invitaba a salir de la cama y meterse en el dormitorio de ella, pero no podía faltar a la confianza que Charlie le había dado, además por amor a su vida tampoco lo haría en l casa de un policía, menos de uno armado.

Pidió que no fuese a llegar el perro y se acostara en la cama. por lo menos la cama no olía a perro, olía a flores como toda la casa, se quedo perdido en sus pensamientos y no supo el momento que se quedo dormido, preso del cansancio por el viaje, solo sintió que unas cálidas manos se metían bajo la polera que estaba usando para dormir. La cara de ella se pegaba en su espada al igual que su cuerpo amoldándose al suyo, la calidez y el aroma a ella invadía la pequeña habitación, su corazón comenzó a palpitar por la extraña sensación que lo envolvía, estaba feliz de tenerla a su lado pero a la vez preocupado, la mano de ella comenzó a bajar metiéndose entre el pantalón de dormir.

-Mierda Bella, no sigas-

-te extraño-

-Cariño, tu padre, esta en el otro lado de la casa-

-Tú los has dicho en el otro lado de la casa, no va a despertar- mientras sus manos buscaban más abajo, la mente de Edward se perdió ante el tacto cálido de la chica, ella apretaba y bombeaba de una forma irresistible, donde Edward solo apretaba las sabanas y ahogaba gemidos en la almohada –Perversa Bella- si seguía lo que estaba haciendo tendría que cambiarse de pantalón de dormir, pero ella no paró, al contrario aumento la presión y la frecuencia de los movimientos, mientras besaba su espalda, su cuello, sus hombros.

-Bella, para-

-humm-

No, no iba a parar y fue así como se dejo ir, entre algunos gemidos, gruñidos y respiración entre cortada, ella se levantó, acercándose lentamente a su oído.

-acuérdate que me sentía en deuda contigo- y así dejándolo aun con la vista nublada y todo mojado ella se retiro de la habitación y no supo de ella hasta el siguiente día, cuando se levantó, ella ya estaba sentada tomando desayuno junto a su padre, quien vestía el uniforme policial, intimidando a cualquiera.

-¿Cómo dormiste Edward?- lo llamaba a su lado con su cara sonriente, se sentó a su lado.

-Buenos días, saludo a Charlie que estaba leyendo el periódico –dormí excelente Bella ¿y tú?

-No muy bien al principio, pero después lo hice de lo más placido- pequeña perversa, que tomaba desayuno a su lado, con la cara sonriente como si aun él fuera capaz de borrar aquellos recuerdos.

Pero las vacaciones habían terminado y vestido y sus bolsos listos se despidió de Renne que partía a su trabajo y de Charlie, agradeciendo la hospitalidad, Bella aun no tenía fecha exacta para entrar a trabajar al hospital así que llamo a un taxi, para que lo viniese a buscar.

-¿tienes que ir a trabajar hoy?- antes de que llegara el taxi los dos esperaban sentados en el sofá, besándose como desesperados y lamentándose haber llamado al maldito taxi.

-Lamentablemente sí, mi padre puede enviar a FBI a mi departamento a buscarme, te prometo que te veo hoy en la tarde, me debes algo.

-no te debo nada, estamos a mano.

-Yo me siento más en deuda ahora-

-te voy a extrañar-

Cuando sintieron el claxon, la señal de que el auto ya esperaba afuera, los dos se abrazaron y ninguno daba su brazo a torcer en querer separarse, al momento de subir al taxi, la soledad los embargó.

Aun quedaban algunos periodistas afuera del edificio y todo ellos se dieron cuenta que estaba llegando al edificio, ni siquiera espero el cambio del pago al taxista, el conserje lo esperaba con la puerta abierta y haciéndola de guarda espalda lo ayudo a entrar, escucho preguntas de todo tipo, a ninguna les hizo caso.

Bajo la soledad del piso veinte, dejo sus bolsos en el dormitorio, no se molesto en abrir las ventanas y ventilar el lugar solo saco la ropa de dormir "sucia" y la llevo a la lavadora, era la única labor hogareña que podía hacer en ese departamento, se dio un baño y vistió de traje, tomo las llaves y salió rumbo al trabajo, afuera aun estaban parados los periodistas.

No se detuvo.

Cuando llego, su asistente Ann, le tenía todas las novedades de las últimas semanas, no sé molesto en pasar a saludar a su padre, sabia muy bien que estaba molesto con él y mientras pudiese evitar un enfrentamiento lo haría, solo le pidió a su asistente que informara su llegada y se encerró en su oficina.

Paso la tarde revisando estados financieros y propuestas de proyectos, llamo un par de veces a su novia quien le informó que ya la habían llamado del hospital y que el miércoles comenzaría con los turnos en el hospital, también recibió una llamada de Jake avisándoles su partida el día martes a Chicago, antes de dejar todo en la oficina llamo a su madre y no sabe para que lo hizo, lo único que recibió fue que ella lo regañara por haber salido a la luz publica con una chica que nadie conoce.

-¿la quieres conocer? No tengo problema en ello, pero me preocupa como va a ser el trato con ella, si tú me prometes comportarte como la dama que dices ser la llevo, de otro modo, no será así.

-Edward, no conoces nada de la vida ¿conoces a la chica? ¿Conoces a su familia? Ese tipo de personas solo quiere arrimarse a un buen árbol.

-No me gusta lo que estas diciendo, conozco a sus padres y te puedo asegurar que esa familia tiene más valores que la nuestra-

-Nuestra familia es perfecta Edward-

-¿A los ojos de quien? No quiero que te metas en esto, ninguno de ustedes quiero que lo haga, Bella es mi novia y punto-

-Tienes que caer para darte cuenta de que todas buscan lo mismo- la madre de Edward se oía fuerte y clara, no iba a dar su brazo a torcer y él se daba cuenta que no iba a nadar contra la corriente, lo más sano iba a ser no presentarle a sus padres, mientras no cambiaran su forma de pensar -¿no te espero entonces para cenar?-

-no madre, no lo hagas- un fuerte resoplido se escuchó de la otra línea.

-No quiero verme envuelta en cotilleos de quinta Edward, espero que tengas la mesura de no dar espectáculos en la ciudad como lo hiciste en tus vacaciones –

-La prensa con el tiempo se cansará de todo esto-

-eso espero- y con eso cortó la llamada, sintiéndose aliviado por dejar los puntos claros sobre su novia y su familia.

Camino a casa de Bella, no fue la llamada de su madre ni su padre quien lo descolocó, Alice al teléfono despotricaba hacia él, que tuvo que alejarse el teléfono de la oreja, estaciono en un costado de la acera y dejo que la chica hablara prácticamente lo mismo que su madre, pero con la altanería que solo Alice tenía.

-¿Terminaste?-

-Aun no- y no la siguió escuchando.

-sabes que no me gusta decir las cosas por teléfono, pero como sé que no voy a perder tiempo en ir por ti, No quiero que te metas en mi vida, me importa una mierda lo que la prensa y ustedes piensen de mí, yo no me meto en tu vida, espero que tu dejes de hacerlo con la mía-

Corto la llamada respiro hondo y tomo de nuevo el recorrido donde su novia,

Algunos periodistas habían llegado, pero el padre de Bella había salido a espantarlos de paso Tomy había mostrado a todos sus filosos colmillos.

Su humor cambió cuando entró en la casa de los Swan, el padre lo recibió de manera educada, Renne efusivamente con un gran abrazo al igual que Bella, salieron al patio a sentarse como las veces que había estado en esa casa y esperaron que la cena estuviese lista.

….

_**Gracias por leer y sus comentarios**_

_**Historias…**_


	13. Comienzo a luchar por ti

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

_Capitulo 13 "Comienzo a luchar por ti"_

Volver al trabajo no fue tan difícil, lo difícil era volver a despertar sola por las mañanas, se había acostumbrado al hecho de que unos fuertes brazos la sujetaran fuertemente a la espalda.

Ahora si barajaba la posibilidad de ir a vivir con Edward ¿sería muy pronto? Todavía se preguntaba si esto funcionaria, pero veía todos los días a Edward, poner todo de su parte para que esto resultara, en el viaje comió en restaurantes baratos, la cabaña no era muy cómoda, pero la hicieron hacerla un hogar durante la estadía, viajar en clase turística, se le noto en su cara que no le gusto para nada, pero aun así después de recomponerse por lo de la altura puso su mejor cara.

Es que amaba a Edward Cullen en toda la expresión de la palabra, le gustaba lo niño que podía ser en ciertas ocasiones, la hacia sentir mujer en sus brazos, amaba sus momentos ingenuos, en el viaje lo cuido como un niño al no estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de viajes y para él todo era mundo nuevo con ella.

Había tenido un novio antes, pero nada se comparaba con lo que vivía con Edward Cullen, lo de Forks fue solo algo de niños, esto era más fuerte, mil veces más fuerte y no le importaba que un grupo de periodistas inútiles la siguieran por todo Nueva York para tener la exclusiva, las preguntas mas estúpidas le hacían y ella solo caminaba procurando no caer, así fue como llego a su primer día de trabajo en el hospital, se presento ante su jefa que de inmediato la delego a urgencias donde estaba su amiga Nessie, preparándose también.

Como siempre se abrazaron y se pusieron a la orden de su jefa, comentaron cosas del viaje y de los pocos periodistas que estaban afuera esperando que saliera ella no le dio mas importancia.

Nessie le conto que Jake ya había viajado a California para ponerse a trabajar, su amiga se veía triste pero feliz a la vez ya que Jake la llamaba todos los días en unas semanas más el volvería, así que la tristeza ya no se veía tan reflejada en sus ojos, le pregunto a Nessie que tan en serio iba lo de Jake, ella solo levanto los hombros y siguió con su labor, respuesta típica de Nessie, nunca le daba importancia a nada. Esa era Nessie.

-Nessie creo que estas enamorada de Jake-

-no sé si lo estoy, solo quiero vivir los momentos… me pidió que me fuera con él a California-

-¿y que le dijiste tú?

-que es demasiado pronto, ya sabes para mi no es fácil tomar una decisión como esa, primero esta mi madre, no puedo dejarla sola-

-entiendo-

Conversaron un rato más en la hora del almuerzo luego tomaron turnos separados, al final del día se cambió, no volvió a ver a su amiga y salió para ver como la esperaba su novio apoyado en su volvo plateado y esa sonrisa infernal.

Corrió a sus brazos y lo beso, separándose para tomar aire, a unos pasos un par de fotógrafos siguieron la exclusiva, no le dieron mayor importancia, los periodistas pronto se aburrirían de la noticia, así que fueron a celebrar el primer día de trabajo a un restaurant italiano, después se fueron al departamento de Edward, donde tuvo que regañar a su novio por tener nuevamente la cocina vacía.

-Edward, no sé como lo haces ¿Qué desayunaste hoy? No puedes salir sin tomar desayuno-

-ya te dije, necesito de alguien que me cuide, aquí en mi departamento.

-Lo que necesitas es una ama de casa tiempo completo-

-no me refiero a eso, te necesito a ti, no me puedes dar dos semanas despertando contigo y después dejarme así, solo, desamparado.

-Edward, sin chantajes-

-Un día más sin ti y moriré-

-no pongas esa cara, me haces sentir culpable-

-esa es la idea-

-mmm puedo quedarme contigo… esta noche-

Para ese entonces ya la tenia acorralada en la mesa de la cocina, la levantó y sentó en ella para besarla sin descanso, había mucho deseo retenido, deslizó sus manos debajo su blusa, tocando su piel sedosa, enviando descargas eléctricas por el cuerpo de ambos.

-Bella- la voz entrecortada de él, hacia presagiar lo que podía ocurrir.

Ella de un golpe se dejo caer de la mesa, sintiendo la excitación de Edward mientas bajaba.

-Edward- la voz inocente lo llamaba apretar más su cuerpo, pero ella se alejó solo un poco de él, comenzando a besar su cuello, acomodándose entre sus piernas. La atrajo hacía él, para poder sentirla plenamente contra su cuerpo. Dejaba sus labios para poder mordisquear su cuello haciéndole susurrar su nombre, después bajó directamente a sus pechos, mientras rápidamente desabrochaba su blusa, había mucha prisa y las manos le temblaban. Mal momento para ponerse nervioso.

Su sostén azul le hizo agua la boca. Bajo entonces la cabeza para aplastar sus labios contra sus pechos. El deseo la llevaba a inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras se apegaba más a su cuerpo, llegaba a ser doloroso esperarla tanto, ella tortuosamente comenzó a moverse onduladamente en las caderas de él. No sabía si iba a poder aguantarlo más.

-Edward, susurró, -ayúdame con tu pantalón- el cinturón se había atascado, había demasiada urgencia, para que el cinturón se atascara justo en estas instancias-¿puedes solo cortarlo? Prometo regalarte uno nuevo-

Su voz era casi inaudible, hasta pensó que había oído mal. Cuando por fin pudo desabrochar el cinturón ella bajo los pantalones llevándose los bóxer con ello, la visión que tenia Edward era demasiada excitante llevándolo al extremo.

-Dios Mió Bella, esto es… oh… Dios

Ella comenzó a tocarlo, no era la primera vez que lo hacia, de hecho en la misma casa de sus padre lo había hecho la ultima vez.

Había comenzado acentuarlos movimientos, haciéndolo estremecer.

-Para… y de nada servía suplicar, ella era el infierno mismo cuando comenzaba con estos juegos, mientras ella besaba su cuello y bajaba a su pecho, solo afirmándose del otro brazo.

-mmm, Bella por… favor… para-

Había intentado poner autoridad en sus palabras mientras rogaba, pero al final, éste sonaba solo como una suplica.

-¿No te gusta?-

-No, es perfec…uff, pero… Bella… entonces fue cuando Bella, bajo y atrapó su sexo con la boca.

-Bella, mierd… suspiro, esto era el cielo, lo peor que hizo fue mirar, cerró de inmediato los ojos si seguía mirando no iba a durar nada, se concentró para no perderlo.

…Su lengua en toda su longitud, su mano, sus dientes, oh su lengua.

Toda su voluntad la perdía con el paso de los segundos, instintivamente llevo sus manos a la cabeza de ella enredándose en su pelo y marcando el ritmo.

…Su lengua en toda su longitud, su mano, sus dientes, su lengua.

Sólo la sentía su mano, sus labios, sus dientes, su lengua...

Hasta que su cuerpo convulsionó y tuvo que afirmarse en el borde de la mesa en la cocina, ella aumento el ritmo con su boca, tragando todo, cuando todo terminó, fue depositando besos cortos por el vientre, su pecho su cuello, hasta llegara su boca, lentamente beso sus labios, Edward poco a poco comenzó a incorporarse, la abrazo despacio mientras recobraba las fuerzas y volvía en si.

-¿te gusto?-

-¿sabes que si haces estas cosas no voy a poder dejarte salir de este departamento? -

-Edward, es muy pronto.

-ok, no voy a insistir más, comenzó acomodando su ropa, el cinturón estaba hecho pedazos, lo llevo de inmediato al tacho de la basura, riendo y comentando la mala calidad de los cinturones.

-llama a Charlie, para avisarle que te quedaras acá-

-¿Charlie? Ok, ok, a mi padre le caíste bien… y… ya le avisé, en la mañana, ahora no sé que voy a desayunar mañana, odio salir sin desayuno, Edward, tienes que mejorar tu alimentación, no puedes llevar este ritmo de vida.

-ok, ok lo intentaré-

-no se trata de intentar- estaban frente a frente aun en la cocina, ella tomaba algunos utensilios y los llevaba al lavavajillas, el trataba de tomarles la manos para que no siguiera pero ella era intimidante casi como su madre cuando pedía la ropa sucia después del viaje, siguió con su discurso y de nada sirvió tratar de besarla para que callara –se trata de comprometerse con uno mismo, debes cuidarte Edward, estos detalles te pasan la cuenta más adelante-

Pasaron la noche juntos lo que menos hicieron fue dormir, temprano Edward la llevo a tomar desayuno cerca del departamento, los flashes no se hicieron esperar y tuvieron que abandonar el lugar, la paso a dejar al hospital para luego girar a su oficina, esa era sin duda la vida que querían los dos, despertar juntos en la mañana.

Cuando ya era la hora de almuerzo Bella se encamino al casino marcándole a Nessie para que se juntaran allí a Bella la habían trasladado al área de pediatría y a su amiga la habían dejado de planta en la unidad de urgencias, pediatría tenía mucho más trabajo que cualquier otra área, pero no se quejaba, esta era su vocación.

Pero a mitad de camino se encontró con dos personas que nunca pensó que la visitarían en su lugar de trabajo.

Esme y Alice

Esme distinguida mujer, alta y delgada, al parecer recién salida de un salón de belleza miraba a Bella, despectivamente, en realidad todo el lugar lo miraba como si se fuera a contagiar de algo, su hija no lo hacia nada mal, se dieron cuenta que Bella se acercaba gracias a que una enfermera le indico la dirección de Bella, llamándola y haciéndole señas.

Esa no era la manera que quería que la conocieran, pero ya que estaba ahí, no podía devolverse y salir corriendo, se acercó lentamente, tratando de no tropezar, mientras maldecía internamente a sus piernas por ponerse débiles en estos momentos.

Se acomodó la garganta con un carraspeo, temiendo que la voz no le saliera.

-Alice- menciono en señal de saludo pero fue cortada de inmediato.

-sin diplomacias niñita, necesitamos hablar en privado contigo- soltó la mayor de las Cullen.

Pensamientos de su madre, pasaron por su mente en pequeños fracciones de segundos "nunca dejes que te hagan sentir menos" "el dinero nunca hace la diferencia", no quería parecer irrespetuosa, pero vio que la madre y la hermana de Edward, no venían en son de paz.

-lo siento pero no dispongo de una oficina aquí, si quieren decirme algo… tendría que ser en donde guardan los utensilios de aseo, síganme-

-ok, te lo diremos en forma rápida- Bella acomodo sus pies para no caer, sabía que nada bueno empezaba a salir de ellas dos, Esme se acercó, demasiado pensó, pero no tuvo el valor para retroceder y escucho.

-conocemos muy bien las personas de tu clase, sabemos que solo buscas fama y fortuna, crees que Edward es un buen objetivo, pero queremos que sepas que de él no vas a obtener nada, así que te sugiero que te alejes de él-

-¿Qué clase de persona cree que soy? Usted no me conoce así que no tiene el derecho de venir a mi trabajo a decir todas esas porquerías- en ese entonces las dos estaban susurrando tratando de no llamar la atención el corazón de Bella latía tan fuerte que pensó en algún momento que iba a sufrir de algo, quizo retirarse, darse media vuelta e irse, pero cuando lo intento, fue atajada fuertemente del brazo, las uñas de Esme se enterraban en el delgado brazo de la chica.

-solo te advierto, aléjate o será demasiado tarde para ti-

La soltó fuertemente, para luego limpiar su mano con un pañuelo tomo a Alice del brazo y salieron del lugar dejando a Bella parada en medio de la sala de espera, ni siquiera sintió la necesidad de llorar, sentía la necesidad de correr a casa y refugiarse en los brazos de su madre, pero el sonido del teléfono la saco del trance, solo esperó que no se tratará de Edward ¿como le iba a contar la visita de su madre y su hermana?

Menos mal que era Nessie, entonces siguió su camino impávida aun por la visita, el estomago apretado y la cabeza palpitando a mil.

-¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?

-lo siento, me distraje- aun no era capaz de procesar todo.

-¿te sucede algo? Estas pálida-

Negó rápidamente y tomo solo una bebida de la maquina, con el estomago contraído no era capaz de tragar nada. Trato de mantener una conversación cordial con su amiga, pero sus pensamientos iban a otro lado, agradeció no tener tanto trabajo para la tarde, se debatía si contarle o no a Edward la visita de esos personajes, pero ¿Cómo lo tomaría él?

Pensó guardarse el episodio solo para ella, tal vez ni siquiera valía la pena recordarlo.

¿Cómo una posición social podía hacer a las personas tan frívolas?

Edward, la pasaría a buscar nuevamente a la salida, sabría que intentaría hacerla quedar en el departamento con él, pero no estaba de ánimos para ser una buena compañía.

Sabría que su madre le hubiese dicho "patéales el trasero", su mente era un lío, por una parte deseó tomarlas del pelo a ambas y llevarlas a la salida, por otra su lado racional pensó que lo había hecho bien, no seguirles el juego, quizás estaban buscando eso provocarla para hacerle quedar mal con Edward.

Pobre Edward, pensó, la familia que tiene.

Como era de esperarse esa tarde su novio la esperaba a la salida, él la llevo a su casa, se quedaron una gran parte de la noche sentados en el sofá, reconfortándose con algunas caricias y besos que Edward le robaba.

-¿sucede algo?-

-mal día- esa fue la escasa respuesta que pudo darle.

-solo piensa que queda menos para el día libre, eso hago yo-

-lo intentaré-

Cuando su novio se fue, se acercó a su madre y le contó lo sucedido, tenía razón, su madre le preguntó por qué no le había pateado los traseros a ambas, pero después solo negó con la cabeza.

-Sabíamos que pasaría algo así, ¿a que nivel? No lo sabíamos, debes tener la confianza solo en Edward, cariño, si él es quien te quiere a su lado, no debes dejar que eso te mortifique, te hemos enseñado valores y si él te quiere como dice, tampoco dejará que esto influya en la relación.

-¿crees que debo contarle?

-Claro que si, no debes esconder esas cosas, él debe saber como es su familia de todos modos-

Se fue a la cama poco después que Charlie llegara, no podía dormir, ideo las miles de formas de contarle pero todas llegaban a punto muerto.

Su madre tenía razón, debía contarle lo sucedido, lo antes posible, su teléfono comenzó a sonar nuevamente, esta vez sabía de quien se trataba.

Edward la llamaba para darles las buenas noches, no quería decirlo por teléfono, pero no pudo aguantar más con la presión en el pecho.

-Alice y tu madre fueron a verme al hospital- solo obtuvo un silencio en la otra línea hasta que tuvo que hablar-¿Edward estas ahí?-

-Por eso estuviste tan ida hoy… ¿Qué te dijeron? ¿Te insultaron?

Las lagrimas comenzaron a bajar, solo por pensar en el daño que debía causarle a Edward saber que su familia no apoyaba todo esto, se aclaró la garganta para que él no se diera cuenta y se reprochó por no haber sido lo bastante valiente y contarle cuando lo tuvo frente a frente.

-Esta bien, olvídalo, ya pasó-

-¿Qué te dijeron Bella?- su voz fue cortante y enojada.

-solo si me prometes que no harás nada estúpido-

-¿y quieres que me quede de brazos cruzados?-

-esta vez si-

-¿esta vez Bella? ¿Piensas que habrá otras veces?-

-¿hablemos de esto mañana… por favor?-

Soltó un fuerte resoplido pero aceptó pasarla a buscar temprano, para llevarla al hospital y poder conversar.

-Edward, no hagas nada, ok… es… es tu familia.

…

…

-Te amo Bella… tu eres mi familia ahora- y cortó la llamada.

…

Se sintió totalmente impotente de no poder salir a casa de sus padres y pedir explicación, sabía perfectamente que Bella estaba llorando cuando hablaron hace un rato, entonces pensó en escuchar primero lo que había sucedido y después tomaría cartas en el asunto.

La última vez que había hablado con Alice y su madre, había dejado en claro que no quería que se involucraran en su relación, pero claro, como siempre se pasaron su opinión por donde fuera y no le hicieron caso, tenía demasiada rabia como para mantenerse quieto en ese departamento.

Se obligó a calmarse, por Bella, su única razón ahora.

Miro la alacena de la cocina que ahora lucía llena de abarrotes, le había pedido a la señora Cope que hiciera las compras, quien lo miró como si tuviese tres cabezas, como no tenía idea que comprar, solo le paso dinero y confió en el criterio de su ama de llaves, sabia que ni la mitad de las cosas que ahora estaban apiladas ordenadamente, no las sabría preparar.

Mierda, sabía que su familia sería su mayor dolor de cabeza, esto recién estaba comenzando, decidió llamar a Rose, ella estaba feliz de su relación con Bella y no le importaba en nada que la chica no fuera nacida en una familia aristócrata, su relación se parecía a la de ella, solo que Emmett estaba nadando en millones ganados en su carrera deportiva, si tenía que enfrentar a su familia, pensó en Rose como aliada, pero Rose ¿tendría el coraje de ayudarle en convencer a su familia?

Tendría que averiguarlo.


	14. Si tomas uno, debes dejar el otro

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

Capítulo 14 "_Si tomas uno, debes dejar el otro"_

Después de hablar con Bella, esa mañana, se encamino en dirección a la mansión de los Cullen, como siempre estaban en el inmaculado comedor, Alice, Esme y Carlisle, tomando el desayuno, no espero que viniese la ama de llaves para anunciarlo, como le gustaba que lo hiciera Esme, se fue hacia ellos y de una vez les pidió que no se metieran en su vida, Carlisle era el más sorprendido ya que no tenía idea de lo que habían hecho Esme y Alice, de todas maneras no intercedió, quien más arrebatada estaba era Alice, que por nada del mundo cedía en su postura contra Bella, de todas maneras, Edward, le exigió que no se acercara a ninguno de los dos.

Salió de la casa dejando toda su ira atrás, subió a su vehículo y se fue a la oficina, atrás lo hacia la limusina de Carlisle, con su nuevo chofer. Se acordó entonces de Jacob, pensó en llamarlo desde la oficina para saber cómo estaba.

Más tarde en medio de todo el trabajo se dio el tiempo de llamar a su amigo, Jacob era una inyección de vitalidad y energía, siempre le hacía bien hablar con él, pero esta vez su amigo no se escuchaba también.

-acá las cosas no están como lo había pensado, el local está muy mal cuidado, tendré que invertir un poco más de lo presupuestado en él.

-pero las imágenes que vimos, no estaban tan mal-

-pues nos han engañado. Ya me instalé en el departamento es ridículo pero es demasiado grande para mí solo… me siento solo lo admito.

-Black suenas como niñita melancólica-

-bueno si, esperaba que esto se me diera más fácil… necesito un asesor, sabes que mucho de esto no sé.

-mándame los papeles y los reviso-

-Cullen sabes que te voy a pagar ¿cierto?-

-Black, si te cobrara todas las que me debes-

-¿Cuándo vienes a verme?

-Black, no me gusta cómo te estas oyendo, suenas a niñita-

-En verdad Cullen me siento como una niñita perdida en el central Park ¿Cómo van las cosas con Bella?

Edward le contó lo que había pasado con su familia y la visita que le hicieron a Bella, Jacob, quedo sorprendido, sabía lo difícil que eran los Cullen en cuanto a la reserva de sus vidas y como le gustaban vivir en sus lujos, pero hacer esto con Bella, no lo entendía, más aun que era el implicado directamente.

Edward, se sintió mejor hablando con su amigo, cuando colgó sintió que el peso en los hombros se hacía cada vez más liviano.

Su asistente le esperaba con un cerro de informes y balances, por lo pronto lo de Black debía esperar, prometiéndose revisar y ayudar a su amigo por la noche.

Paso a buscar como siempre a su novia, ella lo esperaba lista en la puerta del hospital, por lo menos ya le estaba sonriendo, en la mañana la había visto demasiado triste.

La llevo a cenar al restaurante de siempre, después se la llevo a su departamento, Bella se sorprendió de todas las cosas que había comprado para la cocina, lo felicito con un gran beso.

Pronto los besos y las caricias pasaron a algo más, el deseo que sentía por ella, no se acababa nunca, la levanto camino hacia la cama, ella enrollo sus piernas en sus caderas, pero la cama quedaba demasiado lejos y la desnudo en la alfombra de la sala, haciéndola llegar al clímax, solo con sus dedos introducidos en ella, el momento era verdaderamente erótico, ver a su novia tumbada en la blanca alfombra, con el cabello revuelto, pidiéndole más, agarrando su nuca y atrayéndolo a su boca, para besarlo apasionadamente, acallando los gemidos en ello.

Ella se levantó quedando a horcadas sobre él, se acomodó despacio y se dejó caer, botando el aire que tenía en los pulmones, la apretó más, atrayéndola hacia él, mientras comenzaba un vaivén torturante de arriba hacia abajo.

Su boca no se detenía en su cuerpo y aprovechaba cada espacio de piel que ella le regalaba.

-estas tan… apretada-

-¿te gusta?

-Di… os-

Los movimientos comenzaron acrecentarse, perdiendo el control de las palabras y las caricias, cada vez se aferraban más a su cuerpo el uno con el otro, hasta que llegaron a la cima sin dejarse caer.

Perdido en el hueco de su cuello, recobró lentamente la respiración, la tenía atrapada entre sus piernas, como ella le tenía atrapado el corazón y como siempre pensaba que era ahí donde quería quedarse, con ella atrapada entre sus brazos.

-No me dejes- susurró ella, pegada a su pecho, sacándolo de la ensoñación.

-Bella, no pienso hacerlo, quédate conmigo.

-Tengo miedo de que un día despiertes y le encuentres la razón a tu familia.

-eso no va a pasar nunca.

-Edward, no me mires así, no puedo evitar sentir ese miedo, lo de nosotros ha sido, demasiado rápido, intenso y me da miedo pensar que se termine.

-Deberías confiar más en nosotros.

-Confió en nosotros, no confío en tu familia y lo que pueda llegar hacer.

No dejo que se fuera esa noche a la casa de sus padres, era un ser demasiado egoísta, le rogo hasta el cansancio que se quedara con él, hasta que ella accedió.

Despertar con ella a su lado, lo hacía sentir más egoísta aun, se quedó pegado a ella, sintiendo como su espalda se pegaba en su pecho, el vaivén de su respiración lo hipnotizaba y como ella de vez en cuando murmuraba palabras intangibles, lo tenía completamente embobado, pegó su nariz en el cabello absorbiendo su aroma, mientras su mano viajaba inconscientemente al abdomen de la chica, acariciándola, era difícil mantener la mano quieta en el cuerpo de su novia, mientras se intoxicaba con el aroma de su cabello, enterró aún más su cara en el hueco del cuello.

No paso mucho rato hasta que ella despertó, sus manos viajaron hacia atrás, tomando firmemente la dureza que estaba rozando su espalda, mientras los dedos de Edward, bajaban y se introducían por el entrepierna, sintiendo como las paredes húmedas de ella se estrechaban, solo abandonó la tarea para sacar la parte del pijama que estaba estorbando, deslizando su miembro dentro de ella, sus boca busco su nuca y el cuello, sus manos pellizcaban sus endurecidos pezones, mientras que la otra, más abajo, friccionaba más el entrepierna, jadeos ahogados con la almohada se podían escuchar de parte de ella, mientras su mano buscaba hacia atrás el cabello de Edward, solo para tirarlo más hacia ella. Movimientos y embestidas profundas, se hundían en la cama, los jadeos de él llegaban directo a los oídos de Bella, aumentando más el movimiento, cuando supo que lo estaba perdiendo y sabiendo lo que venía, no pudo hacer otra cosa que morder el hombro de la chica.

No pudo contener más el orgasmo que lo llenaba y se dejó caer, mientras bombeaba dentro de ella, unas embestidas más y ella comenzó a estrecharse más alrededor de él, ahogando nuevamente los gritos en la almohada, sujetándose fuertemente de los brazos de Edward.

-prometo despertarte así, todos los días, si te vienes a vivir conmigo. Susurró con la voz ronca y entrecortada en su oído.

-suena a promesa-

-claro que sí-

…

…

La dejo frente al hospital, como la mañana anterior, no encendió el motor hasta que ella entrara al hospital, ella miro hacia atrás y le lanzo un beso y se despidió, sintiendo su corazón estúpidamente lleno partió a la empresa.

Como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre con Nessie quedaron de verse a la hora de almuerzo, mientras a ella la derivaron nuevamente al área de pediatría y a su amiga a urgencias, la mañana se hizo pesada, siempre el área de pediatría contemplaba tener demasiada paciencia y química con los niños, eso lo heredó de su madre, la empatía que tenía con ellos, hacía que los niños colaboraran en la limpieza de heridas, extracción de sangre y otras labores que tuvo que hacer hasta antes de almorzar.

Cuando almorzó con Nessie, estaba agotada, las actividades de la noche, de la mañana sumado el trabajo que había tenido, la tenían muy cansada. Nessie, no hizo más que burlarse de ella, hasta que Bella contra atacó, con bromas sobre Jacob, causando el efecto contrario con Nessie, deprimiéndola un poco. Bella se dio cuenta que el estado de ánimos de su amiga había bajado notablemente. Trato de subírselo, pero no lo logró, se disculpó muchas veces con ella.

-Bella, tú no tienes la culpa, de todas maneras, ya lo extraño mucho y no sé cuándo lo pueda ver.

-Habló con Edward ayer, tiene mucho trabajo.

-sí, me contó eso, tengo muchas ganas de ir a verlo.

-quizás podríamos hacer un viaje todos juntos y darle la sorpresa-

-suena bien-

-me tengo que ir ¿nos vemos en la noche?, Bella se levantó y prácticamente tuvo que correr hacia el área de pediatría, otra enfermera que había iniciado junto con ella la llamo para informarle que la jefa de enfermeras la estaba buscando.

-Bella, cariño te he buscado por todos lados-le habló Ruth la jefa de enfermería- te cambias ahora del área de pediatría y tienes que irte a urgencias.

-¿pero quién me va a reemplazar?, deje algunos pendientes-

-no te preocupes, ya está todo cubierto, ¿dejaste anotado todo en las fichas?

- si claro, pero me habían dicho que no me moverían de pediatría hasta en un mes-

-ordenes son ordenes, cariño, te esperan en urgencias-

Una vez en urgencia Nessie la miro extrañada por su presencia allí, Bella levantó los hombros en señal de que tampoco sabía nada y así paso su tarde, atendiendo a personas provenientes de un accidente de autos, tratando de ser lo más profesional posible y aunque le molesto muchísimo el que la hayan cambiado de área, trato de entender que las primeras semanas sería así, estaba recién trabajando y lo más posible es que la estuviesen rotando a todas.

Esta vez empezarían con ella y otro día sería quizás Nessie.

…

…

…

El resto de la semana fue igual, solo que a ella era a quien solo rotaban en las distintas áreas, hasta que no pudo más con la incertidumbre y le preguntó a Ruth, sí había algún problema con ella. Pero la enfermera jefa con su voz habitual, le explico que era lo habitual, que no se preocupara, hoy era ella, mañana será otra.

Eso no convencía a nadie, menos a Bella, al final de cada jornada como siempre la esperaba su novio fuera del hospital, habían días que la llevaba a casa directamente y simplemente habían otros que la secuestraba en su departamento, suplicando para que ella se fuese a vivir con ella.

Pero ella era tajante en dar su negativa, recién prácticamente se conocían y aunque ella sentía que lo amaba de manera desgarradora, pensaba en darse ese espacio entre ellos.

Uno de los dos debía tener los pies en la tierra.

No supo más de la familia de Edward, por lo menos esos días, solo algunos saludos esporádicos de Rose, que le hacía llegar con él.

Mientras Edward, ayudaba a la distancia a Jacob, Bella la cambiaban todos los días de lugar, eso a ella la deprimía, pero lo guardaba.

Los Cullen, sacaban la nueva publicidad al comercio, lo habían hecho en una gran fiesta, donde Edward, no participo, la publicidad era todo un éxito. Los dividendos eran millones, la empresa de los Cullen y la agencia publicitaria también.

Periódicos financieros y económicos, pedían entrevistas, con uno de los altos mandos, pero la familia, no era de dar entrevistas, de ningún tipo, solo un comunicado de prensa y ya no querían tener que ver con nada más.

El cansancio de todo el trabajo lo estaba superando a los dos, la nueva imagen corporativa, sumado a la campaña publicitaria, los turnos del hospital hacían, que prácticamente no se vieran, la jefa de enfermeras le había dado plazo a un mes en lo que respecta a los cambios de turno, pero ese mes ya había pasado y los cambios aun no eran evidentes, Bella se estaba dando cuenta que solo ella era a quien movían de un departamento a otro, los turnos de noche eran más de los días acordados y su jefa solo le pedía paciencia.

-Creo que deberías hablar alguien de más jerarquía- le recordaba Nessie, pero Bella, no quería, tomar ese rumbo, pensó en dejar pasar un par de días más y si su situación laboral no cambiaba iba a tomar más cartas en el asunto.

Al día siguiente después de hablar con Nessie en el almuerzo, fue llamada de la dirección del hospital, estaba el director, un tipo que jamás había visto y Ruth, su jefa directa.

Preguntó que sucedía, rápidamente entró una mujer de traje, presentándose como abogada de una familia Graham, que al parecer, uno de los suyos, un tal Albert, se había atendido en el hospital, estaban reclamando una negligencia médica, la mujer indicaba a Bella como la presunta culpable, la sangre abandono el rostro de Bella, trato de hacer memoria de la cantidad de pacientes que ella había tenido que atender este último tiempo, pero los nervios, no dejaban que su memoria y su cuerpo coordinaran en el mismo sentido, mientras el abogado y el director hablaban de indemnizaciones, sumarios y otra cosas, la mente de Bella había quedado en blanco.

Su jefa directa, la miraba con ternura, trato de calmarla, por lo menos fue la única que la defendió, aludiendo a todos los cambios de guardia en que la vió sometida por el mismísimo, hombre, que atacaba a Bella, el mismo que nunca había visto Bella en ese hospital. El director después de un rato y de escuchar todas las partes, menos a Bella, que seguía en estado de shock, se levantó y pidió a los abogados del hospital presentarse en la oficina, junto con la jefa de archivos médicos del hospital, la documentación fue entregada a un tribunal médico, para su sumario interno, por lo pronto a Bella se le fue informado su cese de funciones, mientras durara la investigación.

Salió de la oficina en blanco, camino hacia los camerinos, mientras Ruth, hablaba y hablaba de un error en las acusaciones, le pedía que estuviera tranquila, ella la conocía desde que estudiaba y no dudaba en las capacidades de Bella, ella solo asintió, tomo su bolso, camino hacia la salida, para ese entonces, ya todo el hospital sabía de lo ocurrido, todo era muy confuso, ni ella lo entendía. Algunas de las enfermeras y doctores se le acercaban y le daban su apoyo, otras en tanto solo murmuraban cosas a su paso.

Nessie, la esperaba en un costado del hospital, la abrazo y fue entonces donde Bella, se permitió comenzar a llorar, botó toda su impotencia en los brazos de su amiga, estaba realmente angustiada.

¿Y si todas las acusaciones resultaban ser cierto?

Vio tantos pacientes el último tiempo que no sabía si a Albert Graham, lo había atendido alguna vez.

-vas a ver, que todo se va a solucionar, veras que fue un mal entendido, siempre pasan casos así, la familia se siente impotente ante una perdida y buscan a quien culpar, veras que todo se solucionará.

-no lo sé, Nessie, fueron tantos cambios, atendía a tantas personas, que ni recuerdo a ese tipo, no sé ni siquiera que era lo que tenía, no me dijeron nada, solo la abogada hablaba de una indemnización y los demás de un sumario, no sé nada más-

-¿porque no buscamos un abogado, para que nos asesore?-

-el hospital me otorga uno-

-¿te llevo a casa?-

-gracias Ness, no quiero llegar a casa así-

-en algún momento tienes que llegar a casa-

La vida, le estaba poniendo una prueba más en el destino, no tenía idea como afrontarla, llegaría a casa, les contaría a sus padres y ¿después qué?

Solo quedaría esperar lo que el sumario arrojaría, ¿tendría que defenderse en algún tribunal, iría a la cárcel por eso?

En que minuto, fue que había dejado que todo eso ocurriera, si no le hubiesen cambiado de área tantas veces seguidas, por lo menos tendría en su memoria algún episodio, algún recuerdo de alguien llamado así, pero nada, dejo pasar todos esos días, en que pudo discutir su situación, no quería que la vieran como una persona problemática y se dejó llevar, ahora se veía enfrentada a esta situación, todo por callar y dejarse llevar.

Habló con sus padres, en medio de un mar de lágrimas, ya un poco más calmada se fue a su cuarto, su madre, le llevo un té, para que se calmara y durmiera un poco, sus padres la veían realmente preocupados y confiaban en que la investigación fuera en favor de su hija.

Durmió solo un poco, su celular no paraba de sonar, se levantó hacía la mesita donde había dejado su bolo y removió las cosa, hasta que lo encontró. No identifico el número de quien la llamaba, pensó, que tal vez la llamaban del hospital con alguna noticia.

Con la voz rasposa contestó.

-¿Diga?

-Isabella, mi querida Isabella, te pedí que te alejaras de mi familia, mi hermano es un tonto, al no darse cuenta, que clase de mujer eres, pero yo sí, desde que te ví, pude ver que eres de la clase de persona que haría cualquier cosa para escalar y salir de tu hoyo-

-Alice, no estoy de humor-

-no te atrevas a colgar, te pedí que te alejaras de Edward, pero no lo hiciste, ahora, dada la situación en que te encuentras, dejas a Edward y todos los cargos de negligencia quedan absueltos, ¿entiendes?

-¿fuiste tú?

-por mi familia soy capaz de eso y más-

-eres una mierda de persona-

-sí, sí, sí, tus insultos no me afectan pequeña arpía, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer y por supuesto, no me metas en esto o si no iras a parar a la cárcel-

La llamada se cortó, quedo paralizada a los pies de su cama, las lágrimas caían por su rostro, años de estudios, años de sacrificios, trabajando y estudiando para sacar su vocación adelante, conoce al hombre de su vida, pero, su familia se encarga de acabar con uno de sus sueños, no pueden ser los dos por igual y a la vez, si toma uno debe dejar el otro, según lo impuesto por Alice Cullen, el ser que más odiaba en ese momento.

Golpearon a la puerta, apretó sus ojos, pues ya había quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta y se quedó ahí, apretando su teléfono, debatiendo en su mente, su corazón doliendo en cada palpitar, su cuerpo sudando, sus labios casi sangrando de tanto presionarlo con sus dientes.

Dio media vuelta, giro el pomo de la puerta, lentamente la abrió, el rostro de Edward hizo que más lagrimas cayeran.

-Charlie me contó lo sucedido ¿Por qué no me llamaste?-

-Edward-

-amor, mira como estas, vamos a solucionar todo, ya veras, conversaremos con un abogado que conozco-

-No Edward, no puedo-

_Y por supuesto, no me metas en esto o si no iras a parar a la cárcel._

Las palabras de Alice, comenzaron a taladrar su mente, mientras Edward limpiaba las lágrimas que bajaban con el pulgar de sus manos, besando su rostro y llevándola a la cama para acomodarla y acomodarse a su lado.

_Años de estudios, años de sacrificios, trabajando y estudiando para sacar su vocación adelante, conoce al hombre de su vida, pero, su familia se encarga de acabar con uno de sus sueños, no pueden ser los dos por igual y a la vez, si tomas uno, debes dejar el otro._

-Edward, quiero que te vayas-

-no te voy a dejar sola en esto-

-Edward, por favor, necesito que te vayas-

-Bella, no me pidas eso, no me voy a ir-

-No quiero pelear Edward, te estoy pidiendo que te vayas, por favor, déjame sola-

-Bella, tampoco quiero discutir contigo, pero no quiero estar en ningún otro -lugar que no sea aquí-

-Por favor Edward, solo por hoy, necesito pensar, saber que voy hacer, con todo esto.

-No te das cuenta que me estas partiendo el corazón, dejarte así-

-Lo sé, pero es lo mejor-

Después de un rato, Edward tomo su chaqueta se levantó de la cama, se acercó a su oído y le susurro…

-Recuerda que te amo, ahora y siempre-

Se marchó, cerrando la puerta si hacer ruido.

-también te amo Edward, ahora y siempre.

…

…

Ninguno de los dos pudo dormir esa noche, a la mañana siguiente los Cullen tenían su reunión mensual, donde se juntaban todos y algunos miembros del directorio, el estado de humor de Edward no era de los mejores, Rose se acercó para preguntar qué era lo que pasaba, pero no pudo sacar mucha información con Alice alrededor.

-¿problemas con Bella?-

Asintió en respuesta, Rose no preguntó más y comenzó la tediosa reunión. Después de las dos horas, que duro la reunión los miembros del directorio salieron del salón de reuniones, Edward estaba por levantarse pero Alice lo frenó.

-ya estaba bueno que terminaras con la muchacha esa, no era buena para ti-

-¿Qué mierda estás hablando Alice?-

-Edward, por favor modera tu vocabulario, es tu hermana-

-déjalo mamá, las malas juntas lo tienen así, pero eso ya se acabó ¿no es cierto Edward?

-Alice ¿puedes parar tu circo?-

-no te metas Rose-

-Aquí, nadie ha terminado con nadie, así que deja de pasarte películas conmigo y preocúpate de cuidar tu relación-

-pues yo no me quedaría con una mujercita que está a portas de ir a la cárcel por negligencia médica-

Miles de cosas pasaron por la cabeza de Edward en ese momento, Alice nunca fue buena reteniendo información en su cabeza, siempre la dejaba ir, aunque ella no quisiera, él, no había comentado con nadie, ni siquiera con Rose, el problema que Bella estaba atravesando y ¿cómo es que su hermana sabía de ello? No sé necesitaba sumar dos más dos para saber quién estaba detrás de todo eso.

Se levantó de su silla en dirección de la pequeña demonio, jalo de su brazo fuertemente.

-suéltame, me haces daño-

-¡¿Qué mierda, fue lo que hiciste?!

-Edward suelta a tu hermana-

-No te metas papá- dirigió su mirada nuevamente a la persona que tenía agarrada del brazo, la sacudió y la sentó de un fuerte empujón, Alice tenía todo el rostro desencajado, al igual que el resto de la familia.

-suéltame-

-suéltala Edward, esa no es la forma-

-¿sabes de que acusaron a Bella, Rose?- Edward hablaba fuerte, sin despegar la mirada de Alice. –La acusaron de negligencia, la cesaron de sus funciones, mientras dura la investigación, ni siquiera recuerda haber atendido a un paciente con las características que describen-

-¿Alice tienes algo que ver en todo esto?- esta vez fue Rose quien preguntó.

-por supuesto que no, papá, por favor haz que Edward me suelte-

-entonces como es que sabes de lo que paso ayer-

-tengo informantes-

-mientes-

-mamá haz algo, me está lastimando-

-Edward suelta a tu hermana ahora-

Edward soltó bruscamente a su hermana, Alice quedo mirando su brazo lastimado.

-ves lo que hace, tu estúpido enamoramiento, te vas contra tu propia familia-

-mamá esto ya lo hablamos la otra vez, les pedí que no se metieran y esta vez fueron bastante lejos-

-Edward ni siquiera estas seguro, estas acusando a tu hermana injustamente-

-papá, creo conocer bastantes años a esta estúpida niñita mimada, ¿saben qué?, me cansé de esta mierda, Renuncio, renuncio a la empresa, a ustedes, me cansaron sus aires de arrogancia de familia perfecta, que cree que nacer en una cuna de oro lo es todo.

Edward, no puedes renunciar-

-ya escuchaste papá, me cansé de ustedes, me cansé de las estupideces que han hecho mamá y Alice-

-¿Quién es el mimado ahora?- murmuró Alice.

-Cállate estúpida ¿viste lo que conseguiste?-

-tu también Rose, ¿apoyas a este perdedor?, ¿Cómo no?, si son los dos iguales.

-Edward, ahora estas demasiado enojado, pero renunciar no es la solución, la empresa está en su mejor momento, que van a decir los medios de tu renuncia, el directorio.

-no me interesa, ya renuncié, arréglate con lo que te queda- dirigió u mirada a Alice que todavía masajeaba su brazo.

-Arreglaré el problema de tu novia, pero no puedes renunciar-

-papá, arreglarás el problema de Bella, porque es su deber moral, pero yo no voy a volver a trabajar acá, renuncié y ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Salió del salón de juntas, dejando atrás a su padre que gritaba a las que habían quedado en el lugar Esme y Alice, escuchaban cabizbajas a un padre muy enojado, mientras caminaba a su oficina seguido por Rose, fue sintiendo como un gran peso en su espalda se iba alivianando poco a poco, su hermana le sonrió con los ojos totalmente aguados y lo abrazo fuerte.

-estoy tan orgullosa de ti Edward-

-yo estoy totalmente asustado-


	15. Fortaleciendo nuestras alas

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

Capítulo 15 "Fortaleciendo nuestras alas"

Estaba sentada en la terraza de la casa de sus padres, la vista perdida e ignorando al perro que ponía una pelota de goma en su regazo, sus pensamientos iban y venían, todos se atropellaban y todos llegaban a la misma conclusión, odiaba a Alice Cullen.

Ahora estaba en medio de una investigación y estaba segura que la hermana de Edward, había tenido mucho que ver en joderle la vida, en aquel hospital.

Por otro lado, estaba la amenaza, de tener que dejar a Edward, tenía dos opciones y en las dos dejaba algo muy importante para ella. Botó un fuerte suspiro y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que su madre había llegado a su lado, se recostó en su regazo, dejándose acariciar por los re confortables brazos de su madre, pero ya no era una niña y por más que su madre la abrazase a ella, el problema seguía en su corazón.

-escucha tu alma interior- fue el consejo de su madre, sus padres veían a su hija sufrir, viéndose impotentes ante el hecho de no poder hacer nada por su hija.

Escuchar su alma… su alma se sentía herida y cansada.

Se levantó y se fue a recostar a su cama, era ya casi medio día y aun no tenía nada solucionado, no se imaginaba dejando a Edward, tampoco se veía fuera del hospital, estaba confundida, confiando solo en que el buen juicio de las personas encargadas de la investigación.

No quiso comer y se fue a recostar, a los minutos su madre le informaba que debía salir hacia la escuela y la dejo sola, tomo un calmante de los que toma su madre, no tardó mucho en quedarse dormida, sus sueños no fueron los mejores, en todos ellos se veía alejándose de Edward o ella esposada entrando a la cárcel, decidió despertar de una vez, se dio cuenta que su teléfono tenía más de cincuenta llamadas perdidas, la mayoría eran de Edward, algunos mensajes de voz y otros mensajes de texto.

Salió de su dormitorio, un tanto aturdida, ya eran las tres de la tarde y sentía su estómago gruñir, mientras calentaba algo de comida en el microondas su teléfono volvió a sonar.

-¿Dónde estás?-

-en casa-

-he estado afuera de tu casa por más de dos horas-

-voy abrir la puerta- camino a tropezones hacia la entrada de su casa, aunque el corazón estuviera palpitando a mil, su estómago se había cerrado y no iba a ser capaz de comer algo, no mientras él estuviera en su casa.

-lo siento, me tomé un calmante y me quede dormiddd… - lo último no lo termino de decir él se abalanzo sobre ella, el beso que le dio, daba cuenta del miedo que había sentido en las ultimas horas, mientras se había apostado afuera de la casa de ella, hasta poder verla, por instantes pensaba en ella, terminando la relación y todo por culpa de la intervención de su hermana, nunca pensó en verdad, que su propia hermana fuera capaz de todo eso, ya en la poca tranquilidad de su departamento, después de haber renunciado a la empresa, recibió un correo de uno de los abogados de la empresa, dando por cerrado el problema de Bella, vio los detalles de la demanda, todo no tenía ni pies, ni cabeza, nada encajaba, Alice debió de haber pagado algo de dinero a la familia para que demandara al hospital y a Bella, por negligencia médica.

Su padre se había encargado rápidamente de limpiar el sucio plan de su hija consentida, tal vez con la esperanza de que su hijo volviera a trabajar, pero es estaba muy lejos de ser cierto, todavía no sabía que iba a ser con su vida, pero no estaba preocupado, su trabajo en la empresa, le había traído buenos dividendos a su cuenta personal.

Fue hasta la casa de Bella, para contarle las buenas noticias, mientras conducía, la llamo un par de veces a su celular, si éxito alguno, dejo algunos mensajes, pero nada, la ansiedad lo comenzó a sofocar, los minutos pasaban y no habían respuestas, se estaciono en el frontis, tocó miles de veces el timbre y nada, entonces decidió esperar, Charlie, Renne o ella, tendrían que aparecer en el transcurso de la tarde, hasta que, después de unas horas, la chica abrió la puerta, ni siquiera espero que ella terminará de disculparse, lo importante era que , estaba frente a él, estaban juntos y nada más importaba, la besó desesperadamente, un poco brusco ¿quizás?, no importaba.

-¿estás bien?-

-supongo… solo me quede dormida-

-No deberías tomar esas cosas-

-necesitaba dormir de todos modos- la llevo a la isla de la cocina se sentó frente a ella, no sabía cómo comenzar a explicarle, que todo había sido obra de Alice, tal vez, ella ahora lo mandaría lejos de su vida.

Se aclaró la garganta, mientras acariciaba las mejillas de Bella.

-renuncié a la empresa-

-¿por qué?-

-me enteré de algo y bueno ya… todo se juntó… muchas cosas y bueno… renuncié-

-no suenas muy convencido, estas seguro de que hiciste lo correcto-

-Hey no me frunzas el ceño y… ahora estoy seguro que hice lo correcto-

-¿estás haciendo causa común, conmigo?... ¿Comiste algo?-

Solo negó con la cabeza, mientras recibía la reprimenda de Bella.

-estuve afuera por más de dos horas-

Le sirvió la porción que sacaba del microondas, mientras ella calentaba un plato para ella, no podía negar, que estaba contenta por Edward, su renuncia a la empresa le daba un gajo de libertad y se le notaba hasta en los ojos, pero tal vez, eso acarrearía más el enojo de la familia de Edward y quizás, ella, no estaba preparada para seguir luchando.

-¿Hablaste con Alice ayer?- Edward se atrevió hablar, supo enseguida que su hermana había fastidiado a Bella, había aprendido a leer muy bien las facciones del rostro de su novia y esta vez solo confirmó, lo sucedido, cuando ella asintió con la mirada hacia abajo.

-¿después o antes de que viniera a verte?-

-antes-

-¿y…?-

-no quiero tener, ni que tu tengas más problemas con ella-

-eso ya se resolvió, te van a llamar del hospital para que te reintegres, deberían haberlo hecho ya, quizás lo hicieron, pero como tú estabas en otro mundo-

-¿por eso renunciaste?-

-por eso y otras razones más-

-no deberí…

-ya paso Bella, ahora miraremos hacia delante, sin importarnos de ellos-

Mientras escuchaba y rebatía los argumentos de Bella, del por qué, no deberá haber renunciado, usándola como excusa, comió junto con ella, sin importarle mucho lo que ella hablaba, para él ya estaba hecho y ya no había vuelta atrás, había comenzado a convencerse de que sin su familia a su alrededor, podía conseguir mucho más. Ella no lo miraba a sus ojos, esquivaba la mirada y comía, aunque con el estómago apretado, era poco lo que podía hacer.

-¿pensabas dejarme Isabella?-

-no quiero hablar de eso Edward-

-me hubieses tenido acampando a fuera de tu casa, hasta hacerte cambiar de opinión-

…

La llamada al hospital llego más tarde, podía reintegrarse a sus funciones cuando ella quisiera, pero Edward la convenció de que debía tomarse un descanso, después de todos los turnos pesados, que había tomado y sus pocos días de descanso.

Los días de descanso de Bella, sirvieron para que poco a poco las cosas comenzaran a volver a la normalidad, se quedó unos días en el departamento de Edward, no aceptó la invitación de su novio para viajar algún lugar cerca.

-así que renunciaste-

-Jacob, no quiero escuchar un sermón más-

-no lo voy hacer, sabes lo que pienso al respecto… ¿están bien las cosas ahora?-

-mejor ¿y el proyecto?

-se me va de las manos, el lugar necesita muchas reparaciones he estado invirtiendo, mucho dinero y todavía no he conseguido los permisos… ¿por qué no te vienes conmigo?-

-Jacob, tengo que pensarlo, estas muy lejos y Bella…

-tengo suficiente espacio en mi departamento-

La proposición de Jacob, es buena, pero es muy lejos de ella, se propuso meditarlo y estudiarlo por un tiempo, no mucho, ya que Black, necesita ayuda lo antes posible, sería comenzar desde cero.

Bella se dio cuenta de que algo inquietaba a Edward, pensó que tal vez los Cullen, nuevamente estaban rondando alrededor y comenzó a crecer un fuerte nerviosismo ¿pensaba vivir siempre con esa sombra a su alrededor? No se animaba a preguntar, pero al ver la mirada perdida de Edward, lo hizo.

-es Jacob, me pide que trabaje con él-

-¿cómo socio?- asintió en respuesta.

-es muy lejos- no pudo ocultar su quebradiza voz, se dejó caer al costado de él, por segundos los dos perdidos en sus pensamientos.

Hace unos años atrás, mientras estaba enredada en las sabanas y en las piernas de un hombre, moreno, altivo, sintió la necesidad de prometer que volvería, que a pesar de la distancia que habría entre los dos, podrían mantener la relación, su amor era bastante fuerte y verdadero, como para que se acabara, Sam Uley, en esos años había sido su primer gran amor, lo conoció en una fiesta del instituto, celebrada a orillas de las costas de la Push, estaba segura de que había bebido unos tragos de más y la euforia no abandonaba el lugar, bailaban todos alrededor de una fogata, cuando comenzaron a llegar jóvenes nativos del lugar, entre ellos iba Sam, ella ni siquiera lo miró, pero él si se dio cuenta de ella. De todas maneras Bella era conocida en todo el lugar como la hija de Charlie, su padre a menudo visitaba la zona, tenía buenos amigos en el lugar, aficionados a la pesca. La buscó, se presentó, pero ella, era solo una niña tímida, su tamaño, su edad, la intimidaban, bailaron juntos alrededor de la fogata, hasta que pudo robarle un beso, después de ese día, no supo mucho de ella.

Busco miles de formas para volverla a ver, acompañaba a su padre a la casa de Charlie, comenzó a rondar el pueblo, visitaba las cafeterías, donde se juntaban y ella solo le sonreía, hasta que un día se animó y la invitó a salir. Al principio, fue un poco tímida y costo mucho robarle algunos besos, tuvieron que luchar contra los prejuicios de la madre de Bella, al saber que él era un poco más mayor, pero el la quería y ella al parecer también.

Pero después de todo, el amor no fue tan fuerte, se juraron volverse a encontrar y fue así que ella volvió en unas vacaciones para poder volver a verlo, y ya nada era igual.

La distancia después de todo mato el amor que ella pensó sería verdadero, lo paso mal, las primeras semanas de distancia, pero sobrevivió, ahora mismo se está preguntando si podría sobrevivir distanciándose de Edward, el nudo en la garganta evidencia que no lo lograría, ya se ha estado acostumbrando despertar con él a su lado.

¿Sería igual si él se va lejos? No lo quiere ni pensar.

¿Podría ir ella tras él?... ¿sus padres, que pensaran?

¿Podría ser tan egoísta y pedirle que se quede? Ella siempre fue egoísta.

Otra vez todo se veía complicado.

Volvió a la realidad cuando el dio un gran bostezo, estirando sus brazos y de paso llevándosela con ella.

-¿te irías conmigo?

-no lo sé Edward, es muy repentino.

-siento que debo estar ayudando a Jacob ¿Por qué no lo piensas, quizás será bueno cambiar el ambiente? ¿Te puedo ayudar a buscar trabajo en algún hospital?

- Si me miras así, todo el tiempo cuando me pides algo, claro que me siento en la obligación de pensarlo- sonrío, pensando que ella no se cerraba a la idea.

-¿te quedarás conmigo hoy?-

-sabes que no puedo Edward y no me mires así, no va funcionar-

Con una mueca en la cara en todo el camino la llevo a su casa, donde Charlie, como todos los días estaba en el patio trasero junto al pastor alemán, Renne estaba en la cocina haciendo la cena y no pudo oponerse a la invitación de quedarse.

Se llevaba bien con la vida simple de Renne, podía pasar horas conversando y riendo, ella comentaba los cambios que estaban instaurando en la escuela que trabajaba y él la escuchaba atento todo el rato, mientras se asomaba en dos patas, por la ventana Tommy.

-quiere saludarte- le hablo Bella por atrás -¿no te atreves a salir al patio solo?-

-Charlie está en el patio-

-Cobarde- salió riendo al patio mientras tomaba una manzana del canasto, ella tenía razón, ni loco salía al patio, con semejante animal suelto, solo no, siempre con Bella a su lado.

-¿no has buscado trabajo Edward? Los cuatro estaban cenando, Charlie rompía el silencio.

-tengo una propuesta- esta vez, Renne se mostró interesada y preguntó de qué se trataba, Bella, bajo la vista revolviendo su plato.

-es en California, Jacob necesita un ocio y me lo ha ofrecido a mí, conozco el proyecto, sé que es viable, lo trabajamos juntos al principio… lo estoy pensando.

-¿California?... es… lejos- musitó Charlie, buscando la mirada de Bella que estaba perdida en su plato de vegetales.

-lo estoy pensando-

- ¿y no puedes trabajar de aquí? Me dolería mucho que Bella tuviera que irse a vivir tan lejos- agrego Renne como si… nada.

-Nadie ha dicho que Bella se fuera a ir también Renne- Charlie respondió de inmediato.

-todavía estoy pensando sobre el proyecto no he decidido nad…-

-¿Y que si me voy a otra ciudad, es la ley de la vida o no?-

-no estoy en desacuerdo que te vayas lejos Bella, solo trata de decirlo con tiempo para que lo procesemos y después no duela tanto ¡mierda! Va doler igual- ahora al parecer solo Bella y Charlie estaban en la discusión Edward los miraba a los dos, aunque ninguno de los dos parecía enfadado, Renne seguía comiendo.

-Charlie, no maldigas en la mesa, tenemos visitas cariño-

-oh por favor Renne, Edward ya no es visita, si se va a llevar a mi hija lejos, no solo debe conocer el lado amable de nosotros.

-California no está tan lejos de todos modos, papá, puedes ir a vernos cuando quieras, oh, se me olvidaba, no puedes viajar con el perro.

-¿qué problema tiene el perro Bells, lo podemos dejar encargado?- agregó Renne, mientras Edward miraba medio asustado y medio entretenido la charla de los Swan.

-Mamá, no lo dejaría encargado aunque se tratara de mi funeral-

-Bella, por favor no hables estupideces-

-estoy de acuerdo- agrego Edward quien fue fulminado con la mirada de Bella y así supo que no debía intervenir más.

-ok ¿Cuándo te vas?-

-papá, todavía ni siquiera acepta la propuesta de Black- levanto la voz.

-¿Dónde van a vivir? ¿Van a compartir gastos? ¿Buscaras trabajo en algún hospital?-

-¿vas a seguir? Sinceramente estoy pensando que quieres que me vaya.

-solo quiero saber si mi hija va a estar bien a kilómetros de acá.

-Bells, cariño, trata de entender a papá. Cuándo tengan hijos- Renne los miro a ambos- van a saber de qué les hablo, para Charlie ustedes son sus mayores tesoros y no estamos dispuestos a que pasen incomodidades, solo queremos asegurarnos de que donde estén, estén bien.

Renne hablaba en un tono muy conciliador casi angelical, mientras Charlie escuchaba el discurso de Renne y levantaba las cejas y agrandaba los ojos a Bella, después Bella, soltó una carcajada por las morisquetas de Charlie y ese fue el fin de la discusión y la continuación de la cena.

-solo avísenme cuando decidan irse-. Estaban los tres Swan, sentados viendo como el perro corría atrás de una polilla.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro que nos vamos, papá?

-porque creo que en estos momentos es lo mejor para ustedes-

-no sé, me da miedo-

-siempre va a dar miedo, ya no eres una niña Bells, aunque lo quisiera, no te puedo tener acá a mi lado toda la vida, debes fortalecer tus alas y aprender a volar por ti sola, acá solo tus alas se debilitarían.

-California es muy lejos-

-pero aun estas en el país… no te cortes tus alas y de paso no le cortes las alas a Edward, ya bastante hizo, con renunciar a la empresa de su familia por ti ¿no crees que es tiempo de que tú te la juegues por él?

-gracias papá, eres el mejor- se abrazaron fuertemente antes de ser interrumpidos por alguien peludo y corpulento.

-es así, gracias a mí- agrego Renne.

-entonces, gracias a los dos.

….

_**Gracias por leer**_


	16. Cueva de Lobos

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

_Capítulo 16 "Cueva de Lobos"_

¿¡UNA DISCOTEQUE!?...

¿Oh Dios en que me he metido?

Edward trataba en vano de calmar sus nervios en el largo viaje a California, tomo su calmante una hora antes de abordar el avión, en su cuerpo, aun la cosa no hacía efecto, menos ahora cuando Bella le pregunto por el bendito proyecto de Jake.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-

-Porque no me lo preguntaste-

- oh Dios esto es una locura Edward, me quiero bajar-

-Bella, pensé que te lo había dicho, no sé, perdóname, creo que lo olvide, pero ahora no creo que sea el momento de convérsalo, me siento fatal.

-está bien, voy a intentar calmarme-

Tres semanas habían pasado desde la conversación con su padre, tres semanas en que organizaron su partida hacia California, las cosas no fueron fáciles para ninguno de los dos, pero ahí estaban juntos, volando hacia una ciudad, donde solo estaba Jake, esperándolos para hacer realidad el sueño de la famosa discotheque.

Edward, tuvo que discutir miles de veces con su padre, que aun no aceptaba la renuncia en la empresa, ninguno de los dos daba su brazo a torcer, el padre del chico, no dejaba que su único hijo dejara la empresa y con ello el legado de generaciones, se sentía frustrado al saber que por un capricho, como él le llamaba, dejara todo atrás y se fuera de la ciudad, su madre en cambio, no volvió a llamarle, menos lo hizo su hermana Alice.

Rose, junto a su esposo, no hizo más que mandarle sus buenas vibras, ella sabía lo que le había costado dejar a su familia a un lado, ella aun lo estaba intentando.

Bella, presento su renuncia al hospital, los abogados arreglaron una indemnización por el daño causado a la imagen de la chica y aunque el dinero aún no estaba depositado en su cuenta sabía que en unas semanas más contaría con una gran suma de dinero, por lo que le había contado Edward al revisar la documentación.

Costo despedirse de sus padres, pero con el dolor en su corazón, ellos la dejaron partir.

La prensa no los siguió hostigando y fue así, que pisaron la loza del aeropuerto, donde ya los esperaba Jake con un gran cartel en sus manos, ella corrió a los brazos de su amigo quien la levanto y le dio unas cuantas vueltas en el aire, saludo de un gran abrazo a Edward y éste todo mareado se lo devolvió. Compartirían el departamento de Jake, mientras encontraban un lugar para los dos, aunque Black se negaba a que ellos buscaran algo y lo dejaran solo, el departamento era suficientemente grande para ellos tres.

Contaba con tres habitaciones, las dos principales tenían su baño privado, como en la cabaña que compartieron en Hawái, la cocina americana era bastante amplia, al igual que el cuarto de lavado, solo había un sofá grande frente a un televisor de pantalla plana y hacia la terraza una gran mesa de villar, un departamento muy masculino, se notaba que Black no era muy ordenado y limpio pero había hecho un gran esfuerzo para preparar la llegada de los chicos.

Así comenzaban a formar parte del gran proyecto de Black, donde ya en los papeles figuraba como socio igualitario de Cueva de Lobos el nombre que Black había decidido ponerle a su proyecto.

_¿Cueva de Lobos? Soltaron los dos al mismo tiempo al revisar la documentación._

_-suena de mafiosos- dijo sin pensar Bella._

_-el nombre es horrible, cuando lo pienso se me viene a la mente "pulgas"-_

_-ríanse, ríanse todo lo que quieran pero cuando sus bolsillos comiencen a llenarse y el lugar tenga una fila kilométrica de personajes queriendo entrar ¡ha! Ahí estaré yo, recordándoles este día._

_-¿podríamos modificar el nombre… que les parece "Boca de Lobo"? Agregó Bella._

_-¿Por qué tiene que ser sobre un lobo? No me gustan los lobos. Repicó Edward._

Al final de todo no cambiaron el nombre de la Discotheque, por que en los papeles ya estaba la marca registrada con ese nombre, muy a pesar de Edward.

Una discotheque, no era fácil llevar, había que hacer modificaciones al lugar, de acuerdo a las leyes de seguridad, estaban a full trabajando al mes de su llegada a California, Edward se había contactado con arquitectos y diseñadores, que daban vida al lugar, Bella en tanto era la encargada de sacar los permisos correspondientes y Jacob era el encargado de tratar con proveedores y comenzar a conseguir el personal.

El dinero que había presupuestado Jacob, se estaba acabando y Edward sin pensarlo dos veces invirtió prácticamente todo su patrimonio personal, solo contaban con la indemnización que le habían dado a Bella en el hospital, estaban tan confiados en que esto sería rentable que no se preocupaban del asunto y esta vez Edward, sí, supo lo que era apretarse el cinturón.

Nunca en su vida pensó en tener que ir al supermercado y buscar lo que el presupuesto les daba, nunca en su vida, pensó en tener que apagar la luz de la habitación que no ocupaba, para ahorrar en gastos, mientras en su cabeza solo se repetía que sería solo unos meses… solo unos meses.

Rose le ofreció su ayuda monetaria, una vez que le conto, pero él se negó rotundamente, Rose, también le propuso reclamar la herencia de su abuelo, la parte que le correspondía, pero la clausula era clara y precisa, debía estar casado y con un primogénito y con la carga de trabajo que estaban llevando a cuestas, el tema ni se les pasaba por sus cabezas.

No fue fácil seleccionar el personal, para eso los tres decidieron poner un aviso en el diario local, lo que no imaginaron era que la recesión del país traería un sinfín de ciudadanos, para la entrevista, los tres se sentaron en la pequeña oficina que los tres compartían en el sótano del local.

Después de unas largas tardes de entrevista, comenzaron a seleccionar el personal, no todo era color de rosas, los tres tenía una personalidad muy fuerte y los tres se debatían en las mejores personal que a su parecer cumplían con el perfil de empresa que querían formar.

Jacob solo pensaba en contratar mujeres de buen aspecto, donde arrebata Bella con sus argumentos, al final Edward era quien terminaba con las discusiones sin darle el favor a ninguno de los dos, sabían que tendrían que contratar chicas para atender la barra y algunas mesas, pero no como las que tenía contempladas Black, las chicas en la entrevista prácticamente se montaban encima del escritorio de los chicos y fue realmente incómodo para Bella el tener que presenciar ese tipo de cosas.

Ese día respiro hondo, conto hasta mil, una y otra vez, se levantó y salió camino al departamento, pensando si podría ante ello.

Y por primera vez la incertidumbre la ahoga, se cuestiona camino a casa, si podrá con todo esto, se llena de miedo, a pesar de haber estado trabajando tanto por ello, dejando su sueño y por lo que había estudiado atrás. Llega al departamento, no sabe qué hacer, su semblante se contrae, sabe que es una actitud infantil, a pesar de que sus padres nunca la criaron como una persona insegura, pero se estaba abriendo una ventana nueva para ella, un mundo nocturno y bohemio, circularían cientos de mujeres en esas noches y más de alguna, se sentiría atraída por su Edward y ella, maldita sea, no estaba preparada aun para vivirlo.

Con sus propios ojos vio el cambio de las chicas al entrar a la sala, una a una, en todas se produjo el mismo brillo en los ojos y muchas prácticamente se lo devoraron en los ojos, otras un poco tímidas se sonrojaban al responder sus preguntas, en cambio la minoría, pero las más osadas descubrían un poco más su escote y sacaban una voz melosa y molestosa.

No aguanto más y camino hacia el departamento que estaba a penas dos cuadras de la discotheque.

Llego a su dormitorio y se recostó en la cama, que compartía con Edward, en su mente hacía un repaso por todas las cosas que habían ocurrido desde que llegaron acá. Han tenido que adaptarse los tres a un estilo de vida, los tres traían costumbres distintas, al final Bella tuvo que poner pie firme y Jacob, dejo su desorden a un lado, Edward aprendió que tenía que recoger aunque sea su vaso de la mesa y por sobre todo aprendió que el lava lozas no le iba a carcomer la piel si él sabía cómo utilizarlo, están aprendiendo a adaptarse, los tres, es difícil y muchas veces hubieron discusiones, nada complicadas, pero al fin y al cabo discusiones.

Vivir con dos hombres completamente desordenados, fue difícil, pero los chicos están poniendo todo de su parte para que funcione la buena convivencia. Recuerda un día en que estuvo bastante cabreada con todo el despelote que habían dejado cerca de la mesa de villar, como si lo hubiesen hecho a propósito y en verdad lo habían hecho a propósito, solo para hacerla enojar, después la tomaron y la llevaron a un hermoso restaurant, saltándose todas las barreras del presupuesto, solo para celebrar su cumpleaños, uno de sus mejores cumpleaños.

Con Edward, todo parece un cuento de hadas, él no es para nada problemático, solo un poco celoso, lo que se dio cuenta una noche que estuvo con Jacob hasta altas horas trabajando en la sala, no le gusto que se rieran, de las bromas, que se decían, pero todo eso murió ahí, cuando le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba rayando la tontera.

Mamá la llama todas las tardes y a veces conversa con su padre, Nessie por otro lado está loca por venir a la inauguración, falta tan poco, que da miedo.

Han trabajado tanto por ello, se han amanecido cuadrando números, en el local con los trabajadores y ahora que con la selección del personal, solo falta un paso… el que dará ella en una cena que tiene con el encargado de los permisos de funcionamiento, una gota más para aumentar su miedo y su indecisión.

-¿Crees que se haya enojado? Fue la pregunta que hizo Jake, cuando vió salir a Bella de la oficina y despachar a la pelirroja de labios carnosos.

-enojada no, incomoda si y mucho-

-¿y que mierda estás haciendo aquí?-

-Terminemos esto rápido y vamos a casa, recuerda la cena-

-me las puedo arreglar yo solo, anda y ve que Bella no vaya a destruir el departamento.

-ok, solo no le prometas a todas las de la lista que las contratarás-

-lo intentaré-

…

La vio recostada encima de la cama con la mirada perdida hacia el armario, donde se divisaba el vestido que usaría en la noche, ella sintió que la cama se hundía a su lado, no es que no lo hubiese notado, desde que entró al departamento que noto su presencia.

-¿ya terminaron?-

-No, quedo Jake, terminando-

-¿Por qué no terminaste con él?-

-¿Qué hizo que te vinieras?-

-no sé, creo que me sentí un tanto incomoda-

-no te preocupa que yo en la noche me sienta un tanto incomodo, el tipo, sin nada más te invito a cenar, para discutir el tema del permiso.

-no me salgas con eso Edward- dijo un poco molesta- ustedes estuvieron de acuerdo, a que yo aceptara la invitación, fue un tema que conversamos los tres.

-estoy de acuerdo, solo que me cuesta un poco, para mí también es incómodo, que mi novia tenga que usar todos sus encantos para conseguir un maldito permiso.

-¿todos sus encantos? -

-no, todos no, recuerda que estaremos cerca, vigilándote.

Y eso fue todo el poco enojo, a los segundos estaban abrazados encima de la cama, robándose algunos besos y algunas caricias, hasta que escucharon que Jacob estaba entrando al departamento y Jacob, siempre se hacía escuchar cuando entraba.

Bella se levantó y se fue al baño a duchar y prepararse para la bendita cena.

A las siete de la tarde Jason Jenks , un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años, encargado de autorizar los permisos de funcionamiento en la cuidad, la esperaba en el restaurant , ubicado en la costa de la ciudad, donde tenías una hermosa vista al mar, ni loca le daba la dirección de donde vivía. El día en que ella llegó a su oficina con su sonrisa y sencillez el tipo quedo obsesionado con la chica y ella lo noto, su nerviosismo la dejo un poco en evidencia, pero, quizo sacar provecho de ello y fue así como Jacob después de parar de reír, dio la grandiosa idea de "sacar un buen provecho de la situación", Edward no estuvo de acuerdo, aun no se logra convencer de la idea, por eso opto por seguirlos a la cena y partirle la cara si él intentaba, aunque sea tomarle las manos.

El tipo era un mujeriego de primera y se le notaba a millas, la sonrisa siempre estaba plasmada en su cara y a ella le incomodaba mucho, pero tomo fuerzas y se sentó frente a él sintiendo como este la recorría con la mirada.

El tipo, no paraba de hablar, le contaba que el restaurant, donde cenarían él mismo, había dado el permiso y comenzó a enumerar un listado de lugares donde él había dado la famosa firma, lugares que ella solo había oído hablar y que eran muy prestigiosos, ella le conto como iba el proyecto de la discotheque y como querían que su público fuera segmentado, pensaban en un lugar exclusivo y para eso tenían un buen personal de seguridad, Jason, cada vez más, quedaba prendado al escuchar a Bella y ella tomo seguridad al notar eso y por su puesto darse cuenta de que Edward y Jacob estaban a unas cuantas mesas en la terraza donde no le perdían la vista.

-Me gustaría mucho que te dieras una vuelta y vieras con tus propios ojos como está quedando todo.

Ese había sido un grave error del que se lamentaban los chicos, estaban tan seguros de que obtendrían el permiso de funcionamiento y Black a ojos cerrado había invertido, prácticamente todo su capital en la infraestructura del edificio. Es por eso que con Bella estaban quemando todos sus cartuchos.

-¿Me está invitando a un paseo personal señorita Swan?-

-una visita guiada por mis jefes Jason- el tipo hizo una mueca, ya había conocido a Jacob Black y el tipo no le gustó mucho, después en el departamento llegaron a la conclusión de que Jason y Black eran un par cortados por la misma tijera.

-¿usted va estar presente?-

-Claro que sí- el tipo volvió a sonreír instantáneamente.

-bueno me gustaría revisar los parámetros de seguridad que están siguiendo, revisar los certificados de pintura, las áreas de fumadores, vías de escape, usted sabe señorita Swan, una discotheque, no es una tienda de ropita de bebes-

-Lo sé Jason, por eso quiero que visite el local y se dé cuenta por usted mismo que estamos trabajando con los más altos estándares de seguridad, estamos trabajando con la empresa que diseño Viper Room-

-mmm a Viper Room, el permiso se lo di yo-

-entonces debe saber que esta empresa es la mejor en el rubro, el vino es espectacular acá- sonrió y alzo la copa en señal para los chicos y para Jason, que ya se estaba mostrando más accesible con la visita.

El tipo después del postre insistió en llevarla a casa, por más que ella se negó, al rato acepto, salieron al auto y minutos más tarde respiro tranquila al ver por el espejo retrovisor la camioneta de Jacob, ella en tanto estaba pegada a la puerta del copiloto, escuchando a Jason, solo hablar de él y nada más que de él.

¿En qué momento acepto la invitación? Edward y Jacob van estar en deuda para siempre con ella, el tipo era, aburrido con mayúscula, pero el objetivo era solo uno y la fase uno estaba lograda, la visita se había programado al siguiente día y no para cinco semanas más como estaba programada, siguiendo el protocolo normal.

…

…

Jason Jenks, junto a su regordeta secretaria visitaba las instalaciones de la discotheque, haciendo alarde de que prácticamente tenía en sus manos la sociedad de Cueva de Lobos, Edward trataba de contar hasta mil, para guardarse todo lo que pensaba del tipo, Jacob trato de ser más amable con el tipo pero no obtenía buenos resultados, el tipo quería hacerse notar y no encontró nada mejor que comenzar a enumerar algunos problemas en la instalación, su secretaria anotaba en su Tablet lo más rápido que la tecnología le permitía, los chicos vieron que la fase dos se le estaba yendo como arena por los dedos y Bella no aparecía.

Había tenido que ir a solucionar un inconveniente en el banco y estaba tardando más de la cuenta, cuando llegó, su presencia hizo cambiar de inmediato el semblante de los tres personajes que estaban en la oficina, Edward parado con los brazos cruzados y su ceño fruncido, respiro hondo cuando la vio llegar al igual que Black, la cara de Jenks sonrió al instante de escuchar el saludo de Bella "viejo verde " pensaron los demás, pero aquí estaba Bella mostrándole nuevamente las instalaciones con su secretaria a la cola, rodando los ojos cada vez que su jefe, dejaba pasar algunas "faltas" que anteriormente había anotado "equivocadamente".

A la semana, por fin tuvieron el maldito papel firmado encima del escritorio, ninguno de los tres quería mirarlo, todavía estaban tan agotados psicológicamente con la visita de Jenks, que aún no asimilaban que ya tenían el tan ansiado permiso para abrir, no sabían si celebrar o mandar a matar al tipo de tan estresados que quedaron.

Pero al fin lo habían conseguido, el documento, primero lo tomo Bella, lo leyó, lo re leyó, por si no había algún error, luego lo tomo Jacob quién aún no se lo podía creer y después Edward, repitiendo el mismo patrón.

-Guau, estoy en blanco, pensé que cuando llegará este día iba a saltar como niño chico y aquí estoy muriéndome de miedo- Jake comenzó a girar en su silla mientras miraba a Edward.

-hermano lo conseguimos-

-Lo conseguimos suena a muchos… lo conseguí, suena más bonito, unos minutos más que me retraso y el tipo se va.

-Eres nuestra diosa- Jacob levantó sus brazos en señal de alabanza.

-¡Hey! Mi diosa… tenemos que celebrar- propuso Edward.

-sí, pero no vayamos a Viper Room, por favor- agregó Bella.

-no voy a ir a darle un puto centavo a la competencia- Remató Jacob quien se levantaba de su silla estiro los brazos y le dio un abrazo a Bella, que estaba apoyada en la mesa, comenzó a girarla por la pequeña oficina, la soltó y después abrazo a Edward quien ya se estaba levantado para sacar a su novia de los brazos de Black, la risa de Jake comenzó a inundar la oficina y a contagiar a los chicos, todavía habían personas trabajando en el edificio dando los últimos retoques de la escenografía, no había tiempo de celebrar aun, todavía había mucho por hacer.

Bella tomo su block de nota y salió a recibir el pedido de mesas y sillas para el local, mientras que los chicos comenzaban a inventariar e ingresar al sistema computacional los tragos y bebidas, pronto llegaría el nuevo barman y querían entregarle todo listo.

Mientras sus mentes estaban ya en la gran inauguración, tenían que ponerse de acuerdo en fijar la fecha del gran día, informarle a la agencia de publicidad que ya estaba trabajando en los spot publicitarios, había mucho aun por hacer, pero el documento de la autorización que aún estaba en el escritorio, les daba una inyección de energía, y sabían, los tres, que el trabajo y el sacrificio que estaban poniendo, sería retribuido más adelante.

_**Xoxo**_

_**Gracias por la espera y por leer.**_


	17. A veces, no todo es miel

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

Capítulo 17 "A veces, no todo es miel"

Estaba nerviosa, realmente nerviosa, se miraba al espejo y su vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo, le resultaba ahora, demasiado provocador, cuando lo recibió esta mañana, le gustó enseguida, pero ahora no estaba segura si fuera el indicado, afuera en la sala, se encontraba Nessie y Jacob, seguramente comiéndose a besos, hace unas pocas horas su amiga había llegado para el gran día y hace poco que habían salido de la habitación, Edward estaba en el baño dándose un baño, para luego cambiarse e ir a la inauguración de la discotheque.

Estaba todo listo, ningún detalle al azar, la publicidad que habían hecho, era exitosa, llamaban de todas partes para reservar la entrada, esta noche estaba copada y solo ingresarían las personas quienes les haya llegado la invitación. La prensa por otro lado, quería la exclusiva y muchos medios estaban interesados en pagar una fuerte suma de dinero por cubrir tal noticia, nadie quería quedarse fuera de ello.

Escucharon el timbre y eso alteró aun más los nervios de la chica, más cuando afuera se escucho una gran risotada y un poco de estruendo, fue cuando se decidió a salir, en la sala estaba su escultural cuñada, con un vestido despampanante, su esposo con un esmoquin hecho a la medida, los dos en perfecta sintonía, los de la sala al escuchar acercarse a Bella, giraron y quedaron estáticos al verla, Jacob luego de cerrar la boca , silbó de tal manera que se llevo un codazo de Nessie.

-guau, te ves espectacular Bella- dijo Rose acercándose a la chica para saludarla.

-¿tu crees? ¿No es mucho escote?-

-estas preciosa, el escote te sienta bien ¿y Edward?-

-cambiándose, aun-

-mmm tenemos tiempo, Edward es peor que una mujer frente al espejo-

Jacob ofreció a los chicos algo para beber, pero Emmett traía una botella de Champagne para brindar solo los seis, Bella y Nessie se levantaron a traer las copas.

-te ves fabulosa Bella ¿Edward ya te vió?-

-No, este es un regalo de mamá, me envió el diseño por internet y le di el victo bueno, me llegó a penas en la mañana.

-Ya quisiera que mi madre supiera mis medidas así como la tuya… Todo el mundo esta hablando de la discotheque-

-eso es bueno, no sabes cuanto hemos trabajado, nos pidieron una entrevista hasta en MTV y ese programa de famosos en E, es terrorífico-

Salieron con las copas y una cubeta de hielo, en la sala ya estaba Edward, vestido de traje, quedo embobado viendo a su chica.

-te ves… preciosa Bella ¿ese es el vestido que estabas esperando?-

-sí, es este.

-guau.

-¿no crees que es mucho escote?-

-está perfecto-

-si alguien quiere pasarse de listo contigo Bella solo debes avisar por interno, lo mismo les digo a ustedes chicas- Jacob dijo apuntándose los oídos, cada uno llevaría un dispositivo en los oídos para poder controlar todo desde los diferentes puntos de la discotheque.

- Bueno chicos, brindemos porque esta noche sea perfecta y que Cueva de Lobos quede en las retinas de todos y que todos quieran volver-

…

…

La discotheque estaba repleta, muchas celebridades, estaban en el lugar, la prensa solo tenía un sector donde estaba trabajando, estaban felices por el trato que Bella les estaba dando, ella había ordenado que les llevaran bebidas y banquetería para que estuvieran a gusto en el sector que se les había destinado, uno de ellos la llamo para salir en vivo, aunque no estuvo al principio de acuerdo, se animó y dio la entrevista, apretando el brazo de Nessie, después le pidieron que fuera a buscar a Edward para que se uniera a la entrevista, ella lo llamó por interno y en unos minutos estuvo a su lado, dando una entrevista entretenida y jovial, los periodistas quedaron encantados cuando se les unió Jacob, teniendo la primicia delos tres.

La noche ardía, habían modelos de alta costura, cantantes y actores famosos, todos ellos contactados por Rosalie, quien ha tomado esto último tan seriamente, que los chicos han pensado dejarla en el área de relaciones Publicas, aunque aún no han hablado con ella, eso significaría dejar Nueva York y trasladarse a Chicago, pero era muy pronto para plantearle el puesto, Rose era valiente hasta cierto punto y dejar a su familia atrás, como lo hizo Edward, significaban grandes problemas.

Buena música, buenos tragos, un ambiente grato, todo era brillo aquella noche.

Cuentas alegres después de una larga jornada estaban sacando en la oficina del sótano, estaban todo el personal de la discotheque y era tiempo de celebrar con ellos, aunque fuera solo por un rato, la presión y el estrés de las ultimas semanas estaban pasando factura y no solo sus parpados se cerraban, dolía el cuerpo, los pies y solo querían ir a una cama para dormir.

Abrirían la noche siguiente también, esto recién comenzaba y les esperaba demasiado trabajo. Tomaron el vehículo de Jacob y todos se fueron a descansar.

-lo único que quiero, es sacarte ese vestido-

-pensé que estabas muy cansado y lo único que querías es dormir-

-estuve toda la noche tratando de contenerme para no arrastrarte hasta el sótano-

-mejor que te hubieras contenido, no me hubiese gustado encontrarme con algo desagradable en el sótano.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-¿no te diste cuenta cuando se perdieron Jake y Nessie?- Edward levantó las cejas no muy incrédulo y tratando de recordar en que momento de la noche Jake se había apartado de su lado, estuvo todo el tiempo en la barra, ayudando a los barman con los tragos, mientras su socio debía de estar cerca de la entrada, eso era lo acordado-

-¿no te diste cuenta?... en todo caso, no fueron más de cinco minutos-

-¿cinco minutos?- hizo un mohín, miro a Jacob con cara de burla, tomando a su chica de la cintura y dejando de hablarse en el oído mientras todos caminaban a sus habitaciones, Edward se despidió de todos, caminando directo a su habitación.

La dejo caer en la cama, sus besos comenzaron suaves como siempre, logrando que a la chica se le escapara un jadeo, la levantó de la cintura y comenzó a sacar el vestido, no le costo mucho, mientras besaba el cuello y se dejaba desnudar, quedaron hincados en la cama, mientras él mordía incansablemente el cuello de su chica.

-Deseé tenerte así toda la noche- gruño, mientras su erección se frotaba en las caderas tomadas fuertemente con sus manos, gimiendo al unísono con el contacto, los besos continuaron hasta llegar a la clavícula y a sus pechos, no había sostén y el recuerdo del escote que llevaba hasta unos minutos antes, lo encendía más, uno de sus pezones fue a dar a su boca, escuchando la respiración acelerada y entrecortada de ella, sabía que lo estaba haciendo bien, prueba de ello eran las manos de ella, aferradas a su nuca prohibiéndole cualquier movimiento más, empujándolo cada vez más hacia ella, mientras que él, con su mano trataba de darle la misma atención al otro pezón.

Sus manos comenzaron a bajar para desabrochar su pantalón, fue cuando se detuvo y se levantó para ir a ponerle seguro a la puerta, estaban entre adultos, pero Jake era Jake y Emmett era muy parecido a Jake. Mientras él volvía a la cama ella se levantó en su búsqueda, envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello y besándolo acaloradamente, retirando las últimas prendas que quedaban, sus piernas enrolladas en las caderas de Edward pegándola en la pared, sin importar la brusquedad, la necesitaba ahora.

Levantó un poco más de la pierna, de ella, hacia su cadera, nunca dejando de tocar, su piel no dejaba de ser adictiva, nunca se cansaría de ello, mientas trataba con sus dedos adentrarse en ella, la posición era bastante incomoda pero ninguno quería separarse en lo más mínimo.

Caricias, besos húmedos, gemidos, gruñidos… caricias.

La alzó nuevamente para poder introducirse en ella, golpeándola nuevamente en la pared, no importaba, la sensación de tenerse era más fuerte.

Unas cuantas estocadas pegadas en la pared, estaba pronto a colapsar, conteniendo los gemidos en el cuello de su chica, la dejo en la cama y sin importarle las protestas de ella, lentamente se acercó, besando cada pedazo de piel que encontraba de ella.

Caricias, besos húmedos, gemidos, gruñidos… caricias.

Nuevamente se hundió en ella para terminar su tarea, la que estuvo conteniendo prácticamente toda la noche, se cubrieron con las mantas y se quedaron dormidos, no sin antes decirse cuanto se amaban.

…

…

Sus horarios cambiaron radicalmente, oficialmente ya eran los chicos de la noche, al otro día, habían recibido buenas críticas de su noche de inauguración y las noches posteriores, rápidamente comenzó a correr la voz de una discotheque exclusiva, de buena música y buenos tragos, un lugar agradable para pasar una buena noche.

Las cuentas eran alegres, los números subían cada día, lo invertido a los dos meses ya estaba recuperado.

Un periódico de negocios les pidió una entrevista a los tres para saber de sus secretos para el éxito, después de la bullada inauguración no habían querido dar entrevistas, sobre todo Edward quien era al quien más pedían y siempre si salía algún artículo se le comparaba con los negocios de su padre, eso no le gustaba nada.

Más aun cuando su padre, no quería saber nada, también, sobre él, no le gustaba que Edward, cambiara radicalmente la línea de los negocios, más aun que si estar bajo su sombra el chico tuviera tantos triunfos y reconocimientos.

Cuando su padre leyó el articulo, no solo hervía de rabia, sino también de envidia, él siempre tuvo que estar bajo el alero de su padre y nunca fue lo suficientemente valiente, como para separarse o revelarse ante él, pensaba que Edward sería igual que él, pero no, la llegada de esa chica a su lado, le dio una valentía que no esperaba, que nunca había tenido.

No se había dado cuenta como arrugaba el periódico aquella mañana, ni de cuan blanco estuvieran sus nudillos de tanto apretarlos, la imagen de los tres jóvenes felices y triunfantes, dueños de las noches de Chicago, lo enfadaba más, el que fue su chofer, la enfermera y su hijo, los futuros magnates, les preguntaban si querían extender el negocio y ellos contestaban que sí, que estaba en los planes, daban cifras millonarias aproximadas en sus cuentas bancarias y de cómo habían incrementado sus ganancias y ellos solo se jactaban de saber hacer bien las cosas, mostraban fotos del recinto oscuro y no entendía como, Edward, su hijo, cayó en ese mundo y de paso arrastraba a la débil de su hermana y su esposo, otro débil y ordinario más.

Respiraba hondo, mientras su esposa e hija se sentaban a su lado a desayunar, sabían del artículo, pero ninguna de ellas era capaz de mencionarlo en la mesa, todavía eran sindicadas como las culpables directas del cambio de idea de Edward.

…

…

No era necesario que Bella fuera todas las noches a la discotheque, pronto contrataron a un supervisor quien se encargaba de dejar toda la documentación e inventarios para que ella se encargara del otro día, trabajar de martes a domingo todas las noches era desgastante, estaban tratando de llevarlo lo mejor posible, así que Bella iba un par de noche y prácticamente ayudaba a su novio en la oficina, la mayoría de las veces iba cuando el grupo de _Gogo dance_ se presentaba en la noche, no era por celos, según ella, si no, para alejar a cualquiera que se quisiera pasar de lista con uno de sus dos chicos, también debía de cuidar los intereses de su amiga, quien viajaba algunos fines de semana para estar con él.

Bella había averiguado que el departamento del primer piso donde vivían con Jake, estaba a la venta y luego de conversarlo con Edward y de obviar toda clase de suplicas de su amigo para que no se fueran, decidieron comprarlo. Los dos necesitaban su espacio solo y Jake, por muy amigo que fuera de los dos, casi hermanos, debía también tener su espacio.

Renne y Charlie estaban felices de que su hija estuviera triunfando en el mundo laboral, hablaban prácticamente todos los días, si es que Charlie no estaba jugando con el perro, mamá le contaba que tenía recortes de periódicos de ella en casa todos juntos archivados en una carpeta y que siempre estaba al tanto de las noticias sobre la discotheque, papá en tanto siempre la aconsejaba sobre mantener la calma y centrarse en sus proyectos, no fuera que ella y los chicos se le fueran los humos a la cabeza y comenzaran a cambiar sus valores y todo lo que el dinero cambia a las personas, por eso, estuvo feliz que la primera inversión que fueran hacer, fuera el departamento, prometió ir a visitarla cuando estuvieran instalados ya.

Como el trabajo de Bella era más liviano, que el de los chicos, ella se encargó de la documentación, con el corredor de bienes raíces y Edward solo revisaba los papeles y daba el victo bueno.

Jacob, estaba sentido con que lo dejaran solo e hizo una pataleta de niño de cinco años que nadie tomo en cuenta, después de dos días, sin prácticamente hablar, les dio la tan esperada bendición.

-¿Cómo si nos fuéramos tan lejos?-

-me dejaran solo, me sentiré solo-

-Jacob, déjate de estupideces, vamos a estar en el piso de abajo- sabía que se arrepentiría algún día con las palabras que estaba por decir, pero las dijo de todas maneras – puedes ir a vernos cuando tú quieras- Edward miró a Bella, pero ya era tarde, Jacob abrazaba a Bella, casi asfixiándola de agradecimiento.

-no entiendo ¿Por qué no solo llamas a Nessie y la traes contigo?-

-no quiere dejar a su mamá-

-tráela a ella también-

-¡estás loco Edward! ¿Conoces a la madre de Nessie? Bella la conoce y puede decirte como es.

-No es para tanto Jake, solo tienes que tratar de conocerla.

-créanme, estuve una semana con ella y al medio día, del primer día, quería tomar un vuelo de regreso-

-no es que la señora era simpática, recuerdo que lo dijiste cuando las chicas se graduaron, recuerdo que hasta te la llevaste abrazada al restaurant-

-pues era un lobo en piel de oveja-

-pues te lo digo ahora Black, no te quiero en mi casa, Bella y yo, necesitamos intimidad, cosa que no tenemos en la tuya-

-¿Cuándo he molestado?-

-las enumero-

Bella cortó la conversación enseguida, eran muchas las veces que Black había interrumpido alguna situación, no le importaba donde fuera, total, para él, eran hermanos y no era relevante entrar a un dormitorio, meterse en una conversación o interrumpir alguna discusión.

…

…

-¡un auto!... ¡no necesito un auto!

-sí, lo necesitas, Isabella, no quiero que camines sola a altas horas de la noche, un auto, es lo mejor en estos momentos-

Se tomó la cabeza, discutir con Edward, una vez más por el mismo asunto, era caso perdido, tenía las llaves frente a su escritorio, burlándose de ellas aún más, porque el llavero era el logotipo de la discotheque, estaba enojada, enfurecida con Edward, lo conversaron y siempre fue enfática en mantener su postura, ella no quería un auto, ella podía tomar un taxi, pero no conduciría tres cuadras, para llegar a casa, la exageración de Edward, era que a veces se iba, muy de noche y siempre las calles estaban concurridas, pero ella insistía que no iba a pasar nada.

-Edward, no quiero conducir, tu sabes lo que me pasa cuando estoy frente al volante, creo que es más riesgoso que tomar un taxi y me lleve a casa.

-Isabella… esta bien, no tiene caso, a veces eres tan testaruda, son solo tres cuadras que tendrás que conducir, no vas a cruzar la ciudad entera, solo tres cuadras que te pueden servir para practicar, no siempre vas a tener un taxi disponible a las tantas de la noche- tomo las llaves y se las puso en el bolsillo y se sentó en su escritorio frente a ella, fijando la mirada en la pantalla de su computador, tecleaba alguna veces y obvió el insistente teléfono que no paraba de sonar a su lado.

-¿Qué vas hacer con el automóvil?-

-Lo voy a devolver, ¿no lo quieres? Se devuelve-

-no se trata de eso, solo-

-Isabella, no quiero hablar más del asunto, tengo trabajo pendiente-

Trato de oprimir las lagrimas en sus ojos y se concentro en la pantalla Excel de su computador, tenía que poner al día el inventario, Jake no se había dado cuenta de la discusión de los chicos ya que andaba dando vueltas en el recinto supervisando algunas cosas con el asistente.

James, había trabajado en algunas discotheque de renombre y por razones familiares se vio en la obligación de renunciar y no teniendo la oportunidad de volver, cuando escucho de Cueva de Lobos, insistió en que los chicos revisaran su curriculum, quedando contratado casi al instante, él sabía de qué se trataba el negocio y formaba parte fundamental en la empresa.

-¿Sucede algo? Te ves extraña- se sentó junto a ella para actualizar algunos números-

-no pasa nada-

-si quieres hablar, puedes contar conmigo, a veces es mejor contarle a alguien imparcial las cosas que suceden y…-

-lo tendré en cuenta James-

-¿tienes problemas con Edward?-

-¿porque lo dices?- apoyando la cabeza en sus manos.

-porque antes de salir de la oficina, nos miró con cara de pocos amigos-

Bajó la mirada, tratando de no darle importancia a lo que James acaba de decir y se concentró en su trabajo, más tarde cuando estuvieran solos en casa tocarían de nuevo el tema.

Esa noche ninguno tocó el tema, temprano en la mañana el sonido de la grúa la despertó, miró por la ventana y estaba Edward, conversando con alguien de traje y corbata, vió cuando le entregó las llaves del vehículo y firmaba unos papeles mientras el que había sido su auto estaba siendo remolcado, sintió un remordimiento en su estómago, pero a la vez unas fuertes ganas de jalarle las orejas por ser tan porfiado, se fue a la cocina por un café, Edward entró a los minutos, se fue directamente al baño, sin mirarla, sin saludarla como todos los días, sin regalarle su sonrisa, nada, solo se escuchaba el agua de la ducha y nada más.

Se quedó sentada un rato, poniendo en una balanza mental las cosas que habían sucedido el día anterior, Edward, las llaves del auto, el auto, su temor frente al volante, Edward enojado, Edward sin hablarle. Momentos después llegó al dormitorio, el chico se estaba atando los zapatos, no hizo tal de levantar la mirada.

-Lo siento Edward- le dijo apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

-No quiero hablar del asunto Bella, como ves, esto ya se solucionó-

-¿por qué no solo me dices que es lo que está pasando por tu cabeza? El decirme que no quieres hablar del asunto no resuelve nada.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- se quedó sentado en la cama, mientras Bella evadía la mirada de él, apretando sus brazos en ella.

-Me hubiese gustado que escucharas lo que yo pensaba y no tomaras una decisión solo-

-Te escuché, el auto se devolvió, esta todo ok.

Caminó hacia la puerta beso su mejilla y salió, dejándola sola y descolocada, camino al baño y se metió a la ducha, recordando la conversación, en ningún momento se miraron cuando hablaron, el beso frío en su mejilla y todo por un estúpido auto.

Se vistió más lento de lo habitual, debía ir a la oficina pero alargaba el momento lo que más podía, llevo unas cuantas prendas a la lavadora, limpio la sala, la cocina, sacudió un mueble más de lo habitual y salió, caminando lento, no quería encontrarlo y ver que aún estaba enojado con ella.

Paso por la parte principal de la discotheque, había olvidado que hoy ensayaban bailarinas del espectáculo de la noche, por lo general y no por celos, ella siempre estaba en el local esos días, pero hoy, había retrasado todo, así que las chicas estaban terminando , muchas de ellas se acercaron para saludarle, otras solo le levantaban el brazo, ella camino hacia el sótano, era tarde y tendría un montón de pendientes, pero lo que encontró en la oficina no le gustó para nada, frente al escritorio de Edward y prácticamente encima del teclado, estaba Tanya una de las bailarinas, con su ropa deportiva, tan provocadora como los trajes que ocupaban en su espectáculo, pero eso no fue lo que le molestó más, si no ver que Edward le sonreía.

Apenas vieron que Bella entró, la chica se enderezo y saludo a Bella, con una sonrisa falsa e irónica, se giró y se despidió de Edward, quien solo levantó la mano, Tanya dejo la oficina mientras Bella encendía su computador llena de rabia. No tenía cabeza para pensar en números, cifras e inventarios, solo tenía la imagen de él sonriendo con esa típica sonrisa boba que supuestamente era solo de ella.

Se levantó, tomo su bolso y comenzó a salir, sin importarle que atrás de ella Edward la estuviera llamando, no iba a explotar ahí, frente a todo el personal, que se alistaba para la noche.

Paso por el lado de Jacob y James que miraban hacia arriba el funcionamiento de unas luces, los chicos ni siquiera se percataron que prácticamente salió volando del local, tomando un taxi y no parando en las tres cuadras más allá, donde siempre bajaba.


	18. Pensamientos egoístas

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

Capítulo 18 "Pensamientos egoístas"

-¿Dónde esta Bella?-

-no está-

-¿todavía están enojado por el auto?- Jacob se dejó caer en lo que llamaba escritorio y solo era un cerro de papeles que Bella siempre le intentaba ordenar.

-¿vas a empezar tú también?

-Edward, ¿sabes cuál es tu defecto más grande? No sabes escuchar, te ciegas con tus ideas, quizás en los negocios, eso es bueno, pero en la vida personal, cuando compartes con alguien hay que aprender a escuchar, ella te dijo sobre lo que le sucedía cuando conduce, tú lo viste en una ocasión ¿quieres ir a buscarla a mitad de la noche, cuando este estampada en un árbol o con crisis de pánico en un semáforo? Supongo que pudiste devolver el auto.

-sí, eso está resuelto.

-y ahora ella se fue, porque solo le compraste un auto sin escucharla, luego ella te dice que no lo quiere, te enojas, lo devuelves y sigues sin decirle nada-

-¿Cómo…?-

-Te conozco y estoy conociéndola, creo que quedarte acá sentado no resolverá nada ¿Cuándo vas a crecer? Tienes una mujer extraordinaria a tu lado, que dejo a su familia a kilómetros por ti y te enojas con ella porque no acepto un puto auto, eres estúpido… muy estúpido.

-Jacob, por favor no quiero escuchar siempre tú mismo parlamento, sé que actué mal… muy mal, ahora estoy pensando cómo arreglar las cosas.

-eso no se piensa, solo se actúa, debe estar muy enojada para dejar todo botado y no venir.

Edward, no quizo ni mencionar, que Bella había estado ahí, unos minutos antes y que se fue más enojada de lo que estaba, Tanya había entrado para invitarlo a la celebración de su cumpleaños e intento, lo que más pudo evadir la invitación, siendo lo más cortes que pudo con ella, mientras le decía que tenía planes con su novia, Bella entraba a la oficina, lo pilló sonriéndole a la bailarina y debe haber confundido las cosas.

En alguna ocasión, por lo que recuerda, Bella le había comentado que en más de una oportunidad una de las chicas intentaría coquetear con uno de ellos, Black siempre coqueteaba con todas, aunque no pasaba más allá de simples comentarios, pero él, trataba de sobre manera, excluirse de las bromas, hasta de los saludos cercanos, siempre era un gesto y se iba a la oficina, no era que Bella fuera un ogro celoso, pero era mejor mantener los límites con el personal.

Jacob siempre tenía razón en todas las cosas que le decía, tenía que disculparse con Bella, pero había tantos pendientes en la discotheque, que necesitaban ser resueltos antes de que abrieran, que no pudo salir corriendo tras ella. Podía dejar los pendientes con James, pero ese tipo aún no le daba la confianza suficiente.

Media hora después, salió de la discotheque en busca de ella, por más que lo intentó, no quedo de otras que relegar sus pendientes, Jacob, quedaba a cargo de la noche.

A penas entró al departamento, se percató de que no había nadie, Bella siempre encendía todas las luces cuando estaba sola, ahora todo estaba oscuro, camino al dormitorio y estaba más ordenado de lo habitual, la casa olía a desinfectante, golpeo la puerta del baño, sin obtener respuesta, lo primero que pensó, fue que tal vez ella volvió a la discotheque, así que llamo a Black, pero no estaba allá.

Se sentó en el sofá a esperar, ella ya debía haber vuelto, tal vez fue a comprar algunas cosas y esperó.

Dos horas más tarde ya anochecía, el teléfono no le permitía dejar otro mensaje en el buzón de voz, ella no respondía ninguna de sus llamadas, casa sonido de automóvil acercándose a la casa lo hacían levantarse y mirar por la ventana, ningún taxi paró frente a él y la ansiedad comenzaba a crecer.

Llamo nuevamente a la discotheque, al celular de Jacob, pero ella no aparecía por ningún lado, ella estaba lejos de ahí, al otro lado de la ciudad, sentada en un banco de un parque, viendo como las familias paseaban en el atardecer, como algunos niños jugaban con sus mascotas, la tarde comenzaba a caer y el frío llegaba con la noche, sabía que Edward iba estar en el local, así que segura de que no iba a verlo, tomo un taxi, camino a casa, los chicos tenían razón, la calle donde vivían se llenaba de vehículos y se hacía un atochamiento gigantesco, pago la carrera y se bajó, no caminaría más de dos cuadras, el frío se había instalado en la ciudad y haber salido solo con un chaleco delgado ahora no le parecía la mejor idea, su cabeza comenzó a doler aún más de lo que dolía hace unos minutos atrás,

El departamento estaba a oscuras, era buena señal para ella, no tenía las ganas de arrojar toda su rabia ahora, podría esperar hasta mañana, si Edward la veía durmiendo cuando llegaba a altas horas de la noche, no la despertaba, quizás esta noche sería lo mismo.

-¿dónde estabas?- la voz salida de la oscuridad la asusto y después del salto que pegó, llevo su mano al corazón, tratando de calmarlo.

-por ahí- caminaba al dormitorio, mientras maldecía su mala suerte.

-¿comiste algo?-

-no tengo hambre, me voy acostar-

-Bella ¿podemos hablar?-

-lo intenté en la mañana Edward, pero como siempre, cortaste la conversación, ahora me duele la cabeza y me voy acostar, quizás mañana.

-¿quizás?-

Después de escuchar unos cuantos portazos en el dormitorio y en el baño, mientras pensaba que tan iguales eran los dos, complicando más las cosas en vez de conversar y tratar de arreglar el entuerto, se preparaba un tazón de cereales, le dio pereza llenarlo con leche así que se fue a sentar al sofá, haciendo zapping en la televisión, como siempre no había mucho que ver, ni tampoco tenía la concentración suficiente para ver una película, después de un rato fue al dormitorio, la encontró dormida con el rastro de una de las píldoras para el dolor de cabeza en la mesita de noche, la arropo y acarició su rostro, acompañado de su respiración acompasada, tal vez era mejor hablar en la mañana.

No se veía sin ella, Bella era un pilar fundamental en su vida, ella formaba parte de todos sus proyectos de vida, la necesitaba a su lado, egoístamente pensaba en darle todo, pero ella no era como todas las mujeres con las que fue criado, ella no aceptaba un automóvil de regalo, aunque los regalos fueran su debilidad, fueron criados de manera tan distinta, mientras en su vida siempre primaron las cosas materiales, en la familia Swan siempre fue primero la atención y el afecto, hacia su hija.

Obligándose a salir del dormitorio, tomo el bol donde se había servido los cereales, lo lavó y lo guardó, un sencillo acto que evitaba que ella se enojara más con él, llamo a Jacob, informándole que Bella estaba de vuelta, su amigo quedo un poco más tranquilo, solo un poco, estaría completamente en paz, cuando esos dos pudieran arreglar sus diferencias.

Volvió nuevamente al dormitorio y se dejó caer a su lado, se acurrucó entre sus brazos separados solo por las cobijas, le robo unos cuantos besos, lo más que ella le permitió luego de girarse y darle la espalda, no sabe cuánto rato estuvo así, tal vez se quedó dormido, a lo lejos sentía un ruido familiar, pero no lo identificaba, después que se removiera un poco, pudo darse cuenta que el sonido era de su celular que había quedado en la sala, perezosamente salió en su búsqueda, no miró quien le llamaba y solo contestó.

-Diga-

-¿Edward?-

-¿Renne?... ¿sucede algo?

-Estoy llamando al teléfono de Bella y no me responde-

-está durmiendo ¿sucede algo?-

-tuvieron que intervenir de urgencia a Tomy… no resistió la operación, Charlie no está muy bien.

-pobre Charlie, la debe estar pasando muy mal, le aviso a Bella, mándale mis saludos a Charlie-

-gracias Edward-

El perro era prácticamente uno más de la familia, Charlie lo debía estar pasando realmente mal, odiaba tener que darle esa noticia a Bella, justo ahora que las cosas no estaban muy bien, tomo su teléfono y se fue al dormitorio, estaba tan plácidamente dormida, que se debatió un momento en despertarla, rápidamente saco los pensamientos de su mente si no le contaba ahora ella estallaría, con eso, sí que estallaría.

-Bella, amor… despierta- la movió un poco y se acercó a su oído.

-no tengo ganas de hablar contigo Edward, te dije que lo dejarás para mañana, aun no se me pasa el dolor de –

-llamo tu mamá- eso fue lo único que bastó decir para que ella se incorporara en la cama aun sujetándose la cabeza, Edward le alcanzó el vaso de agua, pero ella lo ignoró, se levantó y fue en busca de su teléfono, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que su teléfono estaba apagado, mientras buscaba el cargador Edward le comenzó a contar.

Era obvio que ella se sintiera mal por lo que paso, pero estaba tan dolida con Edward, que solo atinó a encerrarse en el baño donde no pudo contener las lágrimas, deseo tener cerca a su papá, abrazarlo y decirle que todo va a pasar, pero no lo estaba, estaba a kilómetros de ellos, sintiéndose más sola que nunca, afuera Edward le golpeaba la puerta y por primera vez ella sintió que no quería sus brazos para consolarla, quería a Charlie, con sus consejos sabios y la risa de su madre, o tal vez una discusión en la mesa por malcriar a Tomy, ahora ni siquiera tendría los lenguatones de Tomy no tendría con quien pelear la atención de su padre, pobre de su Tomy.- perro tonto y debilucho-.

Secó sus lágrimas y salió, afuera del baño estaba Edward haciéndole guardia, fue directo a la cama, su teléfono todavía no revivía después de haberse descargado por completo, se acostó encima de las cobijas, Edward la siguió y se recostó atrás de ella, poco a poco se acercó y la abrazó fuerte, ella se giró y comenzó a llorar, por todo lo que había sucedido ese día.

Él se disculpó, mil veces, mientras la consolaba, ella lloraba e hipaba en su pecho, se quedó dormida en sus brazos, se arroparon abrazados, se quedó dormido junto a ella al rato, sintiéndose aliviado de que por lo menos las cosas se estuvieran arreglando un poco.

…

-¿crees que debería viajar para ir a ver a Charlie? Estaban sentados en el sofá, frente al ventanal que daba al jardín del edificio.

-¿si tú quieres ir a verlo?-

-no sé, hay mucho trabajo acá, pero se escuchaba tan triste, que me gustaría estar allí.

-acá esta James que puede reemplazarte y con Jacob podemos estar bien, no te preocupes por el trabajo.

-eso no me preocupa, me preocupa que ciertas bailarinas se acerquen a invitarte a sus fiestas de cumpleaños-

-¡auch! No me tires el pelo… te dije que ella se acercó, yo solo escuché su invitación y le dije que te preguntaría si querías ir.

-No quiero ir-

-entonces nos quedamos en casa, te voy a extrañar cuando estés con tus padres ¿vas a volver a mí?-

-tonto Edward ¿podrás arreglártelas sin mí? Me refiero a cenar, a ordenar, lavar tu ropa.

-no, pero arriba esta Jake-

-Edward, Jake es igual a ti, solo que Jake, sabe cómo cocinar un huevo.

-comeremos huevos cocido entonces, hasta que tu llegues.

…

…

Cuando llegó al aeropuerto de Nueva York, sus padres la estaban esperando, se notaba en los ojos de Charlie, que aún tenía mucha pena, el perro prácticamente era su otro hijo, llegaron a casa, estaba igual como la recordaba, el mismo aroma, extrañaba tanto su casa, sus padres, pero aun así no cambiaría nada y volvería a los brazos de Edward siempre, Renne la estaba esperando con su comida favorita, desde la puerta del patio, podía ver un bulto de tierra al final del patio donde estaban los restos del perro, era raro llegar a la casa y no encontrarse con Tomy saltando a ti, haciéndote perder el equilibrio, pasando la lengua por la cara o simplemente escuchar sus ladridos, salió al patio en la mesita de la terraza aún estaban las pelotas con las que solía jugar, una infección estomacal se llevó su vida, dejando un gran vacío en la casa de los Swan.

En la sala habían montones de fotos y casi todas eran de Tomy, Renne, solía hablar sin parar de como detestaba al perro, pero hoy lo extrañaba más que nunca.

Llamó a su amiga Nessie para avisarle que estaba en la ciudad, le haría bien conversar con ella, también llamo a Ángela, que estaba fascinada con la noticia de la discotheque y todo lo que había prosperado, tenía pensado estar una semana con sus padres, era o máximo que podía estar lejos de Edward, quien la llamaba a cada hora para saber cómo estaba y entremedio, preguntarle donde estaba alguna cosa.

-estas malcriando a Edward- Renne le hacía saber-tienes que enseñarle a valerse por sí solo, las mujeres solemos cometer ese tipo de errores, no te das ni cuenta, cuando prácticamente eres su esclava.

-lo intento mamá, pero fue criado tan inútil, que lo único que he conseguido es que lave y guarde la loza, por lo menos también sabe hacer funcionar la lavadora-

-bueno, vas a ver que cuando vuelvas, no va a querer que te alejes más de dos días, así era Charlie también… ¿se están llevando bien?-

Una mueca en la cara de Bella, acordándose de la última discusión la delató y no tuvo que hacer más que contarle y recibir los consejos de su madre.

-me gustaría que alguien aconsejara a Edward, a veces es tan cuadrado-

-te quiere cariño, recuerda que solo eres tú a quien tiene a su lado, como te digo, debes enseñarle de a poco y bueno a ti no te hará nada de mal comenzar a conducir, también tienes que poner de tu parte, yo moriría si Charlie llegara con un regalo así-

…

-¿no han pensado en casarse?

-no… de todas maneras no puede hacerlo… una cláusula de su divorcio, el abogado de ella y el de su padre quien tramitó el divorcio pusieron una clausula, pero no es que estemos apurados en ello, tal vez más adelante, lo pensemos- conversaban tomando un café en la mecedora de la terraza.

-¿Qué pasa con la juventud de hoy en día? El matrimonio es la confirmación de todo lo que sienten el uno por el otro-

-¿mamá desde cuando eres tan conservadora?-

-romántica, es la palabra, me encantaría verte entrando a la iglesia del brazo de tu padre.

-A mí no, de solo pensar en organizar una boda, con todo el trabajo que tengo en la discotheque, me enfermo de los nervios-

Estar alejada de su madre tantos meses, hizo que Bella se sintiera esos días más cercana a ella, siempre la confianza había estado con su padre, pero él en esos días estaba saliendo de su pena y muchas veces no era el mejor acompañante.

-Sabes mamá, el otro día estaba en el parque, no me peguntes que estaba haciendo, habían tantos niños, todos jugando con sus padres y bueno, comencé a imaginarme si tal vez… Edward y yo… pudiéramos… tú sabes, quizás un bebé, en casa-

-Bella, esa decisión la deben tomar juntos, quizás es muy pronto y deban conocerse mejor, viajar, estar un tiempo solos.

-s tienes razón, pero eso no me deja de rondar la cabeza-

-convérsalo con él, Bella, no tomes decisiones por ti sola, mira lo que paso con el auto-

-mamá, es un bebé, no un auto-

-sí, pero la reacción puede ser la misma, uno nunca sabe.

-lo voy a conversar con Edward- aunque su mente no procesaba a Edward, rechazando un bebé de los dos, en ese momento egoístamente estaba tomando la decisión por los dos, llegando a casa iría a ver a su ginecóloga, para dejar de tomar los anticonceptivos e iniciar otro proceso en su vida.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	19. Y todo se pone a prueba

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

**Capitulo 19**

**Y todo se pone a prueba**

Cada mes que pasa te das cuenta que tu sueño se hace cada vez más lejano, una parte del sueño de Bella se iba cada mes, egoístamente nunca le mencionó a Edward que había dejado sus anticonceptivos, pensó que si él la amaba incondicionalmente, como se lo repetía siempre, iba amar a un bebé que habían creado los dos con ese amor, pero hoy pensaba que estaba recibiendo un castigo enorme con el error de callar tal acto y tal sueño.

Un año, doce meses de triunfos económicos, de ser nombrados los empresarios más exitosos y jóvenes por Forbes, por incrementar sus ganancias en porcentajes elevados, todo eso, para ella era nada ahora que había recibido la noticia y con todo el dinero del mundo no iba a poder solucionar.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, miraba la pantalla del computador, había pasado tres días desde que su mundo había cambiado rotundamente, sus planes de embarazase se fueron por un tubo una vez que fue a la consulta de su ginecóloga. Pensaba que el uso de anticonceptivos por durante tanto tiempo era la causa de no quedar embarazada, pero no, esa no era la causa, los primeros meses no fue tanta la desilusión al ver como su periodo llegaba, pero fueron los últimos meses donde la pena y la desesperanza se hicieron más fuertes, más lo agravaba el hecho de estar sola en esto, nunca lo conversó con Edward, su gran error.

Como examen de rutina, acordaron una ecografía, la que arrojó una malformación en el útero, resultado, ella era estéril, de solo pensar en la palabra, su mundo se venía abajo, mientras miraba a su Edward, tan ajeno en la noticia y eso más la llenaba de pena.

Mantuvo su mente fuera de esto y siguió trabajando con su nueva asistente, Miranda, una mujer, madre soltera, quien vivía sola con su madre y su hijo de cinco años, al principio dudo que Miranda pudiese ser la adecuada para el puesto, pero se equivocó y ahora sabía que podía depositar toda su confianza en ella.

La oficina de la discotheque la trasladaron a un edificio aledaño a ella, ya que no solo ahora trabajaban ellos tres, el imperio estaba creciendo y solo ellos tres, junto a James la carga se hacía demasiada pesada, ahora se turnaban las noches para estar en el local, Bella y Miranda trabajaban en el horario de oficina y solo que una ocasión o una urgencia lo ameritara ellas pasaban la noche en el local.

Aun no pensaban abrir otra sucursal, sentían que no tenían la experiencia completa, para dividirse en dos sucursales.

Estaba terminando su papeleo, para irse a casa, Edward al fin la había convencido de conducir por la ciudad y aunque fuera tan solo unos metros que lo hacía, todavía sentía la presión en el pecho y las manos le sudaban, cuando se sentaba en el volante, rogaba que no se le cruzara algo, que el semáforo no le diera rojo o peor que no comenzara a cambiar al amarillo cuando iba llegando a la esquina, solo su estomago se descomprimía cuando doblaba hacia el estacionamiento y Edward la estaba esperando, para estacionar el auto.

Estos últimos días, cuando la noticia rondaba su mente, bajaba la vista ante esos ojos verdes llenos de amor que solo la hacían sentirse culpable, egoísta y traicionera, deseó esperar hasta que él lo propusiera, deseó tal vez recibir aquella noticia junto a él. Ahora se sentía ocultándole más de algún secreto.

Mientras llegaba a su hogar, sentía que su mundo se venía abajo y el peso se acomodaba en sus hombros, aun su lado egoísta, le pedía callar, pero no podía callar, pero tampoco encontraba el mejor momento para contarle lo que estaba pasando, no aun cuando él la tomaba de las manos y la abrazaba con tanto amor.

En su mente solo se repetía que tal vez Edward, necesitaba una mujer completa, una, que pudiera ofrecerle un hogar, una familia y ella no podía ser esa mujer.

Cenaban juntos como lo hacían todos los días, pero su mente estaba en otra parte, mientras Edward le hablaba de un viaje que debían hacer los dos, algo relacionado con vacaciones y descanso. Cuando le pregunto si pasaba algo, ella desvió el tema argumentando estar cansada, al rato se dio un baño y se acostó.

-¿estás segura que estas bien? ¿Puedo llamar a James o Jake para que estén en el local hoy?-

-no, estoy bien, solo quiero dormir-

-ok, si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamar-

Solo cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse se permitió botar las lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos, la misma rutina de hace tres días, la misma, que no sabía cómo terminar.

Su mente viajaba rápidamente a todas las posible conversaciones que debía tener con Edward y todas terminaban igual, Edward se alejaba de ella, sin lugar a duda, buscando en otra mujer y ese hijo que alguna vez el iba a necesitar.

Tal vez en el principio, la iba a apoyar, iba estar con ella tal vez unos años más, pero sabía cómo iba a suceder después, iba aparecer una mujer, como las que siempre han estado apareciendo en el local, más de alguna le va a ofrecer lo que ella no le puede dar y eso iba ser toda la historia de ellos dos, quizás ni si quiera la dejaría. ¿Ella se daría cuenta? ¿Dolería después de todo?

Claro que dolería, Edward era más que el amor de su vida, era su vida.

Tendría que decirle ¿pero cómo, donde, cuando? Solo sabía que tenía que informar sobre su condición, pensó hablar con su madre primero y llorar, llorar mucho, sentir que su madre la escucha y esta con ella, escucharía sus consejos, que sabía que caminos tomarían y seguiría llorando, porque eso es lo único que puede hacer en estos momentos.

La doctora le habló de tratamientos, pero ninguno era suficientemente efectivo y ella no tendría la fuerza para verse fracasar cada mes como lo vino haciendo en los últimos.

..

..

..

Las semanas transcurrían y ella más se perdía en sus pensamientos y en su pena, tanto así, que comenzó a preocupar de cierta forma a todos los que la rodeaban, su vitalidad y alegría se estaba yendo y nadie encontraba la solución para subirle el ánimo, Edward, no sabía qué hacer, cuando intentaba hablar con ella sentía que ella levantaba un muro entre ellos dos.

Intento nuevamente de todo, le propuso hacer el viaje del que tanto habían hablado, pero ella solo asentía y hacía que Edward decidiera solo, la invitaba al cine, al parque, a la playa más cercana, podía estar con ella bien por unas horas, pero de pronto ella se perdía en sus pensamientos y no volvía.

Edward, comenzaba a desesperarse, le pedía que hablaran, cualquier cosa que estuviese sucediendo él la escucharía, la apoyaría.

Palabras de la boca para afuera, pensaba ella.

-Está dejando de amarme, lo siento, trato de acercarme a ella, pero cada vez la siento más lejos- se dejo caer con todo el peso de su cuerpo a la silla frente al escritorio de su amigo.

-Entonces también me está dejando de amar a mí, porque vez que tato de hablar y preguntarle que mierda le está sucediendo, se cierra y no me cuenta nada-

-no sé qué hacer, hablé con Nessie, para que hablara con ella y es lo mismo, no sé que le está sucediendo… ayer, me salí de mis casillas y… no fue la mejor forma… lo sé, pero ya no sé como pedirle que confíe en mi y que me diga que mierda es lo que le está pasando. No sé qué hacer Jake, estoy desesperado, no quiero pensar que es el fin de esta relación, no así, pienso que mierda hice mal y no encuentro respuesta, ella estaba bien, hace una semanas la escuchaba reír, la escuchaba conversar y hoy ni siquiera sé quien se está acostando a mi lado.

-Nessie me contó que habló con ella, pero me dice que es como hablar con alguien tan lejano y distinto, realmente no la reconozco.

-ayer le grite, golpee la mesa en más de una oportunidad y nada, lo único que obtuve que ella se encerrará en el baño a llorar y escucharla llorar me mata- tiro de su pelo, después oculto su cara en sus manos, con la desesperación en cada una de sus palabras y acciones.

-¿quizás le contó algo a James?-

-no, también hable con él-

-Edward, acorralarlo en la esquina del bar no es hablar con él-

-estoy desesperado Jake, pensé que tal vez ellos dos… tu me entiendes-

-¿qué ellos dos pudieran tener algo? Créeme lo pensé, en más de una oportunidad, vez que ese imbécil llegaba con el café que le gustaba a Bella, que buscaba a Bella para revisar el inventario, que solo era Bella, Bella y Bella, pero después de una charla un poco amenazante, me di cuenta que James, solo era un buen amigo de ella, lo comprendí, la chica estaba sola acá, lejos de sus amistades y … bueno nosotros no somos los mejores amigos de una chica y a mí me cuesta hablar esas mierdas de chicas y me di cuenta de que James es bueno con esas mierdas.

-te entiendo, solo dime que James es gay y lo voy a entender-

-es que James, no es gay, solo… entiende esas cosas que le pasan a las chicas- Jacob siguió hablando algo como ser criado entre tantas mujeres hacían entender más a la raza de las chicas, pero Edward estaba preocupado de otro asunto y no le tomo atención.

¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo? Muchas veces pensó que Bella, no era para nada complicada, todo lo contrario, era tan fácil estar a su alrededor, convivir con ella, al paso de los meses llegó a conocerla también, sabía que las cosas materiales no le importaban, después del episodio del auto, comprendió que habérselo regalado sin consultarle ni siquiera el modelo, había sido el más grave de los errores, después vino el episodio de las acciones de la discotheque, quedaron de acuerdo junto a Jake, que cuando llegaran a cierta suma de ganancias dividirían en tres partes iguales la empresa, ella por su puesto dio el grito en el cielo, cuando se entero que era socia igualitaria de la discotheque, al principio no quiso aceptar nada, pero la convencieron de que ella se merecía, tanto como ellos dos, tener un lugar en la propiedad de la empresa, hasta que firmó.

Se dio cuenta de que ella sufría tanto como él lo hacía, al tener tan lejos a su familia, sus padres Carlisle y Esme, no han vuelto a llamarlo, él tampoco lo haría, era demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo, sabía de ellos a través de Rosalie y de algunos comentarios en las páginas sociales de algún diario o revista de prestigio, Alice tampoco lo llamaba, pero si hablaba mucho con Jasper, se dió cuenta de que Jasper amaba mucho a Alice y trataba de comprenderla en lo más que podía.

En varias ocasiones Jasper ha visitado el local, pero Alice desde que inauguraron la discotheque, no ha pisado California.

Había tomado la decisión de sacar a Bella de la ciudad, tal vez los padres de Bella ayudarían a sacarla de la burbuja en donde se estaba metiendo, llegó más temprano de lo habitual a la casa y ella no estaba, se sentó en el sofá tratando de distraerse con algún programa en la televisión, en su mente se repetía, que hoy sería el día, no dejaría que ella evadiera sus preguntas y le doliera la mierda que le doliera, hoy sabría toda la condenada verdad, a los minutos, ella llegó, apenas vió que estaba en casa, bajo la mirada y camino hacia el dormitorio.

-¿estuviste llorando?- estúpida pregunta, los ojos de Bella lo mostraban enseguida, una visión, que a él le partía el corazón.

-solo es alergia, ¿pensé que hoy te tocaba estar en la discotheque?- ella evadía la mirada de Edward, mientras se sacaba el saco y lo colgaba en el armario, Edward la había seguido y con un nudo en el estomago se paro entre la puerta del baño y de la salida de la habitación, casi estratégicamente pensado, por si ella pensaba escapar, como últimamente lo llevaba haciendo.

-estaba pensando que nos vendría bien viajar a Nueva York por unos días ¿que te parece?

-no quiero viajar a ningún lado-

-pensé que querías ver a tus padres-

-Edward, comienza la temporada de vacaciones, es el peor momento para viajar a ver a mis padres, la discotheque estará atestada y necesitaremos de todos nosotros en el local-

-la discotheque y su personal tienen solución ¿es eso? ¿Los extrañas? Hablo de tus padres-

-claro que los extraño, como tú extrañas a los tuyos-

-no es de mi de quien estamos hablando- ella se levantó de la cama y camino hacia la ventana, cerrando fuertemente los ojos y tratando de evadir la cara lo que más podía de Edward.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Bella? Te veo días así, quiero saber qué es lo que está pasando y tu solo te cierras más en ti misma ¿ya no confías en mí?-

-no es eso-

-pesé que nos íbamos a contar todo, fuera malo o no, pensé que esa etapa la teníamos lo bastante superada… ¿ya… no… quieres vivir conmigo?

Un silencio demasiado incomodo, los segundos más largos de la vida de Edward.

-me evades, no quieres que te toque, no quieres conversar ¿es eso… se acabo?

Cuando ella se volteó, una corriente tan fría como extraña recorrió todo su cuerpo, ver su cara bañada en lagrimas,ver sus brazos apretados en su estomago… este era el fin ¿Cómo continuar así? ¿Qué diablos había sucedido? ¿Quién había aparecido en su vida, para que ella se fuera apartando de él? Estaba seguro que si era Jame con su mierda de saber cómo son las cosas de chicas iba y lo mataba a puñetazos. Ella camino y se sentó en la esquina de la cama a kilómetros de él, su mente le ordenaba que fuera a su lado, su cuerpo estaba congelado aun con la corriente fría recorriendo su cuerpo.

-hace unos meses- comenzó hablar ella, entre unos sollozos, _conoció a otro,_ fue el pensamiento de Edward, se obligó a seguir escuchado, aunque sus oídos zumbaban y estaba viendo todo de rojo a negro.

-la última vez que fui a ver a mis papás, cuando murió Tommy- _(Conoció a otro en Nueva York, ¿en el viaje en el aeropuerto? ¿Dónde mierda?)_

-pensé que tal vez, si yo… si nosotros, teníamos un bebé, quizás, lo nuestro se afirmaba más y… deje de tomar mis pastillas- _(Oh Dios está embarazada, es eso… oh mierda, está embarazada)_

-¿Estás… embarazada?- un alivio, la corriente fría comenzó abandonar su cuerpo, un bebé, no era tan malo como lo que estaba pensando ¿pero un bebé? No estaba listo para un bebé, nunca iba a estar listo para un bebé. -Pensé que eso lo conversaríamos Bella, un bebé es un tema para conversarlo, los dos. Pensé que teníamos otros planes ¿estuviste tratando de quedar embarazada durante todo este tiempo, porque no me lo dijiste?

-no estoy embarazada- el alivio comenzaba a envolver ahora su cuerpo.

-¿y eso es lo que te tiene así?-

-lo siento Edward, por no contártelo, ahora ya lo sabes, pueden tus planes continuar sin ningún problema-

-no son solo los planes Bella, un bebé, es… un bebé, es tiempo, es… cuidarlo… es quererlo, no estamos preparados para algo así, nuestros horarios Bella, son disfuncionales, no son aptos para tener un bebé en casa, no aun… quizás muchos años más adelante.

-no te preocupes Edward, tus planes, tu tiempo están a salvo, el bebé nunca va a llegar-

-¿Qué quieres decir que el bebe nunca va a llegar? Te dije que más adelante- Bella no aguantó más y se escondió bajo sus manos rompiendo en llanto, el momento exacto donde los pies de Edward recuperaron el movimiento y fue hacia ella.

-Edward, tienes que estar tranquilo-

-Solo dime que sucede, ¿comenzaste nuevamente el tratamiento y eso te tiene triste? Bella, amor, las cosas a su tiempo, supongo que primero sería lo mejor que nos casemos, tenemos que esperar un año más y la clausula del divorcio queda nula, te prometo que después de que se anule eso, nos casamos y pensamos cuando tener un bebé, lo prometo.

-¿no quieres hijos Edward?-

-por ahora no… supongo que… ¿Cómo voy a cuidar de un bebé, si no sé cómo cuidarme yo? Siempre he dependido de alguien Bella y una responsabilidad así, es muy grande aun para mí.

- No puedo tener bebes- al fin habló, escondió su cara en el cuello de Edward, mientras el llanto mojaba la camisa de él.

Quedó helado, más frío de cuando esa dichosa corriente lo envolvía, verla a ella llorar una pena así, lo destrozaba y recién se daba cuenta de lo que ella estaba cargando todo esos días, ella lloraba en su hombro llevándola a su regazo, arrastrándola a la alfombra apoyado en el respaldo de la cama.

Lloró botando toda su pena, mientras él, en vano, trataba de consolarla, besándola en su pelo, en las mejillas, en su frente, pensó miles de circunstancias antes de hablar con ella, nunca se imagino que esto iba a ocurrir, ella intentó embarazarse, no tenía idea desde cuando ella lo estaba intentando, ahora ella dormía en su hombro, después de tanto llorar, se preguntaba desde cuando ella arrastraba esta pena, la vió desde semanas, cada día, más callada, más perdida en sus pensamientos y se sintió muy mal, por haber dejado pasar tantos días, cuando lo único que quizás la aliviara un poco era contar esa pena.

Deseo haber estado allí con ella, deseó que ella confiara lo suficiente en él para haber hablado sobre el tema.

Se levantó como pudo y la recostó en la cama, se veía tan frágil con su cara toda enrojecida producto de las lagrimas, sus ojos hinchados y su boca medio abierta con una respiración un poco acompasada, algunos sollozos todavía la acompañaban, su Bella, egoísta, terca y ahora destrozada ¿cómo levantaría a su mujer de este hoyo?

El nunca se imagino con hijos, no con los padres que tenía, menos, le importaba una mierda, la clausula de la herencia de su abuelo, ellos recibirían la herencia, cuando estuvieran casados y tuvieran a su primogénito, pero él no estaba interesado en esa dichosa herencia, ni siquiera conoció a su abuelo, así que él, sabía que ese dinero existía, pero siempre lo vió tan lejano, que nunca le dio mayor importancia, ni mucho menos lo sintió suyo.

Habían tantos sueños con ella, por cumplir y el tema bebes, nunca se le paso por la mente y si quizás lo hizo, pero fue cuando cada uno de sus proyectos se viera realizado, como le dijo, pensaba llevarla al altar como Dios y Charlie mandaban, después viajarían o antes del matrimonio, no sabía con exactitud, solo quería que ella conociera el mundo, junto a él.

Ahora la veía dormir y sabía que uno de los sueños de su chica estaba muriendo con esa noticia.

¿Por qué no lo conversaste conmigo cariño? quizás hasta hubiésemos emprendido esto juntos, hubiésemos conocido la noticia juntos y estaríamos los dos apoyándonos en esto.

Ahora solo esperaba, que ninguna idea estúpida se le metiera en cabeza y lo dejara fuera de esto, esta vez.

…

…

…

Escucho atentamente todo lo que ella le relataba, todo lo que le dijo la doctora, revisó cada uno de los exámenes que le habían hecho, la consoló cuando ella se dejo caer en el llanto nuevamente y muchas veces tuvo que reafirmarle que por nada del mundo él la dejaría, tuvo que muchas veces en esa noche hacerle saber que ella era lo más importante en su vida, que sin ella, nada tendría sentido.

Quedaron en tomar ese viaje, para distraerla y aliviarla un poco de todo el estrés que ella estaba viviendo, le ayudaría conversar y apoyarse en sus padres y por sobre todo les ayudarían a sacarle los fantasmas que ahora estaban rondando su cabeza.

* * *

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios...


	20. Se fue

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 20**

**Se fue…**

Cuando te dicen que no puedes tener algo, es ahí donde te baja la melancolía de lo que pudiste tener y no lo llegaras a obtener.

Cuando ella le contó sobre el problema que le aquejaba, pensó que tal vez, si más adelante se sometían a un tratamiento, quizás podían obtener el hijo que tanto ella había ansiado estos últimos meses, pero se equivoco, no era un simple caso de esterilidad el que padecía su Bella.

Una en miles de mujeres podían llevar su embarazo a buen termino, las otras, si es que lo intentaban ponían en peligro su vida y ese era el punto que siempre le recordaba a Bella, supo de inmediato al ver la luz de esperanza en sus ojos, lo que estaba pensando, esa tarde cuando visitaron a Giselle, la ginecóloga de Bella.

Viajaron donde Renne y Charlie, los tres trataron en vano de levantarla y hacer que continuara su vida, pero su pena era tan infinitamente grande, que partía el alma solo verla, pensó que le haría bien ver a sus padres, les dio el tiempo y el espacio para que estuvieran juntos, pero nada, no había nada más allá en sus ojos que la desolación y la desesperanza.

Volvieron a su hogar a los días, se apoyo mucho esos días en Jacob, ya que no tenía cabeza para trabajar ni mucho menos dejarla sola por las noches, por suerte su amigo y hermano, estaba casi en la misma situación que él, desesperado, por sacarla del trance y que volviera a encontrar esa fortaleza tan característica de ella.

Era desgarrador verla acostada con la mirada perdida, ver que nada comía, que solo se levantaba para ir a l baño, pero sobre todo era desgarrador, escucharla llorar por las noches ¿Qué más podía hacer?, ¿abrazarla fuerte y decirle cuanto la amaba? Al parecer eso ya no estaba surtiendo efecto, pero de todas maneras no dejaba de repetírselo.

Esto no podía continuar así, ella se perdía en sus pensamientos y era como si nadie a su alrededor existiese, buscaba formas de sacarla, pero no podía, ahora solo estaba buscando el valor para hablar con ella. Tenía que irse con cuidado, estaba seguro que esto acarrearía más de otro problema, cuando lo conversó con Jacob, se sentía tan lleno de confianza, pero ahora esa confianza se había ido a la basura, estaba esperándola en la sala, mientras ella se bañaba, hasta eso había cambiado, cuando se bañaba, siempre dejaba la puerta del baño sin seguro, ahora ni pensar ni siquiera en tocar la puerta.

¿Qué pasaba con ella?

Sabía cual era el problema de fondo, ¿pero era para que solo le permitiera abrazarla en las noches? Después en la mañana se levantaba nuevamente con sus muros en alto, hablando solo lo necesario, sonriendo ocasionalmente y nada más.

Pero hoy había llegado el día de aclarar todo, de conversar, de tomar medidas, hoy era el día y aunque quisiera salir arrancando, porque le daba miedo saber cual sería la reacción de Bella, debía hacer frente a que los hechos que estaban mal y tenían que hacer algo por arreglar las cosas.

Las calles estaban cubiertas de luces, las casas competían con sus mejores arreglos navideños, pero es su hogar, el tiempo se había estancado, no había árbol de navidad, ni mucho menos espíritu navideño.

-¿Pensé que trabajabas hoy?- ella entro a la cocina sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

-Hoy es martes- ella asintió un tanto incrédula, buscando la confirmación en el calendario de la cocina, dándose cuenta en ese simple acto, que ella solo vive los días, sin importar que día es.

-¿Quieres cenar algo en especial?- ella entro a la cocina buscando algunas cosas en la alacena.

-¿por qué no dejas eso de lado y conversas conmigo Bella?-

-¿no es lo que hacemos ahora?-

-Bella… ¿hasta cuándo?... ¿Por qué el cambio?- ella levantó la mirada, sus brazos se envuelven en su estómago, como lo hace últimamente cuando le piden hablar- Estás llevando la situación al límite, no sé cómo hablarte, no sé cómo… ni siquiera sé, si puedo abrazarte, me rechazas Bella y no sé qué hacer, esto no está funcionando-

-Claro, no está funcionando- ella se da vuelta y le da la espalda.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Estoy preparando mi viaje a Nueva York-

El miedo, ese miedo que lo recorría, se estaba haciendo realidad.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?... ¿pensabas decírmelo o solo te ibas a ir? ¿Por qué Bella?-

-Porque te mereces algo mejor que yo Edward- su voz comienza a quebrarse, pero se había convencido mil veces, cuando pensaba la situación, que sabía que dolería, pero ya lo había decidido, él se merecía una mujer, una mujer completa, alguien que lo amara tal vez más que ella, por eso estaba dando un paso al costado, convenciéndose de que a Edward le dolería un tiempo, pero lograría encontrar alguien capaz de darle todo lo que ella no puede. De salir adelante, sin ella.

_Respira, una, dos veces más, hondo y fuerte, se apoya en la mesa de la cocina, piensa antes de explotar, se repite en su mente calmarse, ignorando el dolor que comienza a crecer en su pecho._

-no me vengas con esa mierda Bella, después de todo este tiempo, después que te he repetido una y mil veces, que tu situación no cambia nada.

-cambio todo Edward-

-no cambia nada, te sigo amando como el primer día, tal vez más, no puedes tirar todo por la borda, solo porque las cosas se han puesto cuesta arriba-

-Edward, ya lo pensé, te mereces algo mejor y yo…-

-No… simplemente no puedo creer ¿desde cuándo estas teniendo esta mierda en tu cabeza?

-Por favor Edward no grites-

-solo dime desde cuándo, todo este tiempo, tratando de comprenderte, tratando de darte lo mejor de mi ¿y tú? Ya habías decidido todo.

-solo creo que es lo mejor para ti Edward, te mereces algo…

-Para de decir eso, no quiero que lo vuelvas a repetir, no tienes idea de que es lo que quieres Bella, esto era de nosotros dos, no puedo creer que estés dejando todo.

-Me voy, ya está decidido-

_Dolor, un sentimiento que creía conocer, creía, porque lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento no se comparaba con algún sentimiento de dolor que antes había pasado por su vida._

-Tengo los documentos listos para devolver mi parte de la Discotheque, no quiero que pienses que esto lo hice por dinero, ni mucho menos.

La escuchaba hablar, mientras en sus ojos veía cuan determinada estaba, todo lo había planeado ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo maquinando su regreso a Nueva York? ¿Dónde había quedado todo?

-Te vas ¿Y yo Bella?... No te entiendo, te cegaste en tus ideas, piensas que tienes razón, pero no la tienes ¿crees que voy a poder con esto?

-Edward, entiéndelo, es lo mejor para los dos-

-es lo mejor para ti y no me importa que devuelvas tu parte de la discotheque o no- mientras el dolor seguía creciendo en él, había una pregunta en su interior, una que el miedo la consumía, una que no salía de su boca y que se atragantaba en su garganta prohibiendo el paso del aire. De nada servía estar parado frente a ella, era como estar parado frente a una persona totalmente desconocida a lo que él había conocido en todo este tiempo, veía como se escurría , como agua entre sus dedos, todo lo que había pensado y hablado con Jake esa misma tarde, todo, se había ido a la basura, se sentía atado de manos, quería pelear, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, ella seguía hablando sobre algo relacionado con el tiempo y curar las heridas, el solo veía todo lleno de ira.

Ahora se explicaba porque ella no había tocado ni un puto dólar de la cuenta, las tardes que ella trabajaba en la oficina, enseñándoles todo a James y a Miranda. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, no confiaba en sus piernas, ellas estaban temblando, al igual que todo su cuerpo, sus manos las apretaba en puño, solo para mantener la calma. Nunca dejó de observarla. Ella nunca levanto la mirada de sus manos… si lo hacía todo su plan se venía abajo.

_Haz algo Edward,_ pero que hacer ¿rogar? ¿Cómo?

-¿Cuándo piensas irte?- lo dijo en un susurro, perdiendo sus fuerzas, ella supo que él, no iba a insistir más.

-Lo antes posible-

-¿Quieres que te ayude a poner tus cosas en las maletas?-

-No es necesario Edward-

Él no le hizo caso y camino a los dormitorios buscando las maletas que estaban guardadas en lo alto del armario, sin importarle que ella le dijera que se preocuparía de eso, comenzó abrir las maletas casi violentamente, era mejor volcar su rabia en las maletas y en la ropa de ella, mientras tomaba todo de los colgadores, de los cajones y llenaba los bolsos.

Quizás hubo lágrimas, no le dio importancia, esta pena quemaba su garganta y no podía más que dejarla ir, porque no sabía cómo controlar la situación, la estaba dejando ir, sin saber cómo él, viviría después de ese día.

_Cobarde_, su mente le repetía, pero nunca la tendría obligada a su lado, aunque encerrarla hasta hacerle cambiar de idea, fue la primera opción que paso por su cabeza. Pensó en como Jake, manejaría la situación, pero saco rápidamente ese pensamiento de su cabeza, era él y solo él, quien debía hacer frente a esto, primero la dejaría ir, después, no sabía, que hacer después.

Cerró como pudo las tres maletas, mientras ella lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, él tomo las maletas y las sacó hacia la sala, al lado de la puerta principal -¿hoy o mañana?- su voz estaba ronca.

-hoy-

-Bien ¿quieres que te pida un taxi o vas a ir en tu automóvil?-

-saldré por un taxi… Edward por favor, entiéndelo-

-¿Entender que Bella? ¿Qué te das por vencida así de rápido? Pensé que aquí había amor Bella, pero me doy cuenta que no, que acá el único que ha puesto su corazón soy yo-

-No digas eso Edward, yo…-

-Solo vete Bella, llévate tu mierda lejos de aquí, estaba dispuesto a todo contigo y lo tiras todo-

Abrió la puerta, ya había anochecido, la tarde estaba cálida, pero esa calidez no entraba a ese departamento, parados los dos frente a frente, ninguno mirándose a la cara, él lleno de ira, ella solo repitiéndose en su cabeza, que esto era lo mejor, ella cerró la puerta volviendo por sus documentos al dormitorio, cuando salió la puerta nuevamente estaba abierta y sus maletas siendo subidas a un taxi, no se permitió verlo a la cara, si lo hacía… solo, no se lo permitió. Dolía y mucho, pero él necesitaba algo mejor y eso no era ella, sanaría, sabía que el sanaría, todo el tiempo que estuvo con él, pudo ver lo fuerte que era, podría superar esto, ella no, nunca lo haría.

El chofer del taxi, subió a esperar al auto mientras él cerraba el maletero, después camino hacia la entrada, mientras ella lo esperaba.

-Mierda Bella, por favor, no nos hagamos esto-

-es lo mejor Edward… cuídate, prométeme que lo harás, por favor- levanto su mano para acariciarle el rostro, tal vez para guardar en su memoria la suavidad de su Edward, pero él fue más rápido y le sujeto el brazo, sin importarle lo brusco de la situación.

-no, no puedo prometerte eso, me dejas destrozado, te dije una vez que no sabía cómo vivir sin ti ¿Qué paso Bella? ¿Por qué te diste tan rápido por vencida? ¿Ya no… ya no me amas?... ¿Me amaste alguna vez?-

-Claro que te amo, es por eso que no puedo continuar, esto estanca tu vida y-

-hay miles de parejas que lo pasan peor que tu Bella y siguen juntos, luchan y… siguen malditamente juntos, no disfraces con un amor incondicional hacia mí, algo que está más que claro, no escudes tu condición, con lo que están claro como el agua, no me amas Bella, nunca lo hiciste y esto solo te está dando la oportunidad de salirte de acá… se libre Bella, se lo que siempre fuiste… una ególatra que no sabe pensar más que en si misma-

-Adios Bella… pasa unas lindas fiestas junto a tu familia- entro y cerro fuertemente la puerta, dejándola ir, lleno de rabia, se dejo caer ahí, al otro lado de la puerta, mientras ella caminaba al taxi, sin mirar atrás, dejando lo más importante de su vida atrás, subió al auto, el chofer partió, sin peguntar, su brazo aun dolía, levanto la manga de su polera y viendo las marcas de los dedos de Edward en él, suspiró fuerte y busco su teléfono en el bolso.

-Lo hice- fue ahí cuando se permitió llorar, sin importarle donde estaba, ni tampoco que el chofer la mirara por el espejo retrovisor, un poco asustado.

-eres tan estúpida Bella ¿Dónde estas?-

-al aeropuerto-

-espero que encuentres un vuelo disponible, en esta fecha-

-lo se Ness, lo sé.

-avísame cuando sale tu vuelo, para irte a buscar… ¿cómo se lo tomo?-

-mal-

-me lo imaginé, solo avísame a que hora podrías estar llegando y no importa a que hora, solo avísame-

-gracias Ness-

-mmm, si, bueno… para que están las amigas, solo ven preparada para darte unos buenos coscorrones-

-hice lo mejor para él-

-tú eras lo mejor para él-

-encontrara alguien mejor, estoy segura-

-si claro, llámame ok-

…

…

…

Tres días, tres míseros días donde su vida había salido por esa puerta, tres días, sin poder levantarse del sofá, estaba con la misma ropa, su cara pedía a gritos una afeitada, o un baño.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Sumergirse en alcohol? El dolor no se iba, las dos botellas a su lado lo comprobaban.

¿Seguir lamentándose? Ella estaba determinada en irse ¿Qué iba hacer, amarrarla a la cama?

Jacob abrió la puerta de golpe, al ver que no le contestaba, él estaba con la mirada perdida, sentado en el sofá, el televisor encendido, en algún canal de deportes, por lo menos estaba vivo, pensó Jacob, quien le había dado solo esos días para que estuviera solo ahogándose en sus penas, nunca pensó que esto terminaría así, cuando lo llamo para preguntarle cómo iba todo, la voz rota de su amigo, lo dejo en evidencia y supo cuánto le costó decirlo en voz alta.

-_se fue_- lo único que pronuncio y Jacob entendió todo, llamo enseguida a Nessie que había viajado a pasar las fiestas de fin de año con su madre, ella le confirmo todo, es más, ella sabía que estaba tramando su amiga, pero no era tiempo para tomar bandos, había que ayudarlo a los dos a darse cuenta cual era el error que estaban cometiendo.

Ella por ser tan terca y encerrarse en sus ideas y el por no saber pelear, ahora se daba cuenta cuánto daño los Cullen le habían hecho a ese pobre muchacho, podía siempre mostrar una estampa de hombre seguro, estudioso, bueno en los negocios, pero por dentro, era solo un niño, que busca protección y amor y lo tenía, hasta la famosa noticia.

Ninguno de los dos podía entender dónde estaba ese amor, que ella decía tenerle y la razón por la cual lo había dejado, ninguno de los dos no conectaba dicha razón.

-Podrías haber tocado a la puerta-

-estoy hace horas afuera y no abrías pensé que te había sucedido algo-

-estoy bien ¿no lo ves?-

-pues, no lo veo, no me voy a mover de acá hasta que te bañes y nos vayamos a cenar, es víspera de Navidad y no quiero que estemos solos-

…

…

Ella se refugió en las faldas de sus padres, para Renne, no fue sorpresa verla llegar ese día, junto con Nessie, lo intuía, pero no pensó nunca que le sería tan fácil volver a la ciudad, en cambio su padre fue quien tuvo que hablarle golpeado, estaba enojada con ella por darse por vencida tan luego, lo mismo que le dijo Edward, escucho día tras día en la casa de sus padres, pero ella cegada en sus pensamientos no veía más allá, que su razón.

En víspera de navidad la tomo y la llevo a la consulta de una psicóloga, ella al principio protesto como una niña malcriada, pero en algo se parecían ella a su padre y Charlie era más obstinado que ella.

Entraron juntos a la consulta, él le explico a Mónica, la doctora, todo lo sucedido en vista que Bella no era la que iba hablar, luego de unos minutos, pidieron a Charlie salir de la sala.

-¿sabes que tu padre está preocupado por ti, verdad?-

-Claro que lo sé-

-¿Cuál es tu miedo Bella?-

-Mi miedo se hizo realidad-

-¿Cuál, el saber que no podrás ser madre u quedarte sola, haber dejado a la persona que amas?

-es un conjunto de cosas-

-tienes que sanarte, cariño, no es bueno vivir pensando siempre que no eres lo suficientemente buena, o la adecuada… ese muchacho ¿sabes que pensaba a respecto?

-No quiero hablar de eso-

-¿lo extrañas verdad?-

Bella. Lo que menos quería era hablar, contó lo suficiente a su madre a su padre, aunque Nessie sabia la historia completa, todos estaban en desacuerdo con ella y ahora la doctora también.

-bien, no vamos a sacar nada en provecho, si no pones de tu parte, las consultas de psicología no sirven de nada si no vienes dispuesta a sanar tu mente y tu alma, hace bien hablar, te ayuda a poner tus ideas claras, pero si te niegas, lo único que conseguirás es que te hundas más en tu dolor y de paso arrastras a tu familia. ¿Sabes que ser madre, no consiste en llevar por nueve meses un bebe? Madre las hay de muchas formas, sobre todo si hay amor para entregar. Piensa en eso, quizás el muchacho que dejaste, estaba dispuesto a cosas que tú no tomaste en cuenta en esos instantes, tu padre mencionó que eras muy egoísta y obstinada en tus ideas, ¿te doy un consejo? Puedes tomarlo o dejarlo pasar, pero uno, siempre va a necesitar hablar las cosas, aunque sea frente a un espejo, debes darte cuenta que no estás sola en esto, tu pena es la pena de toda tu familia, pero hay tantas formas de salir adelante, cariño, no te prives de ser feliz. Yo que tú, buscaría ayuda profesional en el otro lado del país, donde dejaste a tu otra parte.

…

…

-odio cocinar tanto, si apenas han probado un bocado- Renne trataba de poner un tema de conversación en la mesa, el ambiente estaba tenso, la conversación con Mónica todavía rondaba en la cabeza de Bella, vísperas de Navidad y se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo él, el año pasado estaban los cuatro compartiendo la cena entre risas y bromas, Nueva York estaba nevado, igual como aquella noche, ese día se había acostado temprano, para abrir los regalos en la mañana, junto con un tazón caliente de chocolate, solo esperaba que Jake no o dejara solo, él odiaba estar solo y ella lo había herido tanto, lo vió en sus ojos ese día.

Había tanto que pensar, tanto que hablar, Mónica tenía razón, debía encontrar ayuda profesional, para hacer frente a este dolor.

-Voy a volver a los Ángeles- lo dijo en un susurro, suficiente para que sus padres la escucharan.

-Creo que es lo más atinado que te he escuchado decir en estos días-

-Charlie, por favor, la niña está sufriendo-

-La niña, ya es una mujer que debe pensar antes de actuar-

-sé que me equivoque, papá… ahora no garantizo que me quede allá, tal vez Edward, no quiera verme, ni siquiera nos hemos llamado-

-Tal vez a ti no te ha llamado, pero he hablado con él todos estos días y el pobre se escucha fatal-

-¡Charlie! Por favor no la hieras más, cariño es verdad, cuando hable hoy con él, se escuchaba mal, pero Jacob estaba en el departamento con él, creo que estaban golpeando algo, se escuchaban ruidos extraños, cuando le pregunté, habló sobre una puerta en mal estado y algo sobre que Jake no sabía cómo utilizarlas, yo creo que vas a tener que saber llegar a él y pedir perdón-

-Si es que logras llegar en estas fechas, los vuelos están suspendidos por mal tiempo y debe estar todo copado- aclaro Charlie con una débil sonrisa en sus labios- ¿Por qué no lo llamas?-

-No sé qué le voy a decir-

-podría empezar con que _Soy tan imbécil, estúpida y_…-

-¡Charlie!- Renne, una vez más llamaba su atención, pero logró sacar una sonrisa a su hija.

…

…

Nunca se te ocurra viajar en vísperas de Navidad o año Nuevo, al menos que estés dispuesto a acampar en el aeropuerto esperando un cupo, eso hizo Bella, con sus maletas en mano, estuvo cinco día apostada en el lugar, en medio de vuelos cancelados y retrasados debido a las condiciones del clima, estaba segura que era su karma, por la forma en que había actuado, a su lado estaba Charlie, que a veces la dejaba para ir a casa, ni loco la dejaba sola en el lugar para que pasara la noche, hasta se hizo amiga de una de las funcionarias quien le había prometido avisarle a ella primero si salía algo.

No durmió más que unas horas y solo lo hacía cuando su padre estaba cerca, la ansiedad crecía, más aun, cuando Edward, no le había contestado, ninguna de sus llamadas.

¿Para qué, iba a contestar? Todavía estaba encabronado con ella, la vida de Edward, seguía avanzando, más bien su alrededor, ya que Jake, lo saco casi a empujones del departamento, lo llevo a cenar, pasaron la navidad juntos, aunque prácticamente Black era el que lo movía y lo hacía hablar, después de la cena, fueron al local donde comenzaría la fiesta de muchos, se sentó en el bar después de medianoche, vio pasar miles de gente, todos ellos eufóricos y alegres, mientras en su interior, el dolor no aminoraba.

Los otros días, solo los vivió, porque su amigo está ahí, obligándolo a vivir ¿Por qué debía contestar sus llamadas? Ese día cuando se fue, no le importo como quedo él ¿le importaba ahora? Aunque su cuerpo añoraba escucharla, había algo ahí que se lo prohibía, después de hablar con ella, el dolor se haría más fuerte de lo que ya es.

…

No le importo viajar en clase económica, por más de nueve horas, con el cambio de horario estaría llegando cerca de las once de la noche, justo en vísperas de Año nuevo, de inmediato pensó que estaría en la discotheque, trabajando, en su mente se repetía la despedida con su padre, el fuerte abrazo que le dio y el consejo que le susurro en el oído.

_-No tomes decisiones sin pensarlas bien, sin convérsalas, recuerda que no estás sola en el mundo y si necesitas hablar con alguien, puedes llamarme a la hora que quieras ¿lo harás?_

_-Sí papá, gracias por todo ¿sabes que te amo, verdad?-_

_-claro que lo sé, como yo te amo a ti… trata de no joderla de nuevo ¿sí?-_

_-voy a intentarlo… ¿me recibirás de nuevo en casa, si las cosas no salen bien?-_

_-sé que van a salir bien, pero para tu tranquilidad, las puertas están siempre abiertas para ti y para Edward-_

Coger un taxi era prácticamente imposible, pensaba cambiarse de ropa en el baño del aeropuerto pero le fue imposible dado el retraso del vuelo y la larga fila de personas esperando un taxi, no pudo hacer mucho más que sentarse a esperar su turno, ya estaba en la cuidad así que unos cuantos minutos más, no influían mucho, vestía unos jeans y sus zapatillas, nada para la ocasión de la fiesta de la discotheque, sus vestidos, habían quedado todos en el departamento y no había tiempo para ir a cambiarse.

El tráfico se hace más espeso una vez que se acerca a la avenida del local, si se queda en el vehículo no alcanzara a llegar a medianoche, es por eso que decide bajarse y con tres maletas, en mano emprende el camino, el chofer del taxi, trata de acomodar una de las maletas sobre la más grande y con ruedas, solo eran un par de cuadras, lo lograría si la maldita maleta no se moviera mucho y se ladeara para un lado, las puertas del edificio estaban cerradas y ponerse a buscar las llaves en su bolso significaba soltar las maletas, abrir su bolso y vaciar todo su contenido, no tenía tiempo para eso, su corazón latía a mil por hora, sus manos las sentía todas sudadas, camino hacia la entrada de la discotheque, lo bueno de ir con las maletas, era que el ruido que hacían las ruedas en la acera, hacía que quienes esperaban por entrar se giraran y le abrían paso, era raro ver a una chica de jeans caminando hacia la portería, toda desarreglada, donde estaban los guardias gorilones que ella misma había seleccionado, todos la miraban de pies a cabeza, todos lucían sus mejores vestimentas para esperar Año Nuevo, el personal de la entrada estaba abarrotado de gente que quería entrar con su invitación en mano, era casi ya media noche y nadie quería estar afuera para ese entonces, Phillips la vio, su expresión en su cara, le aviso que todo el mundo se había enterado que se había ido, el chico, corrió en su ayuda y sin mucho esfuerzo tomo las maletas y le ayudo a entrar.

-Señorita Isabella, déjeme ayudarle ¿pero que hace aquí y sola?

-Gracias Phil, vengo caminando desde la avenida Madison ¿has visto a Edward?-

-Tiene que estar en la oficina del subterráneo, no sale mucho de ahí- lo último lo dijo en un susurro mirándola con cara de culpa, como si la información que recién le había dado, dijera todo y nada a la vez.

-¿puedes dejar mis maletas en seguridad por favor? Voy a entrar-

-si no hay problema y… suerte-

-sí, gracias la voy a necesitar-

Corrió a la entrada ignorando todas las miradas, conocía el lugar como la palma de su mano, el lugar estaba lleno y costo mucho llegar al costado del bar donde estaba la puerta que llevaba al sótano, mirando alrededor por si lo veía, solo en el camino vio a Miranda, quien la abrazo fuerte y en nombre de todo el personal agradeció su regreso, no se quedó para preguntar el por qué y siguió su camino.

Bajo las escaleras con el alma en un hilo, cuando entro a la oficina ahí vió a su Edward, sentado en el escritorio con los brazos cubriendo la cabeza, su corazón se detuvo por un segundo.

_-¿Edward?-_

* * *

**Gracias por leer y sus comentarios**


	21. Año Nuevo

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

**Capítulo 21…**

"**Año nuevo"**

Bajo las escaleras con el alma en un hilo, cuando entro a la oficina ahí vió a su Edward, sentado en el escritorio con los brazos cubriendo la cabeza, su corazón se detuvo por un segundo.

-¿Edward?-

Levanto la vista lentamente, pensando que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero no, ella estaba ahí, frente a él, con sus manos entrelazadas, a su mente le vino el recuerdo de ella parada frente a él con el mismo tics en sus manos, una semana atrás.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, a decir verdad, nunca espero verla tan pronto, una semana, solo había pasado y él ya se había dado por vencido.

-Edward, se que me comporte muy mal, que no debí haberte ocultado lo que estaba pensando hacer, pero es que estaba tan confundida que-

-¿A qué viniste Bella? Afuera se escuchaba un solo murmullo, música, gritos, para recibir el nuevo año, en la oficina, la tensión era palpable, él todavía la miraba con ceño fruncido, tal vez preparando su cuerpo, auto defendiéndose.

-Volví… ¿si es que tú… quieres?-

-¿Crees que es así de simple?... Pensé que no te vería en un buen tiempo.

-sí, supongo que esa era la idea original-

-¿y cuál es tu plan ahora?, todavía estaba sentado en el sofá de su escritorio, aunque su cuerpo entero picaba por correr hacia ella, no lo hacía, temía tontamente que si se levantaba de su asiento ella se alejaría nuevamente y eso realmente no lo volvería a soportar -¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de idea? Porque nada delo que te dije ese día hizo que cambiaras de opinión, entonces supongo que… alguien o algo, verdaderamente fuerte lo hizo ¿o me equivoco?

-Mi papá-

-¿Charlie?-

-Sí, fue él, me llevo a la rastra donde una psicóloga- apoyo su espalda en la pared, los dos dieron un respingo, al escuchar desde arriba una cuenta regresiva, solo segundos perdieron el hilo de la conversación, se buscaron con la mirada de inmediato, estaban a solo diez segundos de medianoche, después de eso, gritos y algarabío, escucharon desde el piso de la discotheque, los dos mirándose.

-voy a subir, tu puesto en la discotheque aún está disponible, no se ha hecho ningún cambio con las acciones- los ojos dela chica se humedecieron, era lo que esperaba, el nudo en la garganta se hacía cada vez más grande, suprimiendo la fuerza de respirar, él se levantó del escritorio tomando unas llaves y la chaqueta del respaldo del asiento, en el fondo del corazón, no esperaba su indiferencia, pero su lado racional le dijo que no sería nada fácil.

-¿entonces no vamos hablar?- ahogo su voz quebradiza, pero de todas maneras se escucho un hilo de voz.

-¿tienes donde quedarte?-

-¿Edward?-

-¿te hice una pregunta?- él suponía que el dolor en el pecho era por verla, ahí parada frágil y pálida, pero su miedo al dolor, su miedo al rechazo, era más fuerte y no estaba dispuesto a volver a sentirlo, era mejor así, pensaba él, nunca más iba a volver a entregar su corazón, su padre tenía razón, era tan débil en ese aspecto, pero no, ya no, no quería volver a sufrir más, fueron días espantosos y justo esa mañana se levantó, se miró al espejo y se prometió así mismo que nunca más sería débil, aunque su punto débil estuviera frente a él, con los ojos brillantes tratando de controlar las lagrimas que se avecinaban en salir, la conocía lo bastante bien, para saber eso, sabría que bajaría la mirada, por que no le gustaba que la viese llorar, sabía que sus manos a pesar de frotarlas incansablemente sobre su pantalones ahora mismo estarían heladas, entonces ¿por qué no corría a su lado y la abrazaba fuerte y dejaban todo esto en el pasado?

Porque tenía miedo de que ella estuviese volviendo, pero no a su lado.

-¿tienes donde quedarte?-

La chica apretó sus labios fuertemente, se giró para salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, pero no pudo, fue interceptada por unos brazos fuertes que la rodearon, aunque no fuera el perfume que esperaba, ni mucho menos el abrazo que esperaba, lo recibió, porque en ese momento necesitaba sostenerse de alguien.

-cariño, volviste, estas aquí, te extrañé tanto, Feliz Año-

-gracias Jake, feliz año para ti también- Jacob la dejo en el piso, sin soltarla aun, miro a Edward, frunciendo su ceño, Edward estaba mirándolos en medio de la oficina con su chaqueta en la mano, prácticamente estrangulándola.

-¿interrumpo algo?- preguntó Jacob, dándose cuenta en el segundo, que había entrado en el momento menos oportuno.

-No- dijo Bella –ya me estaba yendo- Jacob miró a Edward que desvió la mirada al otro extremo de la habitación y luego miró a Bella que miraba a sus pies, lo miró a él, la miro a ella y no podía creer estar parado ante tal par de estúpidos, ella salió rápidamente de la oficina, casi corriendo, subiendo las escaleras rápidamente.

-¿la vas a dejar ir?- Edward seguía mirando un punto de la oficina, evadiendo la mirada de Jacob –par de estúpidos- fue lo que alcanzo escuchar antes de verlo correr hacia las escaleras y él se quedo ahí parado en una oficina, solo, en año nuevo.

-Bella- corría tras ella, empujando, atropellando, esquivando a la multitud de la discotheque, la música en alto hacía imposible que ella lo escuchará pero de todas maneras la siguió llamando, más adelante James la interceptó, con cara de asustado la tomo del hombro y la abrazo, ella no respondió al abrazo del asistente, sabía que James le había tomado cariño, todos en verdad la querían muchísimo, mientras llegaba a su lado James le preguntaba como estaba, no podía ver su cara pero si supo que iba llorando, levanto sus manos limpiando su cara.

-vamos salgamos de aquí- dijo tomándola del brazo, James lo miró y trato de sonreír a Bella, la abrazo y trato de susurrarle al oído, pero el ruido ambiente hizo de que Jacob, de todas maneras escuchara.

-Vas a ver que todo se va a solucionar- luego la soltó y la dejo ir con Jacob, quien la tomo del brazo, en medio de la multitud.

-hazte cargo, no creo que Edward, lo vaya hacer-

-no te preocupes Jacob, Miranda y yo tenemos todo cubierto- asintió y salió del local, pasando por seguridad donde estaban las maletas de Bella, aún estaba Phil en la puerta de acceso, quien cuando vio a la chica, supo de inmediato que no le había ido tan bien.

-Bien salgamos de aquí-

-¿puedes llevarme a un hotel? Los dos habían subido las maletas a la cajuela del vehículo y Jacob echaba andar el motor.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? Nessie me mata si te dejo sola en un hotel.

-Por favor, no quiero volver a ese edificio-

-está bien, pero no te voy a dejar sola-

-como quieras, no creo ser la mejor compañía… - viajaron en silencio por lo que restaba del viaje, ella se apoyó en el vidrio del vehículo, había momentos en que no podía controlar el sollozo que retenía, las lágrimas fueron escurriendo por su cara, sin descanso.

Cuando llegaron al hotel se quedó sentada en el lobby, Jacob los estaba registrando, volvió un poco tímido y se acercó a ella.

-¿está todo bien?-

-tenemos un problema… no hay habitaciones de dos dormitorios, esta todo copado, me está revisando si en otro hotel hay disponibilidad-

Jake, no es necesario que te quedes conmigo, no voy a ir a ningún lado más.

-¿estas segura?... ¿Cuándo venga a buscarte en un rato más estarás aquí?-

-sí, creo que voy a dormir, estoy agotada-

-¿comiste algo?-

Solo algo en el avión-

-bien, vamos para registrarte en la habitación y pedimos algo de comer, tampoco he comido mucho, con todo el tema del evento-

Mientras instalaba a Bella en la habitación, recibía lo que habían encargado para comer, ella solo se había sentado en el sofá y aun con la mirada perdida botaba unas cuantas lagrimas silenciosas.

Llevó el carrito con la comida enfrente de ella, el comenzó a comer como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¿estuvo muy mal?- preguntó Bella con el hilo de voz.

-¿Edward?-

Ella asintió.

-bueno ¿Cómo te lo explico?... Edward es… como… bueno tu sabes… es tan… fue espantoso verlo, pero lo bueno es que solo lo ví un día, lo obligue a salir de su encierro y he supervisado todo, que coma, que se bañe, que se afeite, que cambie su ropa… no me lo agradezcas, pero menos mal que estuve cerca.

-vale-

-¿y que paso en la oficina?-

-no lo sé, le dije que había vuelto y ni siquiera le dije todo lo que quería decirle, solo me corto y me pregunto dónde me iba a quedar, supongo que eso me dijo que no quería que volviera al departamento.

-ustedes dos son tan idiotas- el teléfono de Jacob comenzó a sonar, rápidamente lo saco, se levanto para contestar en la esquina de la habitación.

-mmm, supongo que me lo merezco. Dijo ella cuando Jacob no la escuchaba, mientras hablaba a su celular.

_(Si, ok, bueno, no lo creo, está bien)_ Jacob cortó la llamada y volvió a comer.

-si tienes que volver al local, no te sientas amarrado acá-

-No quiero volver, James tiene todo bajo control ¿Qué vas hacer ahora? Seguir en el plan de dejarlo, tratar de hablar bien con él… no sé, en que momento lo echaron todo a perder, sigo pensando que son tal para cual, pero cuando se ponen en la idea de obstinación, cada uno son un dolor en el culo.

-me voy a quedar, supongo que voy a intentar hablar con él, cuando pueda.

-¿Qué te hizo volver? Digo sé que se te nota a leguas que el amor sigue, pero ¿hubo una razón en especial?

-voy a comenzar a ver una psicóloga-

-¿en Nueva York, vas a volver?

Aun no sabía la respuesta, si esto no funcionaba ¿podría estar cerca de él sin poder tenerlo?, después de un rato Jacob se fue, estaba agotada, comió un poco, saco algunas cosas de la maleta y se encerró en el baño para tratar que su pena se la llevará el agua de la ducha, tomaría algo para dormir, porque si no lo hacía, por muy cansada que estuviera, no lo iba a lograr, en su mente aún estaba la cara de Edward, mirándola tan indiferente.

…

…

…

En el local, el personal tenía mucho por hacer, los barman no daban abasto con todas las personas que habían entrado, aun él estaba ahí, con su mirada pegada enfrente, sentado en la barra, bebiendo de una botella de whisky, sin siquiera molestarse de servirse en el vaso ¿a qué había vuelto? Sería un gran mentiroso en decir que ya lo había superado ¡solo había pasado una semana! pero estaba tratando de salir adelante, él se había dado por vencido en solo una semana desde que ella se fue, a él, no le gustaba sufrir, siempre tuvo miedo a ello, ahora ella estaba en la ciudad ¿a qué se refería cuando dijo que había vuelto, que Charlie le hizo ver las cosas, porque él pudo, no tuvo la suficiente fuerza para retenerla?

Carlisle, tenía razón, él era tan débil en ese aspecto.

-¿qué haces solo, cariño?… es año nuevo, deberías estar bailando en la mitad de la pista, celebrando, divirtiéndote- Tanya se acercó y estiro su mano tratando de acariciarle la mejilla, al sentir el tacto de ella, él alejo su cara de inmediato –Hey, solo soy yo ¿quieres bailar? Me encanta esta canción- la voz melosa de la chica solo le repugnaba el estómago, desde hacía dos días que no se la estaba sacando de encima, entraba a la oficina, lo saludaba, hablaba de mil y unas cosas, sin importarle que él le tomara atención, no sabía cómo había conseguido el número de su teléfono, lo llamaba seguido preguntando como estaba, que estaba haciendo y sin importarle los desaires de él, la chica seguía insistiendo, esta vez no fue la excepción.

-Puedes solo dejarme solo, en verdad Tanya, no estoy de ánimo para estupideces-

-¿me vas a llamar si me necesitas?-

No tuvo respuesta.

James se acercó a él, con la intención de hacer que se fuera para la casa, era un secreto a voces que Bella había vuelto y que algo había salido mal, todos la vieron salir del local, acompañada de Jacob, todos caían en la misma explicación_, Edward tenía la culpa_, muchos no empatizan con él, menos desde la última semana en donde él estuvo a cargo, simplemente su humor y su paciencia, andaban por el suelo y como estaba tratando de esforzarse al máximo en el trabajo, para no tener que pensar en ella, andaba demasiado idiota, viendo errores a todos y por todo, así que todo el personal trato de no cruzarse por su camino, si es que no querían que se les llamase la atención, por él. Menos la ilusa de Tanya, que solo lo fastidiaba.

-¿Jacob, regresó?- preguntó a James, mientras el chico buscaba la forma de que dejara la botella a un lado.

-lo llame hace una media hora, no sé si va a volver-

-ok, si regresa dile que me voy a casa- se levantó afirmándose del mesón, visiblemente mareado.

-¿quieres que te pida un taxi?-

-estoy bien James, a diferencia de otros puedo conducir tres o cuatro cuadras sin estrellar el vehículo en algún árbol o en los tiestos de la basura- mientras su voz se fue llenando de melancolía, recordaba todas las veces que su Bella lo hizo y todas las veces que fue en su rescate, la chica al principio era un peligro público al volante, pero las últimas veces lo estaba haciendo tan bien, que se sentía orgulloso de ella por la confianza que estaba adquiriendo, aunque fuera solo unas cuantas cuadras- no me subo a la acera, no arrastro la publicidad de los almacenes… me voy a casa James, puedes decirle a Miranda que también lo haga, es muy tarde y ella tiene que ir con su familia.

-Lo haré- lo comenzó acompañar hacia la salida donde tenía estacionado su vehículo.

-¿tienes familia James?-

-sí, mis padres están cerca-

-¿Los llamaste? Era raro, James se sentía raro, Edward jamás preguntaba por cosas personales, pero James lo vió tan mal, que quiso ayudar lo que más estaba a su alcance, aunque se tratara del tipo que había dejado llorando a Bella, bueno él no conocía la verdad de ellos dos, pero si tenía que tomar un bando, se iba al de Bella y en el local todos pensaban que Edward la había jodido, todos tenían sus teorías y sacaban sus conclusiones.

-estuvimos juntos todo el día, ellos no son de trasnochar así que deben estar durmiendo ahora-

-aprovéchalos, lo que más puedas- se detuvieron a fuera del vehículo, mientras buscaba las llaves en sus bolsillos- ¿no tienes nada más que hacer James? Puedes volver, estoy bien-

-solo me aseguró de que estés bien- en un descuido de Edward, James le arrebató la botella que llevaba en las manos, Edward, no se dio cuenta.

-¿sabes qué? creo que voy a caminar, me hará bien, necesito silencio y pensar, caminar me hará bien.

-lo que tú digas- James se hizo a un lado, para permitirle la salida a la calle-solo avísame cuando llegues a casa ¿ok?-

-si mamá-

Camino por la calle, tratando de despejar su mente, pero estaba tan borracho, que solo se preocupó de volver a casa, las calles aún estaban con gente, todas ellas celebrando la llegada del año nuevo, el solo quería caer en la inconciencia y olvidar ese día.

¿Por qué no se levantó del escritorio y camino hacia ella? ¿Por qué no solo la tomo y la beso, como tanto quería?

Porque era un cobarde, un maldito e iluso cobarde.

En el fondo de su corazón albergaba la esperanza de que ella estuviera esperándolo afuera en el departamento, como Black, había roto la puerta, tuvieron que cambiar cerradura y el juego de llaves con ello, así que ella no podría entrar.

Pero cuando llego al edificio, toda esperanza de fue por el charco, camino al tercer piso y golpeo la puerta unas cuantas veces, antes de que Black le abriera.

-uf, te ves fatal- Jacob le puso cara de asco.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Esta acá?-

-¿Quién?- pregunto Jacob, frotándose la cara tratando de despertar, tardando unos segundos para saber por quién estaba preguntando Edward –no está acá, está en un hotel, no quiso que la trajera para acá, te conoce bastante bien, al parecer ¿Qué mierda estuviste bebiendo?

-¿en qué hotel está?

-¿piensas ir en ese estado a buscarla? Primero ni siquiera te dejarían entrar, mírate, segundo…

-necesito hablar con ella- cortó el sermón.

-si bueno deberías haber hablado con ella en la oficina, cuando ella estuvo frente a ti ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Pánico escénico?

-solo dime donde está- camino hacia el sofá y se dejó caer –soy tan imbécil- Jacob solo se limitó a observarlo, no bastaron más de dos minutos para que cayera durmiendo, fue cuando su amigo se le acercó tomó sus piernas y las estiro en el sofá, trajo unas mantas y lo arropó-

-feliz año, para ti también Edward, vaya que celebración- se fue acostar, pensando en la resaca que tendría su amigo a las horas siguientes, llamo James, para preguntar cómo iba todo y si necesitaba que fuera al local, pero ya estaba cubierto todo, James en tanto le pregunto preocupado por Edward, pero Jacob lo tranquilizó contándole que lo tenía durmiendo en el sofá.

…

…

Estaba claro, la resaca era en proporciones la más grande que había tenido, después de varios intentos por abrir los ojos, lo logro aunque no del todo, los mantenía entre cerrados para que la luz no le molestara tanto, fijo la vista en el techo, una vista que no le resultaba del todo familiar, miro a su alrededor y lo primero que vio fue un vaso de un líquido rojo y dos pastillas a su lado, solo ahí se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su departamento, si no en el de Jake, quien lo miraba del desayunador de la cocina.

-buenas tardes bella durmiente-

-¿Qué hora es?-

-las cinco de la tarde, sigues viéndote fatal-

-mi cabeza, va explotar… ¿Cómo llegué aquí?-

-no sé cómo… ¿no tienes algún chichón o moretón en tu cuerpo, tus rodillas están enteras?-

-me duele todo el cuerpo, este sofá es un asco-

-de nada, ahora tomate eso y te bañas ¿vas a estar bien si te dejo solo? Voy a ir a darme unas vueltas por la ciudad a ver si encuentro algún local de comida decente abierto, esto de ser primero de enero, todo el mundo está descansando-

-toma mis llaves en la nevera hay unas cenas congeladas, hoy no vas a encontrar nada abierto ¿Cómo llegué aquí?-

-caminando, James me contó que te tomaste un Black Jack, prácticamente entero, llegaste acá, preguntando donde estaba ella y te quedaste dormido… ¿quieres saber algo?... los dos están jodidos, es mejor que hablen y arreglen las cosas o esto va a terminar mal, anoche fue una botella ¿qué va ser mañana? ¿Tú en el hospital con un coma al hígado? Edward, escúchala, ella se equivocó, pero volvió.

-mmm-

-en el baño hay toallas limpias- cerró la puerta de un portazo, haciendo que Edward apretara fuertemente los ojos y tomándose la cabeza por el ruido que Black propinó.

…

…

…

No sabe cuántas horas había dormido o mejor dicho, en que momento lo hizo, pero despertó aun sintiendo el peso en sus hombros, su estómago vacío, le suplicaba comer algo y no tenía ganas de pedir un servicio a la habitación, todo lo contrario, todavía tenía ganas de estar sola, en silencio, miró a su alrededor y vio que aun el servicio no pasaba, o quizás sí lo hizo, pero ella no lo escucho tocar, vio que aún estaba el carro de la comida, quizás Jacob había dejado algo, se levantó al baño, ignorando su imagen en el espejo, solo se vió pasar con una maraña de pelo enredado como una de las brujas de algún libro de Potter, antes quizás le hubiese resultado graciosa su apariencia, incluso hubiese bromeado con ello, pero no había orinado desde… no recuerda la hora, solo sabía que un poco más y su vejiga explotaba, se le sumaba también su dolor en el pecho, pensó que ya no le quedaban más lágrimas, pero de una forma se había convertido en una máquina para producirlas, bastaba que dejara caer solo una y comenzaban las otras a caer a borbotones.

Si estaba mal, se lavó la cara, se cepilló los dientes y salió para ver si Black había dejado algo, pero era Jacob, que más se lo podía pedir, no dejo nada, fue en busca de la libreta de menú para ver que pedía para comer, fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba de noche ¿Cuánto había dormido? La pastilla había hecho efecto, aun se sentía con sueño, pero su hambre era más fuerte. Pidió algo liviano, para poder después seguir durmiendo y se quedó recostada nuevamente en la cama, solo con su pijama, esperando que llegara el servicio.

Golpearon a la puerta en forma insistente, el servicio no golpeaba así, con cautela camino hacia la puerta, convenciéndose en el camino que tal vez se trataba de Jacob, pero cuando abrió, Edward estaba parado frente a ella, su ceño fruncido aun no desaparecía de su cara, pero al verla, mostró algo de alivio.

-he estado golpeando a tu puerta desde las siete de la tarde, los de recepción no quisieron abrir la puerta por órdenes explicitas que dejaste al momento de registrarte-

-yo… ¿yo no dije nada?- pestaño un par de veces, porque aún no creía que él estuviese enfrente de ella.

-pues eso me dijeron-

-estaba durmiendo ¿Qué hora es?- se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a Edward, su corazón estaba palpitando a mil, mientras veía a Edward, despotricar contra el servicio del hotel, por no abrirles la puerta –Tiene que haber sido Jacob-

-¿y que estabas haciendo?- sí, aun no se podía acostumbrar escuchar a un Edward enojado, las pocas veces que lo vio en la discotheque, ella prácticamente huía de él, la última vez que lo vió enojado, en realidad, ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarle a la cara y fue la vez que lo dejó, ahora lo tenía enfrente, mirando la habitación incómodo y por sobre todo enojado.

-te dije que estaba durmiendo, por eso no escuché-

-Bella, prácticamente eché la puerta abajo de tanto golpe-

-me tomé algo para dormir- aún se sentía débil, producto de lo que había tomado, debió hacerle caso a Renne, cando le dijo que solo tomara la mitad, aunque no sabía si el tiritón en las piernas era producto de la presencia de Edward o el efecto de la pastilla, de todos modos camino a la cama recostándose en ella, mirándolo siempre -¿hoy sí me vas a escuchar?-

-¿debería?-

-entonces ¿por qué estás aquí?- él camino rodando los ojos y se acomodó en la cama al lado de ella-

-tienes todo el derecho de estar enojado conmigo Edward, pero quiero que sepas que nunca voy a dejar de amarte, por mucho que lo intente, siempre voy a poner tu felicidad como prioridad y-

-mi felicidad eres tu Bella-

-Tengo que sanar esta pena Edward y no puedo hacerlo sin ti-

-estoy aquí, yo no me voy a ir a ningún lado… vamos a sanar los dos, solo quiero que me prometas que no te vas a ir de nuevo, que por más mínimo que sea, me lo vas a decir, sin importar lo que sea.

-lo prometo… ¿me perdonas?

-ven acá, necesito abrazarte.

-yo también Edward.

* * *

Gracias por leer y por cada uno de sus comentarios

muchas, muchas gracias


	22. Alice

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

**Capítulo 22…**

**Alice…**

-¿te sucede algo?

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-estas tan callado, no has comido ninguna de tus donuts y tú café hace un rato que se enfrió-

-no sabía que me estabas observando-

-Jacob, es casi la primera vez, que estoy contigo y no has pronunciado media palabra ¿sucede algo?- El chico soltó el lápiz y se quedo mirando a Bella con el ceño fruncido, los dos habían llegado temprano a la oficina, esperando un cargamento de licores, podían escuchar a los chicos del personal como probaban la música en el piso de arriba.

-¿Por qué las mujeres a veces son tan intuitivas?-

-no se trata de ser intuitiva, solo me di cuenta que algo te sucede, porque no has probado ninguna donuts y las traje del local que es tu favorito. Paso su mano por la cara, la froto un par de veces, trato de jalar su inexistente cabello y luego procedió a mirar a la chica que estaba frente de él.

-Nessie, decidió venir a vivir conmigo- dijo derrotado.

-¿estas arrepentido de haberle propuesto eso?-

- no-

-¿entonces?-

-nunca he vivido con alguien, más que ustedes y con Nessie solo unos fines de semana, lo máximo que hemos estado juntos fue cuando nos fuimos de vacaciones y realmente creo que la voy a cagar el primer mes-

-yo no lo creo-

-Bella, siempre soy yo el que caga estas cosas-

- no entiendo, insistente tanto en que se viniera a vivir contigo y ahora que ella lo arreglo todo, te estas echando para atrás-

-no me estoy echando para atrás, solo digo que … no sé… me esta entrando un pavor, en vivir en pareja y en verdad me lleno de envidia, cuando veo lo que tú y Edward tienen y quiero tenerlo yo también, pero no sé, ni cómo explicarlo.

-estoy tratando de comprender-

-¿y Edward?- cambió el tema drásticamente.

-durmiendo, llegó pasada las cinco-

-¿No te comentó nada?-

-no hablamos, comprenderás que a esa hora estoy en mi quinto sueño y cuando me levanté, él estaba durmiendo y no quise hacer el menor ruido ¿qué, tenía algo que contarme?-

-nada de que preocuparse, pero quiero que lo sepas por él, no quiero que diga después que lo paso a llevar, con los asuntos del local.

-ya, ahora si que me he quedado con la intriga-

La mañana paso rápido, Jacob seguía perdido en sus pensamientos después le pidió a Bella que le ayudara con algunas compras para arreglar el departamento que pronto compartiría con Nessie, después de las cuatro de la tarde Bella estaba en la oficina del lado, arreglando unos números con Miranda, antes de irse con Jake, cuando escucho unos gritos, en la oficina del lado, donde estaba James, las dos se quedaron mirando preocupadas e interrogantes a la ves y salieron a mirar, se percataron que Tanya, estaba gritándole a James, en la oficina que generalmente usaba Edward.

-Debe ser por el tema del despido- murmuró Miranda.

-¿el despido?-

-¿no lo sabías? Edward, me mando un correo anoche para que gestionara el despido de Tanya.

-no lo sabía, ni siquiera he hablado con Edward, cuando salí de casa estaba durmiendo. Las dos miraban a la chica que seguía despotricando frente a James, que estaba sentado en el escritorio de Edward, Bella, sintió un relajo al saber que Tanya, ya no trabajaría en la discotheque, pero de todas maneras, no dejaba de preguntarse que era lo que había ocurrido, para que Edward, tomara esta medida, sin duda Jacob sabía y en el fondo, ella también, lo sabía, tampoco se quedaría parada mirando, viendo como la chica se iba en contra de su asistente.

-Tanya, me parece que no es la forma de referirte a James- entró sin más a la oficina.

-le estoy diciendo a tu asistente que mi despido es injustificado- se giro para mirar de frente a Bella, quien se sentaba al lado de James.

-desconozco los motivos del por que se ha gestionado tu despido, pero, no somos quienes para rebatirlo, el encargado de personal, no somos nosotros, cualquier cosa tienes que hablarlo con Miranda-

-si quieres te puedo decir, cual es la razón de por qué me están despidiendo-

-Tanya, por favor, no vengas con estupideces ahora- corto James que se levantó de su asiento y Bella quedando con la sensación de que algo se estaba perdiendo.

-¿sabes por qué tu novio, me despidió?-

-No me interesan las razones, solo te estoy pidiendo que pases por la oficina de Miranda, ella ya tiene todos los papeles y tu liquidación-

-¿Te contó Edward como lo pasamos el tiempo en que estuviste con tus padres?-

-Tanya, por favor no empieces- James le dijo, tomándola del brazo y tratando de sacarla del frente de Bella.

Bella, no hizo amago de sorprenderse, ni siquiera de caer en el juego de la chica, estaba demás si a estas alturas de lo que habían vivido con Edward, ella comenzara a dudar, con supuestos.

-Déjala James, escuchemos la sarta de estupideces que nos va a decir Tanya- Bella se acomodó en el escritorio y miro a la chica en señal de escucharla.

-Bella, no pierdas el tiempo con ella, te aseguro que todo lo que te va a decir es mentira-

-Anoche, Edward y yo nos besamos, aquí mismo en esta oficina y –

-¡Basta!- todos giraron para ver a Edward entrar a la oficina, Bella nunca había visto a Edward, más enojado, como ese día- te pedí que no volvieras a esta oficina-

-¿lo vas a negar?-

-pasa a recoger tu finiquito y lárgate-

-veo que lo vas a negar- siguió Tanya con su monologo, girándose para mirar a Bella, que no podía despegar la vista de la cara de Edward- Bella, lo siento, pero Edward, estuvo más que interesado en mi propuesta de anoche-

-Te dije que te largaras de aquí, por tu cuenta, o voy a ser yo mismo que te saque a tirones del local-

-No me voy a ir antes de que Bella sepa la verdad-

-¿de qué verdad estás hablando? Bella, preguntó y no pudo evitar caer en el juego.

-Bella, no… solo no le creas, está loca- dijo James, tomándole el hombro, por primera vez Edward, sintió un poco de simpatía con James.

-Oh vamos James, fuiste testigo, del beso que nos dimos Edward y yo, anoche, pero no escuchaste la propuesta que nos hicimos.

-¿Qué nos hicimos?- Edward por primera vez, desde que entró a la oficina miró a Bella –Por favor no la sigas escuchando- lo dijo con un tono bastante cabreado por la situación y a Bella, la curiosidad, la picaba, sumado también, a la sensación de nauseas que había comenzado a sentir desde que escucho sobre el beso.

-voy a llamar a seguridad- intervino nuevamente James.

-No es necesario, me voy- soltándose del brazo de James, mientras Miranda entraba con una carpeta en las manos – Veo que Edward, ahora está dudando o ha tenido una amnesia temporal, sobre mi propuesta, que de hecho, estuvo muy convincente en pensarlo- lo último lo dijo mirando directamente a Bella.- Cuando decidas tener un hijo con tu propia sangre, llámame Edward, mi propuesta va a seguir en pie- y con eso salió sin más. Edward cerró los ojos dejándose invadir nuevamente del miedo, que poco a poco estaban dejando atrás, juntos con la ayuda de la psicóloga.

Bella, por su parte se quedó sentada, analizando, cada una de las ultimas frases que dijo la bailarina "_estuvo muy convincente en pensarlo_", "_Cuando decidas tener un hijo con tu propia sangre, llámame_".

James y Miranda sintieron que sobraban en la oficina, la mirada pedida de Bella hacia el ventanal, lo decía todo, tal vez fueron minutos o segundos y ella se levantó del asiento y comenzó a salir de la oficina, escapando tal vez, no sabía, pero estaba segura que ese espacio, la estaba ahogando.

-Bella, no te vayas, tenemos que conversar- la tomo del brazo y la llevo al sofá, no sin antes cerrar la puerta de la oficina, sin duda alguna, todo el mundo se había enterado que había pasado en esa oficina, pero lo que tenía que hablar con ella, era solo de los dos.

-¿me lo ibas a contar?- la voz quebradiza, anunciaba que reprimía las ganas de llorar.

-Claro que sí amor-

-¿Cómo lo supo?... ¿se lo contaste tú?-

-¿Cómo crees? He tratado de zafarme de ella desde antes de año nuevo- la tomó de las manos, buscando su mirada- no quiero que tu cabecita loca, piense que he pensado si quiera lo que está loca ha dicho-

-¿no lo has pensado?-

-NO y me duele que lo estés dudando-

- a mí, me ha dolido, escucharla-

-ve aquí, no quiero que pienses en ella, para mí, ella no existe, nunca lo ha hecho… estamos bien cariño, que ella no lo eche a perder.

-¿Qué paso anoche?-

-estábamos en el bar con James, ayudando a los chicos en la barra, estaban las bailarinas en los cubos y el escenario, después que se vió despejada la barra, con James, caminamos hacia acá, para que viera el inventario del día anterior, me estaba despidiendo de él, cuando ella entró como un torbellino, se abalanzó sobre mí y me dio un beso, ni siquiera fue beso, Bella, luego se puso a decir una sarta de estupideces sobre… ya tu sabes.

-¿y por qué ella llego a la conclusión, de que lo ibas a pensar?-

-porque está loca, la separé de mí y le dije que estaba mal, lo que había hecho y que no iba a permitirlo nuevamente, entonces le dije que estaba despedida y James la tomo y la saco de la oficina y del local, luego de que se cambiara. Nunca pensé que iba a venir.

-bueno, ya está, no quiero pensar más en eso.

-Jacob me dijo que lo ibas acompañar hacer unas compras- ella sonrió, recordando la conversación que había tenido con Jacob en la mañana.

-Sí, quiere que le ayude hacer de su departamento un "hogar"-

-eso es una pocilga desde que nos fuimos-

-hace su mejor intento, bueno me voy ¿comiste algo?-

Asintió y le tomo le mentón dirigiéndose a su boca, pero ella puso su mano frente a ella.

-¿te lavaste bien esa boca antes de venir?-

Edward soltó una carcajada, relajándose al instante, le tomo las manos y la arrinconó en la pared, dándole un beso, dejándola sin respiración y con las piernas temblando.

-Jacob, va a venir por mí-

-que se espere… no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que estuvimos haciéndolo en esta oficina- comenzó el vaivén de besos, desde su cuello, hasta la mandíbula, sabía que su chica pronto perdería el hilo de los pensamientos.

-no fue en esta oficina, la última vez-

-¿no?-

-no hemos hecho nada acá- su voz entrecortada, la estaba delatando –va a venir Jacob y…-

-no va a venir- comenzó a pegarla más a la pared, friccionando aún más las caderas.

-nos van a escuchar… Edward-

-entonces no hagas ruido- sus manos habían comenzado a subir la blusa de ella, sintiendo la calidez de su piel y dejándose arrastrar hasta sus pechos, sus respiraciones se iban incrementando con el paso de sus movimientos, estaban perdidos y ya no había vuelta atrás.

-no me quites la blusa- cortando en seco los movimientos de Edward.

-aburrida-

-estoy segura que Jacob va entrar- la tomo de las manos y fue a ponerle el seguro a la puerta, se giró y la levanto como si no pesara nada, llevándola al sofá de la oficina, su boca se fue directo al estómago y no dejo de besarla mientras de todas maneras desabotonaba la blusa. Llego a su boca, con besos húmedos, mientras ella desabrochaba su pantalón, buscando más allá de sus bóxer, cuando encontró lo que buscaba, el gruño en su boca.

-mierda, tus manos son mi perdición- su boca dejo besos húmedos en todas las partes donde pudo llegar, hacia abajo de su mandíbula, hasta su clavícula y hacia abajo a su pecho mientras una de las manos de la chica se perdía arriba y abajo a lo largo de su espalda y de los hombros, cuando tomó su pezón con la boca, ella gimió por la sensación y Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, Edward llevo de inmediato su mano a la boca de la chica- shhh, te dije que no hicieras ruido-

-No pued… por favor Edward- dijo arqueando el pecho y agarrándole el cabello como si se le fuera la vida -Edward...-

Rápidamente bajo la cremallera de los pantalones y los bajo junto a sus bragas –estas tan húmeda-

-no hables… solo actúa-

-me encanta cuando te pones mandona- le hablo en el oído y ella de un solo jalón bajo también los pantalones de Edward- cariño tenemos un inconveniente-

-¿Qué? no ahora Edward ¿qué sucede?-

-voy a tener que sacarte los pantalones y como estabas en plan de no sacarte nad…

-oh diablos, continúa y haz lo que tengas que hacer-

-sí, ama-

-no te rías-

…

…

…

-anoche cuando Edward me comentó lo que había sucedido con Tanya, me asuste un poco-

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-pensé que te tendría que romper una puerta nuevamente-

-Jake, estoy trabajando en eso, la psicóloga me tiene prohibido correr a la primera –

- la psicóloga y Edward-

-exacto, tú lo has dicho-

-Edward, también estaba medio asustado y James lo calmó, creo que ellos dos se están llevando mejor.

-mmm… ¿no sé por qué, quieres cambiar tus cortinas? ese color me gusta.

-Quiero que cuando Ness, llegue, vea algo nuevo.

-pues que vea que has hecho aseo, estará todo bien-

-¿vas a quedarte esta noche en el local?-

-Sí, voy a ir a cenar con Edward y me voy a quedar un rato, tengo ganas de bailar un poco y me lo voy a llevar temprano a casa, anoche no durmió para nada de bien-

-sí claro, Edward necesita descansar, después de todo el esfuerzo de hoy en la tarde- ella le tiro unas muestras de telas que estaban revisando y los dos se carcajearon, mientras los otros se daban vuelta para mirarlos.

-te sonrojaste, te pillé-

-envidioso-

…

…

…

Estaba seguro que no había visto,, nunca, nada más hermoso que ella bailar en la pista, para él solo era ella, y se sintió de una forma aliviado, por la forma en que ella había actuado ese día, tuvo mucho miedo, al final, las sesiones con la loquera, como él le llamaba, estaban funcionando y se sentía agradecido por ello.

Ella lo buscaba con la mirada y lo invitaba a la pista, camino lentamente hacia ella, mientras acortaba el camino estrechándola en sus brazos, justo el sitio donde siempre quería estar.

-¿Por qué no nos vamos a casa?-

-nena, alguien tiene que trabajar en esto, no todo es diversión-

-te necesito en la cama, Edward- le hablo en el oído.

-siempre podemos ir a la oficina-

-todos se van a dar cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo en la oficina-

-si tan solo fueras un poco más silenciosa- lo miro, haciendo un intento de puchero.

-está bien, voy hablar con James.

…

…

…

Amanecer con ella encima de él, era lo mejor de todo y no le importaba una mierda, que no hubiese dormido lo suficiente y que estuviera más cansado que la noche anterior, eran esas mañanas cuando se decía, que todo valía la pena. Acariciaba su espalda desnuda, mientras el cabello de ella cubría casi todo su pecho. Trato de levantarse al baño, sin despertarla, pero en realidad, un camión podía estar pasando por el lado de ellos y ella no se daría por enterada, se metió bajo el chorro de agua tibia, una de las leyes del local era que si te ibas temprano en la noche, tenías que tratar de ir en la mañana, para ver si todo iba bien, así que deber lo llamaba.

Aunque primero intentaría hacer el desayuno, para los dos.

El timbre no paraba de sonar y Bella al principio, pensó que estaba soñando, se dio cuenta que estaba sola en la cama y el sonido de la ducha le alertó que debía ella ir a ver quién tocaba, un escalofrío la rodeo y lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza que podía ser la loca de Tanya, quien estuviera, al otro lado de la puerta se levantó y se puso una polera de Edward, con el logo de la discotheque, que estaba en el piso, unos pantalones cortos que manejaba debajo de la almohada y salió, amarrándose el cabello, el timbre no dejaba de sonar.

Miro por el lente y no pudo creer quien era, abrió de inmediato.

-¿Alice?-

-hola, esta Edward- se notaba que la chica había estado llorando y bajaba la mirada, la altiva Alice que una vez conoció, no se parecía en nada a la persona que tenía en frente de ella.

-se está bañando, pasa, te sirvo algo, un café tal vez-

-solo agua… por favor-

Fue por una botella de agua y un vaso se los llevo y se sentó frente a ella.

-¿sucede algo?- a Bella se le comenzaron a pasar las peores películas por su cabeza, pero Alice habló.

-… Jasper me dejó-

* * *

**Gracias por leer y por la espera...**


End file.
